


Put Me Back Together

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 101,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay Cormac is a broken man, with pieces of himself scattered far away. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be whole again, but dammit, he’s going to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Striking

_New York, Summer 1756_

The orphanage bustled with life, as it always did. Twenty boys and girls, all under the age of fourteen, ran about the small yard in the back of the house. Ribbons on the ends of sticks fluttered in the air as girls raised them high and skipped. A small shoe rolled away from a boy, who quickly ran after it to recapture what was lost. The three-story high building had most of it’s windows open, with light-colored curtains exiting the window frame with the wind. They found their way back into the house, as giggles and laughter emitted from the same windows. Two women, in their twenties, ran with the kids, matching their joy. The small courtyard where eight backyards met was an escape; innocence and peace permeated from the yard and it was contagious. The two men who approached the orphanage from the back could not help but smile.

“Colonel Monro!” three boys shouted, in unison. They ran up to the man, who embraced them politely.

“Hello, boys. I hope you’re not causing too much trouble for the girls, here” the white-haired man answered while patting one of the boys on the head. He looked up to the two women and waved, and they returned the wave. “Sorry to intrude, ladies. But where is Caroline?”

“She’s inside, probably in the kitchen” the blonde responded. Colonel Monro nodded at the women. He turned to the other man standing slightly behind him.

“Come, Shay” The two quickly walked through the open gate in the brown fence. The women gave the dark-haired man a not-so-subtle once over, and smiled. Shay Cormac looked back at the kids, who had quickly returned to their rough-housing. Memories flooded his mind about when he was the same age, at the shipyard on the other side of the city. A smile threatened to form, but he quickly banished it. They approached the door, and the Colonel took the handle in his hand. The door opened, and the smell of stew filled their noses. They walked down the hall, and Colonel Monro paused in front of the second room on the left. It was a small kitchen, but well-stocked. Pots and pans hung from a wooden beam across the ceiling, and a large fireplace contained a pot nearly just as large. A woman stood over the pot, stirring the contents, while talking to the girl next to her. “Mrs. Jacobs” Colonel Monro announced to grab her attention.

“Oh, George! I’m so sorry, I didn’t even hear you come in!” She put down the large ladle and walked over to the man, her British accent ringing throughout the kitchen. “How are you, George?”

“I’m doing wonderful, Caroline, thank you” he responded with a smile. The familiarity between the two made Shay less nervous. Not that he was nervous. He was still recovering from that disastrous night, and he wanted to lay low. When the Colonel offered to show him around and introduce him to people, he was slightly uncomfortable. But, wanting to be polite, he agreed. He felt more at ease now. “I’d like to introduce you to Shay Cormac. He’s new to town, and I figured I’d show him around.” He turns to Shay. “Shay, this is Mrs. Caroline Jacobs. She runs this orphanage, along with her daughter, Grace.”

“Welcome, Shay” the woman said as she approached the man. She took his hand in hers and shook it.

“A pleasure, Mrs. Jacobs” Shay nodded as they shook hands, and flashed her a smile. She was impossibly nice to a man she had just met, but she seemed to trust the Colonel.

“Where is that daughter of mine?” Caroline looked around as she spoke.

“I think she and Amanda are upstairs” the small girl responded. She was sitting on a stool on the opposite side of the counter in the middle of the room. She played with the apron that went over her dress.

“Would you be a dear, Lizzie, and go get Gracie for me?” The girl climbed down from the stool and skipped past the three adults. “Thank you!” Caroline called after her. She then turned her attention to the vegetables on the counter that needed to be chopped. She took the knife in hand, and went to work. “So, Shay. New in town, eh?”

“Well, I grew up in the city. But I’ve spent some time away. It feels like a whole new city” he responded, his Irish accented-voice softer than usual. After the hospitality the Finnegan’s provided, and now the hospitality Mrs. Jacobs has been showing, he felt humbled. They didn’t know what he did, and he certainly didn’t deserve all of this. But, it certainly felt nice.

“Sometimes a week out of the city makes it feel brand new once you return” she cut the carrots, and looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Lizzie and another small girl ran past the kitchen and into another room. A voice called after them.

“You girls better be able to recite Shakespeare for me when I come in there!” the feminine voice sang out. It was followed by giggles from the two younger girls. The source of the voice reached the doorway of the kitchen, brown dress still moving when she had stopped, and said, “Yeeeeees mother? Oh hi, Colonel.” She gave a mock salute to Colonel Monro.

“Wrong hand, Grace.” She waved her hand, dismissing his comment. She weaved her way past the two men, glancing up at Shay as she did. Her glance quickly fell to the floor when their eyes met. Her heart started to beat slightly faster after her brown eyes met with his. Grace took a deep breath, then sauntered over to where her mother was standing. “Grace, I’d like to introduce you to Shay Cormac.”

“Very nice to meet you, Shay” Grace said with a nod.

“Nice to meet you as well, Grace” he drew her name out. He like the way it sounded. Their eyes met again. Shay noticed her lips, plump and pink. They were the perfect shape for her round face, and fell perfectly in the middle of her nose and chin. His gaze went back up to her eyes, but she was looking at the Colonel, who had begun to talk again.

“Shay is a new, associate, of mine. I have a feeling you might be seeing a lot of him soon” He looked back and forth between Shay and Grace.

“Hmmm. A man I might see a lot of. That’s a nice change of pace” she said flatly. Her mother’s mouth opened as she nearly dropped the large knife she was holding.

“Grace Louise!” she reprimanded. Colonel Monro dropped his head and suppressed a laugh. There was something Shay was missing, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out or not.

“Nothing new on that front, I’m afraid” the Colonel spoke out. Grace sighed.

“I had a feeling. He was such an-”

“Grace!”

“-adoring husband” she said, with sarcasm so thick the knife her mother was holding could have cut it easily. Colonel Monro let his laugh out at the comment, as Caroline rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry for my daughter, Shay” she looked at him with eyes begging for sympathy.

“I’m not sure I want to know” Shay responded.

“Colonel Monro, you should tell Shay the story sometime. I really don’t feel like speaking of that right now.”

“Grace, you brought it up” Shay was surprised at the Colonel’s comment. He didn’t seem like the snarky sort, but it was refreshing.

“I think I heard Amanda calling for me.” Grace said, although no such call came. “Shay, it was a pleasure. I do hope to see you around” she walked over to him and held out her hand. He took it and pulled it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

“I hope so too” he said with a wink. Her head fell back and she laughed flirtatiously. She turned to Colonel Monro.

“You certainly picked a charming one, Colonel.” Another mock salute, stopping halfway through to correct which hand gave the salute. She left the kitchen before the blush formed on her cheeks. She turned left and went down the hall to the last room on the right, where Amanda and Lizzie were huddled around a book. She could hear the men politely saying goodbye to her mother, and quickly turned her attention to the girls. Grace took a deep breath, and looked at the hand he kissed. A smile grew on her face, although she quickly tried to make it stop.

Shay and Colonel Monro were led to the front door by Mrs. Jacobs. Shay was half-listening to what they spoke of, his mind clouded by Grace. She had to have been only a few years younger than he, and her wit was surprising. Her nose was small, but perfect. Brown hair pulled back, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like flowing down her neck and shoulders. He shook his head when his mind started to wander, pulling his focus back to the present moment.

“A pleasure, Shay. Please feel free to stop by whenever you can” Caroline said to him as they reached the front door.

“I appreciate the hospitality, Mrs. Jacobs” Shay said with a smile. He felt Grace’s presence on the other side of the wall, unsure of how he knew.

“It’s always good to see you, George” she said as she turned to the Colonel.

“You too, Caroline” he responded. “I’ll stop by again soon.”

“Looking forward to it, Colonel.” With that, she opened the door, and allowed the men to exit. She smiled at them as they walked out the door, and gently closed it as they left the yard. She walked over to the other room where Grace and the girls were situated. She wasn’t surprised to see Grace at the window, watching the men as they left. She approached her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. “He certainly seems nice” she said.

“That he does, mother. That he does.” The smile grew on her face as she spoke. She turned to her mother and laughed. “Don’t give me that look!”

“What look? I’m not giving you a look!” Caroline mocked.

“Suuure” Grace drew out. She moved away from the window and plopped down next to the girls and started to help them read. Caroline smiled and exited the room, walking back to the kitchen.

 

“Grace has many friends in town. If there’s any information you need, there’s a good chance she’s heard it.” Colonel Monro said after they had walked away from the orphanage. 

“That’s not surprising.” He said quickly. When the Colonel gave him a quizzical look, he followed up with, “that she has many friends.” Colonel Monro laughed.

“She does have a, striking, personality.”

“That’s a good way to put it, Colonel” Shay smiled as he spoke. He looked ahead at the road they walked down. He had a sudden sense of hope. There might be a place for him there. Then a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him of all that he has done, why it is that he is in this position to begin with. The hope quickly fades. There was no one who would be able to help put him back together. 


	2. Spark

_New York, Summer 1756_

The kitchen of the orphanage was filled with six women. Grace and her friends loved to gossip, and they always made it a point to meet up and discuss the finer points of other people’s relationships and such. Caroline always loved hearing the girls chat, and hearing the gossip was a guilty pleasure. She even contributed to it, on occasion. The tea kettle was passed around the counter, and filled again so more tea could be made. They all ate small cakes and whatever else was left around the house. Laughter filled the air, as well as the affairs of others.

“Then, the banker told Maria that he would meet her after he closed the bank. He was very hush-hush about it. And I swear he kissed her!” Eleanor exclaimed. She was the tallest of the women, and also the most wealthy. She generally had the best gossip, as she frequented the same spots as the city’s elite. The other women gasped. The extramarital affairs of the banker was a saga a year in the making. The girls found an escape in gossip; their day-to-day responsibilities seemed less important than their laughter.

“Speaking of kissing…” Caroline trailed off as she started to sip her tea. She looked right at her daughter, and smiled when the blush formed on her cheeks.

“Oh, please mother. I’d hardly say a polite kiss on the hand from a man I just met qualifies as _kissing_ ” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“I know your eyesight is not the best, but you might be more blind than we thought” her mother said. The girls then turned to Grace with mouths open. They were an attractive group of women, even as they spoke of the sins of others. The blush on her cheek gave her act away. A grin formed on her face, and the other girls yelled and laughed. Grace’s tea cup hid her face, poorly.

“Who is he!” Samantha yelled. She and Grace were best friends, and they have been for many of their 21 years. Grace told her mother everything, as well as Samantha. She put down her tea cup and fixed her red hair.

“His name is Shay, and he’s one of Colonel Monro’s new _associates_ , as he put it.” There was no sense in lying to her friends, so Grace gave in. “He’s taller than me, by quite a bit actually. He had black hair, and was clean shaven.” She glanced up trying to remember details about him. The girls watched eagerly.

“Wait, was this the man that came by here the other day?” Allyson, the short brunette, asked. She looked over to the blonde, Erica. “Remember that one you completely checked out when he came in the back with the Colonel?” Grace’s friends helped out around the orphanage whenever they could. They enjoyed spending time with the kids, and it was a good distraction from their lives.

“Oh my god, is that him? Wearing mostly black?” Erica spoke quickly, wanting to know the answer to the question as soon as possible.

“That was certainly him” Caroline answered for her daughter. Another round of yelling and laughter erupted from the girls. Grace couldn’t help but smile and giggle, as well.

“Oh, he was handsome!” Erica said over the laughter.

“And he was polite too! A real gentleman. I was impressed” Caroline said. “But then Grace had to go and make it awkward by bringing up Alex!” A collective groan from all the girls.

“Hey, if I recall, that kiss on the hand was after I brought him up. Besides, as much as we’d all like to ignore it, Alex is still technically my husband. If anything were to happen between Shay and I, you all will be gossipping about it!”

“Do you want something to happen between you and this Shay?” Samantha asked with an eyebrow raised. Grace sighed.

“I don’t know. I’ve only just met the man. While I do admit he was very handsome, I need some time before I decide anything.”

“All I will say is this: don’t let the idiot you married ruin your future” Eleanor told her friend.

“He’s more than an idiot. He’s a lying bast-”

“Alright, we get it.” Caroline cut her daughter off. “He got us all good. Now let’s focus on the present, shall we?” There was always a pang of guilt that coursed through Caroline’s veins when her son-in-law was mentioned. She had thought she found the perfect match for her daughter; a wealthy, handsome man, whom most of the young women in the city were fighting over. But he made an impression on her and her daughter and her husband, who was not a man easily impressed. No one could have known that Alexander Smith was going to gamble away everything he and his wife had and run away, leaving Grace with the aftermath. She poured more tea, trying to distract herself. Grace took a deep breath.

“Sorry. It still hurts. And I still have debt collectors coming to the house, even though I have nothing for them.”

“I thought the Colonel was taking care of that?” Allyson inquired.

“He’s doing his best. It’s gotten worse. Besides, he has a job to do. He doesn’t just sit around at that old house driving away thugs.” Grace gulped down the rest of her tea. She wanted the conversation to end. “Hey, what ever happened to that fisherman who tried to duel Mark for your honor, Ally?” Allyson immediately laughed, remembering the day. Grace watched her tell the story of how her betrothed talked the delusional fisherman down.  Her mind wandered, and it found it’s way to the other day, meeting Shay. There was a certain spark that went off when Grace had first met Alexander Smith, but there was something different when she met Shay Cormac. A different spark. A spark of hope. Maybe someone would be able to take her heart, which she so closely guarded, and make it whole again. She watched her friends laugh and talk. She studied their faces, always feeling like the most plain among them. She was so surprised when Alex had chosen her, and when he left, her whole world crashed around her. With so many women to choose from, there was no way Shay Cormac would choose her. The spark of hope she felt vanished. She poured another cup of tea, hoping none of her friends noticed the disappointment in her face.


	3. Duty

_New York, Fall 1756_

“Shay, come quickly. There’s a, hmmm how do I put this, situation” Colonel Monro and Christopher Gist approached Shay in the yard of Fort Arsenal. Shay turned around, surprised. It had only been a few months since they had all met, so Shay was still in shock that the two men standing before him trusted him. He racked his brain for a few seconds, trying to think of what this situation could be.

“Of course. What seems to be the problem, Colonel?” He was more confident than usual. His view on life had been improving, but he still had moments. Of doubt, of pain. Today was a good day for him though, and he was going to prove it. The three men started walking away from the house Shay now called home.

“You remember a few months ago, when you met Caroline and Grace, right?” Grace’s perfect smile flashed in his mind. He hadn’t seen her since, but he had been busy with tasks given to him by Colonel Monro. _I should go pay her a visit_ , he thought, before replying to the Colonel.

“How could I forget?” He smiled.

“You remember her mentioning a husband?” With that, his smile faded. He had forgotten about it, truth be told. He wasn’t sure if he purposely forgot, however.

“Briefly” Shay said flatly.

“Well, Grace did tell me to tell you the story. Although I feel bad it’s not coming from her,” he started. “About four years ago, her mother and father decided it was time to find a husband for Grace. Around that time, a man named Alexander Smith came into town. He was very wealthy, and many of the women around town, including Grace, were quite taken with him.”

“Something tells me Prince Charming over here didn’t quite live up to expectations” Shay retorted.

“You’re quite right Shay. Shortly after Alex and Grace met, he charmed her entire family. Myself included.” Shay was surprised to hear that the Colonel was more involved with the Jacobs family than he thought. “They were happily married, and moved into this old mansion in King's Farm that he had fixed up.”

“Did a good job fixing that mansion, too.” Gist added.

“Yes, anyway. About two years ago, right around her twentieth birthday, he left without a trace.” They turned a corner and had to move through a large crowd of people. Shay was confused, angry. How could someone leave Grace like that? He knew he hadn’t known her for that long, but from the small interaction they had, he felt something. There was no way she was at fault for this, he could tell. When the men finally reached a clearing, Colonel Monro continued the story. “Turns out, this Alexander Smith fellow had no money whatsoever and gambled away nearly every possession he had to pay off debts.”

“Because the only way to get out of debt is to create more debt.” Gist said. Shay chuckled slightly. Partly because of what Christopher said was funny, and partly because he was right; this wasn’t her fault.

“He even gambled away their house. When he did this, he ran, and we haven’t been able to find him since. However, even though the debt is his, the thugs still harass Grace for the money. She’s been able to start to pay it off, and we’ve been helping her whenever we can. But the payments aren’t coming fast enough for the gang, so they’ve been more aggressive with their methods.”

“Have they hurt her?” The concern in Shay’s voice was apparent.

“Just a few bruises here and there.” Shay looked away. “She’s a tough young woman, Shay. It’s nothing she can’t handle.”

“Where are we going, exactly?” Shay asked, sudden realization dawning on him. Colonel Monro stopped.

“Some people I know have informed me that there are several thugs at Grace’s house. And she’s there too. Now, I don’t know for sure what’s going on, but-”

“If it’s nothing she can’t handle, why are we going?” Shay’s agitation was rising. Part of his anger was towards the men possibly hurting Grace. But the other part was towards the gangs and thugs who think they can get away with hurting a young woman because of her husband’s mistakes.

“She may be able to handle it, but that doesn’t mean she should handle it. Besides, I know when they want the next payment, and it isn’t for a few weeks. There should be no reason why they’re there.” Colonel Monro’s anger was rising too. Seeing his frustration, Shay backed down. He trusts the Colonel, and Shay had no right to get defensive over a woman he met once.

“Well, Colonel Monro. I’m always happy to put thugs in their place” Shay said with a smile.

“Let’s not get carried away, though. We’re just here to see what it is they want with Grace” the Colonel replied. The three men walked up to the large, ivy-covered estate. Thick, grey brick walls surrounded the property. A long dirt path led up to the front of the house. Shay was more than impressed, and also intimidated. How can he top this?

“Does she live her still?” Shay tried to hide his envy. Gist glanced over to Shay as they marched up the path, Colonel Monro ahead of them.

“Barely. She only comes around once in a while to make sure her things are all still there. Although why anyone would stay in a cramped orphanage when they have a place like this, I’ll never understand.” The thought of Grace choosing the orphanage over this grand mansion brought a smile to Shay’s face. With every fact Colonel Monro and Christopher Gist share about Grace, Shay’s curiosity grows. He was exponentially more interested in paying her a visit after this.

Colonel Monro slowed as he approached the door. He looked back at the men, and placed a finger to his lips. Their footsteps became even lighter than they already were. They could hear a muffled conversation. Shay noticed the door was slightly ajar. Gist was looking in the window that was to the left of the door, not seeing much because of the curtains pulled shut on the other side. Grace’s voice is heard, and Monro places his hand on the doorknob, but hesitating to open it. Shay can hear her arguing about this trinket and that token, and how she had no idea where they were. Monro looked to Gist, then to Shay. He nodded at both of them, and then opened the door and walked in the house with a strut. They make their way down the grand hallway. Shay had to force himself to look forward, and not take it every inch of opulence the mansion had to offer. They approached what seemed to be a dining room, where they saw Grace and four large, armed men.

“Ah, Colonel Monro. Mister Gist,” she turned around to look at the men that had just entered her house. She swings her head, and locks eyes with Shay. “Mister Cormac.” Grace turned back to the thugs on the other side of the room. “It appears I have guests, which means it is time for you to leave. You know where the door is.” She walked past the men and into the kitchen.

“We’ll be back, sweetheart.” The two groups of men had a staring match, before the thugs walked past them with smug grins growing on their faces. Shay was surprised at the amount of self-control he had in not swinging a balled fist into one of their cheeks. Gist and Shay watched the men to make sure they left. By the time the door closed, Monro was halfway to the kitchen, and Shay and Christopher followed. Monro made it to the kitchen and began to speak.

“Grace, are you alright?” He asked as she took a wine bottle and began drinking out of it. She gulped down about a quarter of the bottle before lowering it from her lips. Her tongue darted out to catch the drop of red wine on her lips. Shay licked his own lips when he watched.

“Just fine, George. I’m doing just...fine.”

“That wine bottle you took to the face doesn’t seem fine.” Gist said.

“This old thing?” She looked at the label on the bottle, shrugged, and placed it down on the counter she picked it up from. “Didn’t stand a chance, Chris.”

“Very funny, you two. Now, Grace. Why were they here? What did they want?” Monro moved closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulder, and bent down to be eye-level with her.

“What do you think they wanted? They were here for some stupid coin Alex had or something. I’m not really sure what they were after, but I certainly don’t have it. He took all of his shit when he left.” She wriggled out from Monro’s grip and took another swig from the green bottle. She again lowered it and sighed, her head turning slightly. Shay was in her view now, and she looked up into his eyes for the second time that day. She had a harder time breaking away. “I’m hoping our illustrious Colonel here told you all about my wondrous marriage.” She motioned the bottle to George.

“He did. Grace, I’m-” he started. He gulped, realizing that the last thing she probably wanted was sympathy. “Well, we’ll get these guys off your back soon.” He looked down at his feet.

“You didn’t tell my mom, right?” She looked at Monro when she spoke.

“Of course not. I made you a promise, right?”

“That you did, Colonel.” She took a deep breath, and started to look about the kitchen. She started to gather the few things she would need to bring back to the orphanage. “Now, let’s head back before said woman sends out a search party.” She smiled. Shay knew it was fake. They started to exit the kitchen. She turned around to close the door behind her, and as she turned back around, she started to speak. “Thank you. All of you. I really appreciate you coming to help.” She looked each of them in the eye as she spoke, again lingering on Shay’s eyes. She was curious about the story hidden behind those eyes. “You can all return to whatever duty it was you were doing before this.” She walked past the men, her head lowered. Colonel Monro grabbed her arm, wrapped it in his, then walked with her. Shay and Gist followed behind them, giving them some space. Watching her get closer and closer to the Colonel, Shay wondered what happened to her father. In fact, there were several questions running through his mind. But, he decided they would have to wait, and did indeed return to his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Matt made me use the phrase "take the wine bottle to the face" in this chapter. I'm not mad about it.


	4. Allure

The next day, Shay found himself in need of information on gang activity in Lower Manhattan. He knew he had to talk to Grace about it, but he was still uneasy of how to approach her. The previous day, after the incident at her mansion, he left with Gist and let Monro and her have some time. There was a lot of mystery to this woman, and Shay wanted to know more. Well, he wanted to know everything about her, but more would have to suffice for now. He sat in the chair in the main room of Fort Arsenal, suddenly nervous. This was going to be the first time he was alone with her, no Colonel Monro to ease their conversation. This was going to be their first real conversation. Shay took the whiskey bottle that sat on the long table and took a swig. It burned his throat, and his nerves. He stood up, moved to his bedroom, and finished putting on his coat and arming himself. He adjusted the cuffs of his jacket as he walked to his front door. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and exiting his house. The walk to the orphanage seemed to last eternity.

The walk turned into a jog as dark clouds started rolling in from the harbor. He felt relief as the orphanage came into sight. Just as he approached the yard, rain drops started falling. He ran for the front door and knocked. As he knocked, a drop fell right onto his cheek. The door opened, and the most perfect smile he ever saw greeted him. Then the most surprising arm pulled him into the house. “Get in here before you get soaked!” Shay was surprised that she could pull him into the building. She was stronger than she looked.

“Who doesn’t love getting soaked by the rain, though?” He said wiping the rain drop off his cheek. Her head only came up to his shoulder, so she craned her neck to look him in the eyes. She gave him a pout. He flashed a grin at her. They both suddenly realized how close they were, and backed up quickly. The nerves he thought he got rid of suddenly started coming back. “So, the Colonel tells me that if I ever need some information, you’d be the girl to see.” She glanced over his shoulder into the room next to the door. She walked through the frame, stopping to turn and glance back at him. He followed her, completely entranced by her pursed lips. She waited for him to enter the room, and she closed the door behind them. She took a few strides over to a large blue chair, and sat down in it. She motioned for Shay to sit in the other chair.

“Sit,” she said. “Let’s talk, then.” She couldn’t contain her smile. The curiosity that was Shay Cormac haunted her mind the previous night. They hadn’t seen each other for a few months after their initial meeting, but he still crossed her mind from time to time. He smiled at her, moved past the chair, and examined the bookshelf.

“What do you know about some gang activity in Lower Manhattan?” He inquired without taking his eyes off the books at eye-level. She sat back in her chair.

“I think I know quite a bit, Mister Cormac.” She smiled wide, and Shay looked over at her. Her smile was contagious, and he turned back to the bookshelf quickly to hide the red in his cheeks.

“I’m sure you do, Miss Jacobs. But I need specifics, and if you can’t supply…” his voice trailed off and he started to turn towards the door. She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

“What exactly do you need to know?” She gave in. He pivoted, and sat down in the chair opposite her. He slid to the edge, elbows on his knees.

“Do you know where the headquarters are?” he asked through a smile.

“I’m pretty sure I do. Although I’d have to double check for you.” She brought her right leg over her left. “The last I heard they were fairly close to the water. Maybe only a few blocks in” she began to trail off directions to where she assumed was the headquarters. Then she started to ramble about who gave her the information and when and Shay just smiled as she spoke. Once he got the information he needed, he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. His hands met in front of his mouth, concealing his grin from the woman sitting across from him. “So if your headquarters aren’t there, it isn’t my fault” she said matter-of-factly. Shay let out a laugh. Grace couldn’t help but smile. She made a mental note to try and make him laugh more.

“Oh, I’ll still blame you if it’s not there.” He stood up. He was eager to get this headquarters taken care of, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up the conversation anymore. “I’ll just blame you less.”

“Oh, so you’re not only handsome, but you have jokes too?” She forgot to breath for a moment. She mentally cursed herself for letting her attraction to him slip. He stopped adjusting his glove.

“It’s on the list.” He looked out the window, and was slightly relieved to see it stopped raining.

“The list?” she cocked her head.

“Yeah. The list. Maybe one day I’ll tell you about it.” He walked to the door and turned the handle. As he looked back at her, he spoke slow. “Thanks for all your help, Grace. Hopefully I’ll need some more information soon.” He winked and walked out the door, then exited the house. He pulled his collar up and started to run toward the gang headquarters. He smiled the entire time he recaptured the buildings.

 

 

Grace sat in the chair for what seemed like hours after Shay left. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She couldn’t believe she told Shay she thought he was handsome, but the promise of him telling her about this list. She blushed. This was only the third time they had met, and this was the first real conversation they had, if you could even call it that. It was short, and she still knew next to nothing about him. But there was something about this man. A man shrouded in mystery, whose eyes told stories, whose grin could cure the common cold. He was alluring, she wanted to know more. Before her mind could wander more, Amanda wandered into the room and started going on about the book she was reading. For a six-year-old girl, her reading skills were extremely high. Grace switched her focus onto the girl. Still, she prayed to God that he needed more information soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that awkward moment when you mess up the dates and have to edit your chapters 5 times. i think i've got it now, hopefully there are no continuity errors or anything like that from now on


	5. Heartbeat

_New York, Fall 1756_

In between his helping of Colonel Monro, Shay helped eliminate gang activity. Grace was very impressed by his work ethic and his morals and mostly everything about him. However, she still knew very little about the man. But she wanted to find out more. He had been coming to the orphanage to get more information, and while the exchanges had their share of flirtation, he always left as soon as he had his information. Not that he needed to stay any longer. Usually, by the time she had said a few flirty remarks, she could barely contain the red growing on her cheeks. No man has ever affected her like this, and she was pretty sure she wasn’t upset about it. She sat on the grass in the back of the orphanage and basked in the autumn sun. The slight breeze was refreshing, laughter from children also refreshing. A red leaf fell next to her. She was undeniably happy. She heard the kids stop whatever it was they were doing, and start to yell out a familiar name.

“Grace! The Colonel’s here!” a boy named Charlie yelled to her. She sat up, waved to the man, then laid right back down and shut her eyes. She knew it would be a few minutes before the Colonel could speak to her, as it would take him a while to pry Charlie off of him. And so, she counted her breaths, and listened to the girls sing some hymn her mother taught them. She heard large footsteps approach her, so she sat up slowly. Leaning back on her palms, she gave a smile to Colonel Monro.

“What can we do for you, Colonel?”

“Is there any way I can steal you away for an hour or two?” the Colonel asked. Grace leaned forward and went to stand. George offered a hand, and she accepted. He pulled her up, and she smoothed out her dress. The green dress she wore was lower cut than she expected, but she shrugged it off earlier that morning.

“Let me just get Sam to watch the kids out here.” She entered the building, and reemerged half a minute later. “Where to, Colonel?” She took hold of his arm, and they started to walk.

“Fort Arsenal. Shay, Christopher, and the Morrigan are going to arrive soon and we have some work to do. But, of course, we need your expertise first.” Grace had thought she heard the Colonel mention that Shay was a captain of a ship. A smile formed, praying that this information was true. She was suddenly thankful that her dress showed her chest off more than usual. They walked and spoke of mundane things, effortlessly avoiding collisions and waving at all the people they recognized. They approached the Fort and her eyes grew wide. It was a beautiful building, ivy crawling up parts of the house. A white trellis arched over the path they had to take, and a large fountain stood in front of what she assumed to be the front door.

“Well, he certainly is living well here.” She said under her breath, but George heard her still. He chuckled slightly. They turned right instead of going into the house. They made their way through other small buildings, and a few men stood on the dock. There was a bench near the dock, and Colonel Monro motioned for them to sit. “So, what information could you boys need?”

“When we were in Albany a few weeks ago, Shay uncovered a plot about the Assassins using poisonous gas as a weapon. I’m sure they don’t realize that this can hurt many innocent people in the process.”

“You’re not kidding. How exactly did they get this poisonous gas?”

“An inventor named Benjamin Franklin. Now, this is where I need your help. Do you know anything about this man?”

“I know he’s highly skilled and not the best man to hold a conversation with.” The Colonel laughed. “I didn’t think he was inventing weapons, though. To my knowledge he was trying to catch lightning or something crazy like that.”

“I don’t think that was quite it either.” He looked off over the docks, and saw a vessel approaching. The men on the docks starting yelling, getting prepared to help the Morrigan dock safely. “Do you know where we could find him and pay him a visit?” Grace gave the Colonel a pout.

“Now, George, you’re not going to hurt some inventor, are you?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Gracie.” They both smiled. She looked at the approaching ship, and was able to hear the commands of their captain. She bit her lip and looked away when she recognized the Irish accent that made its way to her ears. Colonel Monro stood up and walked closer to the edge of the wooden dock. Grace sat back on the bench, one elbow propping up on the back of the bench. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the wheel of the ship. Shay stood tall behind it, barking out orders, making them sound good. His hands were smooth in turning the wheel, steering the ship into it’s place in the dock. He momentarily removed his hand from the wheel, and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. When the Morrigan was successfully docked, the captain smiled. There was no denying it now; she was definitely attracted to Shay Cormac.

“Colonel! What a pleasant surprise!” Gist’s voice rang out. Grace could probably hear him perfectly clear halfway across the city with that voice. Shay nodded to the Colonel and disappeared into a room underneath the helm. Christopher and George exchanged pleasantries as the former walked down the board to exit the ship. They shook hands. They continued to speak, and Grace’s eyes wander. They watch the crew of the ship unload cargo, tie up sails, and start necessary repairs. Her eyes follow one crew member carrying a large crate, when a familiar black outfit catches her eye. She watched Shay strut off his ship, and down the makeshift ramp. She takes a deep breath, and quickly looks at her chest, making sure she is tastefully exposed. She didn’t have the largest of breasts, but they did the job. Colonel Monro shakes Shay’s hand, and places the other on his arm. Their speech was low, and then Shay’s gaze turns to Grace. Goodbyes were said, and Shay moves past the two men. His heart starts beating faster. He notices the dress she wore, and how it showed off her chest. She looked perfectly relaxed on the bench. She spoke first.

“Be still my beating heart. A ship captain, too? You are full of surprises, Mister Cormac” she said with a smile.

“Add it to the list” he smugly replied. She chuckled. He sat down next to her on the bench, more close than he had intended. She always smelled of lavender, and it was intoxicating.

“So, I hear you’re looking for Mr. Franklin.” She removed her arm from the back of the bench, and her hands met in her lap.

“That I am. You ever meet him?”

“Sadly, I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him.” She realized after that she added emphasis on pleasure.

“He’s a good man. Slightly unaware of his surroundings, but good nonetheless.” He watched his crew, trying to focus on the task at hand, and not on Grace’s speech. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve met him?”

“I have. And for someone who claims to know it all, you certainly haven’t met that many important people” he teased.

“I’m adding ‘smug bastard’ to that list of yours.”

“How do you know it’s not already on there?” They both smiled. She let out a giggle.

“So, since you seem to be well-acquainted with Mister Franklin, what could you possibly need me for?” She asked dramatically.

“I just need an excuse to talk to a beautiful girl like yourself.” She rolled her eyes, but a blush rose to her cheeks. He clears his throat. “Besides, the last time I met him, he was in Albany. And he isn’t there anymore.”

“Hmmmmm. I wonder where he could be…” her voice was higher as it trailed off. Shay laughed and leaned back on the bench.

“Oh, come on Grace. Don’t make me beg” he pleaded. She let out a low chuckle.

“You won’t have to beg, Shay. Just say the magic word” she teased. He laughed again.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” He looked at her, her face containing a lopsided grin. “Fine. Grace, can I please have the location of Benjamin Franklin?”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she cooed. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a map of New York City and unfolded it. She slid slightly closer to Shay, their thighs nearly touching. She grabbed one side of the map, while Shay held the other. She used her free hand to point to Franklin’s house. Shay watched her finger, then his gaze traveled up her arm when she started to ramble. She let go of the map, then finished her sentence. Shay wasn’t even sure what she was talking about, his eyes and mind focused on her lips. When she stopped talking, he looked into her eyes. Grace held her breath. “Be careful, he will most likely be well-guarded.”

“Will do. Thank you, Grace.” He moved closer to her a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, not knowing why. Something just came over him. Grace’s heart began to pound in her chest. The kiss was...different. He got up and walked towards his house without looking back. She covered her face with her hands, and her head fell to her lap. She could still feel his lips on her cheek. Her mind replayed the kiss. It wasn’t just a thank you kiss, no. It meant more than that. She finally looked up and turned her head to where Shay had walked off to. She could see the door to the house closing.

Shay entered his house to regain his composure. After he kissed Grace on the cheek, he wanted to run away from her. He looked down at his chest and could see his coat bouncing with each heartbeat. He walked to the table and grabbed the whiskey bottle. He took a short swig. “Grace Jacobs. What are you doing to me?” 


	6. Warmth

_New York, Winter 1756_

The crisp autumn air was soon followed by even crisper winter air. Grace and her mother had sewn patches into old jackets for all the children at the orphanage. Leaves deserted the trees and littered the streets, no longer vibrant colors. The orphanage seemed more packed lately, and Caroline was pretty sure there was an extra mouth to feed. With temperatures dropping, the children stayed inside and played, which gave all of the women headaches. Grace helped the kids pass the time by teaching them to read, and having them act out scenes from plays. The children left the front room to practice their scene, leaving Grace and Amanda alone. They sat on the floor, Amanda in Grace’s lap. Grace held a book of poetry up, and Amanda struggled to read it. They practiced this book for weeks, and Amanda was determined to get through it. Samantha walked into the room and sat down next to Grace. “Mandy, Caroline wants to see you in the kitchen.”

“But I’ve almost got this poem!” the young girl pleaded.

“It’ll be here when you get back. I’m sure whatever my mother wants from you won’t take long, sweetheart.” Grace closed the book after marking the page. Amanda groaned and got up very slowly. Samantha laughed, and Grace smiled. As soon as the small girl left, Grace’s head fell back, and a sigh escaped her lips. Samantha looked at her friend and gave her a sympathetic pout. “I love these children to death, but they’re starting to drive me crazy.”

“Is it the kids that are driving you crazy? Or a certain ship captain who has been visiting here more and more?” A grin appeared on her face. Grace’s head snapped forward, mouth agape and eyes wide. Samantha laughed loudly.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

“Gracie, I’ve known you long enough to know when you are head-over-heels for someone!” Grace looked away from her friend, and her eyes settled on the window. Snow was beginning to fall. She stood up and walked over to the window, and Samantha quickly followed. The two were huddled together, watching the snowflakes. “Seriously, though. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Samantha, I haven’t the slightest idea.” She sighed. “He’s charming and he makes me laugh, but there’s something about him he doesn’t want me to see.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I’m not telling him everything about me, either. I know how it feels. I know that look he gets.” Grace looked down. Her brain was forming new thoughts at speeds she didn’t think were possible. She was craving Shay’s attention. She wanted to know everything about him, but she understood why he wouldn’t open up to her. Still, she was curious as to the reason he won’t open up. She lets out a groan. “Alexander was just as charming and just as handsome, yet I never felt something quite like this.”

“How long has it been since Alex up and left? Two years?” Samantha tried to reason with her friend. Grace nodded slightly. “That’s more than enough time for you to heal, Grace. You can be happy after something like that, you know?” Samantha hugged Grace from behind, and Grace sank back into her. Grace sighed.

“Can I, though? Is ‘happy’ something I deserve?” Ever since her husband left her, Grace’s confidence dropped.

“Where’s my Grace who wouldn’t settle for anything but the best? The one who charmed politicians and shoemakers and everyone inbetween?” A small smile appeared on Grace’s face.

“Wouldn’t we all like to know.” Samantha tightened her hold on her.

“I’m willing to bet she’s still in there. In fact, I know she’s in there. Because when Captain Cormac struts into this house, you get that look in your eyes that you used to get when that gorgeous baker walked by.” Grace let out a loud laugh.

“You know, now that you mention it, Shay might not be as good-looking as the baker.” Samantha matched her laughter.

“There she is!” She turned Grace around and looked her in the eyes. “You most definitely deserve happiness, Grace Jacobs. Now you go get that captain or I will!” She teased.

“You wouldn’t dare!” They laughed again, and they started to hug. They swayed in place with enormous grins on their faces. Just then, Amanda strolled back in the room.

“Gracie! Come outside and play in the snow with us!” the small girl was wearing a scarf and a coat too large for her. She pulled on gloves, again too large for her. Grace chuckled at the sight.

“Maybe in a little bit, sweetheart. I’ve got some things to sew upstairs.” Amanda shrugged and ran out the room. Grace turned to Samantha and said, “I really do need to get to sewing. Shay Cormac might be part of the reason I’m going crazy, but these kids are not helping.” They held hands. “Thank you, Sam. I owe you one.” Grace then turned around, and exited the room. She could see the line of children waiting to walk out of the back door of the house. She smiled, and entered the kitchen. Her mother was in there, outfitting Elizabeth in another coat that was too large for her. As soon as she finished the last button, Lizzie ran past Grace. Caroline gave her daughter a look that Grace knew all too well. She walked to her mother, planted a kiss on her cheek, and grabbed a basket full of clothes that needed repairs. After a quick pivot, Grace turned the corner and walked up the stairs to her small room.

The room had one small bed, and one small dresser. There was a large mirror next to the dresser, and a white curtain hung from above the window. She placed the basket on the chair next to her bed, and scoured her dresser for her sewing kit. It was found, the needle was threaded, and she began patching holes in socks, trousers, and shirts. She was a few garments in, and she was in a comfortable routine. She leaned against the headboard, and began to hum one of the songs her mother was teaching the kids. Suddenly, there was a small knock on her open door. She looked up and she couldn’t contain her smile at seeing Shay standing in her doorway. Shay returned the smile, his eyes narrowing in the most delightful way. “Come in, Shay,” she said putting down her needle.

“You sure? If you’re busy I can come back another time…” his voice trailed off, knowing full well he did not want to leave. She stood up and moved the basket from the chair to her bed, and sat back down.

“I’d hardly call this busy. Please, sit.” Her smile pulled him out of the doorway and into the wooden chair next to her bed. She finished the last of the stitches she had to make on a small white shirt. He studied her face; how her eyebrows furrowed slightly, how she bit her lip, how her eyes were so focused on the small piece of metal in her short fingers. As she pulled the thread through the shirt, she spoke. “Has the snow lightened up at all? Or is it worse?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Do me a favor and tell me something you _can’t_ handle.” Shay let out a chuckle. “Because I have yet to find a fault in you” she admitted.

“Every man has his faults, Grace. Just gotta know where to find ‘em” he said with faux confidence. He probably had more faults than most men. A realization hit him as he watches her sew. He suddenly was okay with her knowing his faults. Not all of them right away, but there was a trust that he gained for her over the last few months. How every time she gave him information about a gang headquarters, or thieves in a market, she always told him to be careful. She found him the safest routes to travel, the best merchants to buy supplies from. And she did it with a smile; a smile that could make Shay melt into a puddle at any given time. He felt a strange sense of vulnerability sitting in her room alone with her. His eyes started to wander around the plain room, wondering how she could be satisfied with so little. He finally looks back at the woman on the bed.

“And would I be able to find them in you, Mister Cormac?” He grinned when she finished her question. The way she drew his name out pulled him in closer.

“You’ll have to look pretty hard to find some faults.” She rolled her eyes. “But yeah. You’ll find some in me.” She looked up from the shirt. The possibility of getting to know the good and the bad parts of Shay Cormac made her smile. She quickly looked back down and continued sewing. “And what about you, Miss Jacobs? Can’t say I’ve found many faults in you.”

“My husband gambled away everything we owned and ran off, never to be seen again. I’d say that’s a big fault.” The smile faded quickly. Shay leaned back in the chair.

“Well when you say that, all I hear is ‘some idiot made the biggest mistake in his life running away from you’.” Her heart skipped a beat. He meant every word. He had plenty of regrets in his short life, and he decided he wasn’t going to have anymore. “But, before I make a fool out of myself, there is a reason I came here.” He reaches into his coat and pulls out a letter. Grace puts down her project and reaches out to grab the letter. Their eyes met as the letter changed hands. Suddenly, in a cold room, there was warmth. They silently expressed their want for each other in that look. Shay felt himself getting flustered. She was different- he didn’t want her to be another story to brag to the crew about. He watched her read the letter that Colonel Monro asked to pass on. He had no idea what the letter was about, and he couldn’t get a read on her. As she finished, she took a deep breath and folded it back up.

“Colonel Monro has more leads for me to follow up on.” She moved the curtain out of the way and peered out the window, then at the basket on her bed filled with clothes to be sewn. “But I think that’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” She looked at Shay, who had a grin growing on his face.

“Grace Jacobs, are you putting off your duties to our good colonel?” He said in mock surprise.

“I might be. And you better not run off and tell him.” Her smirk sent his pulse higher. He stood up, his grin turning into a full smile.

“I think I will. The Colonel will love to know that the great Grace Jacobs is delaying her duties…” He turned to leave, when suddenly, he felt her hands on his arm, pulling him back into the room.

“No!” She laughed and looked up at him, realizing there was little space between them. Both of their smiles faded, and both of their heartbeats raced. Shay’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Her chest rose and fell more quickly. Shay took a deep breath, and slowly brought a hand up to her neck. He looked at her lips, licking his own. Her mouth parted slightly, she placed her hand on his bicep. Her eyes locked with his, and her heart stopped. He brought his lips close to hers and they closed their eyes. Grace stood on her toes, and pressed her lips against his. He desperately reached his free hand around her waist and pulled her even closer; her free hand wrapping around the back of his neck. The kiss was deepened, neither of them sure who exactly did it. They continued the kiss, only breaking away for a breath. She leaned back, and Shay leaned into her further. Grace brought her other arm up to his neck. A few moments later, they slowed the kiss. When they parted lips, they both had to catch their breath. Shay finally opened his eyes, brought the hand on her waist to her neck, then moved the strands of hair away from her face. His eyes fell to her lips, and he had to pry his eyes away.

“As much as I don’t want to, I should get back home before the snow gets any worse.” Shay sighed as he spoke. Grace closed her eyes again and placed her head against his chest.

“I don’t want you to go either, but you’re right.” He placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

“As long as the weather’s not bad, I’ll swing by here tomorrow. Unless you don’t want me to…” She gave his arm a light pinch. “Ow” he said, then smiled.

“Please get home safe, Shay.”

“Anything for you, Grace.” He places two fingers under her chin and gently tilts it up. He places a gentle kiss on her lips. “Goodnight” he says as he pulls away from her, turning on his heel and exiting her room. He heads down the stairs, says a quick goodbye to Caroline, then runs the distance to his house. He smiled for the rest of the night.

Her mind replayed the kiss, sending a surge of energy through the entire length of her body each time. She tried to concentrate on sewing, but she could not focus. She smiled and her head fell to her pillow. She turned her head so she was face-down on the fluffy pillow. She smiled and giggled for the rest of the night. 


	7. Mundane

The snow had stopped sometime during the night, and the paths in front of the house were already slushy and brown. Grace needed to go to the bakery to get the orphanage’s usual order of breads and sweets. She pulled a large brown coat over her grey dress. Her black boots laced up high, gloves of the same color were pulled onto her hands. She grabbed a small coin purse and exited the orphanage, after prying off Charlie, who was begging to go. Walking along the street, she thought of the previous night, as she had probably dozens of times in the last few hours. The feeling she got from the kiss made the snow seem whiter than it really was. She smiled bigger, said hello louder. She took a different route today, simply because she could. When she ended up walking along the waters of New York Harbor, she stopped at looked out over the dock. She closed her eyes, a took a deep breath in. The salt hit her nose and she was brought back to her childhood; her father bringing her to a very similar place and the two of them watching ships come and go. _If only you could see me now, Father_ , she thought. A smile crept onto her face, and she stepped back and continued on her way. There was a small crowd gathering ahead of her, so she turns down a back alley. Suddenly, she hears a thump behind her, and she quickly spins around. “You know, you really shouldn’t be walking down alleyways by yourself. A pretty girl like you might get hurt.”

“Lucky for me, there just so happens to be a big, strong man to protect me in this alleyway.” She had no idea where Shay came from, but she was ecstatic to see him. In the early morning light, his eyes looked lighter than normal; the dark circles under his eyes not nearly as noticeable. She got a good look at the scar that ran down the right side of his face. He dropped his head and chuckled, then started to walk over to her. She shifted her weight and a smirk was appearing. He placed his hands on her hips, pulled her close, and gently placed his lips against hers. She met his lips halfway, and brought her gloved hands to his neck, where she gently placed them. She broke this kiss, pulling back and looking up at Shay. He still had his eyes closed, and she bit her lip. Her hands slid down to his forearms.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself” he said in a low voice, finally opening his eyes. She smiled, and he watched her lips.

“I forgive you” she said, quietly. She placed a peck on his lips. It was his turn to smile.

“What brings you all the way over here?” he asked with hands still on her waist.

“Wandering. It’s such a beautiful day, no?” She looked up at the grey sky above her with a wicked grin. When she looked back down at him, they both let out a laugh. “I took a little detour on my way to pick up something from the bakery” she confessed.

“What a coincidence, so was I!” His eyes widened dramatically, earning a loud laugh from the woman in his arms.

“You must be a very lucky man, Mister Cormac” she said.

“Miss Jacobs, there’s something you need to know about me.” She looked at him, suddenly confused. He removed his hands from her hips, and they went to work removing her hands from his arms. He then grabbed one of her hands in his, and started to walk, gently squeezing her hand when she hesitated. He leaned over when she caught up, and whispered in her ear, “I make my own luck.” She looked up at Shay, who quickly raised his head after the whisper. Her free hand went to his forearm again.

“Is that so?”

“It is.” He smiled, and they kept walking. He led her to a main street; partly because he didn’t want to put her danger of gang stalkers in the alleys, and partly because he wanted to show off to everyone in New York that he had Grace Jacobs on his arm. They walked at a steady pace, hand in hand. When he could take his eyes off of Grace, Shay looked around at the people they passed on the street. Some people smiled, others ignored them. He still felt like he was on cloud nine. When they finally reached the bakery, he opened the door for her, and watched her enter. The younger man behind the counter lit up when she entered, and she said hello to him. Shay entered the small shop behind Grace, and hovered in the back while she picked up her order, silently observing the interaction.

“Good morning, Grace!” The baker seemed eager.

“Morning, John” she said with a warm smile. He went into a back room, and a few seconds later, he reappeared with a basket full of breads and cookies and other baked goods. “This looks like more than I asked for.” She looked at the basket quizzically.

“Yeah, well. We had a few extra things lying around yesterday. They're just as good, but my father wouldn’t sell them. Told me to give ‘em to you and the kids.” He rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get special treatment…” her eyes still glued to the basket as she spoke. Shay smiled at her remark.

“Anything for those kids.” Shay watched the young man. He could admit the man was handsome, so he puffed his chest a little bit.

“Thank you, John. Tell your father I said thank you, too.” She pulled coins out of her pocket, placed them down on the counter, and grabbed the basket. Starting to turn, the baker says something to her.

“Of course, Grace. It was good seeing you.” He cracked a smile, and Grace returned it.

“You too.” She walked towards Shay, who held his hand out. She happily took it with her free hand. He opened the door for her again, giving the baker a nod as they exited. Grace let go of Shay’s hand for a moment while she adjusted her coat, the wind having picked up slightly. “So, what did I steal you away from?”

“Me? It was nothing important” he said calmly. He was going to see if coordinates on a map he found led to anything, but spending time with Grace seemed way better. He had planned on seeing Grace later that day, but he was beyond thrilled he saw her earlier. He couldn’t get her out of his head. He dreamt of her that night, and got the best night’s sleep he had in weeks. He craved her touch, the heat of her lips. His mind was a mess, but for once, he was happy. He still had lingering thoughts about Lisbon, his life as an Assassin, hell, even his life before the Assassins. He fought so hard to keep the thoughts out of his brain, and he finally found the perfect distraction in a smile. “Where to next, Miss Jacobs?”

“Back to the orphanage. I need a cup of tea.” Her heartbeat started to increase. She bit her lip and looked Shay in the eyes. “Care to join?” She had no idea why she was suddenly nervous. He had a large smile on his face.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He smugly replied as he weaved her arm with his.

“Just a warning, it’s going to be hectic there. Everyone will be inside, doing boring, mundane things, but it can get overwhelming..” she started to ramble. Shay never cut her off when she rambled; he could listen to her talk for the rest of their lives. Once he could tell she was losing her train of thought, he placed a kiss on her temple. She smiled and slowly closed her lips. He led her back to the orphanage, making her laugh and smile the whole way to distract her from the cold. When they reached the house, they entered and walked towards the kitchen.

“How wonderful for you to return, my dear,” Caroline practically sang. Shay wasn’t sure where Grace got her wit, but slowly it started to make sense.

“Let me guess, the building caught fire three times and we now have eight puppies” Grace retorted as she placed the basket on the large counter.

“Not quite, but I do see we have another mouth to feed.” She raised an eyebrow at Shay, who stood in the doorframe.

“Mrs. Jacobs, you don’t have to worry about feeding me.” He said with a grin.

“Caroline” she reprimanded. “And good.” She walked over to her daughter and examined the basket. “Grace, how much bread did you get?”

“Roberto _insisted_ we take it.” Caroline rolled her eyes as she unloaded the basket. Grace was already preparing a kettle for tea. Shay would offer to help, but the last time he did, it didn’t go well for him. He was mostly in the way, and the two women nearly kicked him out of the kitchen for slowing them down. Hence, he stood in the doorframe. Suddenly, Amanda came whizzing by Shay’s legs.

“Gracie! Can we practice my reading now? Pweeeaase?” she begged. A smile emerged on all of their faces. Grace bent over and placed her hands on Amanda’s shoulders.

“Let me finish this tea first. How about you go pick a book in the front room, and Shay and I will meet you in there, okay?” A squeal escaped the little girl’s mouth, and she ran just as fast out of the kitchen as she came in. “You don’t mind Shay, do you?”

“I’ve got no plans for today” he said with a smile. Grace smiled back, and began to pour tea into two cups. Shay grabbed both of them, stepped back and said, “After you, my lady.” Grace let out a giggle as she walked past him and out of the kitchen.

“What are we reading today, Mandy?” Grace sat down in front of the chair, and Amanda crawled into her lap, like always. “Hmmmm. Poetry? Good choice, sweet pea,” she said as she examined the book. She opened it to a Thomas Gray poem entitled “ _Ode On The Spring_ ” and Amanda started to read. Shay placed the tea down on the table next to the chair, and sat down in the other chair. He watched the two girls.

“ _Lo! Where the rosy-bosomed Hours,  
__Fair Venus’s train, appear_ ,” Amanda started, but quickly squinted her eyes. Grace leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear.

“ _Disclose_ ”

“ _Disclose the…_ ” Another stop from Amanda.

“ _long-expecting_ ”

“ _Disclose the long-expecting flowers,_  
_And wake the purple year!_ ” They continued like this, with Grace whispering corrections or pronunciations in Amanda’s ear. Once in a while, Grace would sip her tea, and glance at Shay. He watched them with a smile. Grace looked so beautiful with the small girl in her lap, her whispers like a song Shay never wanted to hear the end of.

“ _The insect youth-are on the wing,_  
_Eager to taste the honied spring_  
_And float amid the liquid noon_ ” the young girl continued her conquest of the poem. Shay was impressed by her skills. She was only six years old, and was reading the poem quite well.

“ _Thy joys no glittering female meets,_  
_No hive…_ ” Looking ahead at the poem, Grace knew she would have trouble with the next part. She began to read it out loud.

“ _No hive has thou of hoarded sweets,_  
_No painted plumage to display:_  
_On hasty wings thy youth is flown;_ ” Amanda followed along with her eyes and spoke the last two lines with Grace.

“ _The sun is set, thy spring is gone-_  
_We frolic while ‘tis May_ ”

“It sounds so much better when you read them, Gracie,” Amanda said, feeling discouraged. Grace placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

“I thought you sounded just as good, Amanda” Shay said.

“Really?!” the small girl said with disbelief.

“Pretty soon, you’re going to sound better than Grace.” The girl giggled and closed the book. She ran out of Grace’s lap, most likely to tell Caroline. Shay felt a warmth inside of him. He wanted to hear Grace recite poetry more. He wanted to hear her voice more. Grace got up, and placed the book back on the shelf, with a smile on her face.

“She only started reading about a year and a half ago, you know. One day, she really is going to be better than me.”

“Don’t worry, Grace. You’ll get there. Just keep practicing” he teased. She laughed and walked over to him. He leaned back in the chair, and guided her gently into his lap.

“You want me to practice? I can recite all the poems you want. I’ll never stop reciting them. You’ll be stuck with me reciting poetry for the rest of your life” she said with a mischievous smile.

“Sign me up” he said. She smiled as she sipped lifted his teacup to her lips. She looked out the window, as he looked at her. He suddenly had a feeling that a life with Grace Jacobs in it will be anything but mundane.


	8. Patience

_New York, Winter 1757_

The holidays quickly come and go, bringing in a new year. Generous shop owners and merchants donate toys or food to the orphanage. The children start to get stir-crazy, being forced to play inside for so long. Two new children arrived, twin boys. They fit right in with the other children, making up entire universes in their minds. An older girl went and found a job, and is now a housemaid in some politician's house. Grace kept busy with another girl, Cara, who was given an opportunity to act and sing in an opera. They ran lines, practiced singing; anything to help prepare her for her role, which wasn’t until the summer. But, she wanted to be the best, and Grace was willing to help. Cara miserably misremembered her line, and that sent the two girls to the floor in laughter. Just as they rolled around the front room, there was a knock on the front door, followed by the door opening. Cara tried to collect herself, while Grace could not hold her laughter in. A very familiar voice starts to fill her ears. “What have you done to her?” Shay Cormac asked Cara. Grace’s laughter halted, and she was about to speak, when Cara interrupted her.

“Don’t say a word, Grace!” She turned to Shay, and also Christopher Gist who snuck in, with a hmph, and walked out the room. Another fit of giggles from the young woman on the floor, who craned her neck to see the two men. The Morrigan had, apparently, just docked after a two week mission to the North Atlantic. She was ecstatic to see Shay again, but couldn’t accurately express her joy.

“Hi Chris. Hi Shay” she said while upside-down. Shay’s smile couldn’t be contained. Gist gave her a two-finger salute.

“Where might we find the boys, Grace? We’ve got some souvenirs for them.” Christopher asked. Grace would have never guessed that Gist would be good with kids, but he can talk sense into the younger boys. She took it as a blessing, as it bought her some alone time with Shay whenever the two of them visited the orphanage.

Still laying down, Grace replied, “Upstairs, I think. Third door on the right.” Gist started to move past Shay and walk up the stairs. She could hear his voice booming while he announced his arrival to the group of boys. She slowly sat up, adjusting her dress and hair slightly as she did. Shay walked over and stood at her back. She craned her neck back, and Shay leaned over and kissed her.

“I missed you, Grace.”

“I missed you too. Did you get me souvenirs?” She teased.

“Am I not good enough for you? You need souvenirs, too? I’m hurt, Miss Jacobs.” She laughed as he walked away. Finally standing up, she walked into the kitchen. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her.

“I see Captain Cormac is back.”

“You have remarkable eyesight, mother.”

“I think Eleanor and Erica will be here tonight. No need for a third young woman to be here…” she said suggestively. Grace and Caroline were best friends, as they only had each other. The day Shay kissed Grace for the first time, she flew down the stairs to tell her mom after she regained her composure. Caroline was thrilled to see her daughter so happy. Like her daughter, she felt something different about Shay. There was a believability about him, something she started to see in people after her daughter’s husband left. But she was young once, and found it hard to believe that Grace and Shay had not taken the next step in their relationship.

“Am I hearing this from my mother’s mouth?” She wasn’t surprised by this at all. In fact, Grace was very happy to hear that her two friends were to be at the house tonight. “So if, say, you look around the house tonight, and I wasn’t here, you wouldn’t be upset?”

“If you time your exit right, I don’t think anyone would notice you missing for an hour or two. Or three.” Grace bit her lip, and her mother gave her a smirk. Grace sashayed over to her mother and hugged her. They both let out a small squeal. They ended the embrace and Grace started to wander around the kitchen.

“I just got so nervous Mum. Why am I so nervous?” She was fidgeting as she walked.

“Well the first time your father and I-” Grace cut her mother off.

“Oh my god, Mum, please no.”

“Will you be patient? The first time your father and I were intimate, I felt the same way.”

“I wasn’t this nervous with Alexander.”

“Does it mean more with Shay?” Her daughter quickly hushed her, as the man in question was directly above them. “Well?” she asked in a whisper.

“I guess so. I mean, that would explain the nerves right? Oh, gosh. I need a drink.” She went to the tallest shelf of the tallest cabinet, but before she could reach the emergency wine bottle, Caroline pulled on her arm.

“No! No alcohol! Be present in the moment!” She shut the cabinet as she spoke.

“I don’t even know if it’s happening tonight!” She took a deep breath. “It might not even happen tonight and I’m this nervous just thinking about it.” Suddenly, an idea popped into Caroline’s mind.

“Shay!” she called out. Grace’s hands went to cover her mother’s mouth, but Caroline was prepared and dodged her. “Shay, could you be a dear and come down here for a moment?” she called again.

“Mum!” Grace whispered. Caroline placed a finger onto her daughter’s lips.

In a hurried whisper, Caroline said, “No. No more feeling sorry for yourself. There is a very handsome man up there that is making you very happy. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, sweetheart.” She turned around when she heard someone walking down the stairs. She met Shay in the doorway. “This one here,” she said as she gestured to her daughter, “just had a fit of nerves and panic come over her, and she’s not listening to me. Perhaps you can talk some sense into her.”

“I’ll see what I can do, Mrs. Jacobs.” He started to walk towards Grace.

“If you don’t start calling me Caroline, I’m going to forbid you from seeing my daughter” Caroline’s voice trailed off as she closed the door to the kitchen. Shay and Grace both gave a small chuckle. Grace turned away from Shay and buried her face in her hands, and leaned onto the counter. He came over a placed his hand on her back.

“I’m sorry my mum got you involved. I’m fine, really. She’s a bit dramatic.” She straightened her back, taking a deep breath and fixing her brown dress as she did.

“I had no idea” he said, slightly mocking her. This earned a grin from her. He pulled her into a half-hug, and placed a kiss on her head. Grace let out another deep breath. She looked up into his eyes, searching. For what, she wasn’t sure. She wanted a hint, something to show that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She licked her lips, and his eyes darted to them. He bit his own lip, then turned her slightly so their chests were touching. She stood on her toes and pulled his head towards her. Their lips crashed together. His hands moved all over her body as they kissed. Finally settling on her thighs, he pulls them up, lifting her onto the counter without parting their lips. One of his hands grips her upper thigh, the other caresses her neck. His lips start to wander from her lips. They move to her cheek, to her jaw, then lower to her neck. She leans her head into his hand to allow his lips better access to the other side. Her breathing becomes heavy, and a loud exhale causes Shay to pause. He moves up to her ear, and starts to whisper, “I really have missed you, Grace.” His voice was deeper than she had ever heard, and they way he drew out her name caused a small moan to escape her lips. Shay quickly moved his lips to hers to cover the sound up. Her tongue presses against his lips, and he opens them. Shay’s hand begins to gather her dress from the bottom, when a loud noise is heard upstairs. They both stop immediately. Grace’s eyes wander to the door, then look back at Shay. His pupils were larger than normal, his lips more red.

Through heavy breaths, she said to him, “How about you show me how much you missed me at your place?” Shay’s body answered for him, with his cock hardening at the possibility. In a daze, he kissed her again.

“I think I can do that.” He helped her off the counter, squeezing her ass as he did. He started to whisper again. “You might want to bring some clothes for tomorrow.” She raised an eyebrow, while her knees almost give out. “I really missed you,” he said slowly.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll look great in one of your shirts.” As she spoke, he had to stifle a groan. He pictured her in nothing but a white shirt, slightly too big for her. She smiled at him, and it took all of his self-control to not rip off her dress right then.

“Come on, you tease. Let’s get out of here.” He grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the door. She let out a low laugh and followed closely behind. He opened the kitchen door and started to turn towards the front door. She went the other way, causing him to spin around. He looked at her, exasperated.

“I need a coat, Mister Cormac” she teased as she disappeared up the stairs. He tried to steady his breathing. It was a fair distance to his house, and it was definitely cold. This was going to be the longest walk of his life. She descended the stairs, brown coat being buttoned up as she sauntered over to him. “Let’s go before we get roped into something by the kids.”

“After you, Miss Jacobs” he said. They quickly left the orphanage, and started the excruciating walk to Fort Arsenal. She asked about his trip as they walked, and he tried to answer as normally as possible. Every time he looked at her, his body felt a surge of want, of need. He was suddenly nervous, not sure why. He wanted this to be perfect for her. He was slightly relieved at how quickly all of this was happening though; if he had more time to think about this, he would have been a nervous wreck. He gave her hand a squeeze. The sun was beginning to set, which created an orange glow that bounced off the white snow littering the ground. The light illuminated streaks in her hair, made her brown eyes shimmer. Shay had to catch his breath. He was surprised at how beautiful she looked. Shay thought he knew how beautiful she was, but he kept finding new things to admire about her. Different light offered a new shade of brown in her hair, the wind provided a red tone on her nose, the temperature decided how much skin would be exposed. He wanted to know every side of her, every inch of her. He wanted to hear her speak, hear her laugh, hear her gasp. There was nothing Shay Cormac wanted more than her.

As they approached the large home, Shay dug a key out of his pocket. He fiddled with the lock as Grace hugged his back for warmth. The smile on his face grew. He opened the door, and allowed her to pass and enter the house first. He threw the door shut, walked up behind her, and grabbed her waist. His lips fell to her neck. She gasped and her hands fell to where his were placed. “Can I at least take my coat off?” She giggled as she spoke.

Keeping his head buried in the crook of her neck, he said, “You’re going to need to take off a lot more than that.” She rolled her eyes and started unbuttoning her coat. He turned her around, and helped her pull the sleeves off. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he took the coat from her hands and threw it to the ground. His hands found her waist again, and hers find the back of his head. They continued to kiss, bodies pushing together. He pulled away from her. “It’s bloody cold in here. Give me a second.” He untangles himself from her body, and walks towards the fireplace. As he does, he starts to remove his weapons. He pulls his gloves off his hands. She watched him intently, but her eyes quickly dart around the large room. She had only been in Shay’s house once, and it was very briefly with Colonel Monro in tow. She starts to meander around the room, glancing at Shay every few seconds. He had removed most of his weapons, and was crouched down in front of the fireplace. He was right, it was cold in the house.

As soon as he got the fire started, Grace slowly walked to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. They moved across his shoulders, down his back, and back up. The eventually slide down his chest, and she leaned down into him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, and he closed his eyes. Her kisses started to wander; lips briefly touching a patch of skin before moving to another. He tried to bring his focus back to the small fire, only to make sure it would last without any attention from him. He felt her lips getting close to his, so he turned his head and met her lips halfway. He could feel her lips start to smile before they left his. She stood back up and started to wander again. She undid the string that held her hair in a low bun, and shook her head a few times. She began to gather her hair again, when suddenly Shay took her hands. His lips came to her ear from behind her and said, “Keep it down.” He then spun her around and swallowed hard. Her hair was longer than he expected, falling just above her breasts. He tucked her hair behind her ear, then locked eyes with her. Her lips parted slightly, and his mouth moved towards her. Her hands went to his chest, and tried to remove his jacket.

“How in the world do you get this thing off?” She asked, struggling through belts and buttons. He grinned, and started to undo the jacket, his fingers used to the task. She watched, studying. Once the jacket was opened, her hands slid it off. Her fingers trailed along his arms and shoulders. He claimed her lips with his own, her fingers moving down his chest. Through the off-white shirt he wore, she could feel rock-solid muscle. His hand was lost in her hair as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her open mouth. Her fingers moved past his chest and down to his abs. Each ripple in his stomach sent her heart rate up. Reaching the hem of his shirt, her hands move underneath the fabric. They moved up his abs, resting for a moment. Her fingertips felt small hairs on his stomach, and her palms felt contracting muscles. Her mind was clouded, heat was pooling in between her legs when suddenly Shay began to push her back. She walked backward, trusting him to guide her. Never breaking their kiss, his hand felt a wall, and he gently pushed her against it. His lips moved to her neck, and a small moan was emitted from her lips. His hands find her hips and dig in through layers of fabric. Her hands moved back down his stomach, brushing the top of his pants, sending a shockwave through him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. Shay broke away from her neck to allow the cloth to be lifted over his head. Grace licked her lips at the sight of his body. He moved close to her, taking in her lavender scent.

“You have far too many clothes on” he said, his breathing hitched. She smiled mischievously as she turned around.

“I think you can fix that.” His eyes dropped to the laces in her dress. He desperately pulled on the string, needing to see and feel more of her. Once enough of the string was undone, his hands moved to her shoulder. His fingers gripped the thin fabric and pulled it so it fell down her chest. She pulled her arms out of the long sleeves. Feeling impatient, Shay ran his hands over her stomach. She placed her hands on the wall for balance. He littered kisses along her exposed shoulder blades. He turned her around, and gazed at the sight before him. Her breasts were perky and were perfectly positioned on her chest. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, both of their eyes filled with desire. He kissed her lips passionately, as his hands found her breasts. She let out a small gasp, and brought one of her hands to the back of his head. Their tongues danced, while his fingers danced along her chest. They squeezed each breast gently. He could feel her nipples on his palm, the friction making them harden. Hazily, he bent down and took her right breast into his mouth. She swallowed hard, letting out a small moan as his tongue played with her nipple. Her heart rate was climbing, the wetness in between her legs increasing. He removed his mouth with a pop, when immediately turned his attention to the other breast. He could hear her exhaling. She shifted her weight, and started pulling down the bottom half of her dress. Shay helped her, his fingers hooking the dress and pulling down slowly. She shook her hips as the tight garment inched down. When it finally passed her hips, he guided her legs to step out. He admired her black lace panties, the way he could see dark curls through them. Running his rough hands up and down her thighs, he started to unlace her boots. He could smell her arousal through the fabric, only increasing his. His fingers made quick work of the boots, and tossed them to the side. Standing back up, he kissed her again, with his hand cupping her ass. He squeezed her bottom, and then hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he started to walk.

Walking to his bedroom, Shay stopped only to kick off his boots. Grace noticed how his biceps flexed with her in his arms. She leaned in and started to kiss his neck, a groan escaping him. His trousers were too tight against his erection. When he reached the large bed, he slowly placed her down. He reached to unbutton his pants, when he felt her hands already there. His eyes watched her, how she bit her lip when the last button came undone. She pulled the black pants down and took a deep breath when his cock sprang free. She gently wrapped her fingers around the base of it. She stroked along the length, agonizingly slow. Her eyes were glued to his cock, how it seemed to pop out from a sea of black curls. As her hand traveled up and down the shaft, she could not ignore the length of it, how it curved slightly to the left side. She heard Shay make a low grunt, and placed her other hand on the shaft. Twisting as she went up and down, she found a rhythm. Shay placed a hand on the back of her head, and kept his eyes glued on her hands. He let out another groan, and she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes, and his hips bucked forward. He was not going to last as long as he wanted. “Lay back,” he said after clearing his throat.

She scooched back on the bed and laid down. Shay got on his knees and planted a kiss on her calf. He pushed her legs apart slowly, kissing up her leg. He kissed her inner thigh, and began to suck on her skin. A mixture of pleasure and pain filled Grace. His teeth dug into her thigh, surely to leave a mark. When he removed his mouth from her, he moved to the other thigh, placing another kiss higher up. She whimpered. He removed his mouth. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked from in between her legs. She looked down at him and shook her head. Looking into her eyes, he again switched legs, his mouth finding a spot inches away from her sex. Her eyes closed. Leaving a bruising kiss, Shay picked up his head. He looked at her thighs, admiring his work. He then began to place gentle kisses around the marks he left. He moved up one thigh, leaving the ghost of a kiss on her panties, then worked his way back down the other thigh. The blanket was balled up in her fist.

“And you called me a tease” she said as he passed over her pussy again. He let out a low laugh.

“You have to be patient, Grace” he drew the words out. She propped herself up on her hands.

“I have to be patient? You barely- _oh._ ” Before she could finish her sentence, he placed a kiss on her sex through the fabric. He didn’t want to be reminded of her stroking his cock. He wanted to focus on her.

With his mouth still on her panties, he said, “Lay back down, sweetheart. And lift up your arse.” She did as he said, with a smile. He hooked his fingers into the black lace and pulled it down. She placed her hips back down as he threw the panties across the room. Shay pulled her hips towards him, bringing her to the edge of the bed. He licked along her lips, slowly, as to taste every inch of her. She let out a moan. He pushed her legs apart even further, and gave her pussy another lick. His calloused fingers gently exposed her clit, and his mouth moved to cover it. He was slow and meticulous with his movements, drawing her pleasure out. With each moan, his cock twitched. He removed his mouth and quickly replaced it with his finger. Equally slow with his hand, he rubbed along her pussy. When she let out a whimper, he slowly pushed his finger into her opening. Her wetness coating his finger, he moved it in and out of her. He watched her face scrunch up with pleasure. His tongue returned to her clit and flicked it gently. Her hips bucked into him, as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her. She let out breathy moans, a sound Shay wanted to hear everyday for the rest of his life. He slowly pulled his finger out, only to return it with a second finger. A moan escaped her lips, and he felt his cock twitch. He picked up the speed of his tongue. She held his head in place, and let out another moan. Heat began to rise in her lower abdomen, and she needed release soon. He continued, and she let out a loud moan. The pleasure swept over Grace as she yelled out Shay’s name. He felt the walls around his fingers tighten. Her eyes couldn’t focus. He continues to lick her pussy while she rides out her orgasm. Her hips bucked twice. With a groan, she let go of his head and her arms went limp. He slowed his fingers and lifted up his head. When he removed both of his fingers, he stood over her. Her cheeks were red, her chest rose and fell at a steady pace. He fell onto the bed beside her, and leaned over her. He placed a kiss on her lips, and she could taste her pleasure on his lips. Her gaze focused on him, and then on his erection.

Grace got up, and pushed Shay down on his back. She took his cock in her hand and began stroking slowly. He bit his lip as he watched her. She repositioned herself so she was in between his legs, and she caught the drop of clear liquid coming from the tip of his member with her thumb. He let out a grunt. She continued moving her hand up and down, licking her lips as she looked into Shay’s eyes. He let out a long groan. “Oh my god, Grace” he said in between breaths. She smiled, then lowered her head. Her tongue started at the base of his cock and went up to the tip. She closed her mouth around the tip and began to suck gently. Hand still stroking, she began to put more of him in her mouth. Shay let out a moan, then gathered her hair in his hands. His head fell back and he shut his eyes. Only feeling her, he felt the pleasure rising in him. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if she kept going. He pulled her hair gently, and sat up when she removed him from her mouth.

Shay quickly flipped her over onto her back. He positioned himself on top of her, his arms on either side of her head, and looked into her eyes. She searched his gaze and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her legs. Shay stroked his cock a few times before moving closer to her entrance. He broke their kiss to guide his member into her. He slowly filled her, her eyes shutting as she gasped. He brought his lips to her neck as he pulled himself out of almost entirely. It took Shay a few thrusts to find a steady pace. Grace moaned into Shay’s ear in a variety of different tones and pitches. Her arms moved to his back, where she dragged her nails down as he pumped in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips. She whispered Shay’s name like a prayer. He moved his lips to hers, letting out a moan during the move. She rolled her hips as he thrust into her, creating a new heat between them. They moved together, moaned together. Grace was nearing ecstasy when she locked eyes with Shay. He gave her one hard thrust, and it sent her over the edge. Feeling her tighten around him, seeing her eyes widen, hearing her scream; Shay nearly came undone. He continued to move in and out as she came down. It only took a few more movements for Shay to reach the same climax she did. He let out a groan in her ear as he came inside of her. She placed a kiss on his neck and his hips bucked one final time. He dropped his body on top of hers, closing the inches-only gap between them. They steadied their breathing. “Alright, big man. Off.” She said breathlessly. She began to push him off, unsuccessfully.

“Give me a minute” he said into her ear. She giggled.

“I’m going to die if you don’t get off of me, Shay.”

“I highly doubt that, Grace.” She tried again to push him off. He just grinned at her, enjoying her struggle. He placed his lips on hers. She kissed him back, then pried him off of her. He rolled over, his arm extending to the other side of the bed. They both breathed heavily. He looked over at her. Feeling his gaze, she turned her head towards him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both smiled widely.

“Not bad, Mister Cormac.” His smile quickly faded.

“Not bad? I’m pretty sure the neighbors know my name. And I don’t have neighbors.” She let out a laugh, then turned onto her side, propped up on her elbow.

“I guess we’ll have to try again and see if you can outdo yourself” she said with an eyebrow raised. He closed his eyes and let out a low laugh.

“And when’s that going to be?”

“Have patience, Shay. You’ll get your chance” she cooed. They both laughed. She fell back down to the bed with a sigh. They laid together in silence as they gained back the energy they had spent. She looked over at Shay, and he returned the glance. “I’m freezing now. Where’s that shirt of yours?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with the length (heh). I promise the next chapter will be a little shorter.


	9. Marks

Shay opened his eyes due to the light starting to pour into his bedroom. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched his entire body. He quickly realized there was no clothing on his body, and another form shifted beside him. He looked over and could not contain his smile. Grace’s back faced him, with the blanket covering the lower half of her body, and his shirt covering the upper half of her body. Her hair was messy due to last night’s activities. Shay glanced up at the ceiling. He listened to her soft breathing, wondering what he did to deserve her. His mouth went dry as his mind replayed her heavy breathing and breathless moans from the night before. He quietly got out of bed, and walked around towards the door. He barely picked up his feet as he groggily walked out of his room. His feet made contact with his trousers, and he bent over to pick them up. He smiled and let out a low chuckle as he started to put them on. He pulled the ribbon out of his hair, and gave his head a shake. He gathered his black hair back, and turned his attention to Grace. Her lips were parted slightly, and half of her face was submerged in the pillow. Shay walked over to her, placed a kiss on her temple, and turned to exit his room.

Walking towards the fireplace, he noticed there was still a red glow on the logs. He grabbed the iron bar leaning up on the wall, and started to try and restart the fire. His mind started to wander, remembering the day they first kissed. His heart skipped a beat when the popping of the fire pulled him out of his trance. He got up as the fire started again. He tried to find his tea kettle, praying he still had tea somewhere in the house. He turned around, and noticed her dress in the middle of the floor. His mind replayed his fingers pulling at the strings of her dress, feeling the heat of her skin on his fingertips. The thought sent a chill down his spine. He found a container of tea, and two teacups. He wasn’t even sure where they came from, but he was thankful nonetheless. He went through the motions of making tea, making sure it was a little stronger, they way Grace liked it. The taste was growing on him. Suddenly, he heard a yawn coming from his bedroom. He smiled, thinking he could get used to that sound.

Grace opened her eyes slowly, immediately bringing her hands up to rub them. The ceiling she stared at was not her own. Confused slightly, she looked at her arms and saw a shirt she didn’t own, in a bed that wasn’t hers. Then, a smile appeared on her face as she remembered why she wasn’t at home. Squinting, she turned over in the large bed. Surprised that she was alone, she sat up. She heard the fire crackling, and the sound of footsteps on the floor. She ran her hands through her hair a few times. Pulling the blanket off of her, she swung her legs out and got up. She raised her hands above her head, standing on her toes. Ending her stretch, she walked over to the mirror in the corner of his bedroom. She noticed first the bruises on her thighs, five in total. She inspected them more closely, and found bite marks as well. She bit her lip, suddenly reminded of his mouth on her thighs. She covered her face, then took a deep breath. She turned around and walked out of the bedroom. She found her lover standing at the table, preparing tea, with scratches down his back. She raised an eyebrow at her handiwork. She approached him quietly, and wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind him. She could feel him take a deep breath. “You’re so warm” she whispered in between his shoulder blades. He chuckled, and she could feel it make its way through his body. Finished pouring the tea, he turned around in her arms.

“Good morning, beautiful” he said with a low voice, eyes beaming down at hers. Shay wanted this to last forever. Her wearing nothing but his shirt, smiling at him, a faint mark on her neck from a more passionate kiss. He twisted slightly and picked up one of the tea cups. She untangled herself from him and accepted the cup. He kissed her forehead as she started to sip. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked her.

She smirked and said, “After your encore performance, I slept perfectly well. I had no energy left.”

“I had to prove I’m better than ‘not bad’,” he said, mocking her slightly. She laughed, her voice slightly hoarse.

“I think these marks you left all over me prove that, sweetheart.” He laughed. He suddenly swelled with pride. Knowing that she was satisfied after last night was a huge relief.

“You sure I didn’t hurt you?” He wanted to be doubly sure.

“No, I rather enjoyed it. But you. Turn around for a second.” He obeyed, and she placed the tea cup down on the table. “Did I hurt _you_?” She asked as she traced her fingertips along the red lines on his back. The touch sent a bolt of electricity through his body.

“ _No, I rather enjoyed it_ ,” he mocked. She rolled her eyes and he pulled her into a hug, laughing. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes for a few seconds. He pressed his lips to hers. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled.

“Let me drink this tea before it gets cool.” She said, pushing him slightly out of the way. He grabbed her arms lightly, pulling her in for another kiss, this one more passionate. His hands started to wander on her body, her fingers tracing the muscles in his stomach. He pulled away suddenly, and watched her try and steady her breathing.

“I was hoping I could add a few more marks on you before we have to part ways for the day” he growled into her ear. His voice made her knees weak, and a whimper escaped her lips. Before waiting for a response, his lips moved down to her neck, where he placed open mouth kisses repeatedly. Unable to concentrate, Grace only let out a faint moan. He placed a hand on her ass and pulled her closer to him.

Through her heavy breaths, she said to him, “Only in places the kids won’t be able to see.” He smirked into her neck, thanking God she dressed modestly at the orphanage.


	10. Plain

_New York, Spring 1757_

Grace stood in the backyard of the orphanage. The ground was wet and muddy, but free of snow. The days were starting to grow warm enough for the kids to enjoy an hour or two or fresh air. The breeze wasn’t as crisp as it has been for the past few months, and she took a deep breath. Colonel Monro had come by earlier that day, informing Grace that the lead he had on her husband’s location ended up being a bust. She was steadily paying off the debt, thanks to the Colonel, but she wanted closure. She and Shay were becoming more and more serious, but she couldn’t help but feel guilt. She was married, after all. Every time George Monro said he had a lead, her hopes grew. Every time George Monro said the lead was bad, her heart sunk. She didn’t want this lingering over her head, a dark cloud threatening to unleash a storm. She couldn’t commit to Shay; not fully anyway. There was nothing she wanted more than to let him into her life completely, letting him know the good and bad about her. But, as long as her estranged husband was missing, she would have to hold back her blossoming feelings for Shay Cormac. She was finding it easier than she thought, as Shay was gone for most of the winter, helping Colonel Monro in the Atlantic River Valley. She missed him, though. She wanted to be with him, even if it wasn’t perfect. She only wanted him.

Grace picked up the blocks that were left in the grass and placed them in a crate. Her red dress was muddy at the bottom, much to her dismay. She cleaned up the last of the toys that were scattered about the lawn. She heard someone bite into something, and she turned around. Shay’s smile greeted her, his body leaned over the waist-high fence. Swallowing the piece of apple, Shay said, “Don’t stop bending over like that on my account.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

“Nope. No more free shows for you, Mister Cormac.” She placed the crate on her hip as she approached him at the fence. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His lips found hers, and his mind felt at ease again. The more time spent away from Grace, the worse his nightmares got. He felt safe in her arms, felt like pieces of him were starting to come back together. He wasn’t sure that starting over was a good idea, but his hope grew every time he looked into her eyes. He pulled his lips back, and opened his eyes. Her eyes still closed, a smile was slowly growing on her face. He had to grab the top of the fence, as his knees were slowly giving out.

“You busy tomorrow?”

“As a matter of fact, I am” she said as she turned around. She continued to collect the toys as Shay hopped over the fence with ease.

“You can’t get out of it?” He approached her from behind, grabbing her waist and nuzzling her neck. She let out a laugh, and leaned back into him.

“Unfortunately, I cannot.” He let out a sigh into her ear. “The girls and I are meeting at the tavern down by the Waterfront.” He let go of her and grabbed one of the blocks off the ground for her. “In fact, you should stop by.” He raised an eyebrow. “I hear the bartender has good information about a group of thugs. I should introduce you two.”

“So you’re not only gorgeous, caring, and brilliant, but you’re helpful, too?”

“Add it to the list” she teased. The both laughed.

“I have some business to take care back home. I just really missed you.” He said as he got close to her again. She placed the crate down and put her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. “Is it too much to ask of you to stay at my place tonight?” He whispered into her ear. She pulled her head back and kissed his lips.

“I think that can be arranged” she said after breaking the kiss. “Now go. I have a lot of things I need to get done before I can leave. So the longer you stay here, the later I get to come over.” He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned to walk away, and she turned to go back into the house. Grace opened the door, and immediately began working. She wanted nothing more than to forget the world and spend the night with Shay.

 

 

The next morning, Grace untangled herself from Shay. He let out a grunt as she lifted his arm off of her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, and he pulled her down, deepening the kiss. She straddled his hips, and his hands started to wander. Her lips trailed from his, meandering over the stubble on his jaw, finding their way to his ear, finally falling to his neck. Settling his hands on her bottom, he gave it a squeeze when she nibbled his collarbone. “Good morning to you too,” he said in between breaths. She let out a satisfied chuckle, then sat up. Running her hands along his chest and abs as she leaned up, his fingers gripped her thighs. She straightened her back out, still stiff from sleep.

“I have to find a dress to wear tonight.” She said.  

“I liked that red one you were wearing yesterday.” Her fingers were entertained by the hemline of his shirt that she wore.

“I thought you hated it the way you completely tore it off of me when I walked in the door.” She said through a mischievous smile. He laughed while his hands went underneath the shirt she wore. Her head fell back, hands resting on his thighs. His thumb brushed underneath her breast, sending a shiver through her body. She could feel his cock rising up behind her. The more he touched her, the more aroused she got. One of his hands came down to her opening, brushing his fingers along her clit every so slightly. Feeling her already wet, he rubbed circles on her sensitive nub, making her breathless. He felt a hand grasp his member, slowly moving up and down. They stayed like this for no longer than a minute, no need for a slow build-up. She lifted her hips and moved back a few inches. His hands moved to her hips. She guided his cock inside of her, and let out a groggy moan. She started to move up and down, as his hands grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it up, and she slowed her movements to pull it off. He moved his hands over the lower half of her body, fingers leaving a ghostly trail on her thighs and hips. He watched her breasts bounce, completely in sync with her hips. His hands finally settled on the top of her thigh, where his fingers dig into her skin. Her hands fell to his. He looked to her face, where her mouth was open, letting out quiet, still-sleepy moans. Her eyes fluttered shut as one of his fingers started to rub her clit again. He felt himself nearing release, so he started to focus on her pleasure. She picked up the pace with which she rode him, moans increasing in volume. “Oh my God, Shay” she said with a groan. He increased the pressure on her pearl every so slightly, sending her over the edge. He lifted his hips to make up for the sudden stop in her movements. She yelled out in pleasure, falling forward to his chest. He continued to thrust up and down, until he found a similar release. He grunted lowly into her ear as he spilled his seed into her. Their lips found each other as they laid together. She removed his cock from her, and slid to his side. Their legs intertwined, and he wrapped his arm around her.

“Doesn’t matter what you wear, sweetheart. I’m probably going to tear it off anyway.” He pressed his lips to her head. He had only just arrived back in New York yesterday, and was planning on leaving again in four days. He was dreading leaving her. She was slowly become a part of him. He wanted to wake up every day with her. Make love to her every morning. Tell her how beautiful she was every morning. He knew, without a doubt, he was falling for Grace Jacobs. He was scared, not knowing if she felt the same. He was also scared because she knew nothing of his past, a conversation he did not want to have. Or maybe he did. _Maybe after this trip_ , he thought. He laid there in bed with her, planting little kisses on her head often. She suddenly looked up at him, and he realizes she had been talking to him. “Huh?”

“Were you listening at all, Shay?” Her tone indicated that she was angry, but the hint of a smile suggested otherwise.  

“You’re going to wake me up like that and then expect me to have a normal conversation with you? Gotta give me a few minutes, Grace.” She giggled. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel the heat from her body on his. “What were you saying?” He mumbled into her ear.

“I was just saying that the girls and I are meeting at the tavern at around eight o’clock tonight. I was thinking you would swing by at, oh I don’t know, nine?” He loosened his grip on her, and she sat up, turning so she would be facing him. She leaned on her arm for support, which was on the other side of Shay’s torso. “That way my friends are well on their way to being drunk when they realize I’m helping you during our ‘girl’s night’,” she said with an eye roll. Shay brought a hand to her hip.

“I don’t want to piss off your friends, Grace.”

“You won’t. That’s why we’re getting them drunk first. Weren’t you listening?” He let out a chuckle.

“If it’s a problem, you can introduce us another day.” Her free hand started trailing along his chest, her fingers caused goosebumps to appear.

“No, it’s fine. Besides it won’t take too long.” He raised his eyebrows at her. Seeing his look, she immediately pouts. “Please, Shay” she begged. He let out a groan.

“Of course. What time did you say, nine?” She smiled and fell onto him, hugging him as best she could. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her tight. “I hate you, by the way. No more of that pouty face.” She giggled. “No, seriously. I don’t want to know how far I’ll go.” He let out a chuckle as he spoke. There was no point in telling her that, though. He already knew he would do anything she asked.

“Alright, up. We both have things to do today.” She tried escaping his arms. He flipped her over, and hovered over her. She was laughing the entire time.

“The world won’t miss us for another hour,” he said seductively. The sun had just risen, and they were about to have their second orgasms of the day.

 

 

Grace walked into the tavern at eight o’clock that night with Samantha and Erica in tow. They found a table, and ordered drinks while they waited for Eleanor and Allyson. Samantha wasted no time in starting the gossip. “So you stayed the night at Captain Cormac’s house again, huh?”

“Come on. We don’t even have beer yet and we’re starting this, already?” Erica and Samantha let out a loud laugh.

“Fine. Fine. We’ll wait for the others.”

“And beers.” Grace added.

Eventually, the other two women arrived and they all shared stories. As much as she didn’t like being the center of the gossip, Grace adored the nights spent at the tavern with her friends. It made her feel like she was actually a twenty-two year old girl. With all that she has been through, she somedays forgot she wasn’t actually that old. But, having beers with her friends made her remember that she had a long life ahead of her, and she was happy with where her life was, if only for a moment. They laughed off the men who tried to approach them; all of the girls were either married, engaged, or had a ship captain they spent most of their nights with. Casually looking around the room, Grace notices a man enter wearing an orange uniform. She makes eye contact with the bartender, who gives her a nod. She returned her attention to her drink and her friends.

Shay approached the door to the tavern. He noticed quite a few orange shirts in the area, but he didn’t want to cause trouble before meeting with Grace. He walked through the door and panned his eyes across the room. It was loud and dark, but her laughter rang out louder than any drunken fool could yell. She was facing the door, wearing a grey dress. Her smile lit up the tavern, and he could not help but grin at the sight of her. He looked around. When his eyes returned to Grace, she was looking right at him. Whispering something to her friends, she slowly got up and sauntered over to Shay. She knew that there were more than just his eyes on her. He let out a low laugh as he watched her strut over to him. She stopped extremely close to him, grabbed his hand, and started to walk to the bartender. As they approached him, she let go of his hand to introduce the two men. “Shay, this is Mark. Mark, this is Shay,” she said. The two men shook hands. Shay’s hand fell down to the small of her back while he leaned on the bar.  

“Before we talk business,” Shay said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. “Their next round of drinks is on me,” nodding to the woman next to him. Mark accepted the coins, while Grace started to protest. Shay pulled her close, and started to whisper in her ear. “Please. It’s the least I can do for interrupting your girl’s night.” Their eyes met, and she took a deep breath.

“Fine,” she said under her breath. Turning her attention to the bartender, she said to him, “You better take care of him, Mark.” The two men laughed.

“On my honor, Grace.” His Jamaican accent rang out as he held up his hand. Shay looked down at Grace, who was beaming. Her cheeks were slightly red from the drinks, pupils were dilated, speech starting to slur. He can’t remember if he’s ever seen her so relaxed, so at ease. His heart swelled. He scouted the room, noticing the man in the orange uniform. The man was watching them, drinking quite fast. He then turned around and walked over to a table, where he sat down.

Still watching the man, Shay said to Mark, “What’s his deal?” The hand on Grace’s back moved to her hip, gripping her possessively. Grace’s head turned to look, then let out a chuckle.

“Him? Please. He couldn’t make it through a sentence while talking to the plainest of my friends. You’ll have no trouble from him.” Upon a second glance, Shay did notice how young he looked, how unsure he seemed to be. Grace turned to the bartender. “Alright, I’ve taken enough of your boys’ time.” She glanced up at Shay and quietly asked, “I’ll see you later?” He smiled down at her.

“I’m counting on it.” He released his grip on her and she walked back to the table where her friends were sitting. He gave a wave to them, and turned his attention to the bartender.

“She’s much happier now. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile quite so big.” Shay’s cheeks grew warm. With Grace safely out of earshot, his curiosity got the better of him.

“Which one of her friends did that man talk to?”

“Friends? No, I heard him talking to Grace. Poor kid. Stuttering and shit.” Shay swallowed hard.

“Right. Thanks, mate. Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand again. Mark shook it firmly.

“Likewise. You’re always welcome here. Grace would kill me otherwise.” He smiled and Shay matched it. He turned around and walked towards the door, glancing back at Grace before grabbing the handle. How on Earth could she see herself as the plainest of them? Didn’t she realize how beautiful she was, how her smile radiates? He exited the tavern, and walked home. His mind raced, not knowing how to feel. She exuded confidence everywhere she went, had bakers or farmers wrapped around her gorgeous little finger. Plain? She was so far from plain, he kept thinking. Before he knew it, he was at his home, sitting at the long table. He found a whiskey bottle and took a long sip. He heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Samantha standing there.

“Grace is home safe. She wanted me to let you know.”

“Is everything alright?” he inquired.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’ll be fine.” She sighed as she spoke. Shay raised an eyebrow at her. “Have no fear, Prince Charming.” She said dryly. “She just wanted to be alone tonight. And she wanted me to tell you that she’s home.” She sighed again. “And with that, goodnight, Captain Cormac.” She didn’t wait for a response before turning to leave. Shay watched her leave, slowly closing the door as she disappeared from sight. He took a deep breath as he slumped against the door. His eyes found the whiskey bottle, and his legs started approaching it. His fingers grasped the bottle, brought it up to his lips. One gulp, two gulps, three. His throat burned. She may have wanted to be alone tonight, but he wanted anything but to be alone.


	11. Secrets

_North Atlantic, Summer 1757_

In his cabin on the Morrigan, Shay reread the letter Colonel Monro sent him. His fingers wandered over the manuscript now in his possession, his mind moving faster than ever before. The rest of the day passed, with him not being able to concentrate fully on anything. Colonel Monro knew about his past, so did Christopher Gist. The manuscript he thought was lost forever was on his ship. He laid in bed later that night, the waves lapping against the hull. He stared at the ceiling, the rocking of the ship the only calming factor. Gist was still standing by his side, Colonel Monro trusted Shay with the manuscript. There was no reason for him to be anxious, and yet he was. He took a deep breath as Grace’s perfect smile flashed in his mind. He had no idea if she knew. He sat up. She had been distant since that night she spent with her friends at the tavern. He would have pressed the issue, but he knew all too well what holding back emotions felt like. He let her have space, and didn’t push her. Maybe if he opened up to her, she would do the same. He dropped his head. His body and mind ached for her. The weeks they spent apart took their toll on him. The only person in the world he wanted was her. She calmed him down after nightmares, never prying when he said he didn’t want to talk about it. He missed that the most. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he stood up and walked out the door.

“You still have a few more hours, you know. Unless you just couldn’t wait to see me again.” Gist said as he turned the wheel of the ship. Shay chuckled and walked over to the railing.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Shay said, looking out into the black horizon. Gripping the rails tightly, he looked back at his first mate. “Tell me something, Gist.”

“Anything.”

“How much does Grace know?” He looked back over the water. “The Templars. The Assassins.” He started to walk up the stairs to the helm of the ship. “Does she know about…” his voice trailed off.

“First of all, that girl knows everything about nearly everyone.” Gist took a deep breath. “But I’m pretty sure the Colonel didn’t say anything to her about you and your past.” Shay sighed, relieved.

“So what _does_ she know?”

“Well, considering her father-” He was cut off by Shay’s look of confusion. “Er, I'll let her tell you about her father. But, she knows about Templars and Assassins. She tried to stay out of it, but you see how well that worked out, with her being an informant for us and all.”

“Is she…” his voice wouldn’t let him finished the question.

“What, one of us? Good God, no. She didn’t want to. And even if she did want to become a full-blown Templar, I doubt the Colonel would have allowed it.” Shay sighed again.

“How much longer until we’re home Chris?” Gist took a hand off the wheel and looked to Shay.

“Not that much longer, Romeo. You’ll get to see her soon.” Shay allowed himself a smile. The thought of seeing her again and telling her about his past was terrifying. But there was nothing he wanted more.

  


A week later, Shay docked the Morrigan at Fort Arsenal. It was almost sunset, but he went through the routine of prepping repairs and unloading cargo. He had sent Gist to the orphanage to ask Grace to stop by. He had to figure out a plan, a way to tell her everything. If he would tell her everything. His mind flashed a building crumbling beside him in Lisbon, and he nearly panicked. He couldn’t tell her about that, not yet anyway. Maybe not ever. His breathing started to pick up speed. He grabbed a jug of water off the dock and gulped it down. _Stop thinking so much_ , he tried to tell himself. He decided to busy himself with the harbormaster, making sure the repairs were being done properly. He found himself getting into a good place again. He was on the deck of the ship, counting the crates of cargo he had gathered over the last four weeks. He turned around to hand the harbormaster a list, then noticed Grace walking down the stairs towards the dock. She wore brown trousers, with one of his old shirts she had taken. Her brown hair in her usual low bun, but he could tell it was longer than he last saw it. She had a light dusting of freckles on her cheek, presumably from the sun. Her skin glowed a few shades tanner. She was carrying a basket behind her. He smiled at the sight of her, all of his fears momentarily gone. He quickly walked over to her.

“You asked to see me, Captain?” she asked, flirtatiously. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Shay planted his lips on hers as a response to her question. She placed the basket down without breaking the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back his lips and looked down at her, smiling. She opened her eyes, and let out a low, “Hi”.

“Hey” he said in an equally low volume. He placed another kiss on her lips. His heart rate climbed suddenly, knowing what had to come next. He took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to talk to you about, Grace.”

“Is everything alright, Shay?” She looked at him, the concern in her face showing.

“Everything’s fine.” They both let out a sigh. “Let’s go inside, though. I’m tired of standing.” He put his head in the crook of her neck and slowly put all of his weight on top of her. She almost fell back, but Shay caught both of them. They both laughed and then started to walk to the house. He draped his arm on her shoulder as they walked. “What’s in the basket?”

“Just some food. I’m freakin’ starving” she said. Shay let out a laugh. He opened the front door for her, having already unlocked it before. She quickly made her way to the long table, pulling out the food she brought. He sat down beside her and let her eat for a few minutes before he unloaded his past onto her. She chewed on the last bit of food while he found a bottle of wine and two mugs. He poured, suddenly nervous. They clinked their mugs together and took a sip. When he stared at his lap, she placed her hand on his knee. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Shay?” Her voice was so gentle and comforting, he nearly melted.

“A lot” he said with a nervous laugh. He took a deep breath. “While I was in Albany, I got a letter from Colonel Monro.” He looked up, avoiding her eyes. “I’m not sure if you knew this, but when I met the Colonel, well, I guess when the Colonel met me, I was badly injured.” He tried to suppress the thoughts of that night. “He had the Finnegans help me recover.”

“He mentioned it.”

“He had no reason to help me, didn’t know who I was. He didn’t have to do anything for me.”

“I’m certainly glad he did.” He looked into her eyes, and his heart fluttered.

“Grace, I…” he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. His chin fell to his chest. He noticed her hand was still on his knee, and he hesitantly placed his hand on top of hers. “Before I was injured, I was… an Assassin.” Shay held his breath. He can’t remember the last time he felt so scared. He felt her other hand on top of his. He picked his head up, and his eyes searched hers. Her gaze was warm. It made him feel safe. “I’m not that person anymore, though. I cut off all ties to them. And I’m never going back to them.” He spoke quickly. She squeezed his hand. “I don’t know what I’m going to do next. Colonel Monro seems to think I have a place with the Templars. There’s just so much going through my mind.” He sat back in the chair. She let go of his hands, reaching for the mug of wine. She took a few sips. Placing it back down, she let out a deep breath.

“My father was a Templar. He told me everything there was to know about them. What their goals were, how to achieve them, how _wrong_ the Assassins were.” She paused and looked at him. “He first told me all of this when I was, shit, seven? Eight? To this day I still don’t know what to make of it all.” He took a sip from his mug. “It’ll take time, Shay. Although, you’re much smarter than I am. You’ll figure it out before I do, I’m sure.” She gave him a small smile.

“I doubt that.” He looked down to his lap again. She stood up and held his head up. She placed a kiss to his forehead.

“You give yourself too little credit,” she whispered into his forehead. His hands wrapped around her torso and he let out a breath. He was suddenly overwhelmed. Tears threatened to roll down his cheek.

His voice wavering, he said, “Can you stay here tonight?” She sat down in his lap.

“I’m not going anywhere, Shay,” she said as she placed another kiss on his forehead. He pulled her closer, burying his head in her chest. She rested her chin on top of his head, mindlessly rubbing his shoulders and back. Eventually his breathing steadied. Grace noticed it was dark out now. “Why don’t you go lay down. I’ll clean up in here and meet you in there, okay?” He looked up at her. He pulled her head close and kissed her gently. They pulled apart from each other and pressed their foreheads together.

“Okay” he whispered. She got up and helped guide him up. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Go. I’ll be right there.” Her smile was gentle and loving. He never wanted to forget it. Shay turned and walked towards his bedroom. Grace gathered the crumbs she left and threw them out the open window. She cleared the table, placing whatever she brought back into the basket. She refilled the mugs and took them both into her hands. When she entered the room, Shay was removing his weapons and his coat. She placed the mugs down on the dresser and slid her feet out of her shoes. Concentrating on him, Grace didn’t notice that Shay had kicked off his boots in the middle of the floor. She tripped over one of them, catching herself before she hit the ground. Hearing her tumble, Shay turned around. They both let out a loud laugh. “Oh, I see how it is. Tell me your secrets then try and kill me!” She said in between her laughs. Shay got closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Well, I had to make sure my secrets were safe somehow.” They both smiled at each other. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I’ll live. Although, I think you might have to carry me into bed” she said with a smile. He lowered his head and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue swirled around hers. He broke the kiss and picked her up bridal-style quickly. She gasped when her feet were lifted off the floor. He walked the short distance to the bed and tossed her onto it. She laughed loudly when he head hit the pillow. He climbed on top of her, hovering over her slightly. Their faces only inches apart, she brought her hands to his cheeks. They looked into each others eyes, both of them finding the other’s eyes filled with love. His heart started to beat faster, her playful smile slowly fading. He wanted to speak, but his mouth failed him. There was no combination of words that could accurately describe his feelings for Grace. He respected her, he trusted her, he was attracted to her, she made him laugh, she was smart, he felt energy surge through him every time their skin touched, he wanted to be around her all the time, he was in love with her. But ‘love’ wasn’t enough. There weren’t enough words to describe it. She brought her lips to his, leaving a tingling sensation on both of their lips. His arms gave out, and he slowly fell onto her. Their legs intertwined as they kissed, bringing them closer together. Shay hated the term _making love_ ; it was cheesy and never accurately described the act. Until now, sex was about pleasure, giving and receiving. But that night, for what Shay lacked in language, his body made up for. They moved in sync, their bodies responding to each other in new ways. Her skin seemed more sensitive when he ran his fingertips across it, his eyes seemed to be glued to hers. Their lips met more than usual. Instead of screaming in pleasure, she moaned in his ear like it was a secret for him only. Instead of bruising kisses, he placed his lips gently on her skin. They came simultaneously, clinging to each other and not letting go for the rest of the night. Without words, they both pledged their love for one another.


	12. Soon

_New York, Summer 1757_

“Gracie when is Shay going to be back? I like it when he reads with us.” Grace felt a pull on her dress when she heard the little girl whine.

“I don’t know, Mandy. I’m hoping it’ll be soon, though.” She looked down at the girl and stroked her brown hair.

“Where is he in the world, anyway?” Caroline asked her daughter.

“Sleepy Hollow, I think. Maybe. Well he’s definitely going there on this trip.” She sighed as she finished her sentence. She walked around the kitchen, helping her mother with various chores to pass the time. The children played in the yard, their laughter traveling through the open windows. Cara came wandering in the kitchen, mumbling to herself. She stopped and looked up at Grace.

“Grace, could you help me sew my dress?”

“Of course. Let’s do it in my room.” They both made their way up the first set of stairs. Grace turned into her bedroom, and looked for the basket with the sewing supplies. “How do I always lose this thing?” She said quietly to herself. “Where are you, you little bugger? Oh, there you are.”

“And you say I’m dramatic.” She heard Cara say.

“You’re an actress. You’re supposed to be dramatic, dear,” Grace responded, without looking up.

“Fair enough.” Cara sat down on Grace’s bed with her red dress in hand. Grace came over and sat down next to her. Cara held up the spot that needed to be sewn, and Grace threaded the needle. “You’re bringing Shay to my performance, right?” Grace smiled as she started stitching.

“Yes, I am.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“About your performance? Of course.” She continued to sew.

“No, not that.” Cara’s smile was growing, as was Grace’s confusion.

“Then what?”

“Have you told him...you know…” her voice trailed off.

“Spit it out!”

“That you love him?” Grace dropped the needle and a blush rose in her cheeks.

“Why would I…” she was quiet as she spoke. She looked at Cara, who only glared at her. “Oh my God, Cara. It’s freakin’ terrifying. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“You know, your mother jokes a lot about your eyesight, but I’m beginning to think it’s not a joke.”

“It’s not, I can’t see shit. Ugh, shut up Grace.” She covered her face with her hands and her held fell to her lap.

“Wow, good thing I’m the one asking you and not Amanda.” They both let out a small laugh. “But you honestly don’t know if Shay feels the same way?”

“There are some days I do, don’t get me wrong. But then I sit here for weeks on end by myself, and I freak myself out.” She sat up. “God, I just wish he was here.”

“I do too.” Grace looked at her. “You smile brighter when he’s here. You laugh louder. And you freakin’ deserve it, Gracie.” Grace leaned her head onto Cara’s shoulder.

“People keep saying that.”

“Then you should listen, dear.” Grace picked her head up and gave Cara a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you. Now let’s get this dress finished.” They worked together, sewing the dress in various spots. They chatted about Cara’s upcoming performance. Grace was immensely proud of her. She was excited to see her perform, knowing she was going to do well. She was also excited for a night out, like when she was married to Alex. They attended a bunch of events similar to this, and Grace loved it all. She even went to her old house and found one of her old gowns. She had been worried about what Shay would think, but he assured her that he would enjoy the night. Just as the girls finished pulling the last stitch, Caroline called for her daughter.

“Thanks, Grace.”

“No problem. Now go practice your lines, dear.” They stood up and walked out of her room. Grace turned right to go downstairs, while Cara went left to go up the second set of stairs. Her theatrical voice rang out as she ascended.

“O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?” Grace laughed loudly as they parted ways. As she stepped down the last stair, three boys ran past her, with a fourth, Charlie, trailing behind. She caught Charlie and held him close.

“Escape while you can! He’ll destroy everything if I let him go!” She yelled to the three boys and they yelled and ran away. Charlie wriggled in her arms. She leaned down, and whispered into Charlie’s ear, “Go around the back, you’ll catch ‘em off guard.” They gave each other a mischievous smile. He turned around and ran back the way he came. Grace then sauntered into the kitchen, where her mother was. “You called, mother?”

“Yes, but first, can you grab that basket for me?” Her eyes shifted to a basket on the other side of the kitchen. Grace retrieved it, and walked over to her. Next to the cutting board her mother was working on, she noticed a piece of paper folded several times. In what was undoubtedly Shay’s handwriting, her name was written across it. Grace couldn’t contain her smile. Caroline matched her smile, and said, “It just arrived.” Grace let out a small squeal and ran off with the letter in hand.

She entered the front room, where she spent a lot of her time. She shut the door and sat down in the chair closest to the window. She stared at the front of the folded paper, studying the way he wrote her name. He didn’t have the most beautiful handwriting, but it was fitting. The way he wrote, she could imagine his voice saying it all. She turned the letter over, using her finger to carefully break the seal. Unfolding it, she started to read.

“ _Grace-_  
_Let me start by saying writing letters is not my strong suit. There’s so much I want to tell you, but I want to tell you all of it in person. I’ll be home in a week. Two at most, depending on when this reaches you. When I return, remind me to tell you about Gist and the elk that almost took him out. I wish you could have been there to see the look on his face. In fact, there were a lot of times I wished you were here. Like when there was someone here in Vieille Carriere who gave me a book full of poems. I thought about you and Amanda, sitting on the floor, reading together. I can’t wait to hear her read some of these._  
_My bed feels too big without you beside me. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you._  
_I’ll see you soon,_  
_Shay_ ”

Grace’s hands were shaking as she read the end. She reread the letter over and over again. Her eyes watered. She missed him so much, but knowing she would see him again soon made the pain worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was was pretty short, but I'm going out of town, so I've been pretty busy. It might be a few days before this gets updated!


	13. Promise

_New York, Summer 1757_

Caroline pulled the ribbon in her daughter’s corset tight. Hunched over her bed, Grace held her breath as her mother helped her get into her dress. It had been too long since she had dressed like this, since she had a reason to dress up. After months of practice, Cara was finally performing tonight. Grace was nervous for her, but also immensely proud of her. Her giddiness could not be ignored. Caroline couldn’t help but smile at seeing her daughter so happy, traces of who she used to be coming back, this time stronger. The deep red dress fit her body perfectly, and both women were slightly surprised. Grace tested her ability to sit down, as Caroline found pins to pull back Grace’s hair with. Some of the older children were watching the younger ones tonight, but Caroline was determined to leave as late as possible and come back as early as possible. She placed a pin in Grace’s brown hair, supporting the locks pulled back slightly. “Mother, are you sure you won’t need help getting into your dress?”

“Gracie, I already told you I wouldn’t. Besides, I cannot wear corsets and such anymore. I’ll leave all of that to you.” She smiled at her daughter, even though she wasn’t looking. Caroline had her fun when she was younger, and she had been more than willing to pass the torch onto her daughter. She noticed how her daughter sauntered in the fancy dresses, how she smirked when she knew there were eyes on her, how she laughed loudly at even the worst jokes to appear polite. High society was where Grace belonged, if only she could have given her daughter that life. Caroline didn’t regret the life she gave Grace, though. She just wondered, _what if_ , sometimes. She finished placing pins in her hair as Grace hummed excitedly. “There, all finished.” She leaned over to grab the small hand mirror from the dresser. She held it in front of Grace, who turned her head to see all angles. The smile grew on her face. Caroline kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

“Don’t mess it up!” Grace quickly stood up and smoothed her hair slightly. Caroline let out a laugh. “Thanks, Mum. It’s perfect.” She kissed her mother on the cheek, when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Grace hated admitting it, but she could recognize Shay’s footsteps. She smoothed her dress, adjusting the sleeves as she did. Her mother helped preen her, and she was thankful for it. A knock was heard on the door, and Caroline moved to open it. Grace gave herself one final gaze in the small mirror.

“If I had known you looked that good in a corset, I would have taken you to a play a long time ago.” The familiar Irish accent rang out. She glanced at Shay, gave him a smile, and then returned her gaze to the mirror. Caroline moved past the man in the doorway.

“You keep an eye on her, dear. I’m sure you won’t be the only one with that opinion tonight.” She walked out of her daughter’s room and turned to go up the second set of stairs.

“You don’t have to remind me to keep my eyes on her, Caroline,” Shay called out as she walked away. He smiled and watched her. For some reason, he was completely content watching Grace fixing herself up. He noticed which places she focused; how she kept adjusting the lock of hair on the right side of her face, how she looked at her nose from all angles, how she pouted her lips slightly in the mirror. Shay’s eyes wandered to her dress, noticing the deep red color. Then he noticed the small details around her waist and hips, ribbons and bows littered about. The skirt was fuller than any other dress she wore, and it showed off her waist quite well, in his opinion. His attention was brought back to her face when she let out a deep breath. He walked over to her, stopping a few inches away from her. He gently placed a hand on her hip. “You look absolutely stunning, love,” the pet name rolling off his tongue without a second thought. He still hadn’t told her how he felt about her, and he kicked himself everyday for it. There was still something holding him back, however. She beamed up at him.

“Thank you,” she cooed. She stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Her hands rested on his chest, fingers running along the edges of the dark jacket he wore. She pulled her lips away to whisper, “You look pretty handsome, yourself, Mister Cormac.” The hand on her hip tightened its grip. He licked his lips as he looked down at her. He leaned over slightly, hoarsely whispering into her ear.

“Let’s leave before I tear all of your clothes off, except for that corset, and take you right there on your tiny bed.” She shuddered as he spoke, his breath hot on her ear and neck. She let out a groan.

“You are the absolute worst, darling.” She placed a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled away from him, forcing a breath to calm herself down. He chuckled as he watched her gather the few things she would need. She held her small purse in one hand and turned towards the door and Shay. He wore a smug smile as he held out his arm for her. She matched his smile and took his arm. They walked out of the building and towards the theatre. They laughed and teased each other as they walked, as they often did. He lifted her arm up and spun her around, his smile nearly beating hers in size. Their laughter rang out in the dark night. Before they knew it, their destination was in sight. He pulled her close as they approached the theatre.

“The Colonel wanted me to find him and help do a quick sweep of the place,” he whispered into her ear as they walked. She looked up at him with a pout. “It won’t take long, I promise. Besides, it’ll make me feel better to know you’re safe.” He placed a kiss to her temple and untangled his arm from hers. He searched the crowd of people filing into the theatre. Different colors flooded his vision, a violin’s music flooded his ears. He found Colonel Monro mingling, and he approached him.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Shay heard the Colonel say to the group as he approached them. “I’m sure Grace must hate me for asking you to do this for me,” Colonel Monro said to Shay as they walked up the grand staircase in the interior of the theatre.

“I think she’s doing just fine on her own, Colonel.” He looked back down the stairs and noticed Grace talking with a group of people he’s never met. There was a familiarity between her and the group, however.

“Well, I’ll tell you now, this is the crowd that Grace used to hang out with. Back when she first married Alexander.” Colonel Monro looked at Shay to gauge his reaction. Upon seeing a frown, he elaborated. “They all adore Grace, and don’t blame her for what happened, just so you know.” He gave Shay a reassured look, and Shay returned it.

“That’s good to know.” The rest of the walk to the upper level was silent. When the floor evened out, George Monro spoke.

“You head to the right, I’ll head left. You know what to look for. We’ll meet back here once we’ve finished.”

“Aye, aye, Colonel,” Shay replied. He walked off and did as he was told.

 

 

Grace mingled with the group of people she once knew. This was the one part of the evening she was not looking forward to, and she didn’t even have Shay here to help her through it. All of her old friends claimed that they were on her side, and hated Alexander as much as she did, but Grace felt otherwise. She knew the lying and manipulation that was involved in this circle of people, because she used to be apart of it. She wanted Shay to help her through the fake smiles, and wanted his sarcastic remarks he was bound to have made, but not having him there was somewhat nice. She was fine with him knowing who she used to be, but seeing her as the person she used to be? That she was less keen on. As soon as she spotted Samantha and her husband. The redheaded woman waved to Grace, inviting her over to chat. Samantha knew that Grace felt uncomfortable, so she made sure Grace came over to them. Grace politely excused herself from the conversation she was in, and started to walk towards her best friend. She grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter and nearly finished the entire thing. “Thirsty, are we?” Samantha said to her friend as she walked over.

“Very.” She took another sip. “Great dress, dear. Is this the one you wore for the governor's wife’s birthday a few years back?”  

“It is. We just had to make some small adjustments. Now, when did we last see you in this dress?” She motioned to Grace, looking her up and down.

“A lifetime ago, Samantha.”

“Old dress, new man…” Samantha leaned in close and whispered into her ear. “Where is he, by the way?”

In an equally quiet tone, Grace said, “Colonel Monro asked him for a favor quickly. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to drool over my Captain soon.”

“We should switch. You get Paul, and I’ll be on Shay’s arm.”

“Not in your wildest dreams, you bitch.” They both let out a laugh, drawing attention from all around them. They turned their attention back to the small group they were standing with. Grace politely made conversation, although she was slightly distracted by the absence of Shay. A bell was heard in the lobby of the theatre, and everyone moved to enter the theatre. Slightly disheartened that Shay still had not returned, Grace started to move slowly to their seat. She suddenly felt someone grab her hand, and Shay’s familiar scent of leather and faint tobacco filled her nose.

“Sorry it took so long, love.” He said quietly. She looked up at him, and squeezed his hand gently. Her eyes fell slightly when she started to walk again, and she noticed a small red mark on his jacket. She squinted and raised a finger to inspect it closer. Shay looked down to where her finger fell on his jacket. “Shit,” he hissed. She rolled her eyes and took out the handkerchief from her small bag. She pulled him around the corner so she could help clean the stain. “I know how much tonight means to you, Grace. I’m sorry.”

“Hold still, you big lug.” She wasn’t entirely upset at him; he was doing his job, after all. She started to smirk. The fact that Shay was taking this seriously warmed her heart. She dabbed the stain methodically, having taken plenty of stains out of the kid’s clothes.

“One blood stain on my jacket is worth knowing you’re not in any danger, if you ask me.” She pulled one hand away from his jacket. He grabbed her other hand and pulled it to his lips, pecking the back of her hand. She smiled and looked away. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go before it starts. I don’t want to miss Cara.” She tugged on his hand and let him away from the dark corner she pulled him into earlier. They found their seats, never letting go of each other’s hands. Caroline sat down next to Grace, and they gushed about how proud they were of Cara. A hush came over the audience as a man in a suit came on stage. The show began, and Grace couldn’t contain her smile as Cara walked across the stage. She squeezed Shay’s hand, and he beamed down at her. He was reassured that the stain on his shirt was irrelevant, and that Grace was having a nice evening regardless. They watched the play, Grace and Caroline watching the audience when Cara delivered lines to gauge their reaction. Shay made dry remarks about some of the background cast members, who seemed to be drunk. Grace was almost having a hard time keeping herself composed. Between Shay making her laugh, her mother whispering in her ear, and Cara on stage, the first half of the play was a blur. Before she knew it, she was back in the lobby for intermission.

Shay held his hand on the small of her back as they chatted with her friends and their husbands and fiancés. He grabbed two glasses of wine from a waiter and gave one to Grace, and sipped the other. Suddenly, Grace gasped. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go speak with Mr. Madison. He’s the one who gave Cara the role. I’ll be right back.” She turned to leave, when Shay pulled her hand back slightly.

“You going to be alright on your own?” There was a feeling Shay couldn’t shake suddenly. He had a bad feeling, a feeling something was about to go wrong.

“Yes, I’ll be fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry. It won’t take long.” She was confident about that, which made Shay slightly nervous.

“Come find me when you’re done.”

“So I just look for the most handsome man in the room? Easy enough.” She pulled away from him with a wink and sauntered up the grand staircase. When she disappeared from sight, he tried to focus on the conversation he was a part of. He knew Grace could take care of herself, so he shouldn’t have been nervous. He shook his head to ease his mind slightly. He drank some wine and started to talk to Grace’s friends. The conversation helped calm his nerves, and he began to let his guard down. He started to smile at a joke Eleanor made, when he felt a frail hand on his shoulder. He turned toward the hand, and found himself looking at Caroline.

“I thought I told you to keep an eye on that daughter on mine, Shay.” She teased. Shay let out a soft chuckle.

“Oh, I am. She just went to talk to the man who gave Cara her role.” Caroline raised an eyebrow at his statement, and nodded her head towards the staircase. He turned his head and couldn’t breathe.

“That’s definitely not the man that gave her the role.” Shay nearly dropped the glass he was holding. Standing next to the woman he loved was Liam. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. He started quickly walking towards them. He didn’t take his eyes off of her, when suddenly her eyes found his. He stopped dead in his tracks. Grace and Liam stopped walking on the break in the stairs. She looked at Shay with watered eyes. His heart broke seeing her look at him like that. It took all of his self control to not run up the stairs. His brain was torn; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stab Liam or run away with Grace in tow. Liam looked down and saw Shay approaching them. He gave a quick bow to Grace, then turned and continued descending the stairs. Shay saw a tear roll down Grace’s cheek as she turned the other way and went back up the stairs. He could only focus on her.

“She’s a real beaut, Shay. Better hold on to her tight.” Liam’s voice was different from the last time Shay heard it. Shay’s rage started to build. Liam said something to Grace to hurt her, and he wasn’t going to get away with it.

“What the hell are you doing here, Liam?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“I heard there was a special girl in your life, so I figured she should meet your oldest friend. I’m pretty hurt you didn’t tell her about me, Shay.”

“There was no reason for her to know.” His fist clenched. Liam was a different person than he remembered. He glanced up to where Grace walked off to, but she was out of sight. That made him more on edge.

“That hurts, Shay. Anyway, this has been fun.” He started to walk down the stairs. Shay was about to stop him, when Liam began talking again. “By the way, I took the liberty of telling her about Lisbon. Didn’t seem fair that she didn’t know what you did.” Shay froze. He didn’t even notice Liam exit the theatre. His hands started to shake. His heart started to thump in his chest so hard he was sure it was going to burst through his skin. His legs started to go up the stairs. He needed to find her, although he was unsure of what he was going to say. His eyes started to water, threatening to release tears down his cheek. He saw Grace turning into a room, and their eyes briefly met. She stopped, a tear falling from her eye. Shay was ready to fall to the floor.

“Oh, Shay.” She said quietly, and quickly found herself in his arms. He pulled her close, unsure if he would ever get the chance again. He let out a choked sob. Grace’s hands held his head, and she started to stroke his hair. He pulled her away to look in her eyes.

“Grace, I-” his sentence cut off by a lump in his throat and he looked down. She wiped the tears away from his eyes. “I was going to tell you about Lisbon. I swear-” His breathing started to increase rapidly.

“Shhhhhhh. Shay look at me.” Her hands framed his face as he looked at her. She searched his eyes, praying there was something she could do to take the pain away. “Shay,” she paused to take a deep breath. “Shay, I love you. No matter what you did before I met you. Nothing will change that.” His lips crashed onto hers. She leaned into him, needing to be closer.

He broke the kiss and said to her, “I love you, too. I promise as soon as we get back, I’ll tell you about-” he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

“Shay. I want you to tell me, but only when you are ready. Promise me that.” Her finger came off his lips and her hand cradled the side of his neck.

“Okay,” he said with an exhale. She cracked a smile, the sight warming Shay’s heart. He kissed her again, more calm than the last. A bell rang out. They pulled apart from each other, and stared into each other’s eyes. “Let’s go. I don’t want you missing any part of Cara’s performance.” She smiled.

“Hold on, I probably look like a mess,” she said. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

“You look perfect.” She looked down at the floor. His lips found her forehead. He pulled away and offered his arm. She took his arm and wrapped both of her hands around it. They started to walk together, but he quickly stopped. “Can I just ask you one thing?”

“Anything, Shay.”

“What did he want? Do you know why Liam was here? I didn’t see him at all before he talked to you and I’m fairly certain he left right after.”

“Apparently the people my husband gambled all his money away to are the Assassins. So he was just coming to remind me that I still owe them. I actually need to talk to George about it. But not tonight. We deserve a break.”

“You’re right about that.” They started to walk again.  

“I know I am,” she said, bumping into him lightly. He laughed. As the descended the stairs, they both took deep breaths. The walkedthrough the doors to the theatre and found their seats again. Shay watched Grace, her eyes widening when Cara again appeared on stage. He had a lot to think about, but he couldn’t help smiling. Even though it wasn’t exactly how he wanted to tell her he loved her, he took it in stride. She knew how he felt, and despite all the bad that happened, he still considered the night a victory.


	14. Safe

_New York, Summer 1757_

Shay woke up in an empty bed. Surprised and slightly confused, he rolled over to where Grace should have been. Her spot was still warm, and still smelt of lavender. Although, he was unsure he would ever get rid of her scent on his other pillow. He focused his hearing and realized that his lover was in the other room, most likely making tea. The first few times Grace spent the night, he woke up first and prepared the tea. However, she had been waking up earlier than him more recently. _Tomorrow I have to make sure I’m up first_ , he thought to himself. The day before, Shay had received a letter from Jack Weeks, telling him that Colonel Monro was in danger because of his assault on Fort William Henry in the Atlantic River Valley. The Morrigan was undergoing repairs, so he would not be able to leave New York for a day. He made sure Grace and her friends would be safe while he was gone. In the week after the opera, he made sure Grace didn’t leave his sight. She had been staying with him at his house, for she did not want to endanger the children. _“If someone wants to attack me, they attack me. Not a single one of those children. I will not let them get caught up in this mess,”_ she had said. He was more than happy to protect her, in his house. Despite the circumstances, he was thrilled he got to spend so much time with her. Every second of every day they were together, doing things like going to the market together to get food, since Shay rarely had enough food for himself, let alone another person. His house had little touches of Grace scattered about; a piece of clothing here, a sewing needle there, a hand mirror on his dresser. He couldn’t help but smile when her mother brought her more of her things. He didn’t want her to feel like a guest in his home, he wanted her to feel like she belonged there, with him. He continued to lay in bed, determined to get a few more minutes of sleep, before he heard her humming.

She finished preparing two cups of tea and started to saunter back into the bedroom. Upon seeing Shay still laying face-down in bed, she smiled. He had pulled the blanket down, exposing his back muscles. His ponytail was messed up, seeing as he never took it out before he went to bed. His arms underneath the pillow, face half-buried in it. Her cheeks started to blush at the sight of him. He looked damn good in the mornings. Grace shuffled her feet as she placed the tea cups on the nightstand beside the bed. She climbed on top of him, all of her weight on his back. She kissed the skin underneath his ear and started to whisper, “Come on, Shay. Time to get up.” The pillow muffled his chuckle, and she could see half of his smile. With his eyes still closed, he started to reply.

“Just a few more minutes, love.” She sat up, her hips straddling his lower back. He could feel the bottom of the shirt she wore on his skin. She began to massage his shoulder blades, smooth hands rubbing all around his body. He let out a grunt when her fingers worked out a knot.

“I already gave you a few minutes, _love_ ” she drew out. “Besides, I just slaved all morning over this tea and if you don’t drink it right now I’m going to be very upset.”

“Grace, you got up and made that tea ten minutes ago.”

“It was twenty minutes ago. Now up,” she said as she slid off him and the bed. He groaned dramatically, and she matched it. He smiled as he turned over, rubbing his eyes. She went to the armoire and picked out her dress for the day. He sat up and grabbed the cup of tea she left on the nightstand. He sipped and watched her. “Isn’t there a thousand things you have to do before you leave tomorrow?”

“Actually two thousand.” He said dryly, a chuckle arising from her. “And don’t remind me. I hate leaving you.” She pulled on a pair of lace panties and started to step in the dress. She pulled it halfway up, then removed his shirt from her upper half. She tossed it carelessly on the ground, and continued to pull the dress up. She stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him. He smirked and raised his cup at her, which earned him an eye roll in response. They both laughed, and he started to get out of bed. Her dress is pulled up completely, and she gave herself a once-over in the mirror to fix any imperfections. He walked over towards her discarded shirt in a daze. He bent over and picked it up from the floor next to her.

“You better be nice to my shirts while I’m gone.” He waved it in her direction, then pulled it over his head. He found his boots, and went back to the bed to sit down and put them on.

“That reminds me. Do you know where that blue dress is? You know, the one you quite literally ripped off of me a few days ago?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled big as he recalled the day.

“I thought it could use a few alterations, sweetheart.” He teased her. She picked up a pair of trousers from the floor and tossed them at Shay. Picking up her own boots, she joined Shay on the bed. He moved over slightly to make more room for her. He caught glances of her as they both laced and tied their shoes. He finished before her, and his body fell back onto the bed. His hand went to her back and started wandering aimlessly. The trail his fingers left filled her with warmth. She was nervous for him to leave. She was worried for the Colonel, and she was worried for herself, as well. In Shay’s house, in Shay’s arms, she felt safe. She knew that there were going to be people watching the house and the orphanage, as she had asked, and that eased her mind. She still didn’t want him to leave, but understood that he had too. As she finished tying the laces of her boots, she turned and looked down at him. He smiled up at her, his nose crinkling a little as he turned his lips up. She returned the smile and moved to hover over him. She held her hair out of her face and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled away too quickly for his liking, but he watched her stand up.

“Come on, let’s get the day started. The sooner you start your work on the Morrigan, the sooner you’ll be done and back in bed.” She held out her hands to pull him up. He took her hands, and made her think she was pulling him up. As he sat up, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and tried to memorize the smile she gave him. There were already so many of her smiles in his brain, but he wanted to remember more. The memory of her lips kept Shay calm most nights at sea, when he was away from her. Fingers separating, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She pressed her forehead to his, and gave him another kiss. “The crew’s waiting for you, Captain.” She said with a smile as she pulled back. Their hands found each other again, and she pulled Shay up from the bed.

“They’re so needy.” He mocked, following her out of the bedroom. She chuckled as she put together another kettle of tea. He readjusted his ponytail as he watched her move around his kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the table, and took a bite. Shay looked on the table for the paperwork he would need for the day, moving papers all around.

“Do you even need half of this shit?” She was at the table as well, stirring her tea while trying to find a place to sit.

“I’m sure it’s all... important.” He said, giving her an unsure look. She laughed and made a pile of papers and pushed them aside. Sitting down and sipping her tea, she watched him read nearly every single piece of parchment scattered about the table. “Gotcha.” He said as he found the reciept for the ammo he ordered. He took another bite of the apple.

“We are cleaning this table up tonight. Think of it as a going away present from me.” She gulped down the last of her tea.

“I was hoping for a different going away present,” he said in a low, sultry tone. She chuckled and stood up. Sauntering over to him, she placed her hands on his chest.

“We clean up this table, and I’ll give you another going away present on the table,” her voice quiet and deep.

“That’s more like it,” he said as he squeezed her ass through her dress. She let out a surprised gasp. His hand on her neck, he leaned over and kissed her hard. His shirt was balled up in her fists. He kissed her for only a few seconds, then he pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I’ll be right out there on the dock if you need me, alright?”

“Okay. I’ll be in here. Watching the handsome captain work,” she said, her smile increasing steadily.  

“There’s really nothing better for you to do?”

“I mean there’s certainly other things for me to do, but better? No, there’s nothing better than that.” She stood up on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“You are impossible, Grace Jacobs.”

“I love you too, Shay Cormac.” She turned on her heels and walked back toward the bedroom. He walked out the door, and began the necessary work for the day. She repaired her dress and cleaned up whatever mess she created in his house. She did not want to be a burden on him, even though she was certain she was. She made herself busy, finding things around his house that needed to be cleaned or fixed or whatnot. As much as she enjoyed the silence, she missed the children. She had too much time to think here, too much time to worry herself. She was allowed to be silly, to be immature while she was at the orphanage; something she didn’t do enough. In her short life, she had already had so much happen. She forgot sometimes she was about to turn twenty-three, not fifty-three. She missed the children, it was true, but staying with Shay made her incredibly happy. There was no one else she would have wanted to spend her days with, and knowing that he was just as happy spending time with her made her knees weak. The she remembered why she was living with Shay for the time being and she sighed. _Okay Grace, go outside. Take a deep breath_ , she thought to herself.

She walked outside the large house, and towards the backyard. She sat down on the stone wall overlooking New York Harbor. The salt in the air hit her nose and instantly calmed her down, just as she suspected it would. _Father knew best_ , she thought. Images of her father taking her to the water when she was getting too loud or energetic flooded her mind. She heard the crew working diligently on the ship that was docked to her right. She could make out Shay among the men, their fearless leader. “Oh, father would have loved you, Shay,” she said under her breath. She turned back and watched ships go by, her only thoughts of her father. She sat out there for what seemed like an hour. She turned her head as she heard Shay’s footsteps approaching her a little while later. Giving him a smile, she turned her head back to the water and took a deep breath. He stood behind her, his arms falling down over her chest. She took his hands in hers and leaned back onto him. His lips were pressed against her head. “You know, my father used to take me to watch the ships go by whenever I was annoying my mum. Which, surprisingly enough, was quite often.” He laughed. “We would walk to the water, I would be jumping around. I don’t know how he dealt with me. But, he did. He’d make me sit still and count the sails on all of the ships that sailed by. I’m not even sure why he did it, but it did help me calm down.”

“You never talk about you father.” Shay said, cautiously.

“He was a good man. Even better father. Him, my mom and I made up the perfect little family.” Her fingers started to fidget. She looked down, then took a deep breath. She squeezed Shay’s hand. “He passed away three years ago. He was out doing some Templar business, I presume, and returned extremely ill.” Tears were forming in her eyes. “Even though the doctor said his diagnosis was promising, he died two weeks after he came home.” Shay moved to sit down next to her. He faced the water with her, a hand wrapped around her waist. Her head fell onto his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head.

“I’m sorry, Grace,” he whispered into her hair.

“Thank you. I was thinking before you came over here that he would have loved you.”

“Really? You think so?” If he sounded disbelieving, it was because he couldn’t imagine impressing her father. The man who raised this perfect woman would not be impressed by Shay, the man who let an assassin nearly get to Grace.  

“Absolutely. You don’t take my bullshit. He’d be thankful there was someone else in the world who does that.” He smiled, and could tell she was smiling too. They sat together on the wall in silence for a few minutes. His free hand found one of hers and started playing with her fingers. A breeze came from time to time, and the sun was about to set. They watched the water, and she counted the sails. He could feel her chest slowly rise and fall, her breathing steadying. Shay wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. He knew that he had been given a second chance at happiness; he didn't know why, and he didn't care who gave it to him. The only thing he knew was that he was going to do his damn best to make sure he didn’t lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've taken some liberties on the timing of the story, but in canon Shay is a big broody moose who doesn't have a girlfriend, so I had to extend some parts of his story.


	15. Need

_New York, Fall 1757_

It was only a fortnight until Grace’s twenty-third birthday, and Grace could not have been less excited. The leaves were changing colors, something that used to excite her endlessly. Now, she saw more shades of brown in the trees than the usual reds and yellows. The satisfying crunch of dried leaves under her boots was missing from her ears, replaced by the squish of wet leaves. Grey skies made her heart heavy. Still under guard at Shay’s house, she had not been able to spend time with the children at the orphanage in over a month, and not hearing their laughter made her lonely. It had been three weeks since she had heard anything from the Morrigan, and even longer from Shay himself. Gist had been the one sending letters on their progress. She tried to keep busy, but there was nothing she needed more than to see him, be near him. She was having trouble sleeping, and having even more trouble getting out of bed in the mornings. Her tears stained his pillowcase. _Fuck_ , she thought to herself. _Why isn’t he here?_

She slid out of bed and went through the motions of her morning routine, her mind wandering. She sat down with tea and some bread and her eyes found the letter. She shouldn’t have read it again, she knew it. But her hands put down her food and went to the parchment sent to her a few weeks prior.

_Dear Grace-_  
_This letter is the hardest I’ve ever had to write. We thought we had arrived in time to help the Colonel, however we still failed. Shay encountered an old friend in the Assassins, a different one than you met. He nearly burned all of Albany down trying to get to Colonel Monro, but Shay did all he could to put an end to it all. He even entered a burning building to try and save the Colonel, but he was too late. I’m so sorry, Grace. I knew what he meant to you and your mother. He was an incredible man, and I’m glad to have known him for as long as I did._  
_As soon as we arrive back in New York, Jack Weeks will help you with the Assassin gangs. As for Shay, well, he’s not doing so good. He asked me to write this letter to you, he didn’t say why, however. I’ll keep an eye on him for you._  
_See you soon,_  
_Christopher Gist_

Grace wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheek. She balled the bottom of his shirt that she wore in her fist. The longer Shay was away, the more angry she grew. She was mourning, too, and she needed him more than anything. A choked sob escaped her throat. “God damnit, Shay. I need you,” she said to the empty room. She finished her tea, then dragged her feet back to the bedroom. She closed the curtains, shutting out most of the light that entered the room. Her arms were weak as she pulled herself back into bed. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, and she held the pillow tight to her cheek. Tears flowed for hours, until she drifted into sleep. As she slipped into sleep, Shay’s smile flashed into her mind and she was momentarily calm. When she woke up again, she was alone once more. And she repeated this cycle for days.

  


Shay’s hands were shaking as he docked the Morrigan at Fort Arsenal. He had arrived early in the morning the day before her birthday. He hadn’t slept for days, and he was unable to name a single reason why. He dug his hands into his pocket and felt Monro’s Templar ring. He shuddered. He knew how much the Colonel meant to Grace, and he ran from it. Let Gist deliver the hard news, didn’t write a single letter in nearly two months. He hated himself for it; for ignoring her, for not saving George, for letting the manuscript fall out of his hands. He had no idea what she was going to say when he walked in the door, if she was even there anymore. He helped the crew with their duties, but his brain was moving faster than he could keep up. His hands were shaking so much, he could not read the paper he was holding. Gist came over, took the paper from his hands, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shay, why don’t you let me take care of this. Get some sleep. Relax.”

“If only it were that simple,” he said under his breath. He looked at the house, illuminated only by the rising sun, and sighed. Gist walked away, leaving Shay on the deck with only his thoughts. His heart raced as he stepped down the plank connecting his ship to the dock. He took of his gloves, watched his fingers shake. He needed her hands to steady his, but would she take them? He kept moving forward, approaching the door. His brain begged him to stop, but his legs disobeyed, causing him to enter his house. He looked around the room, making sure there were still traces of her there. He saw teacups scattered on the table, embers of a fire, some papers on the floor. She was still here, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then began to panic, realizing that she never let the house get this dirty, always cleaned up her teacups after using them. To have three sitting on the table, all with drops of tea still in them, worried him. He went to start the fire up, to make a kettle of tea for them. He could hear her moving around in bed, not sure if she were awake or not. His heart still raced, hands still shaking. He focused on the fire in front of him, putting whatever energy he had left into the flames. He crouched in front of the fireplace, when her voice nearly knocked him over.

“Why didn’t you write?” He looked back at her, standing in the doorway. She was in one of his shirts, a pair of her looser-fitting trousers, and her hair was messy. The dark circles under her eyes proved to him she wasn’t sleeping, either. She looked thinner than he had left her, and she did not have much weight to lose. Her freckles were gone, her skin pale. Her eyes were watering, and Shay could feel his heart breaking. He did this to her, another person’s life that would have been better off without him.

“I’m sorry, Grace…” his voice trailed off.

“Why didn’t you come back right away?” Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“Grace, I…”

“I needed you, Shay.” Tears started to fall from her eyes. “I...fucking needed you.” She let out a sob, and took in a deep breath.

“I know. I needed you, too. I just-”

“Then why didn’t you come back?!” Her voice was wavering as she increased her volume. He finally stood up. He started to walk towards her, but she took a step back. He froze in place. Staring at her, he tried to speak. Only a sob came out. He tried again.

“I just couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t.” She wiped away tears. She started to turn back into the bedroom.

“Grace, wait.” She turned back around. With ice in her eyes she stared back at him. When she didn’t say anything, he spoke quickly. “I couldn’t face you after I failed him like that. Failed you like that.” His eyes dropped to the floor, but he caught a glimpse of her eyes softening.

“What do you mean, you failed him?” She crossed her arms across her chest.

“He saved my life last year. I couldn’t even return the favor.” He looked back up at her. “I wasn’t worth saving. But him,” he started. He tore his eyes away. “His life was worth so much more than this. And I couldn’t save him.” His eyes started to water. “He was important to you Grace. And he died in my arms. I couldn’t save him. I failed you both.”

“You did not fail us, Shay. Don’t you dare say that.”

“How can you say that I didn’t? You both changed my life so much, and yet I didn’t run fast enough. I didn’t fight hard enough. I didn’t do enough.”

“So you ran away from it? I had to sit here every day, Shay. I waited for a letter, something, anything! I woke up every morning in your bed and you weren’t fucking there!” She yelled through her tears. “He knew that there were risks. He told me that.” She took a deep breath. “When Alexander left me, I sat around for him, waiting. I waited for days, weeks, months. I thought you were going to be different. I didn’t realize I was going to be waiting around for the man I love to show up. Again.” She turned around and went into the bedroom. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t hold back his tears. He leaned on the chair nearby for support. He wiped his eyes and nose, unable to stop crying. He sat down in the chair, placed his head on the table, and wept.

She sat in the corner of the bedroom on the floor, curled up. She looked straight ahead of her, completely in shock. She had no right to compare Shay to Alex. She couldn’t believe she let her anger get the best of her. She could hear him crying in the other room and her heart broke in two. She caused this. _Why do you have to be so fucking bitter_ , she asked herself. She picked at the cuticles around her fingers for hours, her brain racing. She finally wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his shirt, and his scent filled her nose. She had no idea if Shay was still in the house, but she had to check. If there was any chance of him forgiving her, she was going to take it. She stood up, and slowly padded to the doorway.

When she left the bedroom, she could hear him drinking something, so she slowly crept out into the main room. “I’m…” she started. Her voice was shaky, and her hands didn’t want to keep still. “Shay, I’m…” She looked down at the floor. Hunched over the end of the table, he turned only his head and looked up at her, eyes red from crying. When she took a deep breath, her eyes came back up. “I’m sorry, Shay. I had no right to compare you to him.” He turned his head back to the mug sitting on the table in front of him.

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s really not. To be honest, I was surprised to see you still here.” Her fingers were fidgeting.

“I thought the same thing when I came back in the house this morning.” He reached out and took a long drink. The way his face scrunched up, she assumed he was drinking alcohol.

“If it helps, I don’t actually think you’re like him. Having someone die is a little different than gambling all of my money away.” She tried to joke. A hint of a smile appeared on his face. He looked back at her, and could tell that she had been crying too. “I know this must have been tough for you, too.”

“I tried so hard. I really did. I wanted to repay him for all he did for me…” his voice trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

“I know. And I’m fairly certain he knew, too.” He sat back in his chair, cup in hand. She stood nervously in the middle of the room.

“I just…” he started. “I just want to make things right in the world. And I thought I was doing that with the Assassins.” She started to walk slowly towards the table. “Then that went to hell. Now, here I am, thinking I have a chance to start over, make something of myself. And well...” He knocked back the rest of his drink. He coughed. She sat down in the chair next to him, sitting on her hands so they wouldn’t distract her.

“You still have a chance to make something of yourself, Shay.” She said softly. He looked at her. Her eyes were warm, and reassuring. She was telling the truth. “Colonel Monro helped me get back on my feet after Alex left me. He got you back on your feet after you left the Assassins.” He felt a shiver on his skin. “Now, we have to help each other get back on our feet.” She held out her hand. He felt tears forming in his eyes again. “You don’t have to go through this alone, Shay.” Tears were forming in her eyes, as well. “I’m here. I’m right here.” A tear fell onto her cheek. He grabbed her hand with both of his and squeezed it tight. She used her other hand to wipe away her tears. He pulled her hand slightly, and she stood up. He slid the chair back, and guided her into his lap. They sat together on the chair in the main room for an hour, calming each other down, wiping away tears. When their breath eased, she realized that her stomach was growling.

“Your whole body is yelling at me today.” She laughed, the sound making Shay’s heart flutter. It had been two months since he heard her laugh, and after their fight, it was music to his ears.

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t been eating much lately.” His smile quickly faded. He suddenly realized how frail she felt in his arms, how much lighter she felt on his lap.

“Well then, let’s get some food in you.” He gave her hip a pat, and she stood up. He followed her up, then pulled her hand toward him. His other hand cradled her neck, and he stared into her eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him back. When they slowly pulled away from each other, her head fell to his chest. “I’m sorry about the Colonel, Grace. I know how much he meant.”

“Thank you, Shay. And I’m sorry, too. I know how much he meant.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head in response. Her stomach growled again, this time louder. They both laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting her some food!” he exclaimed at her stomach. She threw her head back, laughing. In a daze, they found food in the house and they sat down and ate. Post-fight awkwardness filled the air. Unsure of what to do next, they sat at the table for a few extra minutes.

“Are you as exhausted as I am?” She asked, suddenly feeling tired.

“I haven’t slept a lot recently.” He confessed.

“Really? All I’ve been doing is sleeping. That’s really all I had the energy for.” They looked at each other, realizing the toll that the past few months had taken on them. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“It’s still light out, Grace.” She pulled him up out of the chair.

“You’ve got great curtains for sleeping all day, Shay.” He let out a chuckle as she pulled him across the room and into the bedroom. She let go of his hand as they approached the bed, and she crawled into the large bed and made herself comfortable. He started taking off his many layers. He emptied his pockets, and stopped when he felt the ring in his pocket. He pulled it out, and inspected it for the hundredth time. He made a safe spot for it on his dresser and carefully placed it down. He pulled off his jacket and boots and started to walk around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in. He settled himself at her back, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She let out a content sigh as she pushed herself back against his chest.

“Can you do me a favor, love?” The pet name gave her butterflies in her stomach. Hearing it again after all this time was like a choir singing.

“Mmm” was her only response. He smiled in her hair.

“If you get up before me, go back to sleep. Pretend you weren’t awake.” She tried to turn around, but he held her in place. She could just see his smile.

“What?”

“Just let me think I was awake before you.”

“You are so weird.”

“Mhm. What do you want for your birthday, by the way?”

“A ship bigger than yours.” She said quickly.

“What?” She laughed and turned around to face him while he was off-guard.

“You heard me.”

“A ship bigger than the Morrigan?”

“Yes. And make it pink. With ruffles for sails and-” He rolled his eyes and covered her mouth with his hand. She giggled against his hand.

“You’re lucky you’re you otherwise I would have kicked you out of the bed.” She pulled his hand away and kissed him quick. When her head came back down to the pillow, he moved a lock of hair away from her face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him again, this time slower. She pulled away and settled her head against his chest. They laid there, their legs tangled together. They drifted into sleep together, both of them having the best night’s rest in months.


	16. Birthday

Waking up the next morning, Shay felt as if he’d slept for a week. Feeling completely refreshed was a new feeling for him, but he was happy nonetheless. He quickly glanced at the woman by his side, who was snoring lightly, and he smiled. He quietly got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, 9:30. _Perfect_ , he thought. He grabbed an apple off the table at quietly exited the house. He took off into a full sprint towards the orphanage. His nerves started to appear in the pit of his stomach as the orphanage came into view. He knew that if Grace was that angry at him when he arrived home, there’s no telling how mad Caroline would be. He slowed down and found her setting out a box of toys in the backyard. She saw him, and gave him a look of relief, followed by a frown. “I’m really sorry, Caroline. Don’t worry, your daughter gave me her worst when I got home yesterday.” He said through slightly heavier breathing.

“I knew she would.” She started towards him. Her hair had more grey in it than when he left, a few more wrinkles around her eyes. A part of him wondered if he was ever going to see Grace reach this age. She held out her arms, and pulled him in for a hug, much to his surprise. “I know you did your best, Shay. That’s all we can ask for.”

“Thank you, Caroline. Now, is there any way I can borrow Amanda for the morning?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I figure I should make this birthday extra special for Grace.” She started to smile, and answer him, when the door flew open. Cara’s figure appeared, more angry than he’d ever seen.

“How dare you! You filthy-” Caroline cut her off.

“Don’t you start. Everything’s alright with Shay. No need to wake up the whole block, dear.” She looked back and gave Shay a glance that made him a little less terrified.

“Let me make it up to you all. Cara, can you get Amanda and help me get some things for Grace’s birthday?” He gave his best pout. She rolled her eyes.

“Only because it’s her birthday.”

“Thank you, Cara.” He cooed. She turned around with a hpmh, and walked back into the building. Caroline turned back to Shay. “This is the first and last time I am pissing off your daughter. I don’t know how much of this I can take.” She gave him a chuckle.

“I believe you’ve gotten all of it, dear. Do you think you’ll be able to bring Gracie by here later today?”

“Of course I can, Caroline.”

“Thank you. Now, sunflowers are her favorite. Go to the florist near that shoemaker’s store just around the corner. They always have the brightest flowers.”  

“Good to know,” he said as the door opened again. Cara reemerged, and the small girl behind her pushed her forward. Amanda ran toward Shay with open arms.

“Shay!” she yelled as she crashed into his legs. His hands ran over her brown hair and smiled.

“Hey, pretty girl. How’ve you been?”

“Good. I’ve been practicing, Shay!” She was practically shaking. “I can’t wait to read for you and Gracie again!”

“I can’t wait to hear it. But before we do that, I need your help. You think you’re up for that?” She shook her head furiously. He laughed, and said, “Good. Ready, Cara?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” She said with a dramatic sigh. Amanda took Shay’s hand, and the three of them left the orphanage.

“Alright. We’re going to get her flowers, and a new dress. What else?”

“A horse!” The little girl suggested.

“I don’t have anywhere to put a horse.” Shay said, seriously.

“She wouldn’t want a horse. But I bet she would want a bunch of those little apple pie-things that Roberto the baker makes.” Cara offered. Once she was out of sight from Caroline, her features softened. Shay was glad her theatrics were slowly ending. Not that he didn’t enjoy them, just not so much when they were directed towards him.

“I do have room for pies.” They continued down the road for a short while when they reached the florist. There was already a stand outside the storefront filled with flowers. As they got closer, Shay was relieved to see a large basket filled with big, yellow sunflowers. “Amanda, could you pick out the biggest sunflowers for Grace?” He asked, pulling out the pouch of coins strapped to his belt. The girl’s face lit up as she picked out each flower individually, inspecting it with Cara to make sure they were the biggest ones. Shay found the owner and paid him for the flowers as soon as they were happy with the arrangement. “Where’s that bakery, Cara?”

“Not too far.” She led the three of them to the bakery, where she swung the door open. “Where’s Roberto?” She asked as she entered. A man exited the back room, and smiled. He was short, fat, and had a thick mess of black hair on top of his head.

“Hey, Cara. What can I do for you, sunshine?”

“It’s Grace’s birthday, and we need three of those little apple pie things that she adores.” She batted her eyelashes at the man, although Shay figured that wasn’t necessary. “And those little things with the cream on top!” She called out, remembering them suddenly. Roberto laughed and went into the back room. He emerged a few minutes later with a basket filled with baked goods.

“Anything else, Cara? You want anything, Amanda?” He switched his attention between the two girls with him.

“I know just what Amanda here wants.” He gave a wink to Shay, and pulled out a small glazed cake. He wrapped it in cloth and placed it in the basket.

“I think that’s perfect.” Cara stated.

“Now we’re talking. How much do I owe you?” Shay turned his attention to the baker. Roberto waved his hand.

“Tell her I said Happy Birthday. And you two make sure she smiles today!” He turned around and went back into the room he first emerged from.

“We will!” the two girls exclaimed in unison.

“Thanks, Roberto!” Cara called out. They left the bakery. Shay held the flowers in one of his hands, and Cara carried the basket of baked goods. He dug in his pocket for a few seconds.

“Come on, I know you’re in there.” He said under his breath.

“You and Grace are made for each other. You both talk to your things like it’ll come to life.” Cara said with a smile.

“It helps.” He switched hands and dug through the other side pocket. His hand reemerged empty, but quickly fell into the inside pocket on the jacket he wore. “Gotcha.” He pulled out a piece of parchment that had been folded several times over. “See, told you it helps.” Cara rolled her eyes. “I really hope it’s done.”

“Wait, you had a dress made for her?”

“Of course I did.” He scoffed.

“Consider me impressed, Captain.” He rolled his eyes.

“Alright girls, let’s hopefully pick up this dress for her, and then we can head to my house.” They started to walk towards the dress shop.

“What color didja get?” Amanda inquired.

“Red. I think she looks really pretty in red.” Shay smiled down at her, the suddenly pulled her towards him so she did not get run over by a horse.

“I think she does too.” She responded, not phased by the massive animal nearly running her over. They walked together for several more blocks until they reached the store. Cara’s demeanor was changing, as she was slowly opening up to Shay. Cara knew that Grace loved him, and if Grace found out that Cara was nothing but nice to him she’d be in trouble. They entered the store, and there was a large box with a red ribbon tied around it.

“Thank God,” Shay muttered under his breath. He gave the woman in the store the piece of paper.

“Tell her to come back if it doesn’t fit correctly, Mister Cormac.”

“Will do. Thank you, again.” He walked towards the box. It was just as big as Amanda. “Hey, Amanda. ‘mere a second.” He handed the flowers to her. “You spent a lot of time picking those out so make sure they’re safe until Grace gets them, okay?” She nodded seriously. He picked up the box and adjusted it under his arm so he could carry it comfortably. “Alright. You ladies sure we don’t need anything else for Grace?”

“I still think you should get her a horse.”

“Maybe next year’s birthday. When I have some more time.”

“If we take the longer way to your house, we’ll pass a bookstore. Maybe we could take a peek?” Cara asked, the pitch in her voice increasing.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” He flashed her a smile, and Amanda giggled. They walked, the streets getting more crowded as it grew later. Shay’s hand gripped Amanda’s a little tighter as more and more people filled the street. He made sure Cara was close by, as well. As they walked, he nearly laughed to himself. Here Shay Cormac was: shopping with two girls for the love of his life’s birthday. _Liam would be laughing his ass off right now if he saw me_ , he thought, instantly throwing away his grin. He shook his head to clear the thought. He pressed on, turning the corner of the street with the bookstore on it. Cara started to skip towards it. The smile returned on his face, and he led the smaller girl into the store. “Alright Amanda. I’m thinking two books for Grace, because it’s her birthday.” He placed down the dress box. She smiled up at him.

“Okay.” He leaned down, and looked at her.

“And you’re going to be needing another book to practice with, huh. Unfortunately, I didn’t get one while I was away this time...” Her face lit up, and she let out an excited squeal. He smiled, even though an image flashed in his mind of Albany burning to the ground. She started prancing through the stacks of books, pulling out a book bound in deep red leather. She examined it, then walked back over to him and held it out.

“Gracie never let me get it. But now that you’re here...” He raised an eyebrow, knelt down beside her, and took a closer look at the book. It was a play, written by someone he’d never heard off. Not that Shay would know many playwrights by name.

“Amanda, the whole point of this is to _not_ make Grace angry at me.”

“She just thinks it’s going to be too hard. But I thought I was supposed to read hard things and it’ll make me better!” He looked at the book again. She had a point, but he trusted Grace and her intentions.

“I’ll make ya a deal. We’ll get the book, and if she gets mad, we’ll say it’s for me. Sound like a plan?” She nodded her head with a smile. She pulled him in for a hug, and he embraced her back. A warmth started in his heart and spread throughout his body. Her curly brown hair bounced as she pulled away from him and started moving down the row of books again. Cara came around the corner with a small book in hand.

“She’s been dying to read this one. This will put you back in her good graces.” She let out a laugh at her unintended pun.

“Perfect.” He smiled as he looked at the black covered book. _Love in Excess_ , it said on the cover. He held back the eye roll he was so desperately wanting to give. She may have been different, but Grace was still a woman who read books about love and romance in her spare time. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to make fun of her for it, or take it seriously. He figured he should take it seriously. “Alright, Amanda. Let’s find another one for her.” They looked around the store for something to catch their eye. Amanda picked up a book, and pointed it at Cara.

“Didn’t Charlie spill tea on this?” Cara grabbed the book, and her eyes widened.

“Yes he did, which is why we don’t have this one anymore. Oh, poor Gracie was heartbroken when she found out that this was ruined.”

“Well I think we found her last gift.” Shay took the book out of her hands, and walked up with all three books to the man at the counter. He wrapped the three books up with paper and string, and Shay made sure he kept Amanda’s book separate. He took out the much-lighter pouch of coins from his pocket, and silently thanked God that he was to be receiving income within the next few days. He paid for the books, and Cara offered to carry them. Picking the dress up again, they all walked out of the bookstore and started towards his house. Amanda practically skipped, sunflowers in hand, curls bouncing. Cara glided next to Shay, her hair pulled back in a tight bun near the top of her head, her cheekbones accentuated. Shay felt pride, walking with them in the street. Although he never had siblings, this is what he imagined it felt like. He never imagined himself as a family man, never really wanted kids. But this, this he could see himself doing. This was a different kind of family. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his house.

They approached the large building, gifts in hands. He could see that the curtains in his bedroom were open, and that meant she was awake. He opened the door, and let the girls enter first. He heard Grace gasp as Amanda ran in the room. “Happy Birthday, Gracie!” The little girl exclaimed. Grace laughed as she caught Amanda in her arms.

“Thank you, lovebug.” She kissed the top of her head and spun her around. She looked at Cara and Shay and smiled big.

“We picked out the best flowers for you!” Amanda said as she shoved the flowers up to her.

“You did? Let me see!” Grace’s hair was pulled back, but it was still messy. She hadn’t changed out of the clothes she wore yesterday, and her bare feet contrasted against the dark hardwood floor. She smelled the flowers and looked at them all. “Thank you, sweet pea. Now what’s all of this?” She looked to Cara, who was unpacking the basket of baked goods.

“Happy Birthday, Grace.” Cara said with a sweet smile. She held her arms out and gave Grace a gentle hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered into her ear. They pulled apart and Grace’s eyes inspected the items Cara pulled out of the basket. “Oh, you got the apple pies! They’re my favorite!” She said, looking one over.

“Yes, I know they’re your favorite.” They made teasing faces at each other. Grace turned her attention to Shay as he moved the box to the table.

“What the…” her voice trailed off. He flashed a smile at her.

“I know what it is!” Amanda exclaimed. Shay placed a finger on his lips in her direction. She giggled, and Grace let out a similar sound.

“I’ll open it later.” She looked at Shay, her eyes crinkled from her smile. She walked toward him. Her arms draped his neck, and his arms instinctively went to her hips. “Thank you, Shay. For all of it.”

“Anything for you, love.” He kissed her. They broke the kiss, and she brought her arms down. Her head fell against his chest, and he held her tight.

“I still don’t see my ship.” She said, her voice low.  

“I’m full of surprises.” He said, smiling.

“That you are, dear. That you are.” He laughed and pecked the top of her head. She watched as Cara brought the wrapped up cake to Amanda. Her eyes fell back to the table and spotted the books. “Tell me those books aren’t for me.”

“I don’t lie, Grace. So I can’t say that.”

“Ugh,” she groaned into his jacket.

“These two are for you, and this one…. Well, I’ll let you decide who it’s for.” She laughed. “By the way, your mom asked me to bring you by the orphanage later.”

“Good, I was going to ask if my big, strong man would take me there.” She teased. She turned around in his arms, and faced the girls. Shay’s arms wrapped around her stomach, and her hands fell onto his. “Is it good, Mandy?” She called to the girl sitting in the chair. Her mouth was completely covered in glaze, and her hands were filled with cake. She nodded and smiled. The sight gave Shay and Grace a good laugh.

“I’m starved. Mandy, let’s go home and see what Caroline made for lunch.” Cara gave Grace a knowing look, and grabbed Amanda’s hand to leave. “You coming by later?”

“Of course.”

“Bye Gracie” Amanda said, mouth still full. She came over and hugged Grace’s legs.

“I’ll see you later, sweetie.” Grace ran her hand over Amanda’s hair.

“Thank you, girls.” Shay called from behind Grace.

“You’re welcome!” Amanda said, and Cara simply nodded at him. The two girls exited the house.

“Cara didn’t give you too much trouble, right?”

“Well she came out kicking and screaming, but your mom calmed her down pretty quick.” Grace sighed and craned her neck to look back at Shay. “I said to your mom that I’m never pissin’ you off again.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” She smiled up at him.

“You gonna open your present now?” He nodded at the box on the table.

“Let me eat something first. I’m hungry.” She moved his hands away from her, and stepped towards the food on the table. She sat down and started to pick at one of the small pies. “I didn’t even have to pretend I woke up after you.” Shay laughed.

“It was a miracle. So I’m guessing you slept okay?” She chewed and swallowed before answering.

“I did. I guess taking out two months worth of aggression on someone really drains your energy.” She paused a gave Shay a guilty look. “Here, try it. They’re literally my favorite thing about autumn.”

“Really?” She held up a piece and he opened his mouth and brought it to her fingers. He chewed the pastry. “Well I’ll be damned. That is really good.”

“I don’t lie, Shay,” she mocked. She put another piece in her mouth, and Shay went to grab another one. She playfully slapped his hand, and was going to say something, but her mouth was full. He laughed and popped the piece of pie into his mouth. His mouth closed, he grinned as best he could at her. When she finally swallowed, she said to him, under her breath, “Bastard.” He let out a hearty laugh. “You’re lucky I love you.” He was about to speak when she cut him off. “You make your own luck. I know.”

“You’re catching on.” He smiled, smugly.

“Ha. Ha. Okay before I open that monstrosity, what is going on with these books?” She inspected the top book.

“The top two are yours. The bottom one, Amanda picked. She said you would never buy it for her, and she just gave me a face and I couldn’t say no, I’m sorry.”

“She’s good like that. Let me guess, it’s The London Merchant.” She took it carefully out from under the other two books.

“Yeah, it is. She said you thought it was too difficult for her.” She snorted.

“That’s what I tell her. The real reason I wouldn’t buy it for her is because it’s all about a man who robs the business he works for to sleep with a whore.” Shay covered his face with his hands and groaned. He hunched over in his chair. Grace couldn’t help but laugh.

“And I was ready to give that to a seven-year-old girl.” Grace laughed a little louder. “Good God I am a mess without you.” Her laughter stopped, but she still smiled. Her hand cupped his face.

“It’s okay, Mr. Perfect. We all have our off-days.” Her grin was smug as she turned her attention back to her food. He sat back in his chair. He was still hesitant, still unsure of how to act around her. They might have resolved their argument, but there was still tension. He was nowhere near perfect, and she was as damn close to perfect as you could get. He was still holding back, still not completely opening up. He sat and watched her eat. She had opened up about her dad, why couldn’t he do something similar? He might have screwed up, but he vowed to himself he wouldn’t do that again, not as bad anyway. She was angry at him, but she was still here. She still wore his clothes, still smiled at him. She flipped through the book he bought and ate absentmindedly.

“Open the other ones, love.”

“Mmmmm I think there needs to be a little build-up, don’t you think?” She gave him a seductive smile. He stirred in his seat.

“Oh, I know about build-up.” He fired back. The chuckle she let out was low and attractive.

“Yes you do, Shay.” She broke off a piece of pie and slowly placed it on her tongue. She knowingly glanced at him, closing her mouth on her fingers. He stifled a groan. “I laughed to myself when you weren’t in bed this morning, but then I found myself a little disappointed when you weren’t there to give me a proper good morning kiss.” Her voice was breathy and sent shivers down Shay’s spine.

“I think it’s still morning,” he smiled at her and stood up. He helped guide her out of the chair, and he immediately picked her up. Her thighs wrapped around his hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled at him, brought her head closer to his. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. The grip on her thigh tightened, a hand cupped her ass. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow him better access. He put her down on the table without parting their lips. His hands roamed her body. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. They froze and after a second, they both started to laugh. “You just ate!" She laughed even louder. "You are literally always hungry, Grace,” he said still chuckling.

“So what?” She was still laughing as well. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Alright, you eat. Then open your present. We’ll have plenty of time for more of this later, that’s a promise.” His voice got lower as he finished his sentence, sending a chill down her spine.

“Mmmkay.” She said with a smile. She hopped off the table and started eating whatever she could find. Shay wandered around the room, picking up papers, fiddling with the fire, grabbing bites of food here and there. “You plan on being in town for more than a few days this time?” She raised an eyebrow as she asked, her eyes still focused on the pastries in front of her.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” He gave her a kiss on her temple, and stole a piece of pie from her hands. “It’s gonna be a few days before the Grandmaster is free to come by.” He stopped for a second, realizing that he hadn’t told her his plans to become a Templar. He could hear her swallow.

“Grandmaster?” She looked at him. He was unable to read her expression.

“Gist has some things to discuss with him,” he said quickly. She furrowed her brow slightly, sensing there was more to it than that. “And I have some things to discuss with him, as well.” He confessed.

“You ever met him before?” She asked him.

“Nope.”

“You nervous?”

“A little.” He walked over to where she sat and leaned back against the table.

“I’ve only met him a few times, but my father worked with him quite often. In fact, my father was there when he became the Grandmaster.”

“Is it true that his father was an Assassin?”

“As far as I know. Like I said, I don’t know him that well. And my father was professional with him. I don’t think he knew that much about him.” Shay let out a breath. Her fingers found the top of his leg and traced undefined patterns, the sensation giving Shay a sense of comfort.

“Alright, it’s your birthday, and we can talk about this later. However, if I have to tell you one more time to open your present, I’m going to get angry.” He squeezed her hand. She laughed, throwing her head back, the sight of it making Shay smile big.

“Fine, fine. If it makes you happy, I’ll open this thing.” She stood up, placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and walked towards the box. “And since it’s clearly not a ship larger than yours, I have no idea what this could even be.” He walked over towards her. Standing a few inches from her, his heart started to beat faster, nervous that she wouldn’t like it. Her fingers made quick work of the ribbon around the box. She tossed it into Shay’s face, her smile beaming. He caught it, feeling his own smile grow, and placed the ribbon on the table next to him. She tried to pull the box apart, but struggled hilariously. He couldn’t contain his laughter. “Oh shut up and help me, would you?” She said through her own laughing. He reached out and helped pull the box top off the bottom, revealing a deep red colored dress. Her eyes widened, lips fell apart from each other. Her fingers fell gently to the fabric, moving slowly over the details. Her lips formed a smile, and so did his upon the sight. His heart fluttered. She looked at him, then quickly pulled him to a hug. “It’s so beautiful, Shay. Thank you.” She spoke into his neck, and he pulled her tighter.

“Happy Birthday, Grace.” He placed a kiss on her cheek, and she pulled her head back to place her lips on his. When she pulled away, her eyes immediately went back to the dress. She carefully pulled it out of the box. Shay watched as her eyes lit up as more of the dress was revealed. She held it up to her body, and looked down at it. “Sorry it’s not a ship” he mocked as she examined the back of the garment. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think I’ll get more use out of this than a ship anyway.” He chuckled. She gave him another kiss. “Now help me get this on,” she smiled big as she spoke. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“How about in an hour or two. Maybe three,” he smiled and brought his lips down to her neck. Before he could plant one kiss on her skin, she was laughing and pulling away. Catching him off guard, she was able to slip out of his grasp. She started to saunter towards the bedroom.

“You can’t give me this amazing dress and then tell me to wait before trying it on, sweetheart!” She called out as she walked. She laughed, and he hung his head and tried to slow his heartbeat. He watched her hips sway as she turned into the bedroom.

“You are so lucky it’s your birthday today.” He said under his breath. He followed her into what his room, and saw her lay the dress down on the bed. He quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again. “When we get back, I am taking this dress off very carefully, and then I’m going to fuck you so good that everyone in New York knows my name.” He said hoarsely into her neck. The hairs on her arm stood up, and she let out a slight whimper. Then she smiled and let out a low laugh.

“Is that a promise, Captain Cormac?” The was she called him Captain made his trousers seem too tight suddenly.

“You bet your pretty little ass it is.” He slapped her ass, then gave her a kiss. “Okay let’s get you into this dress.” She giggled. She watched him as he inspected the dress. It was barely noon, and she knew that she would be having the best birthday she’d had in a while. She normally did not like being spoiled, or given gifts, or being the center of attention. But it felt different receiving it all from Shay. It felt right. This was how birthdays were supposed to feel. This was how love was supposed to feel. Any doubts she was having the previous day were a thousand miles away, all her cares a million miles away. She sighed contently as Shay started to undress her and then redress her. He finished tying the dress, and she leaned back into him. He welcomed her into his arms. She craned her neck back to look at him as best she could.

“I love you, Shay.”

“I love you too, Grace. Now go look and see how it looks.” She smiled and walked over to the mirror. It fit her perfectly, hugged her hips just right. The skirt hung close to her legs, and fell just at her ankles. The sleeves were covered in lace a shade darker than the rest of the dress, her breasts peaked out just enough over the top of the corset-style top. She ran her hands over the dress, smoothing it in places, scrunching it in others. Her lips perked as she saw Shay smiling at her in the mirror.

“It’s perfect. Seriously. I love everything about it.” She said to him as she turned around towards him.

“Good. You look so beautiful in it.” She started towards him, and their lips found each other. “You ready?” He asked, looking into her eyes.

“For anything.”


	17. Rules

_New York, Fall 1757_

Grace sat on the grass in the backyard of the orphanage, orange and red leaves falling beside her. The days were getting shorter, the air was getting colder. Winter was approaching fast. Wanting to make the last few days of autumn count, Grace took the kids outside to play for as long as they could. Some of the kids wore jackets, others were fine without them. She and a young girl played with some of the leaves as they fell. The laughter of the children rang out in the backyard, a sound she knew all too well would be not so pleasant in a few months. Organized chaos is how Grace would describe the backyard, with children making up rules as they played their made-up games. One of the twins, Peter, ran up to Grace, going on and on about unfair the game had become. “They can’t just make up the rules as they go!” he pleaded with Grace.

“I have to agree with him on that,” she called to the gaggle of boys behind him. “No rule-changing in the middle of the game. Wait until the next one to change rules.” A collective groan was heard. She turned her attention back to the girl on her right, Madeline. She was only three years old, her parents killed in a fire. She didn’t speak much, but she was drawing constantly. Grace was trying desperately to get her to open up, but desperately did not want to push her away. Grace figured out a long time ago that children could be more complicated than anyone. She sat with Madeline, watching her draw the different leaves they collected, talking to her, even though it barely garnered a response. Suddenly, the group of boys dropped everything and ran to the fence. They kept repeating one name over and over again, a sigh of contentment falling from Grace’s lips as Shay greeted the kids. She turned her attention, her heart fluttering seeing him smile. His eyes found hers, his gaze warm. She smiled, looking back at the girl next to her. Shay started to strut towards them. “Why don’t you go show my mother, huh? I think she’ll like it.” She simply got up and collected her paper and her pencils. Grace leaned back against the fence, sighing once again. Shay plopped down next to her, his leather scent drifting into her nose. She pulled her head forward slightly when he sat down, allowing his arm to drape across her shoulders.

“Hi,” he whispered, in a low voice. Her hand found his knee, and she started rubbing it, absently.

“Hey,” she said in an equally low voice. She looked into his eyes, and they smiled at each other. She looked back at the group of boys, who had started arguing again. “Boys, what did I just say?”

“No changing the rules in the middle of the game,” Peter said in knowing voice.

“I did. And what did you just do?”  

“But-”

“Nope. No changing the rules. It’s not fair.” They groaned, Peter sticking his tongue out. “Why don’t you boys just play a different game?”

“Fine.” One of the boys dragged out. Grace groaned quietly, and her head fell to Shay’s shoulder.

“I love them... I love being here...” she reminded herself. Shay just laughed in response. “Sorry. How did it go?” She turned to look at him.

“It went well,” he stated. He placed his left hand on her hand, flashing Colonel Monro’s Templar ring on his finger. She took his hand in both of hers, inspecting his hand and finger carefully.

“Feel any different?”

“Well the needles they used were a little funny…” he started, her eyes widening. She was about to say something, when his laughter cut her off. Realizing he was joking, she playfully slapped his thigh.

“Not funny,” she said with a hint of annoyance.

“A little funny.” When she pursed her lips, he started to feel bad. “Okay, I’m sorry, love.” He placed a kiss on her temple. “But no, I don’t feel any different. I’ve still got all my fingers, still have my ship, still have my friends, still have you.” He shrugged. “Should I feel any different?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t know becoming a Templar consists of, exactly. Considering I believed you about the needles.” They both chuckled.

“I guess I just feel...official.” He sighed, his next thought not being able to form properly. “I still don’t know if it’s…the right thing to do. Still not sure if the Templars are completely right.”

“Shay, I’ve known about the Templars since I was little. I still don’t know which one is completely right, if one is completely right.” He raised an eyebrow at her, having never heard her thoughts on the matter. “Well, the Templars want peace through control, right? And the Assassins want peace through freedom.”

“Right, although I’m not sure how well they’re executing it.”

“Well, look at it this way. I let the kids pick whichever game they want to play, let them pick the rules, all that nonsense. Not ten minutes into playing, they’re arguing because they’re changing the rules in the middle of the game. And they can do that, since there is no rule saying you can’t, right?”

“Well, I guess not,” Shay started.

“But, that isn’t fair to everyone. And eventually, every one of those boys would have their own rules, because no one is stepping in to tell them no. No one is really happy with the game they are playing. They have too much freedom, no control over the game they are playing.” Shay nodded his head, listening intently to what she had to say. “On the other hand, if I were to create a game for them to play, make up all the rules for them to follow, that’s not really fair to them, is it? I mean, I don’t know exactly what they are capable of, or what they even want to play. But, they have to follow my rules because I’m in charge.” She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “So, the boys aren’t happy because they aren’t playing the game they want to play, but I’m happy because they’re probably quiet.” Shay let out a laugh.

“So then how does everyone stay happy?” He asked.

“That, my dear, is something even I don’t have the answer to,” she sighed.

“Set up the printing press, Grace Jacobs doesn’t have all the answers.”

“A shame, isn’t it?” She smiled at him, as she readjusted herself to lean against him. “But that’s just me. Everyone has their own ideas about it.” Shay held onto her tight. She closed her eyes, content with the small moment of peace. Soon, the boys started to yell again, and Shay couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s expense. Standing up, she started to speak. “You are so supportive of me, I love you so much,” she said, the sarcasm spilling from her lips.

“I love you, more, Grace,” Shay cooed, a smug smile forming on his face. She looked down at him, rolled her eyes, and she turned her attention to the boys. Shay let out a chuckle as he watched her calmly diffuse the situation. He studied her, suddenly feeling himself looking at her differently. He knew that she did not want to become a Templar as her father had, but knowing she had a very similar mindset to him was reassuring. Having been around people so set in their ways his whole life, it was refreshing to know that there was someone else out there in the world who questioned it all. He felt his heart grow, his confidence in their relationship soared. He may not have been sure of his beliefs in Templars or Assassins, but he was sure that he was in love with Grace Jacobs. And that was the only thing he was sure about.


	18. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for this. I'm not sorry.

_New York, Winter 1758_

By January of the next year, Grace and Shay were comfortable in a routine. They would wake up together at his house, he’d walk her to the orphanage, she’d stay there all day and help her mother while Shay did whatever tasks the Templars asked of him that day. Then he’d come back to the orphanage to help her mother with the bigger things that Grace couldn’t help with. At the end of the day, they’d walk back to Shay’s house together, where they’d wake up again the next day and do it all again. They woke up one morning, arms and legs tangled up in each other as always. She pulled away from him, ignoring his groaning. She walked over to the window, pulling at the curtains. She gasped at the sight before her. Shay quickly sprung up and found himself behind her. They both looked out and saw white as far as their eyes could see. She started to laugh. “There’s got to be at least a foot and half out there,” Shay said, surveying his backyard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. His face nestled in her neck, she let out a giggle.

“Looks like I’m trapped here,” she said suggestively. She could feel his smile on the side of her neck, his grip tightening on her waist.

“That you are,” he said, voice raspy and sleep-ridden. He started to place open mouth kisses on her neck, and she melted into him. Her head fell back, allowing him better access. His hands unwrapped from her waist, then moved to her hips. His fingers dug in slightly, pulling at the nightgown she wore. Still not fully awake, a moan escapes her lips. “Back to bed, then?” He asked her neck.

“Yes,” she answered, her voice breathy. He spun her around and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. The walk back to the bed was only a few steps, but he smiled the entire way. His knees found the edge of the bed, and he not-so-gently placed her down. She laughed as her back bounced up slightly. He smiled, and crawled over her. Their lips met as they moved up the bed. Her hands started to tug at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. Their hands wandered over each other’s bodies, not stopping in one place for more than a second. His hands clumsily tried to pull her nightgown over her head, his failure to do so giving Grace a good laugh. She helped undress herself, Shay’s eyes taking in her naked form before him.

“Mmm. Good morning to me,” he said, in a low, appreciative voice. His head dipped to the valley between her breasts, his lips leaving a ghostly trail down her chest. Her breathing started to pick up its pace, her chest falling and rising faster. She tilted her head back, a loud exhale exiting her mouth as she did. She reached for the top of his pants, but she was met with his hands. “No rush, darling. We’ve got all day,” he said, lips brushing one of her nipples. The corners of her lips turned up, the wetness forming between her legs. He gently pulled her nipple with his teeth, his hands brushing her sides up and down. She closed her eyes, her hands finding the back of his head. Her fingers were tangled in his loose ponytail, tempted to pull the holder out, releasing his jet black hair. Before she could make her move, his mouth came off her breast with a pop, then started to move down her body. Getting lower and lower, her legs started to spread. His tongue left a trail across her hips, causing them to push up slightly. He smiled into her skin, looked up at her, then moved his head back up her body.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered, the victim of his teasing. He let out a low laugh, and she could feel it on her stomach. His mouth moved to the other nipple, gently sucking it as she let out a moan.

“I told you, we have…” he started, before placing a bruising kiss just above her nipple. “...all day,” he grumbled.

“All day. You’re going to regret this later.” She said, his lips placing kisses along her collarbone, neck, and jaw.

“Probably. Just let me have my fun,” he said, rolling his hips on hers. He found her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling slightly. She let out another moan. Her hands wrapped around his back, slowly sliding down, grabbing his ass.

“This is fun for you?” Her voice was unsteady as she tried to stand her ground. He chuckled in her ear, causing her to whimper.

“Watching you squirm while I tease you?” He placed a few quick kisses on her cheek. He picked his head up slightly, looking at her brown, dilated eyes. “This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks, love.” He kissed her lips passionately. She kissed him back, the heat pooling in her stomach. Her skin was more sensitive than it was just a few minutes before.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” she mumbled as they parted their lips. He moved his head down, his lips kissing any skin they found.

“Are you telling me you’re not enjoying this?” He asked her, a mischievous smile on his face. She let out a groan.

“I am. And I hate you for it,” she said, her hands reaching out and grabbing fistfuls of the sheet beneath her. She felt his lips form a smile on her lower stomach, his hands moving down her sides. He settled his body between her legs, pushing them apart agonizingly slow. He kissed the side of her knee, the moved towards the middle on her body. His lips were gentle against the inside of her thigh, leaving her panting. Reaching the dip between her leg and her stomach, he turned his attention to her other knee, repeating his process of leaving gentle kisses down her thigh. She bit her bottom lip, a breath escaping through her teeth. “Oh my God, Shay,” she whimpered. His mouth moved over the patch of dark curls in the middle of her legs. He took in the scent of her arousal. He pushed apart her legs just a bit further. He moved one of his fingers to her dripping wet sex, spreading her lips slightly.

“I knew you were enjoying this, too.” He smirked into her skin. She groaned.

“Shut up,” she said through ragged breaths. His finger moved up and down her cunt slowly, her juices soaking her completely.

“Shutting up,” he said, locking his eyes with hers as he places his mouth on her pussy. She cried out, her back arching at the relief of his teasing ceasing, if only for a moment. His tongue ran up and down her lips a few times, her hips grinding slowly. His tongue found her sensitive bud, running over it extremely gently. She moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. He lapped his tongue, his arms wrapped around her thighs, holding them in place. Her moans increased in volume and frequency. His mouth worked her clit and opening, sending shivers up her body. Her hips involuntarily bucked into him. His fingers increased their grip on her legs, sure to leave faint marks. Her hand found itself on the back of his head, holding him in place.

“Oh... God… Shay,” she said, needing a breath after every word. She looked down at him, locking eyes once again. Her moan sent a shiver through his body. “Shit,” she said through gritted teeth, as her head fell back again. His tongue increased in pace ever so slightly. Her grip in his hair tightened as she reached her climax. Her moan was loud, her hips bucked up, her head was spinning. He kept his mouth on her, easing her down from her euphoria. When she released his head from her grip, he slowed his tongue. He picked his head up as her breathing started to come down. He crawled over her body again, her hands finding the sides of his head. He kissed her, and she could taste her arousal on his lips. Before she could say anything, his finger was back on her sex, parting her folds. He slipped a finger inside her tight sheath, sending a moan through her entire body. His lips came down to her neck, placing hot, wet kisses along her sensitive skin. Her fingers raked down his back as he started to thrust one finger in and out of her. After only a few thrusts, he pulled his finger out, and returned with a second. A long moan escaped her lips, nails digging into his skin. He started to pump his hand quickly, her high-pitched sounds of pleasure egging him on. With one extra passionate kiss to her neck, she called his name out, her walls tightening around his fingers. “Holy shit,” she whispered into his collarbone. He removed his fingers slowly as she tried to steady her breathing. She pulled his head to hers, giving him a sloppy, hazy kiss. He laughed, slowly lowering himself to her side.

“Good?” He asked. She wasn’t sure if he was asking if she was good, or if the two orgasms in less than three minutes she got was good.

“What?” she finally answered, after a few deep breaths. He smiled, his pride getting the better of him, knowing he left her in a daze.

“Was it good?”

“The worst. I hated every minute of it.” She shook her head as she spoke. He laughed, knowing she was lying.

“I guess I’ll have to work on that.” She hummed in approval. He placed a kiss on her lips. “You want some tea?” She only nodded her head in response. He smiled and got up, walking out of the bedroom to start the fire again for tea. She laid in the bed, her breath slowly starting to return to a normal pace. She shivered, unsure if it was from the cold or an aftershock. She looked over at the door, a smile creeping on her face. She could hear Shay clinging the tea tins around, she could hear him ready the tea cups. Knowing he still couldn’t get her tea just the way she liked it, although he was getting better, she slowly sat up. Her head kept going even though her body stopped, so she stilled herself for a few seconds. Standing up, she was unsure if her legs would support her body weight. They almost didn’t.

“Jesus,” she muttered under her breath, catching herself before she could fall.

“You alright in there?” He called out.

“Yeah. Just wanted to help, but my body won’t let me, apparently.” She chucked to herself as she found his earlier-discarded shirt on the ground. She pulled it over her head, and attempted to smooth out her hair, stopping halfway when she realized there was little point. She started to walk towards Shay, a hand gripping the doorway as she passed through.

He looked at her, her long, brown hair nearly matted in the back, his shirt hem reaching the middle of her thigh. Her eyes were clouded, her lips redder and more plump than usual. She looked perfectly content, perfectly satisfied. The sight of her made his cock twitch. He was looking forward to the snow day with her; no distractions, a real excuse to keep her there all day, no reason to leave the house at all. “I’ve got it, you can go lay back down, love.” He reassured her, pulling the tea kettle off the fire as it started to sing.

“You sure?” she asked, her words slightly slurred. She leaned against the door frame, the hem of the shirt rising slightly on one side.

“Yeah, Grace. You can make the next pot of tea, alright?”

“Alright,” she said, spinning on her heel and heading back into the bedroom. He smiled as he readied the tea, hers different than his. She crawled back into bed, suddenly realizing she wanted to read the play she brought here last night. “Where’d you go,” she said to herself, looking at both the nightstands in his room. “Hey, Shay,” she called out.

“Yeah, Grace?”

“Is Othello out there?” She heard him put down something and start to walk around. Her eyes darted around the bedroom, hoping she could find it.

“Is it blue?”

“Yes. Probably has Othello written across the front.” She said, dryly.

“Funny, you’re very funny. Yes its out here.”

“Oh wonderful. Can you bring it in here for me, please?”

“ ‘Course.” He picked up the book, placed it under his arm, then picked up the two tea cups and walked back to his bedroom. She watched him enter the room, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Shay walked in, shirtless, with a book and two cups of tea.

“Mmm. I could get used to this.”

“Used to what?” He smirked at her, her gorgeous body draped across his bed.

“You. Shirtless. Bringing me tea and Shakespeare. It’s every woman’s dream.” She said with a wide smile. He looked down, red forming in his cheeks. He motioned the tea at her.

“Here, before it gets cool.” She brought herself up on her knees, her head level with his. She gave him a peck on the lips before taking the cup out of his hand. He took the book out from under his arm and placed it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. He padded around to the other side of the bed, stopping at the window to look outside. He didn’t realize it was still snowing when he first woke up, his only thought was getting Grace back into bed.

“Thank you, love,” she said from behind her tea cup. He turned around, taking her in. He smiled at her.

“Now what exactly are you thanking me for?” She let out a low chuckle, placing the tea back down on the nightstand. She slinked back down into the mass of pillows and blankets. He placed his tea on the other nightstand, following her example. He found himself on top of her again, this time more playful.

“You made my tea perfect.” She laughed when he looked frustrated. “What, did you think I was thanking you for teasing me mercilessly earlier?” It was his turn to laugh. “I warned you, Shay. You will regret it.” Her voice was lower, pulling Shay in closer. He kissed her, his tongue finding hers. She suddenly stopped kissing him, not bothering to pull away. He paused, confused. She started to smile, and when she did, his face dropped to the side of her head, groaning. “All day, love.” She cooed. He shivered. He fell over onto his back, rolling away from her slightly. She laughed as she sat back up, finding her tea cup again. She brought it to her lips, watching him to the same.

“Even though we’re going to torture each other all day,” he cooed, “I’m excited to have you here all day.”

“Me too. It’s getting to the point in the winter where the kids are starting to get stir-crazy. And it’s driving me crazy.” She said, slightly exasperated. She put the tea down again, exchanging it for the book Shay brought to her. She flipped through, trying to remember what page she was on. He placed a kiss on her temple, then started to get out of bed again.

“I have some letters to write and some orders to make sure are ready for when the snow clears up.” He took his tea into the main room. She laid back, propped up against some pillows and started reading the play. She could hear Shay mumble to himself as he did his important paperwork. She was engrossed in her book, when she turned slightly and laid all the way down. Cool air breezed across her exposed lower half, sending a shiver through Grace’s entire body. Her mind replayed this morning’s activities, sending heat to her abdomen. Suddenly distracted from her reading, she closed the book, and sat up. She listened closely, to see if she could figure out what Shay was doing. She smirked, a shiver crawling across her skin.

Shay could hear her moving around in his room. Or was it their room. He shook his head, clearing the thought and turning his focus to his task. The ink formed words on the pages, his stack of work slowly dwindling down. Every second he spent away from Grace, who was sitting nearly naked in his bed, made his mind race. He dropped his quill, shook out his hands, doing anything he could to sway his mind. His heart rate picked up when he heard small footsteps coming from the bedroom, his smile picking up in the corners. He didn’t turn around, not having the heart to let her know she hadn’t snuck up on him. All the tension in his body melted away when he felt her soft palms moving down his bare chest. “You look like you could use a distraction,” she whispered into his ear, her low voice sending electricity through his body.

“I might be in the market for one,” he replied, his voice husky. She leaned over the chair and him, her hands wandering his chest and stomach. She pulled on his earlobe with her teeth, gently, but still rough enough to make him shift in the chair. “But just a distraction, no payback.” She found her way into his lap, straddling him as best she could in the chair. She ran her hands over his sculpted chest another time. Her gaze burned a trail into his skin, and when her eyes met his, he swallowed hard.

“Well, Captain,” she started, her voice practically singing. Her fingertips found the hem of the shirt she wore, playing with it a minute. She watched him as his eyes dropped to her hands, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed hard a second time. She pulled the shirt over her head, slowly, being sure to shift her hips over his. He nearly whimpered, seeing her body gradually exposed on top of his. When their eyes met again, his cock instantly hardened. “You’re shit out of luck.” Her smirk mixed with her intoxicating tone sent his fingers to her hip in a frenzy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, harsh as sandpaper. He brought his lips to hers, his brain fuzzy. He couldn’t bring her body close enough to his, couldn’t bring her lips close enough to his. His hands were rough on her impossibly smooth skin, the contrast sending a chill through her body. Taking back control, she rolled her hips on his, his body nearly going limp where he sat. She brought her hand to his crotch, caressing his member through the trousers he wore. He readjusted himself in the chair, feeling her smirk through their kiss. His head fell back when her fingers applied more pressure. Without thinking, he pushed his chair back, wanting to take her back into the bedroom. Instead, her hands held him in place in the chair, trailing down his body once again. He tried to find his breath. She toyed with the laces on his trousers, kneeling in between his legs. Her fingers met his at the top his pants, both moving to remove the constricting article of clothing. When his cock became free of the obstruction, her eyes lit up.

“You seem to be in a rush, Captain. What happened to all day?” She asked, both of her hands wrapped around his manhood. Shay bit his bottom lip.

“And here I thought I’d stand a chance against you,” he said quickly.

“Hmmm. I don’t like to be….outdone…Captain.” Her eyes widened as she looked up at his. She lowered her lips to the tip of his cock, barely grazing the sensitive skin. His groan encouraged her. She opened her mouth more, allowing more of him to enter. His hands found the arms of the chair, and held on for dear life. He sat back in anticipation, knowing exactly what she is capable of. Her lips were soft and gentle against him. The combination of her lips, her tongue, her saliva and his velvety skin made him moan. Her head slowly bobbed up and down on his cock, emphasis on slowly. Shay was breathing heavy, his eyes fluttered shut. Her hand moved in sync with her lips, making Shay exhale loudly on each pass. He focused on not spilling his seed in his mouth when suddenly his cock found the back of her throat.

“Holy shit, Grace.” He said, his voice cracking. His hips bucked towards her, sending his member even farther into her mouth. The noise emitted as her mouth was filled nearly sent Shay over the edge. He balled her hair in his fist and yanked her off of him. She smirked, licking her lips as she looked at him. Swaying her hips as she stood over him, Shay panted. She leaned over him, resting her hands on the arm of the chair.

“Now, I know you give the orders, Captain. But I have an order for you,” she cooed, her voice higher than usual. She looked at him, faking an innocence that sent a chill over his skin. He could only make a strained noise in response. She lowered herself onto his knee, her own arousal leaking onto his skin. She bit her lip as she stared at him. “Fuck me on the table, Captain.”

In a blur, he had his letters and papers off the table, and he picked her up and placed her on the table. His vision was hazy as he spread her legs and pushed her down against the wooden table top. He positioned himself at her entrance, fondling a breast for good measure. He pushed himself into her, her moan matching his. “Fu..uck,” the word barely escaping his lips. He wasted no time thrusting in and out of her, no longer trying to hold back. He needed release. The table creaked underneath them as he filled her with his length. His hand moved down her leg, gripping her ankle, holding it away from her. His cock penetrated her at the right angle that sent her head back in pleasure. They both moaned loudly. Her finger found her clit, applying pressure slowly as Shay completely filled her. She watched him, his eyes unfocused. He watched their joining, all of his energy going to their pleasure. The pure need in his eyes gave Grace the push she needed to reach her peak. His thrusts became erratic as her walls tightened around him. His grunts became more frequent as she cried out. Her back arched up off the table. When he looked down at her, he saw her breasts bouncing as he continued thrusting in her. He let out an animalistic groan as he came inside of her. He emptied himself inside of her and the immediately pulled himself out. He fell back into the chair he was occupying a while earlier.

“Nice work, Captain,” she said, chuckling under her heavy breathing.

“Oh my God,” He said with his hands covering his face. “You win. I fold.” She sat up and looked at him. His chest was falling and rising fast. There were beads of sweat littering his skin.

“You giving up?” Her own breathing heavy.

“Yes. Absolutely. I can’t ever top that.” She beamed with pride.

“You regret teasing me this morning?”

“Hell no,” he said with a smirk. She maneuvered off the table, and closed the small gap between them. She kissed him, their passion still present.

“Sorry I messed up your papers.” She said, still pressing her face to his. She moved apart from him, moving to the side of the table where the papers were scattered on the floor. She bent over to pick them up, unknowingly giving him a full view of her ass. Shay couldn’t pull his eyes away, groaning loudly and dramatically.

“Weren’t you reading? Go do that. Stop distracting me.” He said as he stood up to redress himself. She laughed as she replaced the papers on the table.

“Kicking me out, love?” She said, standing on her tip toes to meet him.

“Yes. No. I’m not sure, just put some clothes on. You’re so distracting.”

“You know, I don’t think you mentioned that. I’m distracting you?” She asked, her question exaggerated. He laughed, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Yes, you are very distracting.” He drew out. His lips found hers smiling, and they met with a chuckle from her. “Now, please. Go relax. One, I need to get this done. And two, you deserve an afternoon to relax in bed by yourself.” He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I hope I won’t be by myself too long, though.” She pleaded.

“You won’t. That’s a promise.” He bent over and picked up his shirt and helped place it back on her body. She laughed as he covered her back up.

“Bring tea when you come back to bed.”

“Anything for you, Grace. Now go.” He gave her ass a small smack as she started to walk away. They both smiled and laughed, and he sat back down in his chair at the long table. He almost pulled the chair closer and started his work again. However, he decided the only way he would finish the orders and letters would be to work on the other end of the table.


	19. Distracted

_New York, Winter 1758_

“Oh, Samantha, you’re here. Thank God.” Grace said as she and Shay walked into the kitchen of the orphanage. Baskets of food in hand, they waltzed in with smiles on their faces. Sam smiled, their happiness was contagious.

“I am pretty great, huh.” She smirked as she moved to help unpack the baskets. Grace laughed. “By the way, we’re going to that tavern around the corner tonight. Both of you are coming.”

“I didn’t know that. Did you know that, Shay?”

“No, I didn’t. But you’re not going to hear any argument from me.” Shay had a smirk on his face, and both girls melted. How Shay could look so intimidating one second, then completely charming the next, Grace would never know. But she loved it about him.

“Fine. Fine. Who’s ‘we’ anyway?”

“The girls and their respective husbands. And I think Eleanor is bringing a few friends. Which reminds me…” Sam trailed off and turned to Shay. Grace paused and watched intently, and quite perplexed. “Do you know if Christopher is free tonight?” she asked softly.

“Why?” Grace asked, sternly. Her friends never did anything without ulterior motives. While Grace was sure there was a reason for asking about Chris, she had no clue what it could be.

“Well, Eleanor and I _miiiiiight_ have mentioned that he was single to one of Eleanor’s friends, and it couldn’t hurt right?” Her pace picked up as the sentence went on. Shay let out a low laugh, while Grace rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure I could convince him to come out tonight.” Shay winked at her as he answered. He was doing a great job of charming her friends. Almost too good. There was a sense of pride that washed over her every time one of her friends gushed about Shay. _Living vicariously through you_ , they’d say. She pretended to be annoyed, but she loved every second of it.

“Yes, because Gist needs so much convincing to have a pint or three.” Grace retorted. Shay laughed louder this time.

“You’re right about that.” Shay said to Grace.

“I’m always right.” All three of them chuckled as they finished up their task of putting away the food. Shay walked over to Grace, and took her waist in his arms. His smile was beaming as he looked down at her.

“Yes, you are, love.” He gave her a kiss. Samantha groaned loudly, which made both Shay and Grace giggle.

“Right, I’m leaving before I retract my invitation for tonight.” Sam said, turning on her heel to exit the room. She pretended to hate it, but seeing Grace smile, hearing her laugh; it made her so happy to know her friend was going to be alright.

“I’ll see you both later.” Shay said, giving Grace a quick kiss goodbye as he left for whatever it was he had to do that day. The two women stood in the kitchen, smiles growing on both of their faces, a blush forming on Grace’s. Their emotions spilled out and they laughed, giddy as could be.

“I’ve never seen you blush like that before!”

“Shut it!”

“This just in! Grace Jacobs is capable of blushing!” Sam rang out, eliciting more laughter from Grace.

“Come on, let’s go play with the kids.” Grace snatched Sam’s arm and they walked upstairs together.

Before they knew it, they found themselves on their way to the tavern. Grace walked with Samantha and her husband, Paul. Together, the three of them walked into the tavern that was surprisingly not crowded. They found the table that Allyson, Erica and their respective husbands sat at. The drinks were ordered, and they made small talk while waiting for everyone else to arrive. Grace looked at the door every few minutes, wondering when Shay was going to get here. She was excited to see him again, and also excited to see how Eleanor and Sam’s set-up was going to go with Gist. “So who is this woman you’re trying to set up with Christopher?”

“Her name is Anne, she’s very nice, very pretty, loves to sew and paint and…” Sam’s voice trailed off when she noticed the dramatic eye roll from Grace. “What?”

“She sounds incredibly interesting and unique.” Grace’s lips found her drink, and Paul could not help but laugh out loud. He always thought Grace’s dry humor was funny.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.”

“No, Paul. Please laugh with me. You’re the only one on my side.”

“How do you think you sound to others?” Sam asked Grace.

“Me? Let’s see. I’m bitter, always around other people’s children, and love drinking ale with other women’s husbands.” Paul held up his mug and gestured it towards Grace. The two other husbands raised theirs as well. Grace smiled and met them all. As their mugs met in the middle of them table, Grace heard Gist’s recognizable voice booming in the doorway.

“What are we toasting this evening?” He pulled up a chair and sat down, searching for a waitress to bring him a drink.

“Me. Being a bitter woman who sounds utterly unappealing to men everywhere.” Grace said with a smirk, and she could hear Shay let out a low chuckle. He sat down in the chair next to Grace, his hand sliding onto her knee.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” He said, flashing her a grin. She stuck her tongue out at him as he and Gist ordered their drinks. Shay introduced Gist to everyone he hadn’t already met, and they made polite small talk while drinking their first round. Shay’s hand never left Grace’s leg. Her hand slid over his, holding it as best she could. She saw him smile, even though his eyes didn’t meet hers. They sat very close together, placing the blame on the amount of people at the table. As soon as the waitress set down Grace’s second beer, the tavern door opened, and three people walked in; Eleanor, her husband Robb, and her friend Anne. Shay and Grace both looked at Gist, who was only focusing on his drink.

“Oh, we’re the last ones here. See, I told you we should have left earlier, dear!” Eleanor said to her husband as they walked to meet their friends.

“I was ready. You, however…” he trailed off, her eyeroll causing him to grin. It was obvious that they had been married the longest.

“Hush. Everyone, this is my dear friend, Anne. Her uncle and my grandfather were friends many years ago, and our families still keep in touch. She’s just moved in with us.” Everyone smiled at the woman, who was clearly nervous.

“A pleasure, she’s told me so many wonderful things about you all.”

“Wonderful? Oh, Eleanor. Did you hit your head or something?” Grace asked from behind her beer. The men laughed, and the women just gave knowing smirks to each other. “No matter. Sit, drink. You’ll need a few if you’re to be living with this one.” She motioned her glass to Eleanor, who sat down. Anne sat down in the last open seat, which was naturally next to Gist. After everyone had their drinks, they toasted.

“To my not so wonderful friends. Hopefully Anne will bring some much-needed positivity to this group.” Eleanor said with a mug raised high.

“We need all the positivity we can get. Welcome to New York, Anne.” Erica said. A cheers was said, mugs clinked, and the gossip started. Already well into her second beer, Grace started to feel drunk. Comments were said in a blur, laughter rang out louder than usual, her vision had started to haze. She looked at Shay, who was also on his second beer, but was clearly not as drunk as she was. He felt her eyes on him, so he turned and looked down at her. She smiled quickly, then turned back to her conversation with Allyson and her husband. Shay noticed how her cheeks were pink, her fingers moving around on his hand, not being able to find a place to stay still. He couldn’t help but smile every time he heard her laugh, or felt her shoulder bump into him. He looked back at Gist, who was, surprisingly enough, flirting with Anne. What was more surprising was that he seemed to be doing a good job, and from what Shay could tell, she was flirting back. He tapped Grace’s knee, and got up to get another round of drinks. Waiting at the bar, he watched the large group he was a part of. He chocked it up to the drink, but he was happier than he’d ever felt before. The woman he loved sat beside him in a tavern, having drinks with her friends and their husbands, who Shay didn’t hate. It felt...natural. It felt as if the world had wanted him to be there, that he was supposed to have friends and a lover and be happy. He smiled, and decided to order himself some whiskey. He was finally having fun again.

Grace watched as Shay came back over with three mugs, instead of two. She looked at him puzzled, helping him put down the drinks. She got a wiff of the whiskey, not knowing who it was for. He sat down, placed his arm around her, and took a drink from the smaller mug. It burned a little, and it showed on his face. Grace let out a small laugh. “You alright, Shay?”

“I’m great. I really am. Want some?” He held out the mug, and she grabbed it, hesitantly. She studied it, while his eyes studied her.

“What’s this for?” She asked, bringing the mug to her lips. His eyes darted to her mouth, where he watched her drink just a sip of the liquor. She was better at hiding the burning sensation that he was.

“No reason.” He said, lowly. His smile made her melt. He brought his lips to her temple. He started to whisper in her ear. “I love you, Grace,” his speech starting to slur. Her heart started to beat a little faster.

“I love you too, Shay.” She said, her voice equally as low. He smiled at her, taking the mug out of her hands, and pulling it up to his lips. A drop was still on the rim, and it moved over his lips, and almost down his chin. His tongue caught the drop, a sight that made Grace readjust her position in her seat.

“So, Grace. I hear Cara got offered another role.” Eleanor said. Grace pulled her gaze away from Shay.

“She did. Apparently the director, and I quote, _simply adored her_ ,” she said, mockingly. Her face scrunched up, her hands desperately finding her beer. The girls gasped slightly.

“You trust his intentions?” Allyson inquired.

“Are you kidding me? Hell no I don’t trust him.” They all let out a laugh. “But, we’ll see how it goes. One sign of trouble though, and she’s done.” They continued to talk for the rest of the evening, and slowly their group dwindled down. Eleanor had left with her husband and Anne, Gist leaving soon after. One by one, each couple had left, eventually only leaving Shay and Grace in the tavern, at the large table filled with empty cups. They leaned into one another, both happily drunk.

“Okay, we finish these and then we get out of here.” Shay said sloppily in her ear.

“Mmmmm. Sounds good to me,” Grace replied, her speech laced with giggles. They finished the rest of their drinks, he cradled her face in his hands. She placed one of her hands on top of his, melting in his embrace. She was too drunk to care that there were a few other people in the bar still. His lips came to hers, sloppy and harder than he planned. She smiled as she kissed him back. He pulled away from her, watching her eyes slowly open. Dilated and red, she still looked beautiful.

“I was gonna say sumthin’, but you distracted me. Stop doing that.” He joked.

“I didn’t do anything!” She whined.

“You looked fucking beautiful. And it distracted me. You always look fucking beautiful, and you always distract me.” He said slow. She looked down, bashful. When her face came back up, a hint of a smile on her face, he kissed her again. They pulled apart again, and Grace was the one to speak.

“Let’s go home. I’m tired and I want to lay down.” Realizing slightly that she called Shay’s house home, she stared at him to see if he’d realized. He still looked at her, his smile never wavering. She wondered if he’d caught on at all. He did have a few more drinks than she did, but he was nearly twice her size. And Irish. The man could hold his liquor. Not that Grace couldn’t.

“A ligean ar dul abhaile” he slurred out. Grace felt her breath leave her body, having never heard him speak Irish before. He stood up, helping guide her out of her chair. The laced their arms together and walked out of the tavern together. She stayed close to him, as he was always warm in his several layers of clothing. They clumsily walked together along the streets back to Fort Arsenal. She giggled when he twirled her, when he left the ghost of a kiss on her head, when his fingers pulled her closer. He smiled into her neck, which caused them to almost fall over. They stopped and laughed, Grace nearly falling over again. “See! Distracting! Can’t even walk straight when you’re near me.”

“You can’t walk straight because you had four beers and some whiskey.” She defended herself, hands on her hips.

“I only drank so much because I had to stop lookin’ at you.” He scooped her up in her arms, spinning her around, and placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled only his lips away, keeping their faces close. “Táim i ngrá leat.” The words leaving his lips effortlessly.

“What does that mean?” She asked quietly.

“I am so in love with you.” He kissed her again, pulling her closer. He gently placed her back down. She smiled at him, then darted around to his back, and jumped on him.

“Carry me.” She whispered into his ear as he caught her with ease.

“Better hope I don’t drop ya.”

“Shay Cormac, if you drop me, I’m kicking your ass.”

“But it’s such a nice ass, don’tcha think?” She couldn’t see his face clearly, but she knew he was smiling with that grin of his. The one that could put her mind at ease while also racing her heart. She let out another giggle.

“Yes it is. Now move your nice ass. I wanna go to sleep.” She said, wrapping her body tightly around his. His grip on her legs tightened, making her feel more safe than ever. The thought amused her, so she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He asked her as he started to make his way back home.

“I can’t believe I feel safe on the back of a drunk Irish man.” He let out a hefty laugh.

“You really shouldn’t.” He let go of her legs briefly, catching them before she could fall, although still sending panic through her veins for a second. She yelped as she felt herself fall, then stared at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry, love. I couldn’t help it,” he said through laughter.

“You’re the worst.” She said, unable to contain her laughter. She truly had never felt safer in her entire life. She trusted Shay so much, she couldn’t even believe it herself. The few times she’d gotten drunk since they’d started sleeping together, she’d worry herself into near hysteria. Being around just her friends made her insecure at times, and the alcohol never helped. So she would run and hope she regained her composure the next time she saw him. But staying with him the last few months, spending the night even when they didn’t have sex, it made her trust in him grow. She wasn’t afraid to lose her composure around him anymore, she wasn’t worried that she would make a drunken fool out of herself. In truth, this was the most fun she’d had in a long time. Possibly the most fun she’s had ever. “You know, this is the first time you’ve ever spoken Irish around me.” She settled her chin on his shoulder, getting comfortable for the short journey back home.

“That’s what the drink does to me.”

“You should use it more. I like it.” He could feel her smile grow, and his heart melted. No one had ever heard him speak Irish. He kept that part of his past, the part where he was happy with his dad and aunt, locked away. Even saying hello in Irish made him think about his aunt greeting him in the mornings while she cooked. But every day he spend with Grace, more and more of that happy feeling returned. He would never tell her, but he’d pictured them having kids together, him teaching their children Irish, she’d get frustrated when he and their kids would speak to each other in Irish and she would have no idea what they were saying. He smiled, a feeling growing inside of him that allowed that thought to not feel so far-fetched. He craned his neck and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She giggled, and kept giggling. It was music to his ears.

“And here I thought my mouth couldn’t impress you more.” His grin was cocky.

“Oh my God.” She groaned as he laughed, satisfied with himself. They laughed as they approached the large house. She peeled herself off his back when he unlocked the front door. He opened the door, and stepped aside to let her enter first. She swayed around the kitchen, taking off her boots and throwing them carelessly across the room. Shay took his layers off more carefully, then helped her unlace her dress when she struggled. She gave him a kiss as a thank you and walked into their bedroom to change. She found a pair of his old pants that she tailored to fit her, and a shirt she had for ages, then went back out to the main room. She twirled as she approached the table. Shay smiled big as he watched her. Her body fell into his, and he held on to her tight. “One more quick drink?” She asked, softly.

“Sure you can handle one more?”

“Yep. One more will make me fall fast asleep.”

“Okay. One more.” He smiled as he found a whiskey bottle and two cups. He poured just a splash in each cup, and re-corked the bottle. Handing her a cup, she beamed up at him.

“To us.” She said, holding her cup up just a bit.

“To you, Mo Ghrá. My love.” They clinked their cups and knocked back their drinks. They both coughed slightly. She propped herself up on the table as Shay put the bottle back on the shelf. She swung her legs, watching his muscles move as he reached up and replaced the bottle. Her eyelids suddenly seemed too heavy. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her head spun slightly, but not enough to make her nauseous. Shay noticed her steadying her breathing, so he walked over and stood in front of her. “You alright?” He asked, holding her head up gently towards him. She simply nodded, her eyes closing again. “Ready for bed?” She nodded again. He chuckled as he picked her up slowly. Carrying her bridal-style, he walked her towards their bedroom. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he put her down. He quickly pulled down the blankets and led her into bed. He went around to the other side of the room, drawing the curtains closed. He extinguished the few candles he had lit when they arrived back home, and then readied himself for bed. He quietly crawled in next to her, and she snuggled up to him. “I thought you’d be out as soon as your head hit the pillow.” He said as he pulled her close to him.

“Can’t sleep ‘till you’re here.” She said into his chest, her voice barely getting the words out. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair and held her tight. She started to softly snore, and he closed his eyes.

“Can’t sleep ‘till you’re asleep,” he whispered, then drifted off into the best sleep he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ligean ar dul abhaile = "Let's go home"


	20. Sailing

_New York, Spring 1758_

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” Caroline said, alarmingly calm. Grace and Erica looked at her, unable to get a read on her.

“Peter and John were here an hour ago, but now we don’t know where they are. We’ve looked everywhere.” Grace answered her mother. This wasn’t the first time someone wandered away from the orphanage, but the twins could definitely cause trouble. And with the issue of the gangs in New York, Grace needed to know they were safe.

“They’re quick, but still couldn’t have gotten far.” Caroline reassured everyone. “Gracie, go see if Shay’s around to help. He’ll be able to find them in no time, I bet.” She said calmly. Grace took a deep breath. “In the meantime, Erica, see what Charlie has to say. I’m sure he knows something.” Grace headed for the door.

Keeping an eye out, she made her way towards Shay’s house. She had no idea if he was going to be there, but it was a good first place to look. Her worry grew with each step. The twins knew the city, and would most likely return to the orphanage on their own. There was a thought haunting the back of her mind, however. That these men harassing her somehow find them. This was not what she wanted. The logical side of her brain is telling her that there is no way they know who two of the children are, and would be able to spot them wandering around the city. But, she was not always the most positive person, so that thought got tossed aside. She turned the corners carefully, but quickly. She had spent the last eight months under Shay’s protection, and she took it for granted. Eight months, and still no sign of that Liam man. Whenever Shay, Grace and Jack discussed the situation, she noticed how Shay’s anger rose. He hadn’t brought up Liam since, and she definitely didn’t want to push him. She quickly changed her train of thought when Shay’s house came into her sight. But there was something missing. Why did it look so different? “Where’s the Morrigan,” she asked herself under her breath.

She walked briskly up the path and over the small bridge toward the house, a path very familiar to her. She looked out over the small gathering of buildings along the dock. She saw one of Shay’s crew members on the dock. She nearly ran over to him. “Hey, Grace. They’ll be back soon. Captain’s not takin’ em far.” He said to her, calm as could be.

“Them? Who’s them?” She sputtered out. He looked at her, his confusion obvious.

“Two little boys from the orphanage. They ran over here and said you told them to ask Shay to take ‘em sailin ‘round the Harbor.” Grace felt a thousand emotions at once. Relief that they were safe with Shay, first and foremost. Then she felt irritated that they lied to Shay. Then she laughed to herself, not at all surprised that they pulled this stunt. Then she immediately started plotting her revenge.

“Thank you. When did they leave, exactly?”

“Mmm, less than an hour ago, more than half an hour ago. Somewhere in between.” The man, whose name was escaping Grace, went back to his work. She turned on her heel, and went towards Shay’s house. There were a few things she was meaning to do here, and it would be the perfect distraction while she waits for them to return. So she entered the house, sat down at the table, and allowed herself to laugh.

She was changing the linens on the bed she and Shay shared when his ship came into her view in the window. She waited a few moments, finishing her task, then sauntered out of the house toward the dock.

Shay spun the helm, guiding the Morrigan into her place at the dock. The twins bounced around on the deck, watching every crew member help. He couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly, their eyes widen, and they run behind him. “What, what’s happened?” He asked them, turning his head in the direction they looked before. He saw Grace floating down the stairs, her hips swinging confidently. The sight definitely brought a smile to his face.

“She doesn’t know we’re here!” Peter whispered.  
“Hide behind Shay! She can’t be mad at you!” John’s eyes darted between his brother and Shay.

His smile quickly faded. “She absolutely can get mad at me! What do you mean she doesn’t know?” He exclaimed, looking down at the two boys who clung to Shay’s legs. He mentally cursed himself for trusting the orphans so easily. He couldn't help it. He watched Grace, her strut now making much more sense. He swallowed hard, knowing he was in trouble. She stood with her arms crossed and her gaze intense. Shay and the boys all froze, terrified of what she could do. He turned his attention to the crew, shouting out orders as best he could. The boys whispered to each other behind Shay’s back. Shay looked at Grace, who gave him a reassuring look when the boys were behind him. He mouthed, “I’m sorry,” to her. She simply smiled back, her lips emitting a playfulness that nearly melted him.

“Peter. John. I was worried about you. My mother was, too.” Her voice was filled with concern, but it had an edge.

“Sorry, Gracie.” Peter said from behind Shay. John popped out on the other side of him.

“Yeah, we’re sorry,” he said with eyes to the deck below him.

“I’m not mad, boys. But no promises about what my mum will say. You better hurry back.” She said, and they started to scurry off the ship. Suddenly, Christopher Gist’s voice can be heard.

“Where you boys off to, the day’s just getting started! We still need to celebrate that schooner we sunk!” He boomed out, raising a hand at Grace when he notices her.

“You what?!” Her eyes went straight for Shay. He covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god.” She rubbed her temples. Suddenly the boys were hugging Grace on both of her sides. Their sorries spilled out, promises of never doing it again filling her ears. “I won’t tell my mother about this if you won’t, alright?”

“Yes!”

“Thank you, Gracie!” She placed a kiss on each of their heads. With that, they bolted back to the orphanage. She watched them for a few moments. She heard Shay coming off the ship, apprehensive with each step.

“Grace, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He said to her, not sure what her reaction would be. She let the boys off easy, and maybe she would do the same with him. Or she let them off easy, saving her anger for him. She turned around and had to catch her as she flung her body at his.

“I am so glad they were with you. I was so worried.” She said into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her close to him a few inches off the ground. Her heart was racing. “I’m sorry they lied to you like that. I’ll kick their asses for it.” Shay chuckled while he repositioned his grip on her.

“Don’t apologize to me. I believed them, it wasn’t your fault.” She pulled away from him, and he gently placed her back down.

“Ugh, I thought the gangs had gotten them or worse. I was so relieved when he told me that you took them sailing.” She motioned toward the direction the man had wandered off to a few hours earlier.

“Grace, I promised nothing was going to happen to you. Or your family. Or the kids. I intend to keep that promise, alright?” He held her face in his rough hands. She nodded. He brought his lips to hers, placing a kiss on her lips that made any bad thought she ever had melt away. She was about to deepen the kiss when the entire crew of the Morrigan started shouting and cheering. She looked at them, then buried her face in Shay’s jacket. “Come on,” Shay said, holding his arms out at the crew. She giggled, and he smiled down at her. “Let’s take this inside.” He said, low enough so only she heard. He spun her around, keeping his hands on her as they walked.

“You know, this is the second time one of the kids has tricked you.” Grace said to him as they entered the house.

“Yes, I know. But I figure if I impress the kids, I’ll impress you. But that’s only gotten me into trouble.” He laughed as he answered her.

“You’re trying to impress me?” Her voice teased.

“Of course I am. Have been for the past two years now, love.”

“Has it been that long?” Her face suddenly dropped, realizing how long it has been since Shay wandered into her life.

“Not quite. A few more months, though.” He pulled her close. “Maybe I’ll teach you how to sail on our anniversary of meeting each other.”

“You remember what day it was?” She beamed up at him, his arms wrapped around her.

“Of course,” he scoffed at her. “It was the most important day of my life.”

“Awwwwwww, Shay.” She said in her most obnoxious voice. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. It was if her body didn’t know how to react. He just smiled, and looked away, slightly regretting saying it to her. He pulled away from her, but kept their hands together.

“Did I say most important? I meant it was just any old, boring day.”

“No! You said meeting me was the most important day of your life.” She mocked, her playful teasing making Shay happier than he’s ever been.

“Keep it up, and meeting you is going to be the worst day of my life.”

“I’m afraid it already is, Shay Cormac.” She smiled at him, and he just looked down at her. In a way, meeting Grace was the worst day for Shay. There would be no one else to ever compare to her. No one else would get him like she does, no one else would listen to him like she does. No one could make him as happy as she does. Grace Jacobs had effectively ruined any expectations Shay had for women. Not that he ever wanted to need expectations for women ever again. He would be more than content with keeping Grace by his side for the rest of his life. And he would do anything to keep her right in his arms.


	21. Insane

_Greystone, Spring 1758_

Shay exited the general store, his steps heavier than usual. He looked up, branches littered with blooming flowers. His mind wandered, always finding its way back to Grace. When he left New York nearly two weeks ago, there was a pit in his stomach. More so than usual, which did not sit well with him. The last time he got that bad of a feeling was at the theatre, and Liam shook his world. He did not want Grace to worry, so he kept this horrible feeling to himself, something he soon regretted. He would sit in his cabin, staring at maps or orders for requisitions or letters, nearly fearing for her life. He wanted to be back in New York as soon as possible.

He made sure that Jack Weeks had set up extra protection for Grace, discreetly of course. Shay was anxious not being there with her, not being able to help her if something goes wrong. It had been too long since anything happened with the gangs harassing her. In fact, their threats had all but stopped, with the usual three or four armed thugs delivering messages being replaced by one lackey who could barely lift his arm above his head. Grace seemed reassured, but Shay felt the complete opposite. When Shay suddenly remembered where he was, he shook his head, took a deep breath. If he kept thinking about the woman he left behind in New York, he was going to scream.

He walked through the small settlement, smiling nervously at the passing strangers. The faster he got back to his ship, the faster he would get back to her. Only, it didn’t work like that. He had to be here another two days, at least, while necessary repairs were being done. His emotions have been all over the place this trip, so he, against everyone’s better judgement, ordered the crew to attack a much larger ship. He had sat in his cabin the night before, not sleeping for longer than twenty minutes at a time. Impossible scenarios ran through his mind, however possible they seemed to him. When the light of a new morning barely entered his windows, he stormed out onto the deck. He was angry that he wasn’t with Grace, he was mentally exhausted from worrying so much, he was missing her scent more than usual. The deadly cocktail that was his emotions made him aggressive and impulsive. After they barely scraped by in the fight, he sat in his cabin and he cried. He was being reckless, and he knew it. But there was nothing to calm him down. Not until he knew Grace Jacobs was safe and in his arms again.

After the repairs, they would still need to stop and pick up some intel for the Grandmaster on another small island. This was the real reason for the trip. He could have been back in New York by now, if he hadn’t nearly wrecked his ship. Christopher Gist walked over to him, parchment in hand. Hopefully it was good news. “Gist, where we at with the repairs?”

“Ahead of schedule, actually. Apparently, the crew is ready to get home after you nearly got them killed, oddly enough.” Gist said with a straight face. He was teasing Shay, trying to get him to laugh or at least crack a smile.

“I don’t know what’s happening, Chris. There’s a feeling I can’t shake and it is driving me insane.”

“What about,” he asked, the concern in his voice genuine. They stopped walking, and Shay looked all around him. Then he started talking in a very hushed tone.

“It’s been what, eight or nine months, since the incident at the theatre?” Gist shook his head, not liking where the conversation was going. “When we left New York, I got this overwhelming feeling I should have stayed. I had to physically restrain myself from ordering you all back home.”

“Why the hell didn’t you? Could have saved us a mess of trouble.”

“We’re doin’ a favor for the boss. Besides, you can guess what Grace would’ve said if I cancelled a trip for her.”

“Fair enough.” Gist studied his friend. He hadn’t seen him this distracted since, well, ever.

“You ever get those feelings? Like something bad is going to happen?” Shay asked Christopher.

“Not often. But it has happened before. I usually don’t ignore them, though.”

“Right. Well, we’ll be back soon. After we pick up whatever it is Haytham needs, we go straight back to New York. No pit stops.”

“No ship-boarding.” Shay finally cracked a smile. Gist returned it, then gave him a pat on the shoulder. He walked ahead of Shay, ready to crack the metaphorical whip to get them moving. Shay wandered into his cabin, avoiding eyes with most of his crew. He felt guilty for putting their lives on the line because he was impulsive. He found a bottle of whiskey, and hid it in his jacket. He also grabbed a book, a quill and ink, and some parchment. Glancing at the letter on his desk, he grabbed it with a small smile growing on his face. Belongings in hand, he quickly made himself scarce. He jogged up to a hill overlooking the water. Finding a tree to rest his back against, he settled in comfortably. First, he took a generous swig from the bottle. Then, he unfolded the letter extremely gently. He let out a sigh as he started to read the letter, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“ _Shay,_  
_Lately I’ve been thinking about that list of yours. You haven’t mentioned it in some time, but I haven’t forgotten. In fact, I’ve been constantly adding to it. And since you never told me exactly what this was a list of, I’ve taken the liberty of naming it._

_The List of things about Shay Patrick Cormac that drive me insane~_  
_He’s handsome_  
_Also a smug bastard_  
_Can make me laugh at even the worst times_  
_Is gone for too long, although he always returns_  
_Steals the blankets from me_  
_Loves me even when I don’t deserve it_  
_Looks impossibly delicious in the mornings_

_That’s all I have for now, feel free to add in more._  
_I’ll miss you more than words can describe. I know you’re somewhere in the world, making it a little bit better. That puts a smile on my face. I am immensely proud of the work you’re doing, and even more proud of you. I know George would be just as proud. I don’t know what I deserved to have you come crashing into my life, but I am so thankful you did. I love you, Shay Cormac. I’ll see you soon. And don’t forget to get me a present; I’m still waiting on my own ship, you know._  
_I love you always,_  
_Grace_ ”

The way she signed her name made Shay’s heart flutter. He recalled receiving the letter from her. She said goodbye to him, shoving the folded paper into his jacket with a mischievous smile on her face. He moved his hand to look at the paper, but her hands stopped him. “You have to wait until you miss me to open it,” she said through her beaming smile. Her smile that made Shay forget his name, the smile that made every problem irrelevant.

“But I already miss you. I’ll miss you as soon as you walk away.” He said, looking down at her.

“No, I mean when you really miss me. Promise you won’t read it tonight. Wait until at least tomorrow.” She pleaded.

“I promise.” He pulled her as close as he could. He stared into her eyes, desperately trying to remember her gaze. “Tá grá agam duit.” He whispered to her, her knees threatening to give out. She gave him one final kiss, pushed him towards his crew, and walked away. Watching her walk away was amazing and terrifying at the same time. He used every ounce of strength he had to walk onto his ship and grip the helm.

A tear fell from his eye as his mind replayed the day. He grabbed the bottle again, taking an even longer drink this time. “I’m almost home, love,” he mumbled to himself. “I’m almost fucking home.” He closed his eyes, focused on his breathing. He wasn’t lying to himself, within a week he’d be home with her, her body draped over his. He tilted his head back, the sea breeze washing over him, calming him down. He opened his eyes, and spotted a ship. One, two, three, four sails. He clenched his fist, imagining her hand was here for him to hold. One final breath and he readjusted his position. He picked up the book and parchment. He placed the paper on top of the book, using is it as flat surface to write on. He propped his legs up, creating an angle that would work best for his hand. His fingers found the quill, and he reached into his pocket to find ink. A terrible idea it was, keeping a well of ink in his pocket. That didn’t stop him.

Finally feeling content, he started to write on the page. His handwriting wasn’t nearly as elegant as hers, her letters connecting to one another with beautiful swirls. He smiled to himself as the ink hit the parchment.

“ _The List of things about Grace Louise Jacobs that drive me insane~_  
_So fucking beautiful_ ”

His train of thought stopped by the sound of boots behind him. He turned around, relieved to see it was just Gist. “Well, Captain. The crew is ready when you are.” He had a wide smile on his face, proud of himself for managing to get the repairs done early. Shay matched his smile, feeling more relieved than he ever had.

“I’ll meet you there, Chris.” Quickly folding the piece of paper several times, placing it in his jacket. He gathered the rest of his things, and stood up quickly. He realized just how much whiskey he had drank. He held everything in his left hand, minus Grace’s letter. He held that in tightly in his right hand. Before he knew it, he was barreling into his cabin, carelessly tossing down everything in his left hand, and placing her letter carefully on his desk. He was suddenly at the helm, ready to bring his ship and crew home. “Whaddya say lads? Let’s bring her home!” Shay called out to the crew, who all cheered in response. With a renewed sense of confidence, and a bright smile on his face, he led his crew home.

 

_New York, One Week Later_

Shay nearly sprinted off the deck. He needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He ran toward his house, the sun blinding him as he turned a corner. He slowed to readjust his sight. He inspected his house. Bedroom curtains were drawn shut, which was odd. The chances of Grace sleeping in the middle of the day were slim, but still present. He opened the door quietly, in case she was asleep. There was a stillness in the house that made Shay hyper-aware of everything. There were no teacups scattered on the table, no boots carelessly tossed aside, no trails of crumbs on the floor from when Grace wandered while eating. There was no sign of Grace. He sprinted to his bedroom. Empty. Her belongings still in the room, just not her. He panicked. His legs and feet took him straight to the orphanage.

He ran around the back, his breathing erratic. All of his worst fears were slowly coming true. He slowed down right before the waist-high fence collided with him. “Where’s Grace?” He frantically asked Samantha. She looked at him, shocked at his tone.

“I thought she would be at your house. We thought you were going to be back in a few more days…” her voice trailed off as she started picking up on Shay’s hysteria.

“Where the fuck is she?” He asked, under his breath. “When did you last see her, Sam?” He stared into her eyes, the fear piercing her gaze.

“Yesterday, I think. She was here, then she just wasn’t.” She stopped to think hard about the last two days. “Shay, what’s going on?” She asked, cautiously.

“I don’t know where she is. She isn’t at my house, she isn't here.” His voice cracked, along with any hope of his bad feeling being a freaky coincidence. “I need to know she’s safe.” He said, his voice rushed.

“I..I think Caroline and Mandy saw her last. Come on, we’ll ask them.” She barely got the sentence out, his panic contagious. He moved past her in a daze, entering the building and desperately seeking out Caroline. Another wave of panic hit him, realizing he was about to tell Grace’s mother he had no idea where her daughter was. He had trouble breathing. But any clue as to where she was would help.

“Caroline, when did you last see Grace?” he pleaded. Caroline nearly gasped when Shay came bursting into the reading room. Amanda shot up and ran over to Shay, grasping his legs as she always did upon seeing him. His reflexes allowed him to smooth her hair over once, eyes not leaving Caroline.

“Yesterday. She brought the kids inside, then said she was taking...a....walk.” A realization dawning on her. She was putting the pieces together. Shay’s heart skipped a beat. She tore her eyes away from Shay’s and looked at the girl clinging to his leg. “Amanda, sweetheart, this is very important. Can you help us?” Amanda swallowed hard, but nodded. “Okay, when Gracie brought you inside yesterday, who was outside with her?”

“Um. Well he was tall. Wore lots of clothes.” Shay kneeled, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked down, and he could tell she was very nervous. She was smart, and she definitely understood what was going on. An idea popped into Shay’s mind, praying that it would not work.

“Amanda, what did his hair look like?”

“Well he didn’t have much, but I think it was brown. Or black.” His heart sank.

“What about his voice? Did you hear him talk? Did he talk like I do?” She slowly nodded yes. Shay’s eyes watered.

“And his teeth were really white.” She added. Shay’s heart broke, a tear flowing from his eye. He bolted through the door, running as fast as he could, as far as he could. He had no idea where he was. But he needed to find Liam O’Brien quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tá grá agam duit = I love you


	22. Ready

Shay ran. And he ran. And he fucking ran. Adrenaline pushed his body to its absolute limits. He ran to his house, calling Gist’s name as he got into range. Chris dropped everything when he heard Shay’s voice. He has never heard that sort of fear before. “Shay, what the hell’s gotten into you?”

“It’s Liam. He took Grace.” He said through heavy breathing. “I don’t fucking know where he could be.” He bent over, his hands clutching his head.

“Alright. Let’s go get Weeks. He’ll have a better idea.” Shay stood up and almost started to turn and run. Chris grabbed his shoulder, effectively holding him in place.

“We’re gonna get him, Shay. That’s a promise.”

“Thanks. Let’s go.” They nodded at each other, and started jogging towards Jack Weeks’ house.

The sun beat down on them as they ran. The air was cool, the spring offering a breeze that summer never could. Shay could hear his heartbeat in his ears. His mind raced, cursing at himself, promising Grace he’d find her, cursing Liam. He racked his brain, trying to figure out how Liam could have done this. This was not the Liam he knew. But then again, he was not the Shay that Liam once knew. His feet kept him moving. His eyes hazed over the people in his view, trying not to collide into anyone. His breathing was so unsteady, he almost needed to stop. But his body wouldn’t let him. He would not rest until there was no danger for Grace.

They found themselves in front of the home of Jack Weeks, who was the only one who could give Shay a clue where Liam could be. Jack opened the door a few seconds after Chris knocked. Wearing his dark glasses, he was always hard to read. However, Shay was very easy to read, and Jack knew right away that something bad was happening. His eyebrows raised and his mouth opened slightly, and Shay almost let out a sob. Gist looked between the two of them. “We need your help, Jack.”

“Say no more. Come in.” He opened the door fully and let the two men enter. They walk through the small house and find a medium sized table with four wooden chairs. Shay sat down, pulling his head into his lap and focusing on his breathing. “What’s going on?” Gist and Weekes simply watched Shay. Monro’s death messed with Shay, but not nearly this much. Neither of them knew how to approach him. They stood behind him, close enough so he could feel their presence, but without invading his personal space.

“That Liam fellow who approached Grace at the theatre last year. Apparently he’s got Grace.”

“When did this happen?” Jack’s voice was calm, but hurried.

“Yesterday.” Shay said, lifting his head up. He leaned back in the chair, staring out in front of him blankly. “He went to the orphanage and approached her. She made the kids go inside. Said she was going for a walk. No one’s seen her since.”

“You sure it was Liam?”

“Grace wouldn’t just walk away with anyone like that. She’s been careful. The only way this could have happened is if Liam found her.” His tone was growing with agitation. He felt helpless.

“He’s right. She’s smart. I mean the twins just had some fun with us as she was worried sick. She’s taking this shit seriously.” Gist added. He trusted Shay’s instincts.

“I should have stayed. I should have fucking stayed.” Shay said, covering his face with his hands. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, wake up to her safe in his bed. If only.

“Alright. Let’s go back to the orphanage. I need more information. Shay, you can stay here if you want-”

“No. I’m fixing this.” He said, his voice low and intimidating. They waited while Jack armed himself, then they made their way back to the orphanage. The day was going by Shay in a blur. He couldn’t focus on one thing for too long. As they walked, a few Templar lackeys joined, Jack giving them orders to patrol the orphanage, to keep an eye out for any sign of Grace or Liam. When the orphanage was in view, he noticed the Templars stationed all over. It was the only thing that he was pleased to see since he arrived back in New York. The three men entered the building, which was eerily quiet. Caroline appeared out of the kitchen, the worry obvious on her face.

“Erica was here yesterday, as well. I sent one of your men to get her, so she’ll be here soon.” She said, her voice barely wavering. Shay admired her strength. Here he was, impulsive and losing control, while Caroline handled the situation with a confidence that gave everyone a little hope. Jack and Gist walked into the kitchen, greeting Samantha and some of the children. Caroline hovered outside the doorway, pulling Shay into the small room across from the kitchen. Before Shay could say anything, she had pulled him into a hug that utterly soothed him. “I have faith you’re going to find her. I just know it” she said just above a whisper. She tightened her grip on him slightly.

“I’m so sorry I let this happen, Caroline.” He said, a sob threatening to escape.

“Hush. You know as well as I do that my daughter can handle herself.”

“I just wish she didn’t have to handle it herself.” He sighed. She pat his back.

“Shay, I’m telling you this know because she’s not here to kick and scream.” They both smiled briefly. “You have done more for that girl than anyone ever has. Including myself.”

“Caroli-”

“ _Hush_ ,” she protested. “I let her marry that snake. I take the fall for that. I felt guilty everyday. But now, I see her with you, and the smile she has on her face when you leave would make any mother happy.” He couldn’t help but smile. “You two make each other so incredibly happy. You remind me of my late husband and I.” Shay swallowed hard. A tear threatened to fall from her eye. “Okay, back to business, before you see me completely fall apart.” She said, forcing a laugh.

“Caroline, I promise you I will get your daughter back safely.” Shay looked into her eyes, making sure she knew just how serious he was.

“I know that, Shay. Just don’t hurt yourself too much. Grace would lose her mind.” Shay let out a chuckle. They emerged from the room, only to find Amanda waiting by the door. “Oh Mandy, how are you sweet pea?” She sniffled and shrugged. The sight broke Shay’s heart. Caroline bent over and pulled her into an embrace. A few tears started flowing from the seven-year-old’s eyes. Caroline hesitantly pulled away, still holding her hand. She stood up, and looked at Shay. “Shay, you don’t have to be here while we talk. I’ll come get you when Erica arrives.” She turned to Amanda. “You know, I think that if you practice your reading with Shay, you might feel a little better. What do you say?” She nodded her head slightly, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Come on, pretty girl,” Shay said softly, hand outstretched to her. She held onto his hand tightly as they walked into the front room, a familiarity comforting them both. She pulled away as she approached the bookshelf, using both of her hands to reach for the book. She turned around, looking up at Shay with big green eyes, brown curls wily around her face. The book was held up at him, and he sighed. He sat down on the floor, just as Grace would normally do. Amanda curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest. He held the book in front of them, allowing her to turn the pages as she went on. He corrected her on her mispronunciations, and he was suddenly overwhelmed. He needed to get Grace back. Not just for him. For her mother, who had so much faith in him that it nearly made him cry. For Amanda, who needed Grace like a daughter needed her mother. He obviously wanted the woman he loved back in his arms, but he also wanted her standing by her mother’s side, sassing each other while unpacking groceries. He wanted Amanda curled up in her lap, while he watched the pair tackle poems and plays like it was nothing. He wanted to see Grace laughing with her friends. He wanted to see the pride on Grace’s face while she watches Cara perform. The swell of love Shay felt while he listened to Amanda read made him smile. It also confused him. He was already so in love with her, how could he fall harder? The present situation slipped his mind for just a few moments, and he looked down at the girl in his lap. He placed a small kiss on her head.

“Shay, is Gracie going to be okay? Everyone seems real scared for her.” She turned around slightly, causing him to let go of the book.

“Do you want to know a secret?” He asked her, his voice quiet. She nodded. “I promised Grace I was never going to let anything happen to her. And I keep all of my promises.” She sighed into him, her head hitting his chest. He pulled her closer. “And you know what,” he started. She looked back up at him. “I promise to you, that I will never let anything happen to her. Or you. Now that’s two people I made that promise to. I have to keep it.”

“You promise?” She tried her best to glare at him, but her worry was showing through.

“I promise. Grace is going to be fine.” She snuggled up to him again. He placed another kiss on her head.

“Shay, can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course, darling. What is it?” He heard her sniffling.

“I’m scared. I want Gracie to come back.” She said through tears. He started rocking her slightly.

“Amanda, I’m scared, too.” He said as she calmed down. “And I want her to come back, too. More than you know.” He assured her. He heard quiet footsteps, most likely belonging to Caroline. She peeked her head around the doorway, a smile appearing on her face at the sight before her. If she didn’t have Grace to latch on to, she assumed Shay would do just fine. She walked to the door, opening it gently. Erica immediately hugged Caroline. Shay realized that he would need to involve himself in the conversation, so he tapped Amanda on the back lightly. “Want to help me find Grace?” She nodded, this time with a smile. It was an excuse to keep her near him, as she did know what Liam looked like. She stood up, and Shay quickly followed. She took his hand, and he led them to the kitchen with everyone else. He took a deep breath before walking into the crowded room.

Shay barely paid attention to the conversation, knowing most of the information already. This was all but confirming it was Liam who was last seen with Grace. He would glance down at Amanda, who was clinging to his leg, as always. He smoothed her hair absent-mindedly. The women and Jack and Chris went back and forth, exchanging any information they thought would be useful. Meanwhile, Shay was trying to remember which side Liam favored in a fight. He needed every advantage to ensure Grace’s safety. Jack’s voice booming above the sudden silence brought Shay out from his mind. “I’ll have to speak with some people about all of this, but I’m confident they didn’t go far. But, if you’ll excuse me.” He and Gist started exiting the kitchen. “Shay, we’ll meet you back at Fort Arsenal.” Gist laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Shay. We’ll do the boring informant stuff. You just focus on being ready.” He told him, quietly. Home was where he wanted to be, if he were being honest. It still smelt of her lavender perfume, still felt like she was there. He started to leave, not realizing he still had an anchor on his leg. He bent down in front of her.

“Mandy, sweetheart, I need to go. This is the only way I can help Grace, okay?” He asked, his voice quiet. She pouted slightly.

“Shay, I think I’d feel better if she went with you. Back to your house.” He turned to look at Caroline. “I think we’d both feel better,” she said, looking down at the girl. “They did turn up here, and they never gave her trouble at your house.” She moved closer to Shay, lowering her voice so only Shay could hear. “Mandy is always with Grace, so if they are to do anything to the children, they would-”

“Understood.” He cut her off. If the Assassins were going to use an innocent child as bait or anything, he would not sit by and let that happen. “Amanda grab a few books. I’m afraid I don’t have that many at my house.” Her face lit up, and she ran out of the kitchen.

“Thank you so much, Shay. I will make it up to you, I promise. Now let me grab whatever she would need.” She hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Samantha moved past Shay, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile, then walked out. He suddenly heard a book fall, so he quickly found his way to the reading room.

“Oops,” Amanda said in a quiet, innocent voice. She was surrounded by five books on the floor, clearly unable to decide which ones. He helped her clean up and narrow her choices. Caroline came down with a clothed bag filled with some clothes for Amanda. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, and Shay took Amanda’s hand. They walked to his house, the walk giving him another weird feeling. An almost...paternal...feeling. He just shook his head and kept walking. No matter how reassured Caroline made him feel, he told the truth to Amanda. He was scared. He did not want to see Grace harmed. And there was little he could do to help, which was killing him. But, he had to trust his associates.

The rest of the walk was a blur, keeping track of a skipping child commanding most of his focus. He led her up the dirt path, through the front door. She placed her books on the table, then turning around to explore. He let her. He placed her bag of clothing down next to her books. “Hey, you hungry, Amanda?” He called out.

“A little.” She called back. “Woah! Is this your bed?” She marveled at the large mattress with four large posts rising up at the corners.

“Sure is,” he said, walking over to his bedroom with an apple in each hand.

“I heard Gracie tell Caroline that your bed is comfortable. She never said it was so big.” Shay’s cheeks reddened, slightly embarrassed.

“You should see for yourself how comfy it is,” he said, biting into the apple. She didn’t even look at him, she just ran toward the bed and jumped up. He laughed at the sight. She crawled around and laid down. He walked over and sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Why would you ever get out of this bed?”

“Don’t tell anyone, but some days I don’t.” He motioned the second apple to her. “Here, one red apple, freshly picked, just for you.” She sat up, and took the apple in her hands.

“Shaaaay, it's green.”

“No it’s not. Look at it!” He pointed at the green apple in her hands. “It’s red.”

“No its not! It’s green! Seeeeee!” She shoved the apple in his face. He smiled as he dramatically inspected the fruit.

“It’s red. See? Right….there.” He pointed at a very specific part of the apple. She brought herself closer to see. When she did, he flicked her lightly on the nose. “Gotcha,” he said through a smile. She just laughed. “Alrighty, you stay here. We’ll do some reading in here, because this is the comfiest spot in my entire house.

“Mmkay” she responded, finally taking a bite out of her apple. He walked out of the room, poured water into two mugs, then made his way to where the books were. He somehow managed to carry two books, two mugs of water, and an apple in his hands. He impressed himself. He made his way back to his bedroom, where he set down the water, then the apple, and then handed her the books.

“Take your pick,” he said as he climbed on top of the bed. He propped up one of the pillows at his lower back and leaned back against it. Amanda picked the smaller of the two books, and settled her small back to his broad chest. She started to make quick work of the story, and he instantly calmed again. Before she was done with the story however, she started to drift off to sleep. He smiled when he heard her snore softly. He moved the book out of her way, wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes as well. It was the afternoon, but it had been a very long day for all of them. The earned a quick nap.

Dusk had fallen, the room barely illuminated when Shay opened his eyes. He heard familiar footsteps in his house, still holding Amanda protectively. Boots made their way to the open bedroom door, and Shay looked down to see if the girl was still sleeping or not. Looking back up to the doorway, he was surprised to see Haytham Kenway standing there. Haytham looked at the scene in front of him, giving only a slight nod. Shay swallowed hard. The Grandmaster began to speak in a quiet tone. “Shay, we’ve found him. Are you ready?”


	23. Home

Shay carefully moved Amanda off of him, and laid her down. He kissed her temple, his hands shaking. He walked away from the bed, and his eyes narrowed, his gaze intense. His stride was long and hard as he walked into the main room of his house. Gist forgot just how intimidating Shay could look. He watched his friend, pale fists clenched as Haytham spoke to him. “There’s a warehouse in Stuyvesant's Farm, right on the outskirts of the city. Liam was seen around there for the last two days.” The Grandmaster spoke, his voice calm and stoic. He gestured to a younger man in the room, who held onto a map. Shay went over to him, taking the map out of his hand quickly. He studied it for a few minutes. It was all happening so quick, but he was okay with that. If he had to wait any longer to find Grace, he would have broke down. Now, he was grateful Amanda came with him. He didn’t want to be alone, and having her there was just as good as having Grace there. Except it wasn’t. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard Haytham’s voice again. “Pray tell me, why are we using all of these resources for Miss Jacobs, Shay?” He asked accusingly.

“She is….” Magnificent. Perfect. The single most important person in his life. “I…” Miss her. Need her. Love her. Shay looked at Haytham, speechless and defeated. No combinations of letters and sounds could accurately express how Shay felt about her. Haytham looked at him for a few seconds, his expression unreadable. He simply held up a hand, his eyes softening slightly.

“Shay, take these men and head to the warehouse. Jack will follow behind with more men. See what else you can find in this warehouse while you're there.”

“Aye, sir.” Shay said. Haytham held his hands behind his back, and pivoted on his feet. He started making his way back to the door. Before he held out his hand to turn the handle, he stopped. He looked back at Shay.

“Good luck, Shay.” He said, his voice softer than before, but still stern.

“I make my own luck, Master Kenway,” Shay said, his tone low and collected. Haytham left his house. “Gist, you stay here with Amanda. Make sure nothing happens to her, you hear me?” His voice louder, more aggressive.

“Of course. Although I’m no good with kids.”

“Figure it out.” He said, folding the map and placing it in his jacket. He turned and walked out of the house, signaling to the men Haytham mentioned earlier. He didn’t look back. He just ran. He weaved effortlessly through alleyways, even shoving a stalker away from him with ease. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his heart pounding in his chest. The only thing he could hear was his breathing.

A few minutes later they had approached the perimeter of the warehouse. There were countless guards surrounding the building. Shay studied the area from the rooftop of a building nearby. The building was in the middle of an open field, making it clear to anyone if there was an attacker. He studied the path of the guards, finding his chance. There was a point where three guards would be within a few meters of each other. He loaded his grenade launcher with a poisoned grenade, ready to set up a distraction on the right side of the building. “If any of those guards come close enough, take ‘em out. But let’s let them take care of each other.” He pat his grenade launcher. The three men Shay brought all nodded, taking their positions on the ground. Shay jumped off the roof, and quietly made his way to a spot in the tall grass. He got low. And then, he waited.

He focused on his breathing, his heart rate increasing. He was so close. He was so fucking close. But he would not screw this up. He narrowed his eyes, his gaze focusing on the spot where he would launch the grenade. He waited and waited, watching the footsteps of the three guards. He readjusted his grip on his weapon, his fingers dancing along the handle. He had to execute this perfectly. There was no other option. As the guards drew closer to Shay’s desired position, he took a deep breath. As quiet as he could, he started to stand up. He focused his hearing, the sound of boots hitting the dirt filling his ears. He placed his finger on the trigger carefully. He waited, just a few more seconds until he could pull the trigger. Too early or too late, he wouldn’t poison enough of the guards to create a long enough distraction. Shay felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck, goosebumps rising. He drew in one final breath, positioned the long barrel just right. One footstep, two footsteps, three. He pulled the trigger. He watched the grenade fly and land perfectly in the middle of the three men. He holstered the weapon, pulling his mask over his face, leaving no room to chance. He started to retreat as he heard yelling.

His footsteps were quiet in the field, and soon he heard fighting. “Right on time,” he muttered to himself. He found himself near the first building when a guard was right in his path. He crouched down, behind a set of barrels. He flicked his wrist, setting the hidden blade free. As the man passed him, Shay lept up quietly, sending his blade into his flesh, downing him effectively. He pulled the body into the alleyway near him, dropping it with a thud. He looked over to his men, who were taking down assassins one by one. They were following his orders perfectly, and Shay made a mental note to praise them later. But for now, he moved across the field, over to the left side of the warehouse. He found a shed to hide behind, taking out two guards on the way over. He crept up to the shed, his men following him quickly and quietly. He felt the presence of a guard, so he leaned back against the wall. He waited, his breath shallow but controlled. He listened to the footsteps, one..two..three. Shay quickly came out from the corner, sinking his blade into his stomach. He pulled him around, carelessly tossing the body down. He took a deep breath. They had quickly and quietly taken out most of the guards around the property. He earned himself a few minutes to breath. He looked to the men he brought with him. “Easy enough.” He remarked. The men allowed themselves to laugh. He took a few more deep breaths, and his men followed. Then, he focused his hearing, looking around the corner to survey the warehouse. He saw an open window, and his heart fluttered when he heard her voice.

 

“Fuck you,” she said to the man crouching in front of her. He laughed, the sound making Grace ill.

“Is that anyway for a lady to speak?” He asked, his speech drawn out.

“Me. A lady. Whatever gave you that idea.” She said dryly, tasting blood in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind the chair, so she could do nothing about the wound on the side of her face. One clean line with a blade, down the left side of her cheek.

“Those tits, for one.” He stared at her chest, making Grace uncomfortable. She tried to keep her cool, not show her emotions. There was only so long she would last though. She was utterly terrified; she had barely any idea how to defend herself, and she had no idea where Shay was. She also had no idea where Liam had gone, a suspicion growing in her that he had fled. Her hands fidgeted, sure to have bruises on them from the ropes tied tightly around her wrists. She spit in his face. “Fucking bitch,” he said, bringing his hand to his face.

“You’re damn right,” she said, her teeth grinding against each other. He was inches away from her in an instant, a rough hand yanking her face towards his.

“Just tell us where that husband of yours is, and we’ll be on our way,” he said. She chuckled.

“If I knew where he was, I would have killed him.” She was telling the truth, partially. She would have tried to kill him, that’s for sure. But she probably wouldn’t have succeeded. It’s the thought that counts.

“Hah. You killin’ him? You’d probably make that Irish bastard of yours kill him.” He let go of her face roughly. She looked at the other two men in the large, open room. They were heavily armed, just watching her. It was driving her insane. The tears were welling in her eyes. “You got that traitor on a tight leash, don’t ya?”

“Why do you care? You jealous?” She leaned back in her chair, a sense of confidence washing over her suddenly. His palm connected to her face with a force Grace was not expecting. Her cheek stung, pain radiating into her head. She let out a gasp. His hands gripped her knees, bruises sure to form there.

“He ain’t comin for ya.” His words seared into her, the pain of his comment hurting worse than the knife. He looked to the man on his right, Grace’s left, and he walked over with a knife in hand. She sucked in a breath. He crouched down in front of her, between her legs. He inspected the knife, then looked at her. He was trying to break her, and it was about to work. Grace didn’t know what she was expecting, but when Liam showed up at the orphanage, she knew she had to get him away from the kids. Even if that meant going with him.

“Too bad. He’s missing all the fun,” she said, swinging her leg with all of her remaining force into his crotch. He fell back, the knife clattering to the ground. One of other men in the room swung a balled fist into her face, almost knocking her out of the chair. Suddenly in the chaos, the large door in front of Grace swung open. She looked up.

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world, love,” Shay said, two men coming out from behind him quickly, stabbing the other two men, their bodies hitting the floor. Shay was quickly in front of Grace, lifting the man up with ease. He slammed his body against the wall closest to them. “Where’s Liam.” He said, the intensity in his voice sending a chill down Grace’s back. One of the men that came in with Shay started to cut the rope that bound her hands.

“Fucking traitor.” Shay slammed his body against the wall again.

“Where. Is. Liam.”

“I don’t know. He ran off.” Shay nearly growled, his anger boiling over. He looked back at Grace. He threw him to the ground.

“Well, when you find him again, tell him I said hello.” He stared at Shay with disbelief. “Run. Don’t let me see you again.” He scrambled up and ran away. Shay took a few deep breaths, then turned around quickly. “Grace,” he said, running towards her. He knelt in front of her, inspecting her face. She started to cry. He cradled her face in his hands, then looked back. “Look around, see if there’s anything to clean her up. Or anything interestin’.” The other two men left the room. He turned back to her, his heart sinking with every sob. “I’m here, Grace. I’m right here.” She let out a choked sob, and she collapsed onto him. He pulled her close.

“I....couldn’t let him….hurt the...kids,” she said, a sob in between each few words. He looked down at her, the gash on her cheek. He felt his heart break in two.

“I know, Grace. They didn’t hurt them. They’re all safe.” He kissed her head. One of the men came back with a rag, which he handed to Shay. He took the rag, gently pressing it to her cheek. “Grace, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” He said while cleaning her wound as best he could. His hands were shaking. She steadied her breathing. She was still crying, but being in Shay’s arms again calmed her down almost instantly.

“I know.” She whispered into his chest. He pulled the rag away from her cheek. She sat up, her eyes level with his. He wiped away her tears. A faint smile appeared on her lips, sending Shay’s heart ablaze. He pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She kissed him back, her emotions spilling out onto his lips. They slowed after a few moments, pulling away from each other slower than ever. Their lips lingered around each other for while, their foreheads pressed together. “So...how was your trip?” He laughed, the sound making her laugh as well. He pulled her close, protective arms wrapping around her.

“Oh, you know. Same old.” He cooed into her ear. She let out a laugh, taking a deep breath after.

“Thank you, Shay.” She pulled back, and looked into his eyes. He turned her chin slightly, inspecting her cheek once more. The bleeding had stopped, which was good. And from what Shay knew about knife wounds, she wouldn’t need stitches. She was lucky. He kissed every inch of the gash. She melted into him, her heart rate starting to fall.  

“You’ll probably have a scar. Shouldn’t be too bad though.” He said, and she looked down. “You’ll still look beautiful, though.” He kissed her lips when she looked back up at him.

“You’re not going on any trips soon, are you?”

“No. I’m not leaving you. Wouldn’t dream of it, love.” She nodded, then started to stand up. Somehow, Shay, who was underneath her, stood up first and helped her up.

“How was my mom holding up?” She asked as she weaved her arm with his.

“Far as I could tell, she was doing okay. Amanda wasn’t though.” Grace froze, her hands covering her mouth. “She’s fine now, safe and sound with Chris.” She sighed deeply, and Shay draped his arm across her shoulder. He pulled her close. “Where to, Grace?”

“Home. Now that you’re back it won’t feel so empty. Also, please tell me my mom is at the orphanage. I need some time before she fusses over me.”

“She’s at the orphanage.” He chuckled as they started walking. “Let’s go home, Grace.” He kept his arm around her tight, and he didn’t intend on letting go for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments so far, you guys have been so nice and overwhelmingly supportive. It really means a lot!


	24. Fine

Grace’s hands were shaking as the moon illuminated their path. She lifted a finger to her face, tracing along the wound gently. She wanted to cry and scream and break down. But more than anything, she just wanted to lay down and sleep. Preferably with Shay next to her. They ran into Jack Weeks as they walked, and Grace let out a sigh. She did not want to talk to anyone, but she knew she had to tell him what happened. “Grace. You’re alright?” She took a deep breath.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she lied. Shay’s hand squeezed a little on her shoulder, reassuringly. Jack nodded his head slightly, her lying quite obvious to him. He looked to Shay.

“Liam wasn’t there, hadn’t been for a while. The guys are still there looking around. I’ve got to get her cleaned up, though.” Grace pulled herself closer to Shay, desperately wanting to hide the gash on her face.

“Take a few days, relax. Come talk to me when you’re ready.” Jack said, his voice steady as ever. He placed his hand on Shay’s arm, then he moved past them. Grace was shaking in his arms. He pulled her as close as he could. He ran his hands over her hair, dirt and blood littering her brown locks. He looked at her; her skin was pale, dark circles under her eyes, hair and clothes a mess, and that gash down her face. His guilt hit him with a force he did not expect.

“Grace, there’s going to be a few people at the house. I’ll try and get rid of them as fast as I can, okay?” He said. She nodded against his chest, pulling away to wipe a tear.

“Where’s Amanda and Chris?”

“At the house.” When he felt her sigh, he placed a kiss on her head.

“Can you kick them out last?” He chuckled.

“Of course. I’ll keep him distracted and you can talk to Amanda.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. He pulled away from her. He took her hand and tangled their arms together. She used her free hand to run her fingers through her hair. “Wish I had something to get this mess out of my face.” She mumbled. He looked down at her, her face scrunched up as her fingers got caught in her knotted hair.

“Here,” he said as he let go of her. He pulled at the black elastic in his hair.

“No, no no. Shay it’s okay. Really,” she stammered out.

“It’s fine, love. Besides. It’s night, no one will see me. I do have a reputation to maintain, you know.” He smirked at her as he shook his head. He pushed his jet black hair out of his eyes and he stepped behind her. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times, the tips of his fingers on her scalp sending a warmth through her body.

“Thank you,” she choked out. He gathered her hair in his large hands, and pulled it through the elastic several times. She normally wore her hair in a low bun, but he didn’t even want to attempt that. He knew he could never make her hair perfect, so he just pulled it into a ponytail. He secured her hair, then leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek, just brushing over the wound. He pulled away, grabbing her hand again. She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. He didn’t do the best job with her hair, but she still looked beautiful.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He nearly sang out. He wanted to get her into bed in the most innocent of ways. He wanted her to sleep, to relax, to heal. He wasn’t able to prevent this from happening in the first place, but dammit he was going to help fix it.

“Okay,” she said, her voice softer than he’s ever heard. He pulled her hand gently and they started the walk back to Fort Arsenal. It was a long walk, as it was on the other side of the city. But she needed the fresh air, needed to walk around to calm herself down. He thought about taking her to a harbor to count sails, but the moon wouldn’t allow enough light. He stayed close to her, always had one hand on her, the other ready to fight. He had planned on her never seeing him like this, ready to kill if necessary, but he could care less at the moment. No one would get to her. He kept walking, eyes darting everywhere for danger. He heard her sniffle every few minutes, and he tightened his grip on her slightly every time she did. He wanted her to know she was safe.

“Your mom warned me not to hurt myself too much trying to find you. That you would have lost your mind,” he said, trying to make her smile. It worked. A slight smile grew on her face, his heart flipping in his chest.

“I would have killed you if you had gotten hurt for me, Shay.” He laughed, making her chuckle.

“You would kill me?” He scoffed.

“Yes. Makes you think twice about hurting yourself for me, doesn’t it.” She managed to sass. He laughed, pulled her a little closer.

“Nope. I don’t think you would be able to kill me.”

“Oh really? I could take you.” She said.

“I’d love to see you try.” He challenged. She gave him a lopsided smile.

“Well, that’s just it, Captain.” She paused. “You won’t see me try. I’ll be too quick” She said with a bigger smile. She pulled herself closer to him, her hands finding his arm, holding on for dear life. She huddled close to him, the leather scent radiating off of him. She felt at home already. Them laughing as they walked on the street, she was suddenly at ease. She smiled wide, but her wound on her cheek ended her smile too quickly. “Ow,” she said so quiet, she was surprised Shay heard her at all. Then again, she wasn’t surprised.

“Oh, love, we’re almost home. I’ll get this thing cleaned up and it won’t hurt anymore. I promise.” He nearly stuttered. His hands cradled her face, again. She melted into his embrace, again.

“Shay, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I don’t want you to worr-”

“Shut up. No way I’m not worrying about you, Grace.” He looked at her, his eyes piercing. A tear fell on her face. He picked her up and carried her all the way home while she cried. Her breath steadied as he walked. She curled up in his arms, tears falling one a time on his collar.

The walk took longer than he expected. He put her down as they approached the front of the property. She wiped her eyes, Shay’s hands helping. “I’m fine. I’m fine,” she said quickly, her voice steadying.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” She said, cracking a smile. He grinned back at her, knowing it was just a few minutes until she could relax. He held her close as they walked up the path, making their way around the fountain in front of the house. He held his free hand out, reaching for the door knob. She took a deep breath in, then released it a few seconds later. He looked down at her, and she nodded up at him. He pushed the door open, allowing her to enter first. There were a few men around the table, looking over documents and papers and maps. Grace really didn’t look. She searched for Amanda.

“Gracie!” The girl’s voice was heard all over the house when Grace found Amanda. Grace dropped to her knees and Amanda ran into Grace’s outstretched arms. They hugged each other tightly.

“Oh sweet pea. I’m here.” She said, pressing a kiss to her head. She held her close for a few seconds before Amanda was peeling herself off. Before Grace knew it, the little girl was running to Shay.

“You brought her back! You kept your promise!” She said as she clung onto his legs. Grace let out a sob.

“Told you I would.” He said with a smile. She looked up at him, then ran back to Grace. She stopped when she saw Grace’s cheek. She lifted her tiny finger.

“It’s okay, Mandy. It doesn’t hurt, see?” She ran her own finger down it. “I’ll be fine.” She said, a few tears running down her face. Gist walked out into the main room. He simply placed a gentle hand on Grace’s shoulder, then walked over to Shay. He held out his hand, and Shay accepted it. They shook hands, both men relieved to see her safe.

“Jack and his men are going to search the warehouse.” Gist said, his voice quiet. “The Grandmaster is off doing grandmaster-things. You are going to stay here with her for the next few days. That’s an order.” He pointed at him. Shay chuckled, lowering his head.

“Alright, Chris.” He took a deep breath. “Thank you for takin’ care of her.” He nodded towards Amanda.

“No problem,” he said.

“Now, take care of them, will ya?” He shifted his eyes to the men gathered around his table. Gist simply smiled.

“With pleasure, Shay.” He walked away, his voice booming at the men. Shay smiled, and walked towards Grace and Amanda. He started listening to them, crouching down behind Grace.

“And then he tricked me!” She exclaimed. Grace let out a dramatic gasp.

“Shay Cormac! How dare you!” Grace said, the hint of a smile on her lips. Shay opened his mouth.

“I had to have some fun,” he scoffed. Amanda pouted. “Okay, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again,” he pleaded. Amanda pushed her body onto Grace’s. Grace held her close, then looked to Shay. Just smiled at him, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, then to Amanda’s head.

“Mandy, Chris is going to walk you back to the orphanage, okay?” Grace said to the girl in her lap. Amanda just squeezed tighter. “Please, baby girl. I’ll come see you first thing in the morning.”

“I promise I’ll bring her. And now you know how I am with my promises.” Shay added. Amanda stood up, her pout still present.

“Fine.” She said, quietly. Grace cradled her face in her hands.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.” She gave Grace one last hug. She pulled herself off and moved to Shay.

“Sweet dreams, pretty girl.” He said as he hugged her. Grace watched, tears welling in her eyes. Seeing him with Amanda made her heart swell. She loved him so goddamn much. She was so thankful for having him in her life, so proud to call him hers. There was not enough on this earth she could do for Shay to prove that to him. Gist came over and held his hand out to her. Amanda took it, and they walked out of the door. “Alright, c'mere. Let me clean that face of yours.” Shay said, standing up. He held out both hands, pulling her up off the floor.

“Shay…” Grace started as she stood up. She put her hands gently around his neck, pulling him towards her. She crashed her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her impossibly close. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. “Thank you, Shay. For taking care of her.” He placed another kiss on her lips.

“Anything for you, Grace,” he drew out. She hugged him, tears flowing once more.

“God I am a fucking mess.” She said into his neck.

“How dare you,” he teased, squeezing her gently. She chuckled. “Mmkay as much as I like kissing you, we really do need to get this cleaned up.” He ran his thumb over her cheek. She pulled away from him, a small smile on her lips.

“This better not sting.”

“ _Eeehhhhhh_ , it might,” he said to her, holding his hands out as he did. She rolled her eyes out, and she went and sat down at the table. He found his medical supplies on the shelf, pulling down a bottle of clear liquid and a clean rag. She clenched her fist slightly.

“Hurry, get it over with.” He opened the bottle as she spoke. He looked at her tentatively.

“I’m sorry, love. You can hit me if you want after.”

“Really?”

“No. But it’s a nice thought, right?”

“Son of a-” she was cut off by the wet rag connecting with her wound, a pain moving through her veins faster than the first flash of lightning in a storm. She winced, her hand moving to Shay’s free arm. She dug her nails into him.

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry.” He said, dabbing the rag along the wound, making sure there was no dirt or dried blood left. “Almost done,” he reassured her. She clenched her teeth as he got to the deepest part of the gash.

“ _Fuck_ ” she said through her teeth. “Yeah it might hurt,” she retorted. Shay snorted.

“I’m sorry, love. Alright lemme grab some water,” he said through his laughter. He walked away from her for just a few seconds to grab a jug of water. He found another rag, and walked back to her. As he approached her, she jabbed her fist into his stomach. “Ow, what... I said you couldn’t hit me.” He said as he looked down. It didn’t hurt, but he was thrown off.

“Whoops,” she said dryly.

“Have I ever told you how funny you are, Grace. ‘Cause you’re hysterical,” he said as he wet the rag with water.

“You might have mentioned it,” she said, wincing again as he dabbed her cheek.

“Gotta work on your form, though. You’re never going to hurt anyone with a right hook like that.”

“You really going to teach me how to hurt you?”

“Eh, it’ll give ya a fightin’ chance at killin’ me.” He said with a grin.

“I need all the help I can get.” He pulled the rag away, then inspected her cheek.

“Alright, we might have to do this again in the mornin’”

“Lovely.” She said with closed eyes. He lifted her chin, looking at her wound one more time.

“Or maybe not. It doesn’t look too bad. Might not have that bad of a scar after all.”

“And here I thought we’d have matching scars on our faces.” She said with a smile as she traced her finger along the scar that ran down the right side of his face. Her hand slid down his cheek, caressing his face lightly. He watched her as she watched her fingers. He smiled and pulled her hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the palm of her hands.

“Out of these rags.” He said to her.

“I happen to like this dress.”

“I’ll like it a little better without the blood.” She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. She walked past him, taking off her boots as she walked, leaving them on the floor. _Just where they belong_ , he thought to himself. He watched her, as as she disappeared into their bedroom, he started removing his weapons. He was removing his jacket and walking to the bedroom when he heard her sniffling. He ran to the doorway, where he saw her standing in front of the mirror. She had her hand up to her cheek. He dropped his jacket on the ground and ran to her. She collapsed onto him, tears spilling out once more. “Shhhh. I’ve got you, Grace.” He said, lowering them onto the ground.

“Should have never married that asshole,” she said through tears. He held her close, wanting to shield her from everything and anything. He kissed her head, never wanting to stop. She steadied her tears a little. “You ever get a real bad feeling, Shay? Like something is telling you whatever is about to happen is wrong?” Shay swallowed hard.

“Yes,” he said quickly.

“Got that on the morning we got married. I ignored it, though. Biggest mistake of my life.” She said wiping her tears. “Now look at me.” He pulled her close.

“When I left for Greystone a few weeks ago I got a feeling like that. Ignoring it was a mistake, a huge fucking mistake,” he said to her, a tear of his own falling. She picked her head up and looked at him. Her eyes searched his. “Now look at me,” he forced himself to laugh.

“Look at us,” she said, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him fiercely, her emotions spilling out. He kissed her back just as raw. He pulled back, his eyes hazy.

“I love you so much, Grace Jacobs. You’re the only one I’ve got.”

“I love you too, Shay Cormac,” she said through tears. They kissed again, their faces both wet with tears. When they pulled away, she buried her face in his neck, and he traced idle patterns on her back. “You promised Manda you’d bring me back?” she asked. He smiled.

“Of course. Promised your mum, too.” She moved her head and looked at him, the corners of her mouth tugging up slightly. She fell back into him, her grinning getting bigger as she did. “Alright, let’s get into that bed. Which reminds me…” She raised an eyebrow at him as they stood up. She undressed herself and pulled on a nightgown. He sat at the edge of the bed and started to unlace his boots. “You told your mom about how comfortable my bed was?” Grace let out a loud laugh.

“Yes, well,” she said, still laughing. “She was wondering why I would come over so late in the day after spending the night with you. The kids were around, so I had to think of a reason why I couldn’t get out of this bed,” she said with a smile. “I mean, it is comfortable, don’t get me wrong. Definitely the only reason I stayed the night the first time.”

“I hate you,” he said as he watched her giggle. He stood up as she walked over to him. He pulled her close, her smile intoxicating. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he said, the words leaving his lips effortlessly. She pulled away and moved around to her side of the bed, closest to the door. She pulled back the covers, and settled herself in. Shay removed his bulky black trousers and found a looser fitting pair. He turned back around, reveling in the sight before him. He was getting back into bed, and she was waiting for him under the blankets.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She said when he came towards the bed. He cocked his head slightly as he pulled back the covers on his side. “Did you read my letter?”

“Grace, I read it every single day I was gone. And I do not steal the blankets.”

“Oh my God, yes you do. I usually steal them back, though.”

“You’re cruel.” He said with a grin. The tangled themselves together, slinking down into the mass of pillows and blankets. She stirred for a few minutes. “Something wrong, love?” He whispered.

“Can I ask you something? You can say no, I won’t get mad, I promise.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t want to pry, Shay. It’s just…”

“Grace, please. What’s wrong?” She took a deep breath.

“How do you know Liam?” He inhaled sharply. He looked down at her.

“He was a good friend. Knew him my whole life, practically. He was the one that convinced me to join the Assassins, actually.” She sighed against his chest.

“Well, he wasn’t lying about that.” She said softly.

“What did he say?”

“Basically just that. He knew you since you were young, and that he found you in trouble and you wanted to join the Assassins after that.” He let out a chuckle.

“Not my finest of moments, I’ll admit,” He said.

“No?” He was about to answer her, when his brain cut him off.

“How about I tell you in the morning. We both need to sleep.” She snuggled into him, placing a kiss on his jaw.

“Okay.” She took a breath. “Thank you for everything Shay. I don’t think there are enough ‘thank yous’ in the world for what you’ve done for me, but…” a yawn cut her off.

“You’re welcome, Grace. I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you more” she said, dozing off faster than she would have liked. When he heard her snoring, a tear fell from his eyes.

“It’s good to be home,” he said to himself.  


	25. Pinky Swear

Shay awoke the next morning with Grace nearly on top of him. He smiled, the weight on top of him comforting. He rubbed his hand along her back lightly, the feeling of her silk nightgown on his fingertips soothing. Light was peeking in through the dark curtains. Shay knew it was getting late, but he did not want to wake her up. He wanted to stay like this forever. She stirred, rearranging her body to be completely on top of his. She did not open her eyes, but she smiled onto his chest. He laughed softly, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Her hand found its way to his ear, brushing his hair back behind it. The only sound in the room was their slow breathing. After a few more minutes, she picked her head up. He looked down at her, her hair still tied back, but slightly messed up. “Morning, handsome,” she said, her voice groggy.

“Good mornin’ gorgeous,” he said, his voice just as groggy. She pulled her head towards his, pressing her lips on his lazily. He smiled into her lips, then pulled her chin up and over. He looked at the healing wound on her cheek.

“How does it look?” she asked, closing her eyes again.

“Could be worse. But I think it’ll heal well,” he said, pulling her closer to him. She sighed. “But let’s go clean it one more time. ‘Cmon.” He said, maneuvering them to a sitting position. She groaned, and let him move her. She clung to him, her face falling to the crook of his neck, legs wrapped around his hips. Their chests pressed together, he held on to her tightly. She pulled her head back suddenly.

“Actually, do it before I’m fully awake. Might not hit you this time.” She said, a smile growing on her face. He laughed, voice hoarse.

“I’ll even draw you a bath after. Now let’s go,” he said, drawing his words out. He started to get out of bed, and when it was clear she wasn’t letting go, he wrapped his arms around her hips and lifted her up gently. He carried her into the main hallway of the house, kissing her cheek several times. She pulled her limbs around him tightly. “Alright, down.” He said to her as he arrived at the table. She groaned again as she climbed down, setting herself down in the chair.

“Gimme your worst, Shay. I can take it,” her faux bravery making him chuckle. She closed her eyes. He found two new rags, and wet one with the alcohol he used yesterday.

“I love you,” he said, placing the rag on her cheek. She winced slightly, not nearly as bad as yesterday. A good sign, a very good sign.

“I said your worst,” she said, opening one of her eyes.

“I’m givin’ it to you.” A smile appearing on his face. He didn’t need to clean for as long as the previous night. “You’re going to be fine, love.” He kissed her nose.

“If you’re here I will be.” She said, her grin growing. “Now, that bath sounds ahhhmazing right now.” He laughed.

“Not quite, lemme clean it just a bit more.” He put down the rag and soaked the other with water. He dabbed it along her cheek, inspecting the wound closely. It truly was healing nicely, and if it did scar, it would not be so harsh or noticeable. He was covered in scars, but she was flawless. He didn’t want her to feel anything but. “Looks good. I’ll even put that fancy oil stuff in the bath for you.”

“Shay Cormac, you are too good to be true,” she said, tired eyes beaming up at him. She stood up and padded back to the bedroom. He reorganized the table, putting covers back on bottles. He found a dark elastic band on the table, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He went outside to the well, filled two buckets and a large basin with water, then placed them next to the fireplace. He started the fire, warming the water. He filled the tea kettle, as well. He stopped for a second, racking his brain on where he put that damn bottle of oil. He heard her humming, the sound filling his ears and completely distracting him. She wasn’t the best singer, but her humming was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. Aside from her laugh. And her saying his name. He stopped his thoughts, turning his focus back to the small glass bottle he wanted to find.

“Grace,” he called out when he found three bottles of oils.

“Yeah?”

“Purple, blue, or red?” He asked, looking at the different options.

“What?” her confusion obvious.

“Just pick a color,” he said.

“Hmmmmm. Purple.” He smiled, picked up the purple bottle, and started walking. He wasn’t sure what the other two scents were, but he knew this one for sure. Lavender. He walked into the bedroom, and she was taking her hair out of the messy ponytail it was in. She shook her head, her brown hair cascading down. She was going to have her mother cut it soon, as she was getting sick of the length. It was almost to her hips. He walked to her side, placing the bottle down on the dresser in front of her.

“Good choice, love.” He kissed her cheek and quickly exited the room again. He made his way into the main room again, pulling the large bathtub out of the corner he kept it tucked away. He wondered if Grace ever tried to pull it out while he was gone, or if she just filled it in the corner. He chuckled at the thought. The water was warm enough, so he dumped a bucket in. “Alright, come on. Before the water gets cold and ya get sick,” he called out, emptying the second bucket. He heard her bare footsteps on the hardwood floor, and he turned around and reached out his hand. She held out the bottle, a towel in the other hand. He leaned over the tub, pouring a few drops into the water, the floral scent washing over them both.

“Ooh, I did make a good choice,” she said after taking in a long breath. She came up behind him, running her hands up and down his back. He stood up, and leaned back into her slightly, letting out a sigh. Then he turned around, gave her a kiss, and went to grab the larger basin of water. He carefully dumped the water out, and she smiled as she watched. His muscles flexed as he poured the water, sending a shiver down her spine. She started to remove the thin silk dress she wore, lifting it over her head. Shay dipped his fingers into the water, testing the temperature. He held his hand out, guiding her into the tub. He pressed his lips to her temple, then turned to leave. “Thank you, Shay,” she said, her voice quiet as she closed her eyes. He looked back at her. Her head was tilted back.

“You’re welcome. Try and relax,” he said while he walked into the bedroom. He pulled on socks and boots, and he remerged. He watched her for a few seconds. Her hair was soaked, and her arms hung over the edges. He could hear her breathing, slow and soft. He came up behind her slowly. “I’ve got to get some things taken care of, alright? I’ll be right outside, I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“I think I can manage a bath by myself, sweetheart.” She replied, not opening her eyes. “Go, I’ll be fine in here.” He leaned over and kissed her head.

“Alright. I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you more. Now go. Sooner you’re done out there, the sooner you’re back in here.” He walked out of the room and out of the house. She relaxed into the walls of the tub. She was glad to be getting all the dirt and dried blood off her skin. She washed away all the memories of the previous two days, finally starting to truly relax. Shay was making this so easy on her, and she honestly did not know how to thank him properly. Not only was he taking such good care of her, but he was overwhelmingly amazing with Amanda. The surge of love she felt for him was unsurprising, to say the least. She had never felt more safe than she did at that very moment. Her mind replayed the moment when Shay came into that warehouse. Grace was absolutely thrilled he was here for her, because she never wanted to be on the receiving end of his anger. She knew what being a templar consisted of, she knew the risks and the duties, so it wasn’t a surprise seeing Shay violent. What surprised her was how good at it he was, how truly intimidating he could be. It sent a chill through her. Taking a deep breath, she sat in the bath for a good long while.

Shay walked along the dock. As soon as he comes back from a trip, there are a bunch of things he needed to do, and now that he put it off for a day, there were even more things he needed to do. He put in orders for repairs, helped move cargo, and even helped put a fresh coat of paint on the railings. As he painted, his mind wandered. Last night, as Grace asked him about Liam, he froze. Not because he didn’t want to tell her, quite the opposite in fact. He almost lost her, a mistake he would not make again. He wanted to tell her everything. About who he used to be, about what changed in him, about Lisbon. His breath started to hitch, his chest rising and falling at an alarming pace. He dropped the brush. He jogged off his ship, and ran toward the house. He shouldn’t bother her, he thought. He stopped jogging, feet stuck to the ground. He wanted to spill everything out to her, let her know everything that he thought of day and night. But she was healing, she needed time before he dropped this on her. But, _oh god_ , he needed to tell her. He moved his head towards the ocean, and he instinctively moved his feet towards the half wall. He climbed over it, sitting down on top, watching the waves and sails. He counted his breaths. After a few minutes, when he had just started to calm down, he heard her approach him.

“I count...5 sails.” She whispered into his ear. She ran her hands over the thin white fabric that stretched over his shoulders. Her soft voice brought a smile to his face.

“You just missed a Man O’ War. Couldn’t count all of them before she passed, though.” He leaned back into her, what little skin she had exposed still damp. The smell of lavender comforted him to no ends. She chuckled, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. He reached one of his hands back and rubbed her thigh through her pants.

“What’s going on in that wonderful head of yours, darling?” She asked, causing Shay’s heart to skip a beat. She had a way of making anything sound beautiful.

“We should get you to the orphanage soon. Then I want you to meet someone. Some people, actually.”

“Mmm. Who am I meeting?”

“My parents,” he said. He craned his neck to look at her. Her mouth slightly agape, the corners of her lips slowly turning up.

“Really? What should I wear?” She started to pull away, but he held on to her leg tight, his other hand reaching around quickly to keep her in place. “Oh, Shay I wish you didn’t spring this on me like this. Now I’m going to be so nervous.”

“Grace, you are perfect. And I feel like surprising them. Haven’t seen ‘em in a while.” He drummed his hands on her thighs. “And almost losing you made me realize how much you mean to me. Now you have to meet them.”

“You didn’t almost lose me, Shay.”

“Felt like it.” She moved her head, kissing near the scar on his forehead. “Orphanage first, then we’ll come back here. Then we’ll go meet them.”

“Alright,” she said into his temple. He felt her smile. He took a deep breath.

“Let’s go. Before Amanda kills me for keeping you here too long.” Grace laughed. He stood up and turned around. He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. He stepped over the wall awkwardly. He was tall, but it easier to run and jump over it. As he brought his second foot over, he pretended to fall into her. She laughed loudly as she failed to hold him up. He smiled as he caught his balance.

“Idiot,” she said through chuckles.

“You love me,” he said, his grin widening. “Hey,” he said in realization. She cocked her head. “I just fell for you, Grace.”

“Oh my God, you did not just say that,” she said with her eyes rolling. He let out the loudest laugh she’s ever heard. And that made her laugh. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Shay!” She yelled out. He gave her ass a light smack. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m bein’ romantic and carrying you inside. Now let’s go.” He started walking towards the house.

“I’m going to kill you. I’ll figure out one of those weapons that you have in there. It can’t be that hard.”

“I trained for years with a sword, sweetheart. It’s not easy.”

“Oh, please. If I can manage to teach all those kids at the orphanage how to read and write, I can figure out how to stab someone with a sword.” He chuckled as he brought her back down, carrying her bridal-style. She let out a yelp. Her damp hair swung around.

“You are pretty impressive. And pretty,” he said, kissing her forehead. She pouted slightly, a pink blush forming on her cheek. Her pout quickly turned into a smile.

“Just take me to the orphanage before I smack that grin off your face.”

“Ooh, feisty. I like it,” he said, his voice low. She rolled her eyes, again. He laughed as he lowered her to the ground, opening the door for her. He dramatically bowed as he opened it, hearing her giggle as she entered the house.

 

An hour later, they had arrived at the orphanage. Grace and her mother ran into each other’s arms, as expected. Caroline had pulled Shay into their embrace. As they pulled apart from each other, Caroline immediately started to fret about the healing wound on Grace’s cheek. Grace rolled her eyes. Shay was glad he didn’t bring her here last night. The kids soon found Grace, flocking to her and chanting her name. She made sure to give every last child a hug. As she did, Caroline pulled Shay into the kitchen. “Is she alright, Shay? And don’t you dare lie to me,” she asked. He chuckled.

“She’s alright,” he started. He lowered his voice. “There were a lot of tears, and a few curses when I tried to clean that gash.” Caroline laughed and lowered her head. “But she’s strong. Just like her mother,” he said with a grin.

“Sweet talker.” She said rolling her eyes. _Runs in the family_ , he thought. “And sorry for Amanda latching onto you like she did. She’s only like that with Grace, but if she’s not here, you’re the next best thing.”

“Well, I can’t replace her. But she wasn’t a bother. Never is.”

“Good to hear. Seeing as you probably won’t ever get rid of her.”

“I could think of worse things.” She smiled with him. He heard Amanda’s voice suddenly. She skipped into the kitchen. Grace followed her, Madeline on her hip. Shay doesn’t think he has ever heard her speak, but if anyone could communicate with her, it would be Grace.

“Shaaaaaaaaaay,” Amanda sang out, climbing onto the stool next to him. He lightly pinched her nose as she balanced herself on her knees.

“How are ya?” He asked, holding his arms out, ready to catch her if need be.

“Good. Are you guys staying today?”

“Sorry, pretty. I’ve got some places I’ve got to go today. And I need Grace with me,” he said, his bottom lip pouting slightly at her. Grace placed the younger girl on the counter, then walked around to the basket of bread. She grabbed a small cake, picking a few pieces off. She handed one to Amanda, then held one out to Shay. He held his mouth open. She gave him a lopsided grin as she nearly tossed the piece of cake into his mouth. He grinned with his mouth closed as he chewed.

“Sorry, sweetie. We have a lot of important things to do today. After it all settles down, maybe in a few days, we’ll spend the whole day here. Sound like a plan?” Grace said as she gave a piece of cake to Madeline. She popped a small piece into her own mouth, as well.

“I guess so.” A pout appeared on Mandy’s face.

“I promise we’ll come by. Have I ever let you down yet?” Shay said loudly.

“You guys didn’t come over first thing! It’s late already!” She whined.

“It was first thing!” He looked at Grace. “Alright it was second thing. She wanted to take a bath.” He leaned closer to Amanda, lowering his voice just a little. “Needed it, too. She was starting to smell if you ask me,” he said. Amanda giggled.

“Hey!” Grace scolded. He turned around and gave her a wink. He turned back around. Shay held his pinky out to the girl, and she looked at him, the confusion on her face obvious.

“Alright, I pinky swear the first free day we have, we can spend it all here.” He said to her. She was still staring at him, confused. “You’ve never done a pinky swear?”

“Noooo,” she said, laughing. He gasped dramatically. Another laugh from the girl.

“Grace, what are you teaching these kids? Never done a pinky swear,” he scoffed. “Right. Hold out your pinky like this, Manda.” She mimicked his hand. “Now, a pinky swear is different than a regular promise. Means a lot more. If I break this pinky swear, I’ll lose my pinky.”

“What? Really?!”

“Yes, and I need my pinky. So I can’t risk it.” Grace watched the two of them, chuckling slightly. “Alright, now we just swear on our pinkies like...this,” he said while using his free hand to intertwine their smallest fingers together. He shook their hands, a fit of giggles erupting from the girl. Caroline watched her daughter, admiring the smile on her face. She couldn’t help but think how they might make wonderful parents themselves.

“Alright, before you swear on any more limbs…” Caroline started. Shay released Amanda’s hand and ruffled her hair. He turned around, looking at Grace.

“I’d love to see more of your drawings, Mads. I hope you have one for me when I come by next,” Grace said lightly. The girl looked up at Grace, the hint of a smile appearing on her lips. Grace’s smiled lit up. Shay felt his heart flutter. He would never tire of her smile. “I’ll see you soon, princess.” Another flutter in his heart. He’d never tire of all the little pet names Grace came up with for the kids, either. Grace looked at Shay, his smile impossibly perfect.

“Gracie, please do me a favor.” Caroline said to her daughter. Grace turned around and walked to her. Her mother placed her hands on Grace’s shoulders lightly. “Do try and relax for a few days. The girls will all be here for the time being, so stay there. No need to have children screaming in your ears all day.”

“But mother, children screaming is just so relaxing, is it not?”

“I don’t know where on Earth you got this attitude from,” she said, looking away dramatically.

“You know exactly where. It’s from Father,” Grace said. They looked at each other, a laugh bursting from both of them after a few seconds.

“Shay, get her out of here before I hurt her,” Caroline said, lightly pushing her daughter towards him.

“I’ll protect you Grace!” He said, lunging forward and swooping her up into his arms. Grace giggled. Shay quickly made his way out of the orphanage. He spun around with her once, saying, “You’re free, my love!” She tilted her head back, closed her eyes.

“You really need to stop being so charming. My mum was ready to steal you out from underneath me.”

“All I’m saying is I know exactly where your good looks come from…” He said. She smacked his chest lightly. “Kidding. It’s only you I’ve got eyes for.” He kissed her in the middle of the street. Her heart pumped in her throat.

“Good. Because you’re all mine,” she whispered. She fidgeted slightly, causing him to lower her to the ground. “Let’s go home. I have to change before we go see your parents.”

“Alright,” he said with a smile. He took her hand in his and led her to Fort Arsenal.They walked hand in hand back, a path familiar to them both. His stomach started churning slightly. He was nervous about how “meeting” his parents would go.

“So, tell me everything there is to know about them.” She gushed. He took a deep breath.

“Mum’s name is Catriona, dad’s name is Geralt.”

“Catriona. Geralt. Okay,” she recited.

“You do realize you are utterly charming? You don’t need to rehearse anything.”

“Thank you, but I really want to make a good impression on them.” She let go of his hand to fix her hair.

“I wouldn’t have sprung this on you if I didn’t think you could handle it, love.” She looked up at him with her hands behind her head, her lips forming a smile. “Oh, we should get flowers.”

“Good idea. Let me buy them,” she said.

“I’ve got it, Grace.” He insisted.

“No, please. Let me get them. I want to. I really want to.” He chuckled as she pleaded.

“Alright, fine. You can get them. Come on, detour.”

 

“Where’d you get that dress?” He asked suggestively. She wore the red dress he had bought for her birthday a few months prior. She looked stunning in it, still. He came up next to her and slid his arm around her waist. She let out a hum of approval.

“A very handsome man gave it to me as a birthday present,” she said.

“He’s a lucky man,” he said into her ear.

“I hear he makes his own luck.” She looked up at him, a wicked grin on her face. “How do I look?”

“Perfect. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she said. He pressed his lips to her forehead. They exited the bedroom, Grace picked up the bouquet lilies off the table that she had bought just an hour earlier. Shay held out his arm, and she weaved her hand through. They nodded at each other, and started making their way across the city.

Shay led them through the streets, barely saying a word to each other. He was nervous, but he tried to seem collected. He was more nervous because he knew there would be no stopping his words when they got there. She deserved to know the truth, and the whole truth. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. “Are you nervous? You look a little nervous,” she asked.

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous? They already like me…” He trailed off. She groaned. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just nervous because I want to make them proud.” He admitted.

“I think they will be.” She stated, her confidence endearing.

“Let’s hope you’re right. Almost there,” he said. He held onto his forearm, tightening her grip slightly. The sun perfectly illuminated the lighter streaks in her hair, the sun only allowing the streaks to be visible during certain times of day. He got the perfect view of her hair, standing a head taller than her. He took a deep breath in. He led her to a small church that stood alone in a small clearing. It was just isolated enough to be quiet, but still in view of the buildings. They walked towards the white building, a few strangers smiling at them. There was a low fence around the church. As they approached the building, he detangled their arms and opened the gate latch. He pulled the wooden gate back, her lips emitting a small _thank you_ as she walked past him. He followed her, pulling the gate with him. He stood next to her, and he took in one last deep breath. It felt more right than he thought. He wasn’t as nervous or scared as he thought. He would be able to do this, after all. He looked down at her, gave her a grin, then took her hand in his. He led her around the side of the church, through the neatly trimmed grass. She gripped his hand tighter, and he suspected she had figured it out. They moved past a cluster of mossed-over headstones, his heart beat increasingly slightly. In the back corner of the yard, he found the two graves he was looking for. “Grace. I’d like you to meet my mum and dad.” He held her hand tighter.

“Shay…” She looked up at him, searched his eyes. He looked at her, her eyes searing into his soul. He brought her hand up to his lips.

“Mum died bringing me into the world. Dad when I was sixteen. Bad storm took him and his crew.” He took a deep breath. She gave him the most compassionate smile he’d ever received.

“Well, Mr and Mrs Cormac. It is very nice to meet you. You raised a perfect gentleman,” she said in her most charming voice. Shay let out a small laugh.

“No, they didn’t,” he retorted.

“Oh, hush. I’m trying to make a good impression.” He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Shay,” she whispered into his chest.

“Thanks, love.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You can give the flowers to mum. That’s what he always did.”

“Alright.” She took a few steps to the grey stone. There was moss starting to grow, the green threatening to take over. She bent over, gently placing the lilies down. When she stood back up, she heard Shay sit down.

“Dad’s sister helped raise me since Mum couldn’t. She went back to Dublin when I was, oh shit, eight, nine maybe.” She sat down next to him, her hands finding his. “I should write to her…”

“Yes you should.” He chuckled. He let go of her hands and readjusted himself so his head was in her lap. She outstretched her legs and held out her arm for support. Her free hand ran through his hair as best she could.

“Alright. All there is you need to know about my parents.” He said, looking up at her. She grinned. “Well, obviously never knew my mother. Father said she was beautiful, though. And kind and smart and a whole bunch of other good things.” She let out a giggle. “He was a marine merchant, always gone with his crew. Eventually I annoyed him enough that he finally let me come with him.”

“Is that how you learned to sail?”

“Yep. He decided that me getting into fights wasn’t good for my health, but a life at sea was.”

“You were getting into fights that young?” She asked, not sure if she was truly surprised or not.

“Of course, I had to prove I was the meanest nine year old around.” She rolled her eyes. “So, he took me off the streets and onto the ocean. But I loved it. I idolized him, wanted so badly to be him. His crew had so much respect for him, and he had respect for his crew.”

“Seems like you’re doing a good enough job following in his footsteps,” she offered. He smiled and extended one of his arms. His fingers ran up and down the skirt of her dress.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if ya knew him. I’m getting there, but I’m not him yet.” He looked back at the gravestone. “He taught me how to swing a sword, how to shoot a pistol. Even saved the old man’s life once.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“Pirates tried to board the ship. I wanted to protect my father, so I stood right in front of the captain and shot him, killed him. Dad was furious.”

“How old were you?”

“Mmmm, eleven I think. Maybe twelve.”

“Gosh, how your father didn’t keel over in shock is beyond me.” They both laughed.

“Well, he was more angry than shocked. Couldn’t believe I’d risk my life like that. Kept saying it was reckless and brash and blah blah. I just wanted to save my father.”

“That’s very brave of you.” He beamed up at her. “Also reckless.” He laughed. “But mostly brave.”

“He made me promise not to pull anythin’ like that again. So I did. Then I just helped the crew out, which they were more than happy to pass of their responsibilities to me.”

“Yes, let’s let the eleven year old boy have run of the ship,” she said dryly.

“Hey, I was damn good at raisin’ those sails. Still am, thank you very much.” She laughed. “Anyway, one time we were out, few years later, delivering some cargo. Bad storm hit. Real bad.” He took a deep breath. She adjusted slightly, taking her weight off her arm. She placed her hand in his. He gladly accepted it, squeezing it tight. “Couldn’t see much ‘cause of the rain, and the waves were taller than I’d ever seen. Wave crashed into the ship. Next thing I knew, some of the crew were pullin’ him back onto the deck, but he wasn’t breathin’.” He started to choke up. Grace held her hand in his hair. He blinked and a tear fell. She moved her hand and wiped it away. “Lost a couple good crew members, too. One of them that survived told me that I was lucky to have survived. Another one told him that ‘that boy makes his own luck’.”

“And it stuck,” she said, quietly.

“Anyway, few months later I was all alone in a tavern gettin’ drunk. I had gotten kicked out of so many taverns, started so many fights.” Grace ran her fingers along his knuckles on the hand she held. “Liam found me. Not the first time in his life he had to pull me away from a fight.” She smiled softly. “I don’t remember a time I didn’t know ‘em. I missed him while I was learnin’ to sail with my father, but I got over it.” He took a deep breath. “He took me in for a few weeks, then he took me to a place in Massachusetts. Said it was a homestead of sorts, and that there were people there that helped him a lot. They could help me, too.”

“The Assassins, I assume.”

“Correct. I was in no place to deny help, so I joined. Followed whatever orders were given to me. Here, switch with me,” he said, sitting up. Shay pulled her down into his lap, her head resting on his thigh. “Better. You ever hear anyone talk about Precursor artifacts? Or The First Civilization?” She shook her head. “Right, that’s a whole ‘nother discussion,” he said, also shaking his head.

“Alright,” she said with a smile. His hand cradled her face, her hand coming up to meet his.

“Anyway, the Assassins were givin’ me these orders to kill targets. Templars, of course. But, it just didn’t sit right with me.”

“Why not?” She asked. He inhaled.

“One of my targets was a man who was deeply ill. I mean, he didn’t have many days left. He wasn’t a threat. But I killed him.” He dropped his hand suddenly. “One man I killed could barely hold a sword. He just had a big enough purse to support operations for the Templars. Didn’t actually do any of the fighting. Poor bastard never stood a chance.” Grace sighed.

“Assassins want to see Templars dead. No questions asked, apparently.” He chuckled slightly.

“That about sums it up. So I was unsure of what I was doing. Then we got some information. There is this box and a manuscript, can’t really use one without the other. It led us to a temple in Lisbon…” He swallowed hard.

“Shay…” she said, her eyes growing wide. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes.

“I need you to know, Grace.”

“Are you sure?” He opened his eyes.

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. “They sent me to Lisbon to investigate the temple. I was to retrieve whatever was in it.” He paused. “It was under a church, the Carmo Convent. I went in, found my way into the temple. There was an artifact called a Piece of Eden. It was … floating … above a pedestal. It was … extraordinary. So I walked over to it. I was under orders to retrieve it.” He took another deep breath, squeezing her hand gently. “As I held it in my hands it just … fell apart. And the ground shook beneath me. And I ran. I ran out of there as fast as I could, but …” Grace sat up slowly, cradling his face with her hands. “The buildings were falling and there was so much fire and smoke and…” He fought back tears. “I made all those innocent people lose their lives. I…” He sobbed.

“Come here, love…” she whispered as his head crashed into her chest. She rubbed her hands along his back, littering his head with kisses. Her own tears fell, simply because there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. He jerked his head up suddenly.

“They didn’t even care. Achilles brushed it off like it was fucking nothing.” She stared into his eyes. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take orders from him.”

“Of course not.” He took a few deep breaths, her voice calming him slightly.

“I broke into his house that night, and I grabbed the manuscript. Then they called me a traitor.” He took her hands off of his face and held them in his lap. “I ran as fast as I could, but it was dark. I came to a cliff. Every Assassin on the property was behind me. And I decided that I would die to keep what I did from ever happening again.” A tear fell from Grace’s eyes.

“Shay…” She choked out.

“I was going to jump. I heard a gunshot, and I saw Liam’s face behind the barrel of a pistol. Then it goes black.” He let out a few tears, and she wiped them away. He brought his forehead to hers, and they sat there together. “I woke up a few weeks later in the Finnegan’s home, then I met Colonel Monro.” He pulled back and locked eyes with her. “Then I met you…” Through her tears, she smiled. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “I’m trying to make up for what I did.”

“You’re succeeding, too. You’ve helped renovate buildings that people use every day. You make the streets safer so people like me can walk around whenever they want. You’re doing good things, Shay.” His breathing sped up again, for an entirely different reason. He was overwhelmed with how supportive she was.

“You deserve so much more than me…”

“Don’t you dare say that.” She scolded.

“I don’t know what I did to be able to call you mine, but I promise you, Grace Jacobs, I’m never going to stop trying to make you happy.” She wiped away her tears. “You are the kindest, most patient, most beautiful person I have ever met.”

“I can say the exact same thing about you, Shay.” He looked up at her, and he smiled.

“No one on the planet is as patient as you are, love. That is a fact.” She giggled and smiled.

“I love you, Shay.”

“I love you more, Grace.” He crashed his lips onto hers. His hands desperately found the back of her head, pulling her closer. She melted into him. They parted their lips, both panting. She wiped his tears, and he returned the favor.

“So…. do you think they liked me?” She asked as she looked toward the headstones they sat near. Shay let out a laugh, all of his emotions escaping.

“They better,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. She arranged herself so her back was to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. “By the way, now you’re stuck with me…” He whispered into her ear.

“Sounds good to me,” she said as she leaned back into him. “Considering how much my mum and my friends and the children all adore you, I think they’ll appreciate it, too.”

“Looking forward to a lifetime of cleaning up after me when the kids trick me?” He asked, and she laughed.

“You certainly will keep me on my toes, Captain Cormac.”

“That’s just ‘cause I’m taller than you,” he teased. She groaned. He squeezed her tight, and she giggled. “Promise me one thing, love.”

“Hmmm?”

“Either of us gets a real bad feeling, we don’t ignore it.” He said. She sighed.

“Agreed.” She squeezed his forearm. He kissed her cheek.

“Good. Can’t afford to repair The Morrigan that much again.” She froze, and turned around. She looked at him sternly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Listen, I was a guilty fucking mess while I was gone.” She started to roll her eyes.

“Shay, what did you do?” He sighed.

“I ordered my men to attack a Frigate with 46 cannons.” He admitted.

“Oh my God. Shay, what the hell?” She asked, exasperated.

“Look, I was guilty I left you alone, and I missed you like hell, and I just knew something was going to go wrong. So I couldn’t sleep. At all. So I made some … bad decisions.”

“Okay, promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t fucking do that. Ever. Please.” He chuckled. “Stop laughing, I’m serious!” He quickly changed his expression. She stared at him, then held up her pinky.

“Are you serious?” He said with an eye roll.

“Dead serious. You’re not ever going to put yourself, or your men, in that much danger again. Pinky fucking swear.” He held out his pinky. They shook on it. She fell into him, clinging onto him. “God you are frustrating sometimes.”

“Hey, so are you.” She pulled back, his smug grin on his face melting away any anger she may have had. She kissed him, wiping that grin right off his face. Suddenly, while their lips were connected, Shay’s stomach growled loudly. They froze and looked at each other. Shay laughed loudly. Grace’s smile grew exponentially.

“Holy shit, it wasn’t me for once!” She said through her laughter.

“See. You’re frustrating as hell sometimes.” He pulled her close, as she struggled to break his grip. He peppered her cheeks with kisses. When her laughter calmed down, he stood up, pulling her up with him. “Come on, asshole. There’s a place we can get some food nearby.”

“Good. I’m freakin’ starving.” 


	26. Laid

_New York, Summer 1758_

Grace laid on the hardwood floor in the middle of the main room of Fort Arsenal with just one of Shay’s shirts on. The summer heat was taking its toll on her, a sheen of sweat making her body shimmer. The bed was too warm, the grass too muggy, even the couches made her uncomfortable. So, she took her book and laid down on the somewhat cooler floor. Shay was out by the Morrigan, doing whatever it is he did all day. Grace chuckled to herself, thinking, _Shay probably thinks the exact same thing about me_. She couldn’t bear to leave the house today, even thin trousers she cut short were too warm to put on. Pages turned slowly. The warm air made her tired, too exhausted to even read a short play. When she caught herself dozing off, she sat up. Picking her body up, she moved to the table, hoping sitting up would help keep her awake. Plopping herself in one of the wooden chairs, she prayed Shay was coming inside soon. She was getting bored.

Shay steadied a plank in his hand, setting it in place while one of his crew members hammered it in. He felt the sun on his bare back, drips of sweat falling down his muscles. As soon as the board was in place, he wiped the sweat from his brow. He peered at the sun, the merciless sun, and decided he needed a break. His crew needed the break too; if they kept working in this heat, they might just get delirious. He ordered them to take the rest of the day off, to go cool down. One of them even jumped into the harbor. It gave Shay an idea. He grinned while he grabbed his previously discarded shirt. Using it to wipe the back of his neck dry, he walked into the house. “Hey, love,” he said as he noticed her at the table, legs up on the table. _Perfect_ , he thought.

“Hi,” she said, looking up from her book, and back at him. When she looked back, her eyes widened. He was bending over to unlace his boots, and she got a perfect view of his ass. He stood back up, his back muscles contracting with his movements. She didn’t think she could get any hotter, but then his body sent a brand new heat through her. She bit her lip as he turned around. He chuckled when he noticed the hungry gaze she was giving him.

“Why aren’t you somewhere more comfortable?” His smile was mischievous, and she returned the look. They both gave the look for very different reasons, though.

“Too hot. This is the only spot in the house where it’s a little bit cooler.”

“I can cool you off,” he said, a hint of flirtation leaving his lips. She chuckled lowly, the noise moving all throughout his body. He walked over and and moved her book carefully out of his hands. He placed his lips on hers, her hands immediately finding the back of his neck. It couldn’t have worked more perfectly for him if he tried. His hands wrapped around her lower back and thighs, abruptly lifting her up. She giggled, parting their lips. He grinned at her, and she had to bite back her whimper. Suddenly, he was running with her in his arms.

“Shay, what the hell!” She said as she bounced lightly in his arms. He held her tight, as he would never drop her, but she still moved as he ran.

“I’m coolin’ you off!” he said through his smile. He ran out of the house and towards the dock. Crossing her ankles, she suddenly figured it out. When he ran down the stairs, she opened her mouth.

“No...Shay. Don’t you dare!” She said to him. She had no choice but to hold on to him as he ran. He laughed as he reached the end of the dock. She held her breath and he effortlessly tossed her into the harbor. She hit the water, and although she would never admit it, it felt amazing. Completely submerged in the harbor, she stayed for a moment. Her skin felt twenty degrees cooler. She suddenly heard another splash, and moved back up to the surface. Shay wasn’t on the dock. She figured he jumped in, too. From underwater, he grabbed onto her legs. She let out a yelp. He surfaced, his hands never leaving her, and he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

“See, now you’re nice and cool,” he said with a grin she could only describe as shit-eating. He tightened his grip on her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“You’re such an asshole,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“I might be, but you feel better, don’t ya’?” He asked. She looked down, shaking her head stubbornly. She wouldn’t admit defeat. As she looked down, she let out a small gasp.

“Shay, this shirt is completely see through now!” She hissed, taking a look around to see which of the crew members would see her. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her chest. Sure enough, he could clearly see her nipples, which were perking up slightly. He chuckled, pulling her close to him.

“Well then, let me get you back inside,” he said to her. He leaned in closer to her, starting to whisper in her ear. “And out of this shirt.”

“You’re not sleeping with me.” She said to him, flatly. He whined.

“Sweetheart…” he said in his most childish voice.

“You just threw me into New York Harbor and you’re trying to get me naked? Not happening,” she scoffed. She still had her arms and legs wrapped around him, and her smile was growing on her face. He started peppering her cheek with light kisses, his wet lips chilling her skin perfectly.

“I’m sorry, love. It won’t ever happen again,” he pleaded through her giggling. “I promise, Grace....” he said after giving her a kiss on her nose.

“Yes it will.”

“And I’ll be just as sorry,” he said, and she let out a laugh. He started to swim them over to the dock. “Here, I’ve got a blanket in the cabin. I’ll get it for you and we can go back inside.”

“Thank you. You’re still not getting laid.” He groaned. She giggled. She unlatched from him, dunking herself under the water one more time. She smoothed her hair as she came back up. He pulled himself back onto the dock, and she watched him, appreciatively. She floated there for a few minutes, basking in the water. He jogged onto the deck of his ship, slowing as he reached the door to his cabin. He smiled as he pulled on the handle.

“I’m not getting laid?” he said to himself. “Challenge accepted.” He stepped in, eyes darting around as he found a thin blanket on his bed. He grabbed it and hastily made his way back to Grace. “Alright, give me your hands, gorgeous,” he said, flashing that smile that made her knees weak. She gulped, knowing he was turning on the charm. She immediately regretted saying he wasn’t getting laid. Looking around, she lifted both of her hands out of the water, and Shay grabbed them. He pulled her out of the water like she was nothing. He pulled her close, quickly wrapping her up in the blanket. Then, he dipped her back, planting a kiss on her lips that made her forget her name. _Yep, I’m in trouble_ , she thought. He pulled his lips away slowly, her eyes fluttering open.

“I’m going to regret saying you’re not getting laid, aren’t I?” She said, out of breath. He chuckled lowly, right in her ear.

“Probably,” he cooed. He took her earlobe between his teeth gently, a shiver going her back. He pulled her back up. She let out a hum of approval. He gave her a quick peck. “Alright, let’s go inside. Don’t wanna give the crew a free show…” He said lowly. He picked her up, and her legs wrapping around his waist despite the confinement of the blanket. She buried her head in his neck, groaning slightly.

“I hate you,” she said, her voice muffled into his skin.

“I love you so much,” he whispered towards her ear. “Thought I told you boys to go home,” he called out to the few remaining crew members. They laughed, then made their way off the property.

“Gave them the day off?” She asked.

“Yeah, someone might hurt themselves in this heat.” He replied. “And plus, now that I’m going to make you scream as loud as you can for me, I don’t really need them hearing.” He said, suggestively. She shuddered, a slight whimper escaping her lips. When they arrived at the staircase that led to the house, he paused, and looked around him. He roughly pushed her into the wall, the grip he had on her thigh tightening. His lips fell to her neck, leaving bruising kisses on the sensitive skin. Her eyes closed instinctively. His teeth grazed her skin, sure to leave marks. She adjusted her hands, desperately trying to hold on. She let out a moan, and she felt him chuckle against her throat.

“Shay…” she barely said. Her voice barely allowing his name to leave her lips. The sound went straight to his groin.

“Yes, love?” His voice was low and cocky, lips hovering just above her skin. His breath hit her skin and she moaned again. He pressed his lips to the patch of skin right below her ear, and she started squirming in his grasp. He rolled his hips into her, his cock hardening more every second.

“ _Shit_ ,” she hissed. His hands to the hem of the shirt she wore, his fingers dancing between the fabric and her skin. He was about to pull her shirt up, but he abruptly stopped everything.

“I shouldn’t get ahead of myself if I’m not getting laid…” he trailed off while he gently placed her back down. Her knees didn’t support her weight. He caught her before she could fall completely, and he grinned that shit-eating grin again. She looked up at him with dilated eyes, her chest falling and rising quickly.

“I…” she started. She couldn’t think of anything to say. So she knocked the blanket off of her shoulders, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, his hands roaming her body roughly. He parted her legs with his knee, and she sighed with approval. He pressed his body to hers, and his hands quickly found her dripping wet sex. She let out a moan, which she quickly covered her mouth.

“No one’s here, love. I could take you right here. You seem more than ready….” His voice was low and made her whimper. He slowly slid his fingers up and down her cunt, her arousal spreading. When he gently grazed her clit, her knees shook, and he pinned her to the wall with his body. “Whaddya say, Grace? Right here? Right now?” He looked down at her, already knowing her answer.

“Yes,” she said, breathless. His lips found hers quickly, and her hands went to the top of his pants. He lifted her up slightly, just to get the right angle. She tried to undo the laces in his trousers, but she couldn’t focus enough energy. He moved his lips to her neck again, while his hands focused on removing the constricting article of clothing. Feeling the absence of his rough fingers on her, she started to rub her clit her her gentle fingers, not nearly giving herself as much pleasure as his fingers do. He pulled his trousers down just enough for his erection to spring free. He had his left hand on his cock, stroking it gently to the beat of her panting, and had his right hand snaking around her back. When her little sounds of hitched breath and small whimpers were too much for Shay, he pulled his lips off of her neck. He looked at her, and she looked around him in all directions. “You promise no one’s here?” She barely managed to say.

“You want me to stop and check?”

“Fuck… no. I just…” His lips cut her off. She moaned into the kiss.

“We’ll be fine. I won’t last that long anyway if ya keep making all these noises,” he said with a small smile. Their faces were barely apart. “Ready?” He whispered. She nodded, biting her bottom lip as he pushed into her completely. He adjusted his grip on her, his entire body pinning hers to the wall, hands holding her thighs in place. He almost fully pulled out, earning him a long moan. He groaned, and set a grueling pace. She felt the stone wall scratching at her back, but it only added to her pleasure. She had never felt more vulnerable, more exposed, but it only made her moan louder.

“Oh...my...God….Fuck” she said, a thrust in between each word. He pumped in and out of her quickly, her curses egging him on. Her face scrunched up, and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything but her lips. Her eyes were tightly shut, her nose wrinkled, and her lips open wide, allowing a symphony of moans out. He grunted as he pushed himself into her harder. He knew she was close, which was a freaking miracle because he would not be lasting much longer. Her hands desperately found his back, and she dug her nails into his scarred skin. Her voice suddenly stopped, the only sound heard was their thighs connecting harshly. She cried out his name as her pleasure crashed into her.

“ _Shit_ -” he hissed out upon hearing his name. He felt her walls tighten around him, the extra friction sending chills through his body. Her body went limp in his grasp and he thrust into her one last time before spilling himself into her. He let out the most animalistic moan she’d ever heard. He slowed himself, slowly coming down for the quickest release he’s ever had. In a daze, he pressed his lips to her. He removed his cock from her, and he picked her up even more. He spun around so his back was to the wall. He leaned against the wall, holding her close to him. They steadied their breathing in sync. She pressed her forehead against his. He smiled. “See, we’re fine. No one saw.” She smiled, lips lopsided.

“Sure. Fine.” She said, out of breath. He chuckled, then kissed her cheek.

“You alright?”

“Yes,” she answered, sounding like a moan. He pulled her closer. “Fuck, Shay. We didn’t even make it into the house.” She said, her brain fully comprehending the past few minutes.

“You told me I wasn’t getting laid!” He scoffed. “I love a challenge.” She laughed.

“As much as I hate being proven wrong…” she said as she lifted her head back, putting some distance between them. “I fucking love being proven wrong.”

“Mmmm. That was fun.” He pulled her in for another kiss before putting her down gently. He laced up his pants while she picked up the discarded blanket. “I can still see through your shirt,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s your shirt. And it betrayed me.”

“I’ve trained them well.” His smile beamed at her.

“Smug bastard.” She said, pulling on his hand to go inside.

“That’s already on the list, love.” She rolled her eyes. He tangled his fingers with her and walked her back into the house. Where he definitely didn’t get laid again. And again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not where I thought that chapter was going, but hey. I'm not complaining.


	27. Proper

_New York, Summer 1758_

Shay weaved his way through the streets of New York, as he always did. Having Haytham Kenway by his side made it a whole new experience, however. He walked in such a way that commanded respect, but with a relaxed expression on his face. Shay felt small next to him. They had gotten to know each other well in the past few weeks, but still maintained an air of professionalism. The two of them marched through the streets, and Shay couldn’t help but notice the were on the receiving end of stares from some women. He looked down at the dirt and cobblestone beneath them, not wanting to attract any attention from any woman other than Grace Jacobs. She had convinced him that New York was leagues safer than it had been a few months prior, so she left Fort Arsenal as she saw fit. He felt selfish for wanting her to stay with him longer, but she came home to him every night.

When Shay and Haytham came into view of the market near the bustling harbor, he heard a laugh that enraptured his brain. He forced his feet to keep moving, not wanting to disappoint the man walking next to him. Shay sighed when Haytham spoke first. “Is that Grace I hear?”

“Think so. Not sure why she’d be here, though.” Shay said, a smile slowly growing on his face. He quickly tried to hide his joy.

“She might just be the person we need…” Haytham trailed off, eyes searching the crowded marketplace. Shay started to do the same, when suddenly, a young girl found him.

“Shay!” Amanda called out. He spun around, mouth opening at the sight before him. She was in the frilliest, laciest gown he’d ever seen. Pastel fabric drowned the girl, but her long brown curls stood out. “Whaddya think?” She asked, picking up parts of her skirt and twirling it slightly. He chuckled.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” She giggled upon hearing his compliment. He looked up from her, seeing Haytham’s cape sway as he whisked Grace away. She was wearing a similar style dress, from what he could tell, which only confused him more. “If I had known we were gettin’ fancy…”

“We’re being proper ladies today!” She proudly told him, big green eyes beaming up at him. Shay looked at her and always thought about how beautiful she is going to grow up to be.

“Oh really? What for?” He asked as he knelt down, pulling her closer so she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd.

“Caroline said it would be fun!” She swayed as she stood. He smiled at her, not at all surprised that this was Caroline’s idea. He looked to his left, noticing Haytham and Grace sashaying into his view again. From the way her eyes wandered as she spoke, and Haytham’s expression on his tanned face, she was rambling. He slowly forced his grin off his face, holding on to the tiny hand as he stood up slowly. Grace’s voice drifted into his ear clearly, despite all the noise in the market. She had that effect on him.

“Just remember, Master Kenway, that with the right amount of coin, anyone can be persuaded.” She took her eyes off the Grandmaster, and turned her attention to Shay, who was forcing a stern expression. She nearly laughed at the sight: a tall, handsome man looking very serious and quite possibly intimidating, holding hands with a young girl in a frilly dress.

“Sound advice, Miss Jacobs. Shay, I’ll meet up with you later.” He glanced at the girl. “I can handle this one.” He nodded once to Shay, then to Grace. He turned and left the harbor swiftly.

“So. What do you think?” Grace asked, striking a dramatic pose.

“You look alright,” he replied, _that_ grin on his face. Grace glared at him, still in her pose.

“Shay said I looked beautiful…” Amanda teased, drawing her words out.

“That’s ‘cause you do,” she replied, clumsily falling out of her pose. “Now, it’s getting awfully warm. Let’s head back…” A groan was elicited from the girl. Shay laughed. “No, we have to.” She said looking down at her. She quickly looked up to Shay. “Might pass out I don’t get out of this monstrosity.” She said, quieter. He chuckled lowly, then turned his attention to the pouting seven year old at his feet.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” He said, bowing and holding his arm out for her. Her expression quickly changed, and she was all smiles as she held onto his arm as best she could. He held out his other arm for Grace, which she took with a smile. They started to walk out of the harbor, but not turning down the street that made it back to the orphanage quicker.

“Shouldn’t we have turned there?” Grace said, her eyes glued to the path she swore she should have turned down. He kept walking, gently pulling her forward.

“Why? We’re taking the long way,” he smugly replied. She glanced up at him, shooting him a glare. There were very few moments in life where Grace Jacobs could look intimidating, and this was not one of them. He quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, leaving her soft skin too soon. “I’ve got the two most beautiful women in New York on my arms. I want everyone to see,” he said, nudging the two of them. Amanda simply giggled, while Grace rolled her eyes. Grace pulled herself closer to Shay, fingers gripping his bicep tight. Even through his thick leather jacket, she could still feel the contractions of his muscles, and it sent a refreshing shiver through her body. Amanda practically skipped, tugging Shay’s hand as she moved playfully. Grace snickered, then looked up at him.

“God we look like her parents.” She said quietly.

“If that’s the case, I’m glad she got her looks from her mother,” he smoothly replied. She teasingly hit his arm with her free hand, and she just rested it against his forearm so both of her arms and hands intertwined with his one arm.

“Wanna stay and listen to your daughter read?” She joked. He smiled at her, eyes filled with love.

“Absolutely.” 


	28. Pie

_New York, Fall 1758_

It was the point in the year when the nights were cold and brisk, but the days were warm and bright. Shay woke up, snoring occurring on the other side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes, chuckling as he did, and turned his head slowly to the woman beside him. He thought about rolling over and pressing himself to her, but the thick knitted blanket surrounding her body killed that idea. He could only see her hair, and the shape of her body underneath the grey blanket. She slept on her stomach, her head turned away from him, arms underneath the pillow. He slept like that, too, most nights. He groaned softly as he rolled out of bed. She was too cute to wake up this morning, so he went about his normal routine quietly. He exited the bedroom, trying not to make a lot of noise as he prepared for the day ahead. Repairs, requisitions, boring, errands. The thought of crawling back into bed was very prominent in his mind, but he tried his best to push it away. With one final sigh, Shay found a blank piece of paper and some ink. In his sloppy handwriting, he scribbled a note for her.

“You looked too pretty to wake this morning. I’ll be around, and I’m getting us food. I love you~”

He placed the note where she would see it on the nightstand, and searched her face for a patch of skin to kiss. Between her long hair that she slept on and the blanket pulled up to her chin, he finally found her temple. He gently pressed his lips to her soft skin, her snoring never stopping. He smiled as he carefully made his way out of the house.

Several hours later, Grace stirred, the warmth from the blanket making her grin. She turned over, pulling the blanket with her, and she found the other side of the bed neat and empty. She sighed, closing her eyes again. Sinking back into the bed, she tried to think if Shay had mentioned anything about being busy today. She laid in bed for a few more minutes, savoring the last of the rest she would be getting for the day. Finally deciding to get up, she rose slowly in the too large bed. She surveyed the room. She saw Shay’s discarded clothes from the day before still on the ground, and she laughed as she shook her head. She peered towards the window, the sunlight peeking out around the dark curtains. She sighed as she pulled herself across the bed, crossing his side toward the window. She pulled back the curtains gently, gathering them perfectly at the edge of the window. It was sunny, a few perfectly white clouds floating in the sky. She took a deep breath and decided to get started on her day.

She turned on her heel, deciding to get dressed first. She pulled the nightgown over her head, a chill moving across her body that quickly awakened her. She groggily went through the motions of putting on clothes, her eyes still shut for most of the process. After she pulled on trousers and a shirt, she padded towards the door to make a pot of tea. She almost didn’t spot the note on the table, but she smiled when she did. Her steps full of life, she quickly reached out to the table, fingers grasping the parchment carefully. She read the writing, a smile growing on her face as she did. As her eyes took in the message, she sighed contently. She only wished she woke before him so he could get her one of those apple tarts she loved. The apples were just starting to grow, and she was more than ready to indulge herself with the sweet pastries.

Her bare feet felt cold on the floor as she went into the kitchen. She hummed as she prepped the tea, and she felt as if Shay was somewhere else in the world, not somewhere else in the city. This feeling was familiar to her; alone in Fort Arsenal, waking up and making herself tea, then doing something alone while she thought of Shay. Except, he would come home to her today. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the front door open. Her smile instantly grew as she heard him enter the house, boots heavy as ever. He marched into the kitchen, surprised to see her standing there. His grin grew three sizes as he studied the woman in front of him. “Hey, beautiful,” he stated low and gravely. She simply smiled as she poured tea, her eyes darting to his as soon as she placed the tea kettle back down. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah…” she started, and he chuckled. She was about to continue, but his laughter cut her off. “What?” she scoffed as she blew on her tea.

“Grace, it’s almost noon.” He stated with a grin, placing cloth bags full of food down on the large table. Her eyes widened, surprised at how late it was.

“Really?” She asked, slightly hesitant. He could be tricking her. Then again, she hadn’t even looked at a clock yet. She turned around to face the grandfather clock in the living room. 11:35. “Shit,” she said quietly as she turned back around. She gulped down a bit of her tea, the warmth traveling down her throat. She heard him chuckling more, and she smiled from behind the teacup. “I need my beauty sleep!” She said loudly.

“Well, you need all the help you can get,” he teased. She stared at him, mouth agape. She pushed the teacup down, almost spilling it in the process. She lunged over to him, but he caught her. He squeezed her tight, making her giggle uncontrollably. He started to litter her cheeks with light, airy kisses as she squirmed in his grasp. “I’m joking, love. Now quit movin’,” he whispered into her ear. She laughed as she ceased her movements, her breathing heavy.

“You’re such a jerk,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“Yes. But you love me…” he said with that shit-eating grin of his.

“I’m not entirely sure why I do…” she said as she leaned her head on his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as she sighed into him.

“I think I may know why,” he said suggestively. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked over at the top of the table, his eyes scanning to find the particular bag he needed. He moved closer to the table, and she detached herself from him, allowing him to move easier. “Where the….here,” he said as he pulled out a perfectly golden tart. She gasped at the sight. Then, she pulled on his shirt and kissed him. His free hand snaked around her back, pulling her a little closer.  

“Shay! You’re a mindreader!” She exclaimed as she took the tart out of his hands.

“Shay Cormac saves the day again,” he proudly bragged. She rolled her eyes and went to find a fork. He laughed as he unpacked the rest of the food he bought, placing breads and fruits and vegetables all in their respective places. She practically inhaled the pastry as she stood, stopping every few minutes to gush about how good it tasted. “I’m concerned that you’re falling out of love with me and in love with that pie…” he started.

“Shay, the pie came first. You should be honored I fell in love with you.” She joked.

“I absolutely am.” He wasn’t joking. She gracefully moved towards Shay, who was on the other side of the table. He stopped what he was doing, turning all of his attention to the woman in front of him. She stood on her toes as she cradled his head. She placed her lips on his, and he could taste the crumbs on her mouth. He smiled into their kiss. She slowly pulled away, her fingertips dragging over his skin softly as she shifted her weight back. She turned around, her hips shifting as she did, and his eyes fell immediately. She dragged her fingers on the tabletop as she walked away, and Shay’s eyes watched her fingers. He dragged his eyes up her arm, watching her back as she made her way to the bedroom. As she was halfway across the room, she slowly turned back, her eyes piercing as she looked at him. He cleared his throat.

“Any plans for today, Shay?” She said, her tone low.

“None that I can think of…” he answered.

“Good. Then back into bed.” She demanded as she turned around again. She lifted her foot up to walk again, and he nearly groaned.

“Any reason for me to get back into bed, love?” he asked, his tone innocent. Two can play at this game.

“I love you a little extra today, Shay. I think it’s best I show you in here, though…” she trailed off as she reached the frame of the door. Shay started walking towards her, losing his battle. He suddenly stopped and smiled.

“You want to fuck me because I bought you a pie?” He asked. She smiled.

“Wow, I knew I was easy, but when you put it like that…” she said through giggles. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, kissing her hard. They both laughed as they kissed, then his hands started to roam her body. Her hands found the top of his pants, and she tugged them towards her. She backed up to the bed, pulling him along by his clothing, and he obeyed. They clumsily found their way onto the bed, where she showed him just how much she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted because Syndicate, but I swear I will never forget about these idiots.


	29. Stress

_New York, Winter 1758_

Grace laid in bed, alone, which is not something she liked to do. She had gone to bed hours ago, but she always had trouble sleeping without Shay next to her. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards the main hall. The fireplace still cracked, and she could tell he was still working. She respected his privacy, not wanting to discuss his work in detail, but she was worried about him. Something was eating away at him, and she knew the next trip he was going on would be hard on him. She desperately wanted to help, but he wasn’t letting her. But, for the moment, he at least needed sleep. Pulling the covers off, she made her way out of bed and to him.

Sure enough, she found Shay hunched over papers at the table. Two candles illuminated his work, and an aura of stress and frustration surrounded him. She felt so bad for him, she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away. “Shay..” she whispered, as not to startle him. He sighed deeply, putting down a piece of paper. He rubbed his face, dragging his palms down, hoping to take the stress with them.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there..” he said, barely audible. He turned his attention back to the piles of papers on his desk. He heard her footsteps, quiet against the floor. When he realized she wasn’t going to give up, he leaned back in the chair.

“You said that a few hours ago.” She said as she walked towards him. She stood next to him, an arm draping across his shoulder, rubbing his shirt gently. He wrapped his arm around her hip, mimicking her idle rubbing on her. “Please, love. Come to bed. This will all be here in a few hours,” she said quietly, placing a kiss on his head. His hair was down and messy, a sure sign he was not okay.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” he said, dropping his hand and moving it to a piece of parchment on the table. She shifted her weight, frustrated she was being ignored. She crossed her arms.

“Shay, you need to sleep. You’re no good if you’re tired.” She tried to reason with him. He exhaled quickly.

“I said I’m fine.” He said quickly. She dropped her hands. Realizing how harsh he sounded, he took a deep breath. “Don’t lose sleep over me.” He said, almost sounding defeated.

“Too late for that.” She said dryly. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. “Look, I don’t care if you don’t want to talk about it. But please. Get some sleep.” She begged.

As soon as she was finished, he snapped. “Grace!” She jumped a little. He sighed. “Just... go.” He said, quietly. She shifted nervously.

“Fine,” she said, quiet, but harsh. She was in the bedroom before Shay could turn around and apologize. He knew he was letting his work consume him, but he was so close to Adewale. He had to see this through, no matter the cost. But, seeing what it was doing to him, what he was doing to her, made him rethink everything. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes, anything to clear his head. Being with Grace made him forget about all the bad things in the world, but they were still there. No matter how much he wanted to run away with her, he knew he couldn’t. He also knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to sleep tonight. So he stayed up, hoping to finish this mission as fast as possible.

Grace woke up a few hours later, as soon as the light started entering the room. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew Shay wasn’t in bed. She just prayed he was asleep on the couch or even at the table. She got up, his stress obviously influencing hers. She stretched, hoping the tension in her body would be leaving soon. She was so worried for him, but also frustrated that he was being so stubborn, and hurt that he was taking it out on her. She wanted to be there for him, but not as a punching bag. Hesitantly, she started into the living room.

She came out of the bedroom to see him awake and still at the table. “Please tell me you at least slept out here.” She said, not looking at him. Tea needed to be made. He sighed, and it was all the answer she needed. She matched his sigh, disappointed he hasn’t slept. Whatever frustrations she had were now overshadowed by her worry. “Shay this isn’t healthy.” She said as she placed the tea kettle over the fire.

“I’ll be fine.” He said, his voice flat.

“You’re not as good of a liar as you think you are.” She briefly looked back at him, his head hung low. She continued prepping the tea. He stared at a few pages, flipping between them, obviously searching for something. She felt helpless as she watched him. There was only so much she could do for him. She poured tea into two cups and walked one of them over to him. He put the papers down as he heard her approach. He didn’t look at her, though, as she placed the cup down on the table. She noticed how much stubble he had on his jaw, how his eyes were red, how utterly exhausted he looked.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he took the cup.

“Hey,” she whispered as she gently lifted his chin towards her. He looked at her for a few moments, then let out a long exhale. She moved closer to him. He lifted his hand, pulling her head close to him, pressing his lips to hers. She felt her heart flutter as her frustrations melted away. He pulled away. He quickly turned back to the stack of papers, and he sighed. Grace didn’t know what to do. He tapped the table, nervously.

“I think tonight you should stay at your mum’s…” he said, voice wavering. She stepped back, confusion growing on her face.

“What?” She said, shocked. She wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. She could convince him, if he was, though.

“Grace, please. Don’t make this hard…” he started.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She asked, her frustration coming back in full force.

“I need to take care of some things. But I can’t do it with you here, worrying about me like this.”

“Bullshit. You can’t tell me I can’t worry about you.” She spat back. He sighed. She knew he didn’t want to do this, but he was saying it anyway.

“It doesn’t concern you. And I need to do this. Just… let me.” He barely managed to say.

“Shay, I don’t care what you are doing. I just-”

He cut her off. “Please, Grace.” His voice cracked. “Stay at the orphanage tonight.” He held his head, and she knew this was killing him. She stood, frozen. Her eyes watered. There was nothing to say that would change his mind, and it broke her heart. She slowly turned around, and returned to the bedroom.

Shay dropped his head to the table. He heard her crying softly, and he nearly broke down. But there was a numbness filling his body, and he was certain it wasn’t going away anytime soon. The less she was around him, the better it would be. He suddenly heard her start gathering things. Regret filled his body, but he couldn’t take what he said back. He heard her exit the bedroom, and he slowly looked up at her. With tears in her eyes, she looked at him. She took a deep breath. “I’m not waiting forever.” She warned. His heart broke. He looked down at the table, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes.

“You won’t have to.”

“Please be safe,” she pleaded with a small sob.

“I will.” He looked back up, only to see her leaving.


	30. Forgive Me

Grace sat in her tiny room at the orphanage, like she had done every day for the past two weeks. Some days were good; she played games with the children or helped her mom with chores. Other days were bad; she sat in her room all day and cried. Today was a bad day. Caroline gently knocked on her door, opening it slowly when her daughter called out. She brought up a plate of food for her, knowing she wouldn’t eat otherwise. “Hey, honey,” Caroline said quietly.

Wiping away tears, Grace replied, “Hi mum.” Caroline looked at her, the hurt in her daughter’s voice saddening her.

“Stew. Lizzie added love for you, and she wanted me to tell you.” Caroline said, motioning the bowl towards Grace. Grace choked out a laugh, and Caroline couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, Mum. And tell her I said thank you.” Grace said as she sat up, readying herself to eat. Her mom practically floated as she moved towards her. She let out an exhale, then the smell of stew filled her nose, and a sense of comfort washed over her. Caroline gave her the bowl and spoon, then sat down on the bed next to her. Grace took the bowl in her hands, looked at it, and took a deep breath. “I hate not knowing what I did…” she said, more to the bowl than to her mother. Caroline pulled her daughter towards her.

“It wasn’t you, Grace.”

“God, I know. It’s just…” she started. She sniffled. “Mum, he was so stressed. And I wanted to help him so bad. But he wouldn’t let me, and I-” she was interrupted by a sob. Caroline quickly retook the bowl and put it down on her desk. Then she held her daughter and let her cry.

“Shhhh, Gracie.” She said after a minute.

“I hope he’s okay…” she said after her breathing returned to normal.

“I’m sure he is, sweetheart. He’s good like that,” Caroline offered. She was confident in her response, as she knew just how deadly he could be if need be. Caroline had a few conversations with Colonel Monro before he died about Shay, and if George had that much confidence is someone, it said a lot about their skill. She was also aware of the stress that Templars were under. On a few occasions, Caroline found herself in her daughter’s very position, crying over the man she loved being gone. She placed a kiss on Grace’s head. “He is going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.” She heard Grace take a deep breath. “You two will be fine.”

“I hope so. I’m miserable without him.” Grace said, wiping the last few tears away.

“Oh, you don’t say?” She said, and they both let out a small laugh. “Now, eat.”

“Alright.” Grace reached out and grabbed the bowl her mother gave to her again.

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” she said, starting to walk out of the room.

“Hey, mum?” Grace asked hesitantly.

“Yes, dear?” She turned her head around, but stayed in the doorway.

“Were you like this with Father?”

Caroline chuckled, looking down at the floor. “Gracie, I was worse.” Grace cracked a smile. “Which is why I know you’re going to be just fine.”

“I love you,” Grace said.

“I love you, too. Come downstairs whenever you want.”

Grace ate the stew, and tried to distract herself. Her mother made her feel better, if only slightly. She decided today was the day she would finally finish Hamlet, so she found the play and opened to the page she had folded down the corner of. She ate and read, finding herself lost in the pages. She heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime 4 times. She didn’t realize how long she had been reading for. Suddenly, she heard a small knock on the door. “Come in,” she called out. Amanda skipped in.

“Grace! I have a secret note to give you!” The young girl enthusiastically held out a folded piece of paper. Grace smiled, and played along.

“Well if it’s a secret darling you need to be quiet,” she said, her sentence turning into a whisper halfway through.

“Right,” Amanda whispered back. Grace carefully took the folded paper out of her hand. “He told me to tell you he’s out back.” She started to leave. “Oh! And that he’ll wait forever.” Grace watched her leave as her heartbeat raced. She quickly but carefully unfolded the paper. She was surprised to see a simple, but detailed drawing of sunflowers. She smiled, then looked down to the bottom of the page, where there was writing.

“ _I would have gotten you real flowers, but the snow kept that from happening._  
 _Please forgive me._ ”

She let out a choked sob, then started running downstairs. Without even putting on a coat, she bolted out the door. She was crying as she ran towards him, the cold harsh on her skin. But she didn’t care. He turned around to face her, and he held his arms out to catch her. She barreled into him, clinging on and wanting to never let go. He held on just as tight. “Grace…” he whispered into her neck. He could feel her crying.

“Oh my God. I was so- oh my God let’s go inside.” She said, suddenly wishing she had gotten a jacket. He chuckled lightly, and carried her towards the door. As he walked, her breathing steadied. They entered the house, and he placed her down. He closed the door, and she looked around quickly, surveying who was around them. Seeing no one, she quickly pulled his head towards hers. His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her closer as she desperately kissed him. After a few seconds, she pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Grace.” He said, his voice pained. Her expression softened, her eyes filled with love, as she entangled her fingers in his.

“Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen.” She said as she tugged lightly and pulled him. He took a deep breath. She glided towards the kitchen with Shay in tow, and peeked her head in the doorway. “Mum, can we, uh, have a minute alone in here?” She asked. She pulled Shay in the doorframe, and Caroline popped her head up.

“Just stir the stew every few minutes, alright?” She said, passing them by. She wanted to tell Shay she was glad to see him, but the two of them needed to talk first. She exited the room, and Grace closed the door.

“Want tea?” She asked, quickly moving towards the large fireplace that acted as a stove.

“Sure.” He answered, still unsure of how she was going to react. He watched her quickly hang the kettle over the fire. Then she turned back towards him. He sat down on a stool.

“You’re not hurt are you?” She asked, closing the gap between them. She quickly surveyed his face and body for obvious signs of injury.

“No, I’m not. I’m alright.” He answered, the hesitance in his voice clear. He looked down to the floor. “How badly did I hurt you?”

“Shay…” she started. He lifted his head back up, and his face was scrunched up.

“Grace. Be honest with me. I know I was harsh. I was stupid for pushing you so far away.” He barely got through his sentence. She took a half step back.

“I… I just wanted to help. I was so goddamn worried about you.” She felt her breath getting shorter. “I understand if you didn’t want to tell me all the details, but…” she trailed off as tears welled in her eyes. She watched Shay as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Shay you didn’t sleep for days. You weren’t doing anything but sitting at that table. I couldn’t get more than four words out of you at a time.” She crossed her arms. “And anytime I did get more than that out of you, you snapped at me.” He looked at her, the pain in her voice crushing his soul. “Then you kicked me out, and I…” The kettle singing interrupted her. She turned around to remove it from the fire. Placing tea in the strainer at the top, she turned her attention back to Shay.

“It was better than you weren’t there to see me like that.” He said. She placed her hands on her hips.

“Why?” She asked, frustrated, but curious.

“Grace, I wasn’t myself. I know I told you about who I was, but that doesn’t mean I want you to see who I was. When I’m chasing down Achilles’ people, I go back to this...place...my head was in. And that’s not who I want you to see. That’s not who you love.” He said.

“How do you know I won’t love that person?” She asked.

“Because I don’t like that person. I hate feeling like that. I was so angry and... frustrated. This need for revenge, and… death. It gets in my head and I just want to stop feeling like that. And I’ll do anything to stop feeling like that.” He ran his hands over his hair. She stood more in front of him now. “I didn’t tell you because…” he searched for the right words. Her hands came up to his head, gently placing her palms on each side, forcing him to look at her. “I was so scared that I was going to scare you. Or…” He didn’t want to say it.

“Shay…” she barely managed before she pulled herself towards him. She kissed his forehead, and his hands came up to her forearms.

“I made so many mistakes over the last few weeks. Please let me start making them right.” He pleaded. She looked into his eyes and smiled, then brought her lips to his.

“I love you, darling. Nothing is going to change that.” She said after she pulled back. “Did you find whatever it was you were looking for?”

“Yes.” He answered quickly.

“Good.” She said, moving back to pour the tea.

“Did you really run out there without a coat on?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes. And I’m damn lucky I had boots on when Amanda came in.” She turned back around, a cup in each hand. He chuckled, then gladly accepted the cup. “The flowers were cute…” she said, raising the cup to her lips.

“Unfortunately not my drawing. Or idea.” He mimicked her action, gulping down some of the warm tea. “Hey, stir the stew.” He nodded towards the large pot hanging over the fire.

“Shit. Thank you,” she placed the tea down, then moved towards the pot. As she stirred, he felt guilt start to swell inside him.

“Grace I’m so sorry I told you to leave.” He practically blurted out. “I felt like such an idiot after I watched you walk out.”

She placed the wooden ladle down, taking a deep breath as she did. “Do you know if this is going to happen again?” She asked, her hands fidgeting. “Are there more people you need to…” She swallowed hard.

“Yes. But I don’t want this,” he gestured between them, “to happen again.”

“Agreed. I was a fucking mess,” she admitted.

He gave her a sympathetic look. “Me too.” He took a deep breath. “But it probably won’t happen for a while.”

“Alright. So when it gets closer, promise me you’ll talk to me about it.” She said, as she walked towards him again.

“I promise.” He said. As she got closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her lavender scent washing over him. He took a deep breath.

“And promise me that you’ll remember that I love you, no matter what. I’m always going to be here. Even if you don’t want to tell me any details about what’s stressing you out.” His eyes watered as he listened to her. He couldn’t even believe he pushed her away in the first place.

“I promise. And can you promise me something?”

“Of course,” she replied, quickly.

“Keep telling me when I’m being an asshole.” She laughed. “I’m serious. Your honesty is one of your best qualities, Grace.”

“People usually tell me that ‘my bluntness is off-putting’”, she said, making a face.

“Nothing about you is off-putting. Besides. Never trust anyone who uses the term ‘off-putting’,” he said to her. She laughed, her smile igniting a fire inside of him that he never wanted to be put out again.

“You have a point.” She said through giggles. “I promise I will always tell you when you’re being an asshole.”

“You’re never going to stop calling me an asshole are you?” He sighed. Still giggling, she shook her head. He smiled at her, rubbing his hands along her lower back.

“Mmmm. I know how you can start to make it all up to me.” She said, lowly.

“Anything.”

“A back massage.” She said with a mischievous smile.

“Only if you’ll come home,” he whispered.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


	31. Cold

_New York, Winter 1758_

The sun was beginning to set, and Grace noticed the orange rays coming through the window. Her favorite thing about Fort Arsenal was the perfect sunsets it offered. She looked out over the harbor, admiring the view. She pulled the knitted sweater close to her body, taking a deep breath as she did. While she watched the ripples in the harbor, she noticed Shay still wandering around the dock. She rolled her eyes, and decided she needed to persuade him to come inside. She grabbed one of his jackets quickly as she walked out of the house. The frigid air was worse than before, and she had a feeling it would continue to get worse.

She quickly made her way down the stairs, wanting to go back inside as soon as possible. She immediately started to shiver, teeth chattering and all. “The things I do for you,” she muttered to herself as she approached him. “I’m cutting you off,” she called as soon as she was close. He chuckled as he turned around. He smiled big at the sight of her in his jacket. He could tease her about she always ‘borrowed’ his clothes without asking, but then she might stop.

“I hope you’re not cutting me off from having sex with you,” he teased, earning him an eye roll. As she got closer, he saw how much she was shivering, and he started to meet her halfway.

“I don’t think you would survive if I cut you off from that,” she said. He was going to say something, but instead he pulled her close, shielding her from the cold.

“I…….. probably wouldn’t,” he admitted, both of them laughing as they stood together on the dock. She buried her face in his jacket. “What are you cutting me off from, then?” He asked. She looked up at him.

“Work.” She said, and he rolled his eyes. “Shay, it’s freezing out here and it’s only going to get worse. Besides, it’ll be dark soon and I’m hungry and need you to help cook dinner.” She said, her smile chattering as she finished speaking. “How are you not freezing?” She asked, and he laughed.

“I’m strong and manly and…” he trailed off. Grace groaned dramatically. “That hurts my feelings, Grace.” He said, his lips forming a pout.

“Just because you’re a big, strong man doesn’t mean you can’t get cold.” She said, pulling away from him. She walked towards the end of the dock, staring out over the horizon as she watched the sun falling. Shay stood back, his breath taken away. He watched her back, the vivid orange from the sunset perfectly illuminating her. A small smile grew as he started walking towards her.

“You keep surprising me,” he said, standing at her back. She leaned back onto his chest.

“How so?”

“You get more beautiful everyday, even when I think you couldn’t get any more gorgeous.” He said to her temple. She turned her head, looking up at him. She brought her hand up to his face, her thumb sweeping along his cheek, brushing his scar lightly. She brought her lips to his, and he gladly accepted. He pulled away first, her lips forming a smile as they left. As she opened her eyes, Shay smiled too, her heart fluttering. Overwhelmed suddenly, she bashfully looked down, giggling as she again buried her face in his jacket, turning around completely to face him. He kept smiling as he placed a kiss on her head, his arms around her tightly. “Alright. You’ve convinced me. Let’s go inside before you freeze.”

She looked up at him, and quickly said, “Oh thank god.” They both chuckled, then Grace immediately started walking back towards the house. She was already a few steps in front of him when he started walking.

“Are you gonna wait for me?” He asked, his large stride catching up to her quickly.

“I’m going inside. Some of us get cold, ya know,” she said as she started jogging. He laughed, then matched her pace, again quickly catching up to her.

“I can carry you, since I’m faster,” he said.

“I can be fast,” she said as she took off in a full sprint, which caught Shay off-guard.

“What the-” he said, before trying his best to catch up. She laughed loudly, the sound bringing a big smile to his face. She was close enough to the front door that she reached the house before him. She giggled as she tried to open the door, but before she could open the door, Shay pulled her to him quickly. “When did you get so fast?” He asked into her ear. She squirmed in his grasp, her giggling constant.

“When have you ever seen me run?” She quickly said. He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Open the door, I’m gettin’ cold now,” he said, his grin turning smug. She groaned.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?” She said, finally squirming out of his hold. She opened the door, and Shay quickly pulled it back before she entered.

“I love you, too.”


	32. Christmas

_New York, Winter 1758_

Grace had buzzed around the orphanage all day, helping her mother with whatever tasks she needed to be done. Grace and Samantha expertly changed linens on all of the children’s beds. As they fluffed the last pillows, they both sighed deeply. They had been doing chores for just about nine hours straight. “I am so glad we’re done,” Sam said, her exhaustion obvious.

“Shhhh! Don’t say that too loud or mum will come up here and give us something to do,” Grace said. They both laughed.

“So.” Sam stated. Grace raised an eyebrow at her. “Any special plans for Christmas this year?”

“Since this is your not-so-subtle way of asking if I have any plans with Shay…” she trailed off, which was met with Sam’s giggling. “No, I do not. Shay and The Morrigan will be….I can’t remember where. But he’s working,” she said.

“You don’t seem too disappointed,” her friend asked, her tone slightly accusatory.

“Believe it or not, I don’t need to be next to him every second of every day,” she replied.

“Clearly.”

“He has to work. I can’t force him to stay home for a holiday. If we had a family or something that’d be-”

“You’re thinking about a family with him?!” Samantha asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

“No! I… ugh, whatever,” she said with a smile. Samantha laughed, her red hair bouncing as she did. Her laughed suddenly ceased. Grace looked over at her, curious as to why.

“Speaking...of family,” she started, her voice quiet. Grace started walking over to her slowly, knowing that this was serious. But the hint of a smile on her friend’s face indicated that this was good news.

“Yeah..?”

Sam took a breath, her smile growing. Grace matched it. “Grace…”

“Spit it out!!”

“I’m pregnant!”

“Oh my God!!” They squealed and hugged each other, practically dancing around the room. Sam and Paul had been married for four years now, and Grace was surprised that they hadn’t had children already. “When did you find out?” She asked, inspecting her belly.

“A few weeks ago. Doctor told me not to tell anyone until now,” she said. “Paul’s freaking out,” she added.

“I’ll bet. So...sometime in the summer, then?”

“In June you’ll be a godmother,” she said, eyes watering. Grace looked up at her, mouth agape. “If it’s alright with you, of cour-” She was cut off by Grace’s embrace.

“As if I’d say no,” she whispered, tears forming in her own eyes. They hugged each other, continuing their excited laughter. As they pulled away, they kissed each other’s cheeks. “MUM!” She called, dragging her friend downstairs to tell her mother the good news.

 

After a long and eventful day at the orphanage, Grace started to walk home. _Home_ , she thought. She was incredibly happy for her best friend, of that there was no denying. She would be lying, however, if she said that any talk of children, no matter how quick the conversation was, didn’t get her thinking. Ever since Shay took such good care of Amanda while the Assassins had Grace, she felt a whole new love for him. Grace was shocked that at this point she still wasn’t pregnant herself. _But would that really be a bad thing_ , she thought. Then she remembered that she was a married woman, and the man she spent most nights with was not her husband. She sighed, and turned the corner. Fort Arsenal appeared in front of her, and a sense of comfort flooded her. “Hope he’s home,” she said quietly. She walked up the path that led to the front door, noting all the dead plants in front. In the spring, she had to do something about them. Maybe roses, or tulips. She smiled and continued to walk towards the house. She tried to open the door, seeing if it was unlocked. Successfully turning the knob, she opened the door. “What the…”

Shay turned around quickly. “Wait! Go back, I’m not ready!” He said, a smile on his face. The room was illuminated by what had to be dozens of candles and a wide variety of food was spread across the table.

“Shay…” She barely said, her eyes darting around the room. He jogged over to her, covering her eyes as he chuckled. “What is going on?!”

“I was going to surprise you with an early Christmas dinner and I was going to greet you at the door with this fancy wine I bought, but you went and ruined it.” He said. She pulled his hand off her face. He smiled big, and she felt hers growing. “I’m not even dressed yet,” he said, looking down. Her eyes followed, taking in his button-down shirt and tailored pants. His shirt wasn’t tucked in and he still had barefeet, but Grace was content.

“You’re not putting on anymore clothing,” she said, her grin turning mischievous. She looked past him at everything he had prepared. “You really did all this?”

“Of course I did. I felt bad that I wasn’t gonna’ be here on Christmas, so I wanted to do something for ya’,” he said. She stood on her toes to kiss him.

“Thank you, Shay.”

“Anything for you,” he whispered, before kissing her cheek.

“Now what’s this I heard about fancy wine?”

He grinned. “Un verre, pour mon amour,” he said, the words rolling off his tongue.

“Are you kidding me?” She asked, exasperated. Having a feeling he knew what she meant, he chuckled as he walked away. “You can fucking speak French, too?” She suddenly felt warm. He laughed as he uncorked the bottle.

“You never asked!” He defended himself. Pouring two glasses of the expensive red liquid, he put the bottle down and turned around.

“How many languages can Shay Cormac speak?” She asked as she took off her shoes.

Picking up the two glasses, he smiled as he walked back to her. “How about I tell you later,” he said, voice deep. He motioned one glass to her. She bit her lip as she accepted the glass. He held his up, and she mimicked his action. “Merry Christmas, Grace.”

“Merry Christmas,” she said with a warm smile, clinking their glasses together. They sipped their wine, and Shay quickly turned around. “Are we expecting more people,” she asked as she surveyed the table.

“Nope, just us. Figured you wanted to get away from the kids,” he said as he tried his best to put together a plate of cheeses.

“I do. But how are we going to eat all of this?” She asked. There was ham, breads, gravy, vegetables, potatoes, and a few pies on the table. She noticed the place setting was incorrect, so she adjusted the position of the forks.

“Well, whatever we don’t eat I’ll take with me when I leave,” he said.

“I don’t get any of it?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice.

“When you cook the fancy meal, you can take the rest. But I cooked it all, so I get to take it on my trip.” He said, turning around with the plate of poorly arranged cheeses. She smiled.

“You cooked? All of this?” She asked, skeptical.

“Yes I did,” he lied. She gave him a pout, to which he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Not all of it. But I did cook some of it,” he said. She chuckled and smiled at him.

“Well, I appreciate it. No matter how much you actually cooked,” she said from behind her wine glass. He chuckled as he placed the tray down. He gave one final look around the room.

“Okay, I really hope I’m not forgetting anything.”

“You really think there’s more? Shay I know we can eat a lot but…” she said. They looked at each other and laughed. She walked over to him, and he pulled her into a hug.

“I just want it to be as perfect as you,” he whispered. She let out an appreciative hum.

“Then if you’re forgetting stuff, it suits me perfectly,” she added.

“Very true,” he said, lifting her chin for a kiss. “Now eat before it gets cold.” He playfully demanded. She giggled and walked over to her seat. As she began to pull it back, he interrupted her, suddenly saying, “Wait!”

She jumped a little, and before she knew it, Shay was behind her, pulling out the chair for her. “Thank you,” she said through her giggles. She sat down and he pushed the chair in for her. She scanned the excessive amount of food on the table and tried to figure out where to start.

 

 

They laid together on the couch after their meal. He stroked her back idly as she groaned. “You definitely made too much food,” she said. He laughed.

“Ok maybe I did.” He admitted. He brought the wine glass up to his lips, finishing the glass. They were both stuffed and slightly drunk. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

“Good choice on the wine, though,” she said, her smile sleepy. “We have anymore?”

“We finished this bottle,” he said, looking at his glass. She pouted. “But I did buy two…”

“Oh, you’re the best,” she said as she moved up his body to kiss him.

“Up. I’ll go open it,” he said, tapping her back lightly. She groaned slightly as she lifted herself off his body, and he chuckled. Standing up, he stretched before he moved back over to the table where the other bottle of wine was waiting.

“I can’t believe Sam’s finally pregnant,” she said. He looked at her while he opened the bottle.

“You excited to be a godmother?” He asked.

“Of course. They’re going to be such great parents too.”

“I’m sure.” He said as he finished refilling the glasses. Picking them back up, he made his way back to the couch.

“Hey, how do you say Merry Christmas in Irish?” She asked, her smile warming him.

He chuckled, then said, “Nollaig shona dhuit.” He handed her glass back to her.

“Null-eg…” She tried to repeat the phrase, but it was tripping her up. She wasn’t sure if it was the difficulty of the language or the wine.

“Null-eg hunna,” he said, emphasizing the sounds. She curled up next to him as he sat down.

“Nollaig shona….” she couldn’t remember the last word. She looked up at him, his smile indicating he was enjoying her struggle. “No more help?” She teased.

“Now you’ve got a head start for next year,” he said. They both laughed. She took a sip of the wine.

“Fine. You don’t have to teach me anymore.” She smirked at him. “However, your mouth does owe me a demonstration…” she said, seductively.

He laughed lowly, then returned her smirk. Hoarsely in her ear, he whispered “Com prazer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un verre, pour mon amour = One glass, for my love  
> Com prazer = with pleasure (Portuguese)


	33. Parents

_New York, Winter 1759_

Shay opened the door to the orphanage, the building seeming quieter than usual. He walked in, and soon found Amanda at his side, as always. “Shay! Do you know what Caroline and Gracie are talking about in the kitchen?” She asked.

“I just got here, pretty. I’m good, but not that good,” he answered. He bent over to her. “What have you heard, since I know you were listening,” he whispered.

“I haven’t been!” She protested.

“Good answer,” he said with a wink. She gave him an exaggerated pout. “Alright, alright. I believe ya’,” he said, standing back up.

She started tugging on his hand. “Shay, let’s read! Gracie’s been in there all day and I _neeeed_ my practice,” she said.

He stood his ground, and let out a low chuckle. “Lemme see if I can find out what they’re talkin’ about,” he said, nodding towards the kitchen.

“Fiiine. Just tell me when you get back,” she said as she scurried into the front room. He laughed as he walked down the hall. He heard Grace and her mother talking in the kitchen. It didn’t sound like an argument, but it didn’t sound pleasant either. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Caroline said. He slowly opened the door, smiling when he saw Grace sitting on a stool at the large wooden island.

“Hey,” she said, smiling still, even if she sounded completely exhausted.

“Ladies,” he said as he entered the doorway. He surveyed the room, noting Charlie sitting on a stool as well. “And Gentleman,” he added.

“Shay could take you. He has a ship!” The young boy said, clearly wanting the discussion to be over.

“Perhaps. Charlie, you can go play, alright? We can handle it,” Caroline said to him, and ushered him out of the room. Shay watched Grace, rubbing her face. Not many things stressed her out, but whatever was going on was bothering her. As soon as Caroline shut the door behind the boy, Grace started to speak.

“This won’t be Amelia all over again,” she said, mostly to her mother.

“It won’t, sweetie. We’ll make sure of it,” she said. She greeted Shay with a kiss on the cheek, and Shay reciprocated. “We received a letter this morning,” Caroline started, filling Shay in on the situation. “There’s a couple up in Albany claiming to be Charlie’s parents…”

“It’s bullshit,” Grace said, quickly.

“More than likely, it isn’t true,” Caroline said, putting it into more polite terms.

“Read it,” Grace said as she nodded towards the letter. “They wrote us a letter because they don’t have enough money to charter a ship to sail here to get him. How the hell are they going to pay for this poor kid to eat?” Her frustration was increasing steadily.

“They can’t,” her mother answered. “Which is why we’re not just sending Charlie to them,” she added. Grace took a deep breath.

“But you are going to do something about this, right?” Shay asked, putting the letter down. He looked at Grace, wanting to help her in any way he could. She groaned and put her head down on the table.

“Unfortunately, yes. We can’t just ignore them and hope they forget about ever trying to steal a kid away from-”

“Gracie,” her mother scolded her. Grace picked her head back up.

“Mother,” she mimicked. “I won’t let what happened to Amelia happen to him. I won’t.” She said, her voice wavering slightly.

“What do you need me to do,” he asked, desperately wanting to help.

“I don’t _need_ you to do anything,” she said. “But….please tell me you need to go to Albany soon,” she pleaded.

“There’s always something for me to do there,” he said.

“Would you be able to take Grace there?” Caroline asked, already knowing he would say yes.

“Of course. We can head out in two, three days,” he said, walking towards Grace and placing a hand on her back.

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to bother you, love. I can find another way there if I have to…” she said quickly.

“Grace, it’s fine. I can take you,” he said, gently kissing her head. She sighed.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You might want to stick with her when you go. She might cause quite a stir,” Caroline said, a small smile on her face.

“I’ll cause more than a stir,” she warned. Shay chuckled.

“Just don’t get him banned from the city or anything, Gracie.”

“I would never,” she assured her mother, a grin appearing on her lips.

“Sure,” her mother answered, starting to walk out of the kitchen. “I’ll go let Charlie know,” she called over her shoulders. As she left, Grace leaned on Shay. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Thank you, Shay,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome, love.”

“When we get home, I’ll tell you about Amelia,” she said into his chest.

“Only if you want to,” he reassured her.

“I do. But at home. Maybe with wine,” she said. He chuckled.

“Whatever you want, Grace,” he said before pressing his lips to her head again.

“Isn’t it bad luck to have a woman on a ship?”

“It’s only bad luck to have a woman working on a ship. And besides, I make-”

“Don’t you dare,” she warned. He laughed.

“I make-”

“Stop.”

“My own..” he went on, that shit-eating grin on his face.

“I hate you. No, in fact, I loathe you,” she said to him.

“Luck,” he said, emphasizing the “L” sound.

“Asshole,” she murmured, pulling his head towards hers and planting a kiss on his lips.

“Mmmm, if you wanted me to shut up, you should have just kissed me like that,” he said.

“Good to know.” She smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

  


Grace and Shay laid on top of the covers of the bed. Already changed out of their everyday clothing, they laid there, legs intertwined, talking about the day. They mostly talked about their upcoming trip, which Shay was more excited about than he led on. He knew it would be business for both of them, especially considering Shay had found more than a few things he needed to take care of there. But he would have her to sleep with at nights, to make the days go by easier. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that stressed out before, love,” he commented.

She took a deep breath. “A few years ago, there was this girl at the orphanage,” she started.

“Amelia,” he filled in the blank. “Want some wine?” He asked, half joking.

“Only if you go get it. I don’t wanna get up,” she said, slinking back down into the pillows. He laughed as he carefully climbed over her, quickly kissing her cheek before wandering into the kitchen. She watched him leave, her heartbeat quickening for more than one reason. She laid in bed, her fingers refusing to stay still. She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. He quickly came back into the bedroom, the bottle and two empty glasses in hand.

“Seulement le meilleur pour vous,” he purred, handing her the first glass he filled.

“Mmm. Don’t know what that means, but I like it,” she said, lifting the glass to her lips. He chuckled and climbed back onto the bed, holding his glass steady. He sat at her feet, facing her. One hand held the glass, and his other hand drummed along her leg. “She was adorable, just the sweetest thing, really. She was so polite, too. I honestly don’t know where she got it,” she said. He smiled, never taking his eyes off her. “Anyway, one day this man came to the orphanage, claiming to be her father. She didn’t remember her parents, so she believed him, sort of.”

“Does this happen often?” He asked. In the few years he’s known her, no one has ever claimed to be the parent of one of the orphans.

“Well, sort of. We have people coming to the building a lot, trying to get kids for work or shit like that. Sometimes they claim that we stole their child. It’s bullshit, though.”

“But you do steal kids,” he said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. “We keep the stolen kids upstairs, no one sees them,” she played along. He laughed, then brought the glass to his lips. “What was I saying before you distracted me,” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Payback for all the times you distracted me,” he said, pinching her thigh gently. She giggled and tried to kick him, but he had a hold on her legs. “You were saying that people come to the orphanage a lot and-”

“Right. So people come to the door, but this is the first time we’ve ever gotten a letter from someone. I mean, I don’t even know how they know about him or us,” she said.

“Weird,” he noted. Shay was very curious about the situation. He also couldn’t help but admire how Grace was fiercely loyal to the kids, and would go to any lengths to protect them.

“So, Amelia. The thing about her situation was that the man looked incredibly like her. There were such striking similarities, it was pretty easy to believe that this man was her father. And they got along so well,” she explained. He rubbed her leg softly, knowing that she was getting frustrated. “After a few days, we all agreed that she would live with him.” Her words increased in speed. “He agreed to let us see here after a few days of them living together, to make sure all was well,” she said, choking up a little. He moved closer to her, and put both of their glasses on the table next to the bed. He held her head up with one of his hands, the other wiping away a tear. “We went to the house, and they were gone. Most of their stuff was still there, but there were some things missing,” she said, only stopping to sniffle. “The neighbors said they saw him carrying her out of the house and into a carriage. And then they left. We haven’t heard anything since then,” she said, and he pulled her into his lap.

“I’m so sorry, Grace,” he whispered into her head. She caught her breath, and looked up at him.

“I’m not letting that happen to him. Or anyone,” she said.

“I know. And I’ll help anyway I can, love.”

“Thank you,” she said as she peered up at him. Their lips came together, and she felt all of her negative emotions melting away.

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seulement le meilleur pour vous = Only the best for you


	34. Bad Luck

Two days later, Shay was aboard The Morrigan, preparing for his departure. The routine was familiar to him, but he wasn’t as straight-faced as he usually was. He was about to walk into his cabin when he heard Caroline and Grace as they made their way down the stairs. They bickered, and he couldn’t hide his smile. He was constantly entertained by their relationship, because no matter how the two of them bickered or poked fun at each other, they loved each other so much. He was never bored with them, never bored with Grace. 

“Caroline! Plan on joining us?” Gist’s voice rang out. She smiled at him from the dock. Shay looked over, smiling when he saw them both. Grace wore thick pants, a coat, scarf, gloves, and her usual black boots. She was appropriately dressed for the cold, and he knew it would only get colder the farther north they went. He made sure he had extra blankets for her; he made sure he had extra everything for her. 

“Maybe next time, Chris,” she answered. “Grace here will give you enough trouble, I’m sure.” 

“Such a kind mother, she is,” Grace added, her tone dry. The men laughed, while her mother was less amused. Shay moved towards the dock, coming down the makeshift ramp with ease. 

“You have the letter with the address?” Caroline asked her daughter. 

“Yes I do.” 

“Alright, do you have clothes, and socks….and-” 

“Mum, really? I am capable of preparing for a trip by myself,” she said, feeling Shay’s hand on her back. 

“By yourself? Who brought all of your stuff on board?” He asked, a smile telling her he was joking. 

“You  _ insisted _ , Shay,” she shot back. “Seriously, mother. I’ll be fine,” she said to Caroline. 

“I know, I know. Keep her in line, Shay,” she said. 

“I’ll give it a shot, but you never know with her,” Shay answered, his hand moving from her back to her side. 

“I hate you both,” Grace said under her breath. 

“I love you, Gracie. Good luck,” she said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you more, mum.” 

“Shay, please keep her safe for me.” She gave Shay a kiss on the cheek, as well. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice, Caroline,” he said, then pulled on Grace’s hand. He lead her to the ramp, helping her up. She started to walk up the ramp, expecting Shay to walk up behind her. Suddenly, she heard him jump from the dock onto the ship, clearing the distance with ease. He met her at the top of the ramp with an outstretched hand and a smile. She matched his smile, and accepted his help getting down from the ramp. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded. He led her to the helm, where Chris made sure she wasn’t in the way. Grace half-watched Shay give orders to the crew, sending a chill down her spine. She bit her lip as she turned around, waving goodbye to her mother. Grace was a little shocked to notice that they were pulling away from the dock. 

“So, Grace. You’re finally on board The Morrigan,” Gist started. She turned her attention to him. “Ready to sail the open waters, to get rocked to sleep by the waves, to-” 

“Hear nothing but flapping sails all night? See nothing for days on end? Possibly get seasick all over you?” She said. He looked at her, then looked to the captain. 

“Isn’t it bad luck to have women on ships?” He asked. Shay and Grace both laughed. 

“Come on, Gist. He makes his own luck,” she teased. 

“Maybe you are bad luck,” Shay said, giving Grace a wink. Chris started walking down the stairs. 

“Well, I’m walking away before she does get seasick on me,” he said. 

“Now I’m vulnerable!” Shay protested. Grace was laughing as she walked over to Shay, and stood at his back. She rested her head against his back, still giggling. Shay smiled, unable to hide his happiness. He made a mental note to take her sailing more. It had only been a few minutes, but he knew this trip was going to be special. He was sure his crew was going to think so too, because Shay would never risk battling another ship while she was on board. He sighed. “You’re not really going to get sick are you?” 

“Of course not. Colonel Monro took me on some Navy ships when I was younger. I’m a seasoned sailor, Captain,” she said, and he chuckled. 

“Which side is port?” He asked. He felt her pull away from him. She came around to his right side, her mouth slightly agape. 

“Um….” 

“Seasoned,” he scoffed. She lightly hit his arm, a smile on both their faces. 

“Alright, Captain Asshole. I’m going in your cabin. Maybe I’ll rearrange everything…” She said as she started to walk away. He tore his eyes away from the horizon to gently tug her close to him before she got too far away. 

“Oh, would you? I could use a change,” he teased. She rolled her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. “Kiss for good luck?” 

“What happened to making your own luck?” She asked, watching his lips. 

“I do make my own luck. I’m kissing you so you can have good luck,” he said quietly, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her and she giggled into his lips, their noses cold as they touched. He pulled away. “Go, relax. I’ll be in there in a few hours.” 

“Alright,” she said, moving away from him and down the stairs. She looked up at him as he started yelling to a crew member, and smiled as she entered the cabin. 


	35. Emotional

A few hours, and fifty pages of The Spanish Tragedy later, Grace heard Shay walk down the stairs. She smiled, but kept reading. The doors opened, and she winced when the rush of cold air hit her. Shay quickly closed the door, sighing as he immediately began disarming himself. She giggled, softly saying, “Hey,” while he discarded weapon after weapon after weapon. He simply groaned in response. He took off his jacket and boots, grabbed a blanket, and shuffled towards the bed. 

“I’m so...cold,” he groaned. He unfolded the blanket, and took the book from her hands. He looked to his desk, finding an open spot to toss the book to. 

“Now I lost my place…” she said, her tone low and teasing. He was moving on top of her, covering her entire body with his. He put the blanket on top of him, and buried his face in her neck. 

“Sorry…” he whispered. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close. She kissed above his ear. 

“Shit, you are freezing,” she said. 

“I’m exhausted, too,” he said, with a sigh. She ran her fingers lightly over his shirt. “I just wanna stay like this for a few hours.” 

“A few hours? When did you get so needy?” She teased, kissing the same spot above his ear again. He picked his head up. 

“Grace, every time I come into this cabin, I wish you are waiting for me in this bed. I’m not wasting this…” he said. She looked at him, her smile turning coy. He pressed his lips to hers. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips moved from hers, across her cheek, towards her ear. She giggled quietly as his cold lips pressed into the skin underneath her ear, and he chuckled as he buried his face in her neck again. 

“You have to go back up there eventually, you know?” She whispered. 

“Shhhh,” he said, before adjusting his body slightly. Still draping himself over her, he moved so his weight wouldn’t be on her. Finally getting comfortable, he quickly fell asleep. She smiled when she heard him snore, and closed her eyes. 

  
  


Two hours later, Shay woke up. Before he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath, her usual lavender scent filling his nose. He pulled her close, his mind fuzzy from her giggling. “Hey, sleepyhead,” she said. 

“Mmmm. I sleep better when you’re here…” he said into her hair. She smiled and turned her head to look at him. 

“Your snoring made that very clear….” 

“I think you’ve ruined me,” he said, finally opening his eyes. 

“How’s that?” She asked. 

“The next trip I take without you is going to be miserable,” he said, kissing her softly as he finished. 

“You’ve taken how many trips without me already. I doubt you’re ruined,” she said. He sat up, holding one of her hands in both of his. 

“I guess you really ruined me the first night you stayed over. Ever since then, I sleep better when you’re with me,” he said, kissing the back of her hand. She looked away, slightly embarrassed at the affection. Grace sat up next to him. 

“You’re awfully full of love today,” she said. He sighed. 

“Grace, I don’t lie when I say I constantly think of you while I’m gone. If I could snatch you up and take you everywhere with me, I would in an instant,” he said, bringing his hand up to her face. She felt her heart fluttering, her skin quickly becoming covered in goosebumps. “I’m just so happy you’re finally here,” he said quietly, moving his lips towards hers. She sucked in a breath when she kissed him, her heart pounding like the very first time they kissed. She kissed him back, a small moan barely emitting from her lips. When they pulled back apart, she ran her hand through his hair. “I love you so much,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, her tone just as quiet. She gave him another kiss. “Maybe you are ruined,” she said with a smile. He chuckled, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m not complainin’ though.” 

“Good. I’d hate to  _ really _ ruin your life,” she teased. He rolled his eyes, pulling her into a hug. She giggled, running her palms all over his back. “I think you need to be Captain again soon, Shay,” she whispered. He met her remark with a groan, slowly pulling back from her embrace. 

“Time is it?” He asked. She reached over to the nightstand to look at the pocket watch that laid on top. She opened it carefully. 

“4:45. Or a little before then, the numbers are too small,” she said, while squinting at the watch. Shay laughed, and reached for the watch. 

“You know, you’d still look pretty with some glasses, Grace.” 

“But then you’d have to stop helping me. What would you do then?” She stood up from the bed. He laid back down, stretching his arms and legs out. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Read a book. Maybe I’ll write a book,” he said. 

“What would this book of yours be about, hmm?” She pulled on a sweater, then looked back at him. 

“Let’s see,” he started. He sat up, rolling his head from side to side. “Once upon a time….” She laughed. “There was a boy. He thought he knew everything about the world, thought he could make it a better place.” He stood up, and started walking towards her. She stood and smiled at him. “But see, his mistake was in thinking he could do it on his own. It wasn’t until he met the most beautiful girl in the entire world that he truly felt he could change it,” he said. She felt her cheeks growing red, and she tore her gaze away from him. 

“Sounds like a very good story,” she noted. 

“Thank you. I’d love to meet that girl, though…” He trailed off, lips forming a smile. Her mouth fell open, and she went to walk away. He grabbed her hips, pinning her to the wall lightly. She laughed as he peppered her face with kisses. “God, I love you,” he said, his voice desperate.

“I love you, too,” she said, while wrapping her arms around his back. “Even though you’re an asshole,” she said, and he knew she was smiling. 

“Hey. That’s Captain Asshole to you on this ship, love.” 

“I am fully aware of that,” she said as she brought her lips to his. She pulled away, too quickly for his liking. “Okay I really do think you need to get back out there.” 

“Yes, I know,” he teased. He moved to start putting his jacket and boots on. “You coming up?” 

“Umm. Sure,” she said, looking around the room for her own jacket. They bundled up together, readying themselves for, what was sure to be, a very cold top deck. They walked out together, the cold air hitting their faces with vengeance. “Shit…” she hissed. 

“It’s not that bad once you get used to it, Grace.” 

“Sure, sure. Can’t wait,” she said dryly. He laughed, then led her up the stairs. 

“Right on time!” Gist boomed. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to try and thaw out,” he said as Shay took over the helm. They watched as their friend descended below the deck. 

“So, Grace. What exactly is your plan when we get there?” Shay asked when Grace stood next to him. 

“You can spare a few smoke bombs, right” 

“Grace,” he nearly scolded. 

“Kidding,” she said. She turned towards him. “I’m just going to ask questions. I’m more concerned with how they know about him, especially if he isn’t their son.” 

“And if he is?”

“Well, then I’m gonna see if they have a good home for him. I mean, I already know that they don’t have a lot of money…” she trailed off. 

“Are you… going to need my help? Do you need me to be there?” He asked, not wanting to push. 

“Shit, I hope not.” He chuckled. “Like I said, I’m pretty much just going to be asking questions and taking a look around. If I think they aren’t his parents, then I leave. If I think they might be his parents, I leave and they can come get him.” She said. He kept glancing at her, admiring her diligence. “Hey, is there a big Assassin presence up in Albany?” 

“Not anymore,” Shay said, smirking slightly. 

“I guess they have you to thank for that?” She matched his smirk. 

“I’m a modest man. There’s no thanks necessary,” he declared. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. 

“Modest is definitely the first word that comes to mind when I think of you, Shay,” she said, her voice still littered with giggling. 

“I’m glad.” Her laughing slowed, but their smiles didn’t budge. “Can you indulge me on one thing, though?” He asked. 

“Sure,” she said, her heart swelling. She loved that he wanted to help so much, and without being asked. She was more than thankful that he was on her side. 

“Let me go look at the house before you go.” 

“Alright. That’s not a bad idea.” She said, and he sighed. 

“I just want to make sure you’re not walking into a trap.” He said to her. “Hey, open the sails up all the way, lads,” he ordered the crew. 

“Thank you, love,” she said quietly. He nodded at her. “Say, how many people do you know in Albany?” 

“Quite a few, why?” 

“Maybe we could ask around about these people. See if anyone knows them,” she said. 

“I was going to do that anyway, but yes. We can do that,” he said with his shit-eating grin that Grace couldn’t help but love. She rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she said again. 

“Grace, you really don’t have to thank me so much,” he assured her. 

“I know, I just…” she started. He took one hand off the wheel and turned slightly towards her. “I really appreciate this. And I know my mum does too, so does Charlie. And you didn’t have to do any of this for us, but-” 

“I wanted to,” he said. 

“Still. I just want you to know how much it means to me. And I want to make it up to you someho-” 

“No.” 

“Shay-” she tried to stand her ground. 

“Grace. You don’t need to make up anything to me. Ever. This is the least I can do for you,” he said, his voice soft. She felt herself getting choked up. She walked over to him, and he gladly welcomed her in his arms. He used his free arm to hold her against his chest, kissing her temple. She sighed against him. 

“Great. Now you’re making me all emotional…” she said. 

“I aim to please,” he teased into her ear. A strong breeze hit them, and they both expressed their discomfort. She turned around, pressing her face to his chest. They laughed, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. “Only another day until we get there,” he reassured her. 

“Thank God,” she sighed. Shay chuckled, then with Grace by his side, he sailed what was the easiest shift of his life. 


	36. Fake

Shay wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or not that Grace completely slept through the night, including their arrival to Albany. He was completely finished with everything, ready to start his business on land. Of course, there was the issue of the sleeping woman in his cabin. He opened the door, not concerned about the noise. He cut her a little slack; The Morrigan had docked at just about eight am, and she had been at the helm with him for most of the night. He took a deep breath, deciding to take the risk and wake her up.

He closed the door, and started walking towards her. She was curled up towards the wall, under at least two blankets. He couldn’t help his smile, a chuckle escaping his lips. He almost stopped, forgoing his idea, but he kept pressing towards the bed. Keeping quiet was easy enough for him, carefully moving across the cabin. She wasn’t snoring, and he realized his effort to keep quiet was in vain. He moved onto the bed, hearing her groan softly as he shifted the weight of the mattress. Shay hovered over her, kissing her temple. “Time to wake up, Grace,” he whispered into her skin. Another groan. He chuckled, running his palm over her blanket-covered body. “Come on, I’m bored. Wake up,” he said. She turned over, reluctantly. Lying on her back, she covered her eyes with her forearm.

“Go wake Gist up for that,” she said, her voice groggy. He laughed, bringing his face closer to hers. He kissed her forearm, lips barely touching skin before they moved on.

“Grace, you’re more fun than he is,” he said, reposition himself on his side. She barely lifted her arm up, opening one eye to look at him. His beamed down at her, his perfect smile the first thing she sees today. One more groan. “Please, love. We have some things to do today, and if you’re still tired you can sleep in the inn,” he pleaded, slowly pulling the blanket down. She moved her arm away from her face completely, and Shay pressed his lips to her nose quickly.

“You’re so needy in the mornings,” she groaned. He moved his lips to hers.

“It’s only because you’re so beautiful, Grace,” he cooed. “Come on,” he said, springing up from the bed. “Things to do.”

“There’s things to do in bed,” she said, her tone turning suggestive as her sentence went on. He turned to look at her, a sleep-ridden smile appearing on her face.

“No, don’t you dare…” he started, quickly walking back to the bed. He pulled back the covers abruptly, sending Grace into a fit of giggles. He picked her up with ease, putting her down on the floor. “You are cruel and you can’t stay in here anymore,” he said as he made sure she was steady on her feet.

“You love me,” she said, looking up at him. He held her hips, looking down at her. He forgot what he was about to say when his eyes found hers. She chuckled, bringing him out of his trance.

“Get dressed, asshole,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“Help me get undressed?” she asked, batting her eyelashes.

“No fucking way,” he replied as he walked out of the cabin. She laughed as he shut the door forcefully.

Ten minutes later, Grace emerged from the cabin, a grey coat over her brown dress. Her hair was slightly greasy from the few days aboard, her normally neat bun slightly more unkempt than usual. Shay still wanted to keep her in the cabin all day, but used all of his willpower to not. “Alright, Captain. What are we doing that you just had to wake me up,” she said dryly as she walked towards Shay.

“There’s a few people I want you to meet,” he said. He held out his hand for her as she got closer. She took the help, stepping up and over the railing of the ship. He jumped down, again, beating her to the other end of the ramp. He held out his hand again, his most charming smile growing on his face. “Welcome to Albany, love,” he said as she got off the ramp.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She surveyed the city, her eyes taking in the brightly colored buildings. There were more trees here than in New York City, something she immediately enjoyed. Shay snaked her arm around his, leading her to wherever he was taking her. They walked together, the cold air whipping at them as they hurried to their destination. Suddenly, Shay pulled her to the side of a building, shielding her from… something. Or someone. Grace felt a flash of panic as he stood over her. “Shay?” she asked quietly.

He looked around, then looked down to her. He bit his lip. “Pretend you’re my wife,” he said.

“What!?”

“Just..pretend we’re married,” he said quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him, plotting her revenge at giving her a mild heart attack.

“No,” she answered.

“What? Why? Grace, please…” he begged. She was surprised that he was so desperate for her help.

“I want a better fake proposal than that,” she said, the corner of her lip rising just so.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Grace,” he hissed. She brought her hands up to his jacket, adjusting the collar.

“Fine. But I get to be sickeningly charming,” she said, shifting her weight. He took a deep breath.

“You can be whatever, just-”

“Shay?” a hesitant female voice asked. He turned around, facing the woman.

“Hello, Lorraine,” he said. He sounded slightly annoyed and slightly nervous, and Grace had to hold in her laughter. She understood exactly what was happening, and she was going to give him hell for it later. She cleared her throat. “This is… my wife, Grace,” Shay said, moving to introduce her.

“Hi, it’s so nice to meet you. I’ve been dying to meet some of Shay’s friends here. He definitely didn’t tell me they were so beautiful though,” she said, her voice oozing with charm and poise.

“Oh, it’s… nice to meet you, too. I wasn’t aware that Shay was… married,” the woman responded. Shay kept his eyes on Grace, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the old fling in front of him. Grace chuckled.

“I’m his best kept secret, my dear,” Grace said, her smile beaming. Shay wanted the encounter to be over, but he still found her act amusing.

“You certainly are, love. Now we really have to get going, but it was nice to see you again, Lorraine,” he said, practically pulling Grace back into the street.

“It was nice to meet you, Lorraine! Perhaps we could meet without this bugger with us,” Grace called behind them. The woman gave a nervous smile, and a small wave as she turned around. Grace intertwined her fingers with Shay’s, clinging to his side as they walked. She quietly giggled, the volume increasing as the distance between them and the poor woman increased.

“It was nearly six years ago,” he said, the annoyance in his voice clear.

“I’ll still be falling over you in six years,” Grace said, knocking her hip into him lightly. “You know, if you had come back into bed with me, this wouldn’t have happened.”

He chuckled, knowing she was right. “I can’t believe I fake-married you,” he said. She threw her head back, laughing.

“I’m the best fake wife you’ll ever have, Shay,” she said, squeezing his hand gently. His heart skipped a beat.

“Come on,” he said, focusing his attention on the walk ahead. She laughed, allowing him to lead her through the city.

As they walked, her mind wandered. They hadn’t really dropped the marriage act, but she didn’t really mind. In fact, it felt oddly right. Being open with their affection, hearing Shay call her his wife; she had to remind herself that it was an act. She then wondered if she would ever come on more trips with him. Would he grow tired of her constantly being around? She was pulled out of her own thoughts as he brought her towards a large, well-armed fort. “Is this your home away from home?” she asked.

“Sort of. This will be the best place to ask around about those parents,” he said. She nodded, following him into the fort.  She was pulled back into the entire reason she was there in the first place, her playful attitude crumbling beneath her. She sucked in a breath, trying to focus her attention to the task at hand.

She felt small in this enormous building. Uniformed men were scattered about, making her feel very out of place. She followed Shay, watching him as he walked through the fort with confidence. He led her to a man who was clearly of higher rank. “Captain Fitzwilliam, this is Grace Jacobs. She was a good friend of Colonel Monro’s.” He held out his hand, and Grace took it in hers.

“Any friend of the Colonel’s is welcome here,” he said, his voice booming and confident.

“Thank you so much, a pleasure to meet you,” she replied, courteous as her mother taught her. Grace wouldn’t truly focus as the two men caught up, her brain straying. She was ready to storm into the couple’s house just a few days ago, but now. She was more hesitant, more unsure of what she should do. Standing here, actually going through with this, Grace was nervous. The Captain called over two men, and Grace was pulled from her thoughts. She looked at Shay, who gave her a sympathetic look.

“These two will be the most beneficial in your search, Mister Cormac. Now I must be going,” the Captain said, nodding to them both and walking off quickly. Grace turned around, finding the two soldiers standing in front of her. They didn’t introduce themselves, just simply started talking to Shay.

“And how can we be of service this time, Cormac?” one of them asked, their London accents thick.

Shay chuckled, motioning towards Grace. “We both need your help,” he said.

“I just need some information about a couple here,” she said, her voice calm for the moment.

“You say a name, hopefully I have something for ya’,” the other man answered. They were both short and skinny. Grace couldn’t help but notice that their teeth were horrid. Shay placed his hand at the small of her back, causing Grace to take a deep breath.

“The Halfords,” she said.

“Oh yeah, Elizabeth and Harry. Harold Halford, can’t forget a name like that, eh?”

“Folks are simple enough, just moved here from New York a year or two-”

“They’re from Boston, ya’ fuckin’ idiot,” the dark haired one replied.

“They said they moved here from Manhattan, I was payin’ attention,” replied the taller one.

“Clearly ya’ weren’t since they said they’re from Boston.”

“Shit,” Grace said under her breath. Every second thought she had about this trip was coming true. Her heart rate started to climb, and Shay quickly took notice. His hand moved from her lower back to the top, coming up onto her shoulder.

“Anything else?” Shay asked. Grace’s eyes shot up to him upon hearing his tone. He was quick and intimidating, but Grace figured that would be the only way to shut those two up.

“Seemed nice enough, but apparently they been lyin’,” one of them said.  

“Appreciate it, fellas. I’ll find ya’ if I need anything else,” Shay said. He quickly ushered Grace out of the fort. “You alright?” he asked her, quietly.

“Sort of,” she answered. He stopped walking, turned to face her, and grabbed her hands.

“Grace…” he started. She cracked a smile, but pulled her eyes away from him.

“This just got complicated, didn’t it?” she asked. He squeezed her hands.

“It’s nothing you can’t handle, love. And I’m here for whatever you possibly need,” he said. He bent down slightly to look at her eyes, which she brought back to him. He gave her a small smile, and she matched it.

“Do you know what I need right now?”

“Hm?”

“Something to eat,” she said, her smile growing.

“Me too. Oh, there’s a bakery you need to try. Come on,” he said, leading her away from the fort. Grace took a deep breath; the Halfords would have to wait. Right now, she needed to clear her head. And possibly do that with pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys didn't know, my url on tumblr is also templarsandhoes, so if you guys ever want to come and yell about shay and grace or just shay or just grace, feel free to!


	37. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DIDN'T ANYONE YELL AT ME TO UPDATE THIS.....I'M SUCH A BAD MOM

The door to the Halford’s quickly shut behind Grace, barely allowing her skirt through the frame. She clenched her jaw as she smoothed her skirt. She needed a drink. Possibly with an Irishman. When he woke her up that morning, he had proclaimed that the Halford’s house was all safe, no obvious signs of danger. She still felt safe now leaving the house, but her anger was steadily rising. 

She walked quickly back to the inn, pulling her coat together to keep out the wind. She really needed a drink. “Bullshit,” she muttered under her breath. She almost ran into someone, and she sputtered out several apologies. After they had passed, she paused. Right in the middle of the street, she stopped and took a deep breath. It was still early in the day, which meant Shay wouldn’t be done with work just yet. Shay told her the city was safe enough, so she started walking again. She knew where the inn was, roughly. But she turned down an alley when she heard the distinct sound of running water. She kept walking, cold air hitting her face. She was surprised that the water wasn’t frozen. As she approached the small river, she felt herself calming down instantly.

On a day where Grace couldn’t stop bothering her mother, her father loaded up a carriage. He decided that a few days out of the house, out of the city would be good for her. Brian Jacobs had a way of knowing exactly what his daughter needed, when she needed it. Grace and her father spent three days traveling to an inn, then three days back. She had never seen so many trees, so many birds, so much green. They stopped at a stream, and watched a family of deer. For an eight-year-old, it was the most magnificent thing Grace had ever seen. 

Grace watched the stream, much smaller than the one she had seen with her father all those years ago. And surrounded by several houses. It was the memories that flooded back to her when she heard the water rushing over the stone that made her calm down again. She stood there, slightly oblivious to her surroundings for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into a half hour, her mind replaying memories of her father creating a bittersweet distraction. Children laughing filled her ears, and she quickly turned towards the source. Her awareness of her surroundings brought her back to the present quickly. “Where’s Shay?” she asked herself quietly. 

In a daze, she walked towards the inn again. She stopped at the bakery Shay had brought her to the day before, her appetite the only constant factor in her life. She paid the man, giving him extra. She carefully opened the door, trying to balance her cake in one hand. The brisk air hit her, and she suddenly wished she had a scarf on. Her feet were supposed to bring her to the inn they were staying at, but they simply stood in front of the bakery. Which way was she supposed to turn? Feeling her frustration warm inside her again, she took a deep breath. She turned right. 

The buildings seemed familiar enough, so she continued walking with slight confidence. She spotted an orange uniform, and knew enough to steer clear of him. But that meant walking away from the direction of the inn.  _ As if today wasn’t horrible already _ , she thought to herself. She desperately wanted to take a piece of cake, have something sweet in her mouth. A strong breeze rushed against her face. All thoughts of sneaking a piece were banished, replaced with thoughts of simply getting to the inn. She looked to her left, the breath leaving her body. Another uniformed man. She wasn’t sure if the orange color made her nervous, or if it was the man’s gaze directly on her. “Shit,” she said under her breath. 

Her feet moved faster, trying to weave in and out of buildings and crowds. Her hands almost dropped her cake, her heart was beating through her clothes. She knew exactly what was happening, but there was nothing she could do to stop the men if they attacked her. Why her? It didn’t matter, she had to get somewhere safe. Anywhere. She looked behind her, only slightly relieved to see no Assassins. Her nervousness stayed put, knowing they were still there. Hiding in plain sight, or something. Her father never wanted her to be involved in this life, Colonel Monro either. Still, they taught her the basics, knowing her association with them might get her noticed. She turned a corner. 

“Fuck,” she said, louder than she planned. Dead end. Of course. She couldn’t climb the building in a dress even if she wanted to. She can’t climb buildings no matter what. She was alone, in a dead end. With Assassins stalking her for whatever reason. She frantically looked around for a way out, an alley she overlooked. She heard footsteps behind her, and against her better judgement, she turned around. 

“Nowhere left to go, huh?” one of the men said. They walked slowly up to her, cocky as could be. She looked past them, noticing someone running.  _ He’s late _ , she thought. Shay hid behind a building, and she relaxed. Slightly. 

“You’re coming with us, you Templar whore,” the other man said. Her jaw dropped. 

“Whore?!” she exclaimed. Shay was behind the two men, already sinking a blade into his neck. He took the other one by his chest, pushing him against the wall with force. She was instantly reminded of the barn, the night Liam almost got to her. She shook her head slightly, needing to be brought back to the present moment. She dropped the cake, and walked to the two men with purpose. “What do you want from me?” she asked, her voice forceful. The man struggled in Shay’s grasp, but simply stared at her. He wasn’t going to answer. 

“Hiding secrets from her is a very bad idea,” Shay warned. 

“Who sent you?” Her voice was louder this time. With no response again, Shay and Grace looked at each other. Exchanging knowing glances, Shay nodded at her. Then, his fist connected with their new friend’s cheek. “Just tell me who sent you and you can go,” Grace said, her voice quieter, but still stern. The man smiled slightly, and Shay sighed. 

“See you in hell, bitch,” he said through gritted teeth. Grace rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t save me a spot,” she said, her voice flat. She turned around, walking towards her cake she had dropped. Shay made sure she wasn’t looking before forcing his blade into the man’s stomach. He made sure he was dead before letting go. Turning around towards her, he was unsure of what to say. 

“Grace,” he started, his voice hesitant. He knew better than to underestimate her, knew that she was going to be surprising him for the rest of his life. Still, it was surprising to see her remaining calm in that situation. 

“Today has been the worst day,” she said, picking up the cloth bag the cake was in. Now in several pieces, she sighed. “The Halfords were lying out of their asses the entire time I was there, I dropped my cake, it’s fucking freezing,” she went on. He walked towards her. “Assassins following me, and one of them called me a whore!” She turned around to face him. “Come here, you have a…” she trailed off. He was in awe as he obeyed her, his footsteps light as he walked to her. Her thumb came up to his cheek, wiping away a blood drop. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. He should have asked that before, but her rambling cut him off. She let out another sigh, dropping her head slightly. 

“I’m okay. Frustrated, is all. I need a fucking drink. Or six,” she said, her hand coming down, falling onto his. 

“I can provide that,” he said, a chuckle escaping his lips. He held his arm out, wanting to hold her close. She smacked his arm down, and Shay just looked at her. “What the-” he started, his voice quiet. 

“You have blood all over you. You’re not ruining this coat,” she said, a smug smile appearing on her lips. He rolled his eyes, his own smile starting to match hers. She grabbed his hand with hers, pulling on it to go. “Do we have to do something with....” she said, then looked at the two dead bodies. 

“We should just go,” he said quickly, his turn to pull on her hand. They walked towards the inn, neither of them saying a word. He looked down to her a few times, noticed how she was looking all around her. She didn’t look happy, but didn’t look scared. She wasn’t nervous, her hand was steady in his. But she was still… pulled back. Shay was unsure of what to do, what to say. He figured he’ll know what to do soon enough, so he kept walking with her. His hand never left hers, although, he wasn’t sure if could escape her grip even if he wanted to. The inn was quickly approaching, the large building finally in their sights. He heard her take a breath, felt her grip loosen. He stopped, pulling on her hand when she continued. “Hey,” he said. She looked up at him, her gaze warm. Shay was still unsure of what he wanted to say. He thought he knew, but as soon as she looked at him, he was gone. His thoughts left his brain. 

“I do want to talk about all of this, but please, love. Let’s do it inside,” she said, her teeth chattering as she finished. 

“Alright, let’s get you inside,” he agreed. They made their way quickly into the inn. She tried to focus on where she was going, but her breathing started to get heavy. Her eyes were watering, the day’s events finally catching up to her. She let him lead her through the tavern, up the stairs, and into their room they were renting. He opened the door, letting her enter first, as always. She sighed as she walked through the frame. 

He immediately began stripping his armor and weapons off. She slowly took off her coat, trying to hold back her tears. She didn’t feel sad, though. But she wanted to cry. She placed her coat on the back of the chair, then immediately found herself sitting on the bed. Shay watched her while he pulled off his shirt, replacing it with another. She hung her head, an audible sigh coming from her. Shay sat down on the bed next to her, his arm draped across her shoulder. She rested  her head on his shoulder. Grace was tired. It was barely the afternoon and she was exhausted. There was no holding back her tears. 

Shay held her tight as she cried quietly. If he didn’t know what to say before, he certainly didn’t now. He let her cry. He pressed his lips to her head, a silent affirmation. She picked her head up, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. “Today was a disaster,” she said. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, love,” he said, quietly against her head. She sniffled. 

“Thank you. For being there,” she said, looking up at him. He cracked a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I can’t believe I dropped my cake,” she said, forcing a laugh. Shay laughed, his more genuine than hers. 

“We still have some from yesterday,” he said, nodding towards the day-old cake on the dresser. 

“I think the Halfords are Assassins,” she said, suddenly. Shay sighed, his hand moving down her back and rubbing aimlessly. 

“I think you’re right. But what does Charlie have to do with this,” he wondered, out loud. 

“Probably nothing. Which doesn’t make me feel better,” she said. She huffed. “Assholes using kids like this,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Looks like you and your mum were right,” he offered. She smiled. 

“I guess we were, huh.” He placed another kiss on her head, felt her exhale slowly. 

“Come on, let’s go get those drinks,” he said, standing up. She remained, however, looking up to him. 

“Can we just stay up here for a little while? Get drinks later?” she asked, her voice quiet. He smiled, kicking off his boots. 

“Of course, Grace. Whatever you want.” She watched him climb onto the bed, playfully pulling her close. She giggled, finally starting to calm down. He settled against the headboard, pulling her back to his chest. They both took a deep breath. Grace shut her eyes, and felt herself falling asleep faster than she planned. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you, Grace. I’m sorry you had such a bad day,” he offered. She shrugged. 

“Thanks for rescuing me,” she said, her eyes still closed, but her lips forming a grin. He chuckled, and squeezed her body briefly. 

“Anything for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost officially a year old! Thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos-ing(?), and just enjoying my story. All the comments mean so much to me, and I really appreciate all of you that stuck around all this time. Here's to another year of me still being obsessed with Shay Cormac!


	38. Drinks

Several hours later, Grace felt better. She was in the tavern downstairs, mugs of ale scattered the table, Shay was sitting next to her, and Chris was keeping them both entertained. The beginning of the day might have been a disaster, but everything was starting to look up. She picked up her mug from the table, and sat back in her chair. Shay’s arm draped over her shoulder. The sip she took made her instantly relax. “So, Grace. What the hell happened today?” Chris asked.

“Someone called me a whore!” she exclaimed, taking another small sip.

“They also were going to kill you,” Shay added. He shook his head slightly, laughing at the fact that she omitted that detail.

“Can you believe that,” Grace said.

“Good thing you didn’t bring little ol’ Charlie with you,” Chris said, drinking down a large portion of his drink.

“I’ll drink to that,” she said, raising her mug slightly towards him. “Called me a whore. I cannot believe he called me a whore!”

“He was going to kill you and you’re hung up on that?” Shay asked, fingers dancing along her shoulder.

“It hurt my feelings,” she said, a giggle escaping her lips as she spoke. Shay burst out laughing with her.

“You’re so dramatic. I can’t believe Cara’s the actress and not you.”

“I taught her everything she knows, darling,” she whispered, her lips close to his. He chuckled, then picked up his mug, downing the entirety of it. Chris stood up.

“We all need more?”

“Yes, please,” Grace answered. He walked to the bar, and Shay looked at the woman seated next to him. “Hi,” she said, her speech starting to slur.

“Hi,” he said with a smile. “Feeling better?”

“I am. Thank you for being here for my pathetic self.” She pouted her lips.

“You’re not pathetic, love. You had it rough today. Someone called you a whore,” he teased, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. It was contagious.

“You’re mocking me,” she said. Chris started walking back over, three mugs in his hands.

“Me? I wouldn’t dare,” he said with a smirk. He immediately jumped up, offering a hand to Chris. Grace sat back, shaking her head slightly.

“Thank you, Chris,” Grace said, after taking the tankard from him. He nodded at her, then sat down in his chair across the table from her. Shay sat back down, his body as close to her as the chairs allowed.

“We’re not heading out early tomorrow, are we?” Chris asked, looking down into his mug. Grace snorted a laugh.

“You ask that after three pints?” He simply shrugged his shoulders in response. Shay chuckled.

“I don’t know, Gist. The earlier we leave, the earlier we get home,” he said, the hint of teasing in his voice making Grace laugh even more. She covered her mouth, felt the warmth of her cheeks. It was a damn good thing she wasn’t needed to sail tomorrow.

“Grace, talk to him. He’ll do anything you say,” Chris pleaded. Grace and Shay looked at each other, a smirk on both of their faces. Grace suddenly took a drink from her mug. And kept drinking. Shay dropped his head, while Chris laughed loudly, his voice the loudest sound in the crowded tavern.

“Good luck waking me up tomorrow,” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Afternoon. No later than that, though,” he said, admitting defeat. Chris and Grace looked towards each other, and shared a glance. They raised their tankards, and pushed them towards each other. “If I get into trouble with your mother…”

“Please,” she scoffed. “My mother adores you. Both of you. She couldn’t get angry with you if she tried. Me, on the other hand…”

“Wait, can Caroline even get angry?” Chris asked. Grace burst out laughing.

“Oh, yes she can,” Grace said, taking another drink.

“If I ever live to see the day, I’ll buy the drinks,” Shay said, and they all laughed.

The night continued on, laughter and drinks carrying on throughout the night. Grace felt her problems washed down with every empty tankard. Chris was making rounds around the tavern, attempting to flirt with almost every woman in the room. Shay sat at her side, making comments that made her giggle, fingers touching her slightly that made her blush. The blissful intoxication she was feeling, however, soon turned into exhaustion. She soon found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. The loud voice of Chris made her fully aware of her surroundings instantly. “Come on!” he yelled. “Why not?!” Grace looked towards him, seeing a young woman standing next to him, looking extremely uncomfortable. Grace sat up in her chair, sobering up immediately. Shay looked past her, in the direction she was looking.

“What?” he asked. She turned back at him, the look in her eyes making him nervous.

“What is Chris doing?” He looked to him, shaking his head slightly when he realized what was happening.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s harmless.”

“Harmless?!” she asked, frustration filling her voice. “You just let this happen?” she asked as she stood up. He tried to reach out to her, pull her back towards him, but she was already making her way to Chris. Shay hung his head, then reluctantly finished his beer. He had a feeling that the night was ending shortly.

Grace quickly walked to Chris, forcing herself in between the woman and him. “Chris, she isn’t interested,” she said, forcefully. Chris put a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.

“Grace, it’s fine. No need to…” he slurred. Grace rolled her eyes, and looked over to Shay. He sighed, standing up and joining them near the bar.

“She said no, so you should go upstairs. Alone.” Grace started to push him towards Shay.

“Come on, Gist. Gotta do what she says,” Shay said, his tone dry. He grabbed his shoulders, pushing him towards the stairs. Grace watched them, making sure Gist wasn’t going to cause anymore trouble. Shay held him up steady, Chris looking like he was about to fall over. If they hadn’t already decided to leave later in the day tomorrow, they certainly would have had to delay their departure now. Shay gave one glance back at her, and Grace looked them blankly before turning around to the woman beside her.

“I am so sorry for my friend,” she said, her voice dripping with sympathy.

“It’s alright,” she replied, quietly. Another woman came up to them, presumably one of the wounded party’s friends.

“Are you alright, Peggy?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks to… I’m sorry-”

“Grace. And you’re… Peggy?” She extended her hand, and Peggy chuckled as she did the same. They shared a laugh as they shook hands. “Seriously. I’m sorry, we should have cut him off hours ago.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m just glad it wasn’t a big deal,” Peggy responded. The other woman looked towards her.

“You need another drink,” she said, waving the bartender over. He came by, and she placed an order for six more drinks. Grace pursed her lips.

“Allow me,” she said, fishing her coin purse from her pocket. Peggy’s hands came to hers, stopping her from pulling it out.

“That’s not necessary. You don’t have to-”

“Please. I insist,” she begged. Peggy looked down, bashful.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet again.

“Of course. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night,” she said, paying the bartender.

“Tell your husband I say thank you as well.” Grace dropped a coin onto the counter, then looked at her.

“I certainly will,” she said, the grin on her face almost comical. Grace waved goodbye to the women, then walked upstairs to the room her and Shay were sharing. She laughed as she entered the room. “Hi,” she said, seeing Shay standing next to the bed.

“I’m guessing we’re not being kicked out,” he said, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“What? Why would they… have you two been kicked out of taverns before?” He looked at her for a few moments, smile fading as he slowly turned to the pile of discarded clothing on the lone chair in the room. “You two are absolutely ridiculous,” she said, walking towards him.

“I assume you smoothed everything over?”

“I did. Aren’t I just the best?” she asked, standing behind him, arms wrapping around his stomach.

“That you are. What did it take?” He kicked off his shoes, his hands resting on hers.

“Bought them a round of drinks,” she said, pressing her lips to his bare back.

“Chris will pay you back for that,” he said. He turned around in her arms, bringing her hands to either side of her face.  

“Of course he will,” she said, a smile appearing. He leaned over, kissing her lips gently. “Oh, and they told me to tell my husband thanks as well,” she said, her smile growing bigger. Shay looked at her, confused for only a moment. He chuckled as he started to slide her dress off her shoulders.

“Oh, it was no trouble at all,” he said, a chuckle coming from her lips as she assisted in removing her clothes. He nipped her neck, his hands roaming her back and sides. Her head fell back, allowing him better access. Her hands gripped his biceps, the flexing muscle sending a shiver through her. His hands came up her stomach, dangerously close to her breasts, when she yawned. Shay chuckled, picking his head up. “Alright, you’ve had a long day, love.”

“Yes I have,” she agreed. He found the shirt he was going to put on, but instead, pulled it over her head. She laughed as they struggled to put it on her. He helped her step out of her dress, and he found another shirt for him to wear. She crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket over her quickly. He chuckled as he pulled it back, laying down next to her. They curled up beside each other, their bodies fitting together perfectly. “Thank you, Shay,” she whispered. He turned onto his side to look at her.

“What for?”

“For being perfect today.” He smiled softly, his eyes closing. “Also for killing those men who wanted to kill me.” He laughed.

“You’re welcome, Grace. Your mother would have killed me if you had gotten killed.”

“Probably,” she said, both of them laughing. He pulled her close, kissing her lips. “This was a good trip.”

“You almost get killed, Gist almost gets us thrown out of the tavern, and you say it was a good trip?” he asked.

“It certainly wasn’t boring,” she said, wrapping her legs around his.

“Nothing with you ever is, Grace.” She smiled, buried her head in the crook of his neck, and took a deep breath. “Goodnight, love,” he whispered.

“Goodnight,” she responded. Shay rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He felt sorry that the trip didn’t pan out the way she had planned, but he was still sad to see it end. This trip was a small break from his work, from the inevitable stresses of Templar life. And even those stresses snaked their way into the trip. He didn’t know if he could ever give her a normal life, just have one week where Templars or Assassins didn’t interfere. But, she handled herself well. The Assassins were after her, not him. Maybe a normal life wasn’t going to happen for them. But the life they presently seemed to be working fine for both of them. He kissed the top of her head, closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	39. Cleaning

Grace was comfortable in Shay’s cabin, the waves lapping against the hull less distracting than they were just a few days prior. The Spanish Tragedy was about to end, but she found herself distracted by the Captain, sitting at his desk. Something was frustrating him, Shay spending nearly an hour mulling over maps and charts. She remembered that he was in charge of a small fleet, ships he had… come into ownership of that were now operating under his, and the Templar, flag. She watched him, brown eyes darting across his desk, hands unable to decide which map to hold. She closed her book, marking the page. “Shay, love. I’m getting stressed just hearing you shuffle all those maps around,” she said. She stood up, walked over to him, and stood behind his chair. He sighed, a chuckle escaping his lips when he felt her hands on his shoulders. 

“Sorry. I just can’t figure this out. Normally, planning routes is easy for me. I’m stuck,” he admitted. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked. She didn’t really know much about managing a fleet of ships, but she knew just how valuable a new pair of eyes could be. Even if her eyes needed glasses. He put down the map in his hands, his exasperation filling the cabin. 

“There are three ships I need to send out, and two of the locations need their supplies in less than two weeks. I just can’t figure out which ones to send,” he explained. She leaned over him, taking a closer look. 

“Let me see,” she said, moving around the chair, and sitting in his lap. He leaned back, one hand resting on her thigh while she took in the papers. “First of all, you need to organize this better.” He laughed. 

“Maybe you can help me with that after we do this,” he suggested. 

“If you’re lucky,” she said, picking up a new piece of paper. She studied it for a moment, nearly getting distracted when Shay’s other hand moved under her shirt, rough palms gently moving against her skin. She handed the paper, containing information on a ship he has seized, back to him. “What about this one?” 

The hand moved from her thigh and took the paper. The hand on her back slowed as he read it. “Where did you find this?” he asked. 

“Underneath six other papers,” she said, her tone flat. He chuckled, leaning forward slightly. She felt his lips through her shirt, a rush of warmth radiating from the contact. 

“You are so wonderful,” he said, his lips hovering above her skin. His voice was low, sending shivers down her back. “What would I do without you?” 

“Here, there’s this one as well,” she said, ignoring his comments. Another piece of paper was handed to him, a different ship’s information written on it. “You should really clean this desk, Shay. It’s amazing what you can find when there’s not layers upon layers of papers-” She was cut off by Shay abruptly pulling her back towards him. His hands on her stomach, shirt riding up, a chill of cold air hitting her skin. He chuckled in her ear. 

“I think that’s a great idea. And if you want to help, I have no objections,” he said, and she felt his smile on her ear. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, and she brought her bare feet onto the top of his desk. 

“I think there’s certainly something we can do with the desk,” she said. Her voice was quiet. Shay had to take a deep breath. “You say you think about me a lot while you’re gone… Captain,” she started. Shay’s fingers gripped her hips, and he turned his head slightly. His lips were perfectly in line with her neck. “Do you ever think about me bent over this desk?” she asked, that fake innocence in her voice that made Shay shudder. 

“More than I’d care to admit.” He started kissing her neck, earning a quiet moan from her.

“And now that I’m here?” Her hips started shifting on his. Shay swallowed back his groan. He felt himself hardening quickly. 

“You’re going to be quiet,” he warned. She chuckled, her soft laughter turning into a gasp as his hands suddenly pulled down her trousers slightly. 

“I can…do that,” she said, a breath breaking up her sentence. His lips returned to her neck, rough fingertips a stark contrast to her soft skin. Her chest rose and fell at a quicker pace, their skin connecting at multiple places driving her mad. Teeth bit her neck as his hands pushed her pants down. She stood and helped pull them off, hands brushing against the bulge in his trousers. He inhaled sharply, partly at the contact and partly at her newly exposed bottom in front of him. 

“Come here,” he growled, standing up behind her. He wasted no more time, fingers finding her wet opening. Her hips shifted back, hands desperate for support as he spread her arousal. He slipped a finger inside of her. She moaned, but it was quiet. Only for his ears to hear. He moved his finger in and out, using his other hand to hold her waist. Her loud exhaling was music to his ears. He looked towards her, noticing how she started to bite her lip to stay quiet. She was writhing in his grasp. 

“Shay… please,” she whimpered. He groaned, pulling his finger out quickly. As he let go of her, she steadied herself on the desk, leaning forward slightly. He kicked off his boots, unlaced his trousers. When she heard him pulling his trousers down, she turned her head around, looking back at him. Eyes dragged down his body, watching him expose himself, then back up. Their eyes met. They both smirked. She pulled her eyes away, her hand gently pushing a few papers off the desk. 

“Oops.” 

His hands pushed her back down towards the desk, her hands coming down forcefully. Her hips swung against him, his member dragging across her opening. He lifted one of her legs up, placing her ankle on the corner. She adjusted the position slightly, making it more comfortable for her, then looked back at him. “I love you,” he said. She smiled at him. 

“I love you, too.” 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he admitted. His hand gripped his cock, pumping along it slowly to the sight in front of him. She chuckled lowly, lifting her ass up slightly. 

“Then what are you waiting for,” she said. 

“I just want to enjoy the view for a bit.” She whined. 

“Shay, please,” she begged, again. He grinned, pride swelling. He couldn’t wait any longer, either. He placed one hand on her hip, and used the other to guide himself in. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as he pushed himself completely inside. He dragged his hands on her hips and thighs, fingertips digging in slightly. “Oh my god,” she hissed. 

“Promise you’ll be quiet?” 

“Do you?”

“Of course,” he answered, slowly starting to pull himself back out. She bit her lip as he almost completely pulled out. 

“Shit,” she whispered. He pushed back in, his breath increasing in pace. The pace his hips set was slow, slower than either of them wanted. She pushed back against him, forcing him to increase his pace. He happily obliged. 

He thrusted in and out, carefully, as not to shake the desk too much. They struggled to keep silent; small moans and curses were unable to be stopped. Papers started to fall off the desk, two at a time. It was a good thing Shay really did need to clean off his desk. The waves drowned out the sound of their skin connecting, the crew’s yelling drowned out their moaning of each other’s names. 

He was starting to lose control. His hands gathered her hair, pulling on it ever so slightly. She covered her mouth again, the muffled moans making him thrust faster. She used a hand to balance herself when Shay pulled on her hair again. “Fuck, Shay. Keep going,” she whispered, replacing her hand as soon as she finished her sentence. He didn’t hold back as he thrust into her, his vision losing focus. 

She was unable to breath for a moment when she came, the feeling overwhelming her as he continued to thrust. Her leg that was propped up went limp, Shay catching it as it slid off the desk. The remaining papers on the desk slid off. He let go of her hair, and her head fell forward, teeth biting her forearm to prevent herself from screaming out his name. Her walls clenched around him, her already tight opening becoming impossibly tighter. The increased friction sent him over the edge. 

His groan was rough as he spilled himself into her, the cabin suddenly silent except for their breathing. He gently brought her leg down, slowly pulled himself out of her. She stood back up, taking a long breath as she did. His hands found her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her shoulder, then picked her up. She chuckled as he carried her over towards the bed. 

As he laid them down in the bed, they shared a glance. They quietly laughed, lips finding each other gently. “Well, Shay. Did that live up to your expectations?” she asked, bringing her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes, smiled wide, and simply nodded. She giggled, running her thumb along his stubbly jaw. “Good.” 

“And we started to clean my desk,” he noted. She looked past him, at the scattered papers on the ground. She laughed, a blush rushing to her cheeks. 

“Now you have no excuse,” she said, laying her head back down. His eyes remained closed as he started running his hand along her skin. She hummed her approval, then curled up to him even closer. 

They laid together for a while, stealing kisses when they could. Their time together in the cabin was coming to an end, Shay needing to return to the helm all too soon. Legs intertwined slowly pulled apart, waiting until it was absolutely necessary to get out of bed. Grace stood up with Shay when he stood. “I do love it on the Morrigan, but I miss our bed,” she said. He chuckled, pulling on his coat. 

“Why do you think I’m always so excited to get home?” 

“I was hoping it was because of me,” she teased, sitting on top of the desk. He came over to her, lopsided grin on his face. 

“It is because of you. You in bed. With me,” he said, moving his lips closer and closer to her. She smiled as she welcomed him in her arms. He kissed her, a kiss that made her heart race. He kissed her nose after he pulled back. 

“Have fun out there,” she said. He laughed. 

“It’ll be more fun if you’re out there with me,” he suggested. 

“No way. It is too cold for me out there.” He looked at her, his face stern and serious. A shiver moved through her body. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold, or the look in his eyes. 

“Are you disobeying an order from the Captain of this ship?” he asked, his voice gravely and low. She smiled at him, that flirtatious smile that made his knees weak. 

“That depends. What do you do to women who disobey your orders?” He gave a villainous smile. 

“You don’t play fair, do you?” 

“Never,” she said. She pulled his head towards her, kissing him passionately. 

“And I love you for it,” he said, resting his forehead on hers. Another appreciative hum from her. “Make sure you stay warm, love. I’ve got extra blankets in that corner if you-” 

“I’ll be fine. And you make sure you’re warm.” She poked his chest. 

“Anything for you. I’ll be back before you know it,” he said, and started to walk towards the doors. 

“I’ll be waiting,” she said,  hopping off the desk and climbing back into bed. She found her book, and pulled the blanket up. Sighing as she got comfortable, she started to read. Out of the corner of her eye, she again noticed the papers littering the floor. She blushed, then turned her attention back to her book. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction.


	40. Laughter

Two days later, Grace sat on a stool in the kitchen of the orphanage. Amanda stood at her side, and Grace’s hands smoothed out her hair. “I missed you, Gracie,” the young girl said.

“I missed you, too, sweet pea.”

“Do you think Shay could take me on his boat one day?” she asked, big, green eyes staring up at Grace.

“It’s a ship,” she corrected. Amanda huffed. “And you’ll have to ask him that when he gets here.” Caroline walked into the kitchen, a line of children behind her, all making lots of noise.

“Yes, when is he getting here?” she asked, her voice audible over the children, if just barely. Grace looked outside the window.

“Not sure. It shouldn’t be too long, though. He only had a few things to take care of,” she answered. Amanda ran towards Madeline, and dragged her back to Grace. Grace picked her up and propped her up on her hip. “Hey there, pretty girl. What did you do while I was gone?” She shrugged, resting her head on Grace’s shoulders. The front door opened, and Amanda ran towards it.

“Shay!” she called out. Both Grace and Caroline breathed sigh of relief. One very pleasing side benefit of Grace and Shay’s relationship was his ability to entertain the kids as well as he did. As soon as it was known that the Irishman was at the orphanage, all the children in the kitchen ran out to greet them.

“Oi! Be careful!” he called out. Grace chuckled, and moved to other side of the counter to help her mother. Even with Madeline on her hip, she was able to help her mother find free space on the counter to begin cutting vegetables.

“Wish that man came into our lives a little sooner,” Caroline said quietly.

“You and me both, mum,” she agreed. “You and me both.”

“So what all happened in Albany? I knew you were waiting until he got here.”

“Um…” she started. Her eyes darted around the kitchen, looking at the door and back to the girl on her hip. “Hey, Madeline. Why don’t you see if Allyson will draw with you?” Caroline looked to her daughter with an eyebrow raised. Grace put Madeline down, and she scurried out of the kitchen.

“Grace…” she warned.

“It was a set-up. The Halfords are Assassins who just want to mess with us and are using the kids to do so!” Her voice grew as she spoke, frustration filling the room. Several footsteps were heard on the stairs, followed by Shay poking his head in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Mornin’,” he said, waiting in the doorway. Caroline smiled, waving him in.

“So things didn’t go according to plan? I thought you’d be overjoyed that you were right about them,” Caroline said, shifting her focus back to the potatoes in front of her. Shay’s smile quickly faded as he realized where this conversation would be headed. He took off his gloves slowly.

“Well I would be…” she started. Caroline glared at her daughter, then at Shay quickly.

“Alright, what happened?” she asked both of them. Shay and Grace looked at each other, both of them unsure of what to say. He closed his lips tighter, which earned him an eyeroll. She took a deep breath.

“They… they tried to kill me.” The knife fell to the counter.

“What?!”

“Clearly they didn’t, though,” Grace said quickly. Caroline sighed. “And you have Shay to thank for that,” she added.

“You two can’t go anywhere without causing trouble, can you?” she asked. She dragged her hands down her face, sighing deeply.

“It’s mostly her,” Shay said. Caroline burst out laughing, while Grace scoffed.

“You’re practically a walking target with all those weapons you carry!” she argued.

“Yes, but I’m not quite as loud as you are,” he said. Another laugh from Caroline. Grace cracked a smile, watching her mom laugh at her expense.

“Is this funny to you, Mum?!” Shay’s smile was growing.

“Oh, Gracie. I don’t know what you’d do without him,” she said. It was Shay’s turn to laugh.

“Are you serious?!” she said, loudly. It was the only way to be heard over their laughing. “Him and Chris would have gotten kicked out of the tavern if it wasn’t for me!”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Grace,” he said, using that charming voice. Grace rolled her eyes.

“You both are the worst,” she said, starting to walk out of the kitchen. When she opened the door, Amanda came running over. “Amanda, you talk to Shay. He’s being so mean to me,” she said. The little girl gasped as dramatically as Grace spoke. She stomped towards Shay, who ran to hide behind Caroline, who couldn’t stop laughing.

“All of you, get out of my kitchen. There’ll be no dinner if you stay in here,” she ordered. Shay ran around the counter, and Amanda followed suit. Grace was running up the stairs. Caroline laughed as she watched them all run out of the kitchen, tears leaving her eyes. All of their laughter filled her ears, and her heart. She steadied her breathing, returning to her task of preparing dinner. The footsteps above her made her feel at ease, nothing making her more happy than the sounds of happy children. She picked the knife back up, and started to chop the vegetables again. A satisfied sigh left her lips. “Oh, Grace and Shay. I don’t know what I’d do without you two,” she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been the most consistent with updating this fic, but I promise it'll get better! In a few weeks, I'm going to be moving again, so I'm going to write like crazy until then, so I don't leave you guys hanging again! Thanks for being so patient with me, and all your kudos and comments are so appreciated :)


	41. Garden

_New York, Spring 1959_

The last of the snow had melted, the grass was turning green again, and the trees began to come back to life. And the day had come that Grace was going to do something about Fort Arsenal’s garden. She had bought seeds from the farmer, found some shovels at the orphanage. She also recruited Amanda, Lizzie, and Cara to help her. Shay was busy working on the Morrigan, so it was up to the girls and her to get the garden looking beautiful. Or at least, starting to look beautiful.

Grace and the three girls sat at the long table in the main room of their house. She made sure all of them had a few bites to eat before they went out and worked all day. She also promised them a pastry when they came back in, but they were already being eaten before they left. “Alright, let’s get out here before it gets too warm,” she said, mouth full of cake.

“What are we going to plant?” Lizzie asked. Grace looked at her, surprised at how tall she had grown. Lizzie was already seven. Amanda was nine! She told herself she needed to spend some more time at the orphanage before all the children grew up.

“Just a few flowers. If I’m perfectly honest, I don’t remember which seeds James gave me. He just said they would look nice,” she admitted. Cara laughed, and the girls all stood up to leave.

“He probably told you anything so you’d look at him,” Cara teased.

“Oh hush.” They walked outside, the sun warming them only a little. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

“You didn’t ask what flowers they are? You just accepted whatever he gave you?”

“I wasn’t thinking, alright? He was very nice. Besides, it’ll be fun to see what actually grows.”

“It’ll be a surprise!” Lizzy exclaimed.

“Exactly! Surprise flowers in a few weeks!” she agreed. Cara chuckled.

“ _'No, Shay, I don’t know what kind of flowers I planted. I just bought random seeds and hoped for the best’_ ,” Cara mocked.

“Alright. Shay already dug up the old bushes,” Grace said, ignoring Cara as they approached the back of the house.

“Because he’ll do anything you ask…”

“Cara you are so mouthy today,” she accused. Cara simply laughed. “Anyway. Lizzie, can you go grab that tiny shovel over there?” she asked, pointing her fingers towards the wall of the house.

“Why isn’t Shay helping us?” Amanda asked. Cara walked over to her, and gathered the younger girl’s hair behind her head, tying it with a ribbon.

“Because Shay needs to work on his ship, sweetie. He has to leave in about a week so he has a lot that needs to be done.”

“Then why is he walking over here?” Cara asked. Grace looked confused, then turned around. “And who is _that_?” Grace smiled at Shay, who was walking with a young man, presumably someone in his crew. He happened to look around Cara’s age, his skin much darker than any of theirs. Amanda ran over to him.

“Are you gonna help us?” she asked. Grace noticed how Amanda now stood much taller than she remembered. Her head used to barely reach his hips, but now her head reached just above them.

“Darling, when did you get so tall?” she asked.

“I’ve always been the same height,” Shay answered. Grace pulled her eyes from Amanda and looked at him, rolling her eyes when he winked at her.

“Not you, you big lug. Amanda,” she said. The girl stood on her toes, stretched out her neck. They all laughed.

“Why would I help you? You ladies have this handled. I’d just get in the way,” he said, patting her head lightly. “I just need to tell Grace and Cara something.”

“Why not me?!” Amanda pouted.

“Because Grace’s mum would kill me if I took you out drinking tonight.”

“Amanda, why don’t you and Lizzie go pick out a spot for the flowers?” Grace asked. The two younger girls ran off, arguing about who was going to pick the perfect spot. “Now, what’s this about drinking tonight?”

“Right. It’s Rodrigo’s first trip on the Morrigan, so we figured we should celebrate. Just somethin’ small. You two are more than welcome to come,” he explained. Grace just watched Shay. She then looked at Rodrigo, then back at Shay. She knew a set-up when she saw one.

“I’m not sure, I have to practice for my role…” Cara trailed off. The young man looked only at Cara, so Grace shot a glare at Shay.

“The captain told me you were an actress,” he said, nervously. “I think that’s impressive, memorizing all those lines.” He had an accent, but Grace couldn’t place it.

“It is hard work, which is why I’m hesitant to say yes,” Cara said. Grace groaned.

“Please, you can afford one night out. Count us in, Shay,” she said.

“Fine, fine. But if I mess up, it’ll be your fault.” Cara nodded her head towards the men, then turned around to find the girls.

“A word of advice, Rodrigo. Christopher will want you to try and out-drink him. Don’t do it,” she advised. Shay laughed.

“Thanks, Miss Grace.”

“Oh, god. Just Grace, please,” she said, taking a step towards Shay.

“Alright,” he said, looking down at his feet. “I should get back to my duties. I will see you later.” He was turned around and walking towards the ship before Grace could say goodbye. She looked up at Shay, who was leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Thanks, love. Now make-”

“I know what this is about, Shay,” she said, cutting him off. He sighed.

“He’s a good kid, Grace.”

“You should have told me before you ambushed me!” she whispered.

“I did not!” She glared at him. “Look, just trust me on this, alright? I think they’d be good together. What’s the harm in one night out?”

She placed her hands on his chest. “Before we go, I want to know everything about him. I need to know who he is, where he’s from, all that.”

“I’ll have a full report for you,” he teased.

“I have to look out for her. I’ve known her a long time,” she sighed.

“Come on, love. It’s me. He’s on my crew.”

“I know, I know. I’m just… protective.”

“I noticed.” He pressed his lips to her cheeks. “If this doesn’t work out, I’ll do anything you want, alright?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Shay.”

He stood up, calling over Grace’s shoulders. “Hey, Amanda! Do I keep my promises?”

“Yep!” she called back.

He looked back down at her. “See?” His smile grew wide as he noticed the smile on her face.

“Alright, alright.” He held her head, stealing a quick kiss. “Now let me make this garden beautiful,” she said, tapping his chest.

“I’ll just plant you somewhere.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him.

“Don’t you have a ship to fix?” she asked, then started to walk away from him. He laughed, watching her walk away. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he turned towards his ship.

As Grace walked back towards the small group of girls, Lizzie and Amanda started skipping towards her. They were both very excited that they had found, what they had thought, was the perfect spot for sunflowers. Grace wasn’t sure if she had sunflower seeds, but she agreed the spot in question was good for flowers of some kind. The young girls ran back towards their agreed-upon spot, and started to dig enthusiastically. Cara slyly made her way towards Grace. “You have to practice…” Grace muttered as she approached her.

“Did he say anything about me after I left?” Cara asked.

“Nope. Not a word.”

“Damn, really? How do you do it?”

“Do what?” she asked, getting on her knees to help dig.

“Men just eat out of your hands and you don’t even try…” she trailed off. Grace rolled her eyes, scoffing at her.

“I do not. If I did, I wouldn’t keep that gift all to myself, love.”

“Whatever,” Cara said, shaking her head. They looked at each other, both of them wearing a dramatic scowl. Laughter escaped them after a few seconds. “You’ll have to help me get ready, you know.”

“Alright, alright. But you’re not getting out of helping me with this. Now let’s plant some flowers.”


	42. Set-Up

Cara and Grace walked arm in arm to the tavern. Grace would have invited Samantha along for the evening, but her swollen belly made that nearly impossible. They were finding it hard to believe she still had nearly three months left in her pregnancy. As the tavern was in sight, Cara stopped in her tracks to smooth out her dress. “Oh, come on. You look fantastic. Let’s go drink,” Grace assured her. 

“Gracie, I’m so nervous!” Cara whispered loudly. 

“Oh my… relax, Cara. It’s just some guy-” 

“Easy for you to say! This shit is easy for you!” 

“Oh please. Besides, this kid was practically eating out of your hand. I bet he’s nervous, too,” she said. Cara looked around quickly. 

“That doesn’t… it doesn’t really help.” 

“You want to know what will help?” Grace asked. Cara looked at her, ready to protest when she noticed Grace’s smirk. “Ale. Let’s go.” She pulled her hand and led her towards the tavern. She knew that Shay was already there. Well, pretty sure. 

Shay sat at a table, separate from most of the crew. He sat back, a pint in one hand, happily watching his newest crew member drink. He fiddled with the handle of his cup, anxiously waiting until Grace arrived. After Albany, hell, after the whole thing with Liam, he was always worried when she walked alone at night. Walked alone whenever. She did have Cara with her, so that set his mind at ease, slightly. He would only start to enjoy his night when she was seated next to him. The door opened, and he turned towards it. Time to start enjoying his night. 

“There they are!” Chris called out. Shay watched as Grace’s smile lit up the whole room. His heart fluttered. He always loved seeing her when she got dressed up. She said her hellos, introducing Cara to the crew. “Alright, you lovely ladies need drinks.” 

“You always say the sweetest things, Chris,” Grace said. Her eyes found Shay, and her gaze turned flirtatious as she noticed him watching her. She grinned at him, his smile growing, as well. She turned away from him to help Chris with the drinks. Cara gave him a polite wave, which her returned. As Grace was just out of his sight, Rodrigo, the man of the hour, came into it. 

“Having fun, mate?” Shay asked. “Because your night is about to get a little better,” he added, raising his cup in the direction of the girls. 

“Can’t lie, I’m a bit nervous,” the young man admitted. Shay chuckled. 

“Cara can be a handful at times, but she’s a good kid. Talented, too.” 

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered. A blush rose to his cheek quickly, and he brought his mug to his lips to cover it. Shay chuckled, and watched as the women started walking towards them. 

“There he is!” Grace announced, drink in hand. Shay took a sip. “Cheers to your first trip,” she said, motioning her cup towards his. 

“Yes, cheers,” Cara added, eyes barely looking at him. 

“Shay’s not nearly as scary as he seems,” Grace said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Cara and Chris both laughed loudly, while Rodrigo laughed politely. Shay chuckled, then his thoughts started to wonder. He didn’t scare her. There were a few times where she had seen him at what he thought was his worst. Anytime she was in danger, there was no length he wouldn’t go to to make sure she was safe. She had seen him kill people. Beat them. Yet, she wasn’t scared. Never scared of him. She still let him hold her, kiss her. This woman had been in his life for nearly four years and she still hid secrets for him to find. He looked up at her from his chair, but she was speaking to Chris and Cara. He was happy to just watch, however. 

“Maybe we’ll have a play and perform it for you, Cara,” Chris said. Clearly Shay had missed something in the conversation. Grace laughed, then sipped her drink. As she pulled the mug away from her lips, she looked down at Shay. Their eyes met, and they shared a smile. He abruptly pulled her into his lap, nearly spilling their drinks. She giggled as she got comfortable. “Alright, let these two have their fun,” Chris said. 

“I’m just gonna miss her a lot,” Shay said, pushing his head against hers. Grace kept laughing as Cara, Chris and Rodrigo walked towards the rest of the crew. His free hand wrapped around her waist, lips kissed her cheek. 

“Come on, Captain. There’ll be plenty of time for this later,” she whispered. 

“Don’t call me that here,” he warned, his voice low in her ear. She pulled her head back, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. “You’re not going to stop calling me that, are you?” he said, a slight groan leaving his lips. She chuckled, her fingers delicately pushing back the hair near his ear. 

“Is that an order?” she asked, her voice just as low. 

“You’re in trouble later.” 

“Mmm, can’t wait,” she said, a laugh leaving her lips. He bit his lip and shook his head. She looked as if she was about to say something else, when she suddenly looked behind her. Shay kept looking at her, though. Her hair was in its usual bun, low on the back of her head, stray hairs framing her face. Ears too small for her head stood out. She looked back down at him, looking at him as if awaiting a response. 

“What?” he asked, coming out of a daze. 

“Your crew needs you… Captain,” she said, standing up. He followed her lead, standing up behind her. She started walking towards her crew, and he followed. Anywhere she wanted to take him, he would follow. Some goodbyes are harder than others, and he had a feeling that when he had to say goodbye in a few day’s time, it would definitely be a hard one. But, that was in a few days. He took a sip from his drink, and rejoined the crew. With Grace by his side. 


	43. Old Friend

“Everything hurts…” Samantha groaned. “Why didn’t anyone tell me it would be this painful?”

“Why do you think Grace is an only child?” Caroline answered.

“Ugh, I need to rest,” she said. Grace helped her stand up from her chair.

“Just another month, Sam,” she reassured her. As Samantha regained her balance, Shay and Amanda came running down the stairs. “I’ll walk you home.” They started walking towards the door.

“Bye Gracie, bye Samantha,” Amanda called out. They both turned towards the young girl.

“I’ll be back soon, sweet pea. I’m just making sure Mummy here makes it back alright,” Grace said.

Amanda looked toward Shay. “Are you staying?” The man looked towards Grace, who nodded at him. He looked back down at Amanda.

“Sure thing, pretty. Let’s see if Caroline needs any help.” He led her into the kitchen, looking back at Grace before he walked through the doorway. He winked at her, and she smiled back at him. He tore his eyes away just as she exited the house.

Grace closed the door behind her. “At least it’s not too hot yet,” she said, taking her friend’s arm in hers.

“You’re only saying that because you’re not pregnant,” she said, exasperated. Grace let out a laugh, which made Samantha laugh, as well. They slowly made their way across the city, chatting idly about anything and everything. The sun beat down on them, shady spots and slight breezes their only relief.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or girl?” Grace asked. They were getting close to Samantha’s home, a small house near the outskirts of the city.

“I don’t know. I just want him or her to be healthy. And out of my body,” she answered, rubbing her belly through her dress.

“Well, they’ll be beautiful. Just like their mother,” Grace said, a smile forming on her lips as she spoke. Sam rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping her lips halfway through. Sam’s house was in their view, and they both began to slow down.

“Alright, I’ve seen you with children of all ages. You better promise to help me with this one,” Sam said. She looked down at her belly. Grace stopped completely, placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“What kind of Godmother would I be if I didn’t? Besides, you won’t be able to keep me away from him. That’s a promise.”

“Him?”

“Yeah. I think it’ll be a boy. A handsome boy... who looks more like you than Paul,” Grace said, unable to contain her laughter. Sam broke out laughing, as well. The two laughed in the middle of the road, the stares of others only making them laugh harder. “Come on, Mum. Before a horse runs us over.”

They said their goodbyes as Paul helped his wife into their home. Grace poked fun at the man, but he truly was a wonderful husband to Samantha. Having been there when they first met, when they got married, and all the small moments in between, Grace knew that they would be excellent parents. She was more worried about Shay. She wanted to spend as much time with Sam as she could, both before and after her baby was born. After all, Sam was right about Grace being helpful with children. But, she noticed how Shay was more and more anxious lately. She knew it had been too long since one of his old… contacts, friends, whoever had shown up. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would, and so Grace waited with him. What if something happens soon, and Grace is too busy with Sam? Would she even feel guilty for helping her friend?

Grace’s mind raced as she walked back to the orphanage. This wasn’t even her child, why was she so stressed? Samantha was going to be wonderful, and she knew their other friends would all help, as well. Sam wasn’t relying on Grace as much as she projected her to be. With that thought, her heart beat started to slow. She nearly laughed to herself after a moment. _As if Shay would be upset I was helping my very best friend with her child_ , she thought. A wave of relief crashed into her, an undertoe of excitement filling her back up. And as she turned the corner, there was a sea breeze moving her dress skirt. She turned her head towards it. “I know, Father. I need to stop worrying so much,” she muttered to herself. She stepped towards the water, finding an open space along the brick wall that separated dry land from dock. Her palms rested on the stone, and she closed her eyes. A deep breath, that’s what she needed. She stood, watching ships and counting sails until she figured it was time to continue on her trip home.

Quick footsteps made Grace find herself at the front door to the orphanage earlier than she had thought. When she opened the door, she heard a voice. A woman’s voice, a voice she had sworn she had heard before. Lizzie came running down the hall to greet her, but Grace was more focused on the voice in the kitchen. She heard her mother, Shay as well. She smoothed the small girl’s hair, walking with her clinging to her side. She stopped just before the kitchen, a sudden wave of nerves washing over her. Leaning over, she started to whisper to Lizzie. “Sweetie, do you know who’s here?”

The girl shrugged. “Nope. Your mom knew her,” she said. That would normally calm her nerves, but there was a bad feeling. _Oh shit_ , Grace thought.

“Alright, honey. I’ll find out for the both of us, ok?” she asked, whispering. The girl giggled and nodded, running back down the hallway. Grace stood tall, smoothed her hair and skirt, and opened the door. Oh shit, indeed.

In the kitchen stood a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman Grace remembered all too well. “There she is!” Caroline called out, ushering her daughter further into the kitchen. Grace stared at the woman, who was just about her age, if she remembered correctly. Jennifer was her name.

“Grace! You look just as beautiful as I remember!” Jennifer said, her Spanish accent strong. Grace looked down, part out of embarrassment from the compliment, part out of nerves. The woman was tall, much taller than Grace remembered. But, the last time she saw Jennifer was almost six years ago. Possibly seven. And most of the time they’d spent together before that was when they were young.

“Jennifer. It’s been too long,” Grace said. She immediately felt Shay’s eyes on her. Shay read her like one of the books Amanda could breeze through in one afternoon. But he didn’t say anything, didn’t move towards her. Not that Grace moved towards him, either. “What brings you to town?”

“I was just in Cuba, doing some business for my father. We figured we should make the most out of the trip and come up here, as well,” she explained, her voice smooth and rich.

“Shay, Jennifer’s father and my late husband worked together several times. These two ladies saw each other quite a few times growing up,” Caroline said.

“We saw each other after we grew up, too!” Jennifer added. Grace nearly jumped when she spoke. She gave her a nervous smile, and Shay watched her closely. “I stayed with her and her husband for a few weeks a couple of years back.”

Grace’s hands started to move, intertwining them constantly. She stood close to the counter, in an effort to hide her nervousness. “How long are you in town for, Jennifer?” Grace asked, her voice not nearly as chipper as her old friend’s.

“Unfortunately only until tomorrow. But I had to see my best friend while I was here! I was a little worried when you weren’t here when I arrived. I hear Samantha’s pregnant?”

“Uh, yes. Due anytime now, really,” Grace said. Her voice was unsteady. She forgot how much the woman could talk.

“Good for her. I always knew she’d make a fine mother. That husband of hers isn’t that bad, either. Easy on the eyes, if I recall,” Jennifer said, a hint of teasing in her voice. Caroline laughed, while Shay chuckled to himself. Grace was less amused. In fact, her hands were gripping the sides on the counter top, hard. “And what about your husband? I heard he… ran off or something?”

“That he did,” Grace answered, shortly. She didn’t have to hide the hurt in her voice.

“Idiota,” she muttered. “Well, his loss.”

“Caroline!” someone whined from upstairs. Caroline and Grace both rolled their eyes, and Grace was just about to turn around.

“Gracie, I’ve got this one. Stay here,” Caroline said, exiting the kitchen before Grace had a chance to.

“So how did you get to meet the beautiful Grace Smith?” Jennifer asked Shay. Grace froze. She couldn’t remember the last time someone referred to her by her married name.

“I believe she prefers Jacobs now,” Shay corrected.

“Right, apologies dear,” Jennifer said, a sympathetic face was made towards Grace. Grace simply held her hand up, quickly dropping it. Shay looked at her, raising his eyebrow slightly. Grace didn’t turn towards him.

“Colonel Monro introduced us,” Shay started, but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Grace moved towards the door quickly. She took a deep breath as she walked towards the door, waving a hand in her face for a few seconds before reaching out and taking the knob in her hands.

“Oh, hello James,” Grace said, greeting the farm hand. He held two baskets in his hands, which he motioned towards Grace.

“I figure a house like this could use some extra food,” he said.

“Now you have to stop spoiling us like this, James,” she said, a chuckle leaving her lips as she accepted the baskets. “Let me grab my-”

“If you’re going to say coin, don’t bother. It’s on me.”

“James,” she warned.

“Just make sure you eat it quickly, it might start to go bad soon. And I have to get going, so you can’t argue with me, Grace. Just take it,” he said, backing up slowly as he spoke.

“You’re insane!” she said, examining the baskets in her hands. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” He was already turned around, waving a hand behind his head for her. She looked back down at the baskets again. Her eyes widened at the amount of food he had just given her. She needed to buy him something nice soon.

Grace closed the door with her foot, carefully maneuvering the baskets around expertly. She made her way to the kitchen quickly, as the baskets were starting to feel very heavy. She was about to apologize for running out so quickly when she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Jennifer’s body was pressed against Shay’s, her arms draped around his neck, lips hovering close to his. They quickly pulled apart once they heard Grace drop the baskets on the counter. Grace had tears in her eyes already as she opened the front door again. She slammed it shut, and started walking. When she heard the door open again, she ran. She didn’t want to be near the orphanage anymore.


	44. Trust

Tears singed her eyes as Grace ran away. She held her skirt up as best she could as she weaved her way through the people. She wanted to let it all out, to fall down to the ground and scream, but she knew better than to make a scene. But the urge was still there, and she fought it with all of her willpower. She knew Shay couldn’t have been far behind, and she knew he’d find her eventually. Any distance she could put between them right now was needed.

“Grace!” Shay called. She choked out a sob when she heard him. “Grace!” He was louder this time, and he was faster than her. She could only get so far before he caught up with her. She turned down an alley, hoping to lose him. She heard him all too soon. “Grace you have to hear me out…” he started. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

“No, I don’t Shay.”

“Grace, please! I know it looks bad.”

“Shay, stop.” Shay looked at her, defeated. But he wasn’t going to stop, and she knew it. She wasn’t surprised when he started speaking again.

“Grace, you need to believe me when I say that it was all her,” he begged. She slid down the wall, hands covering her eyes.

“I do, Shay,” she said, her exhale almost masking her comment.

“I swear, Grace. I swear on everything I have.”

“I said I believe you,” she said, her voice louder. He kneeled down in front of her, eyes filled with worry. “Fuck,” she said, feeling more tears in her eyes.

“Grace…” he started.

"This isn't the first time she's done something like this." She moved her hands quickly, wiping away the remaining tears as she did. A sniffle. “Do you remember how she said she stayed with Alex and I for a few weeks?” she asked. Shay tentatively nodded his head. “I caught them sleeping together more than once.” Shay’s eyes widened, then his hand came up to her cheek, cautiously.

“Love,” he started. She shook her head.

“I’ve never told anyone. Didn’t even tell them I’d caught them,” she admitted, more tears rolling down her cheeks. He sat down, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She accepted his affection, getting more comfortable against him. He kissed her head gently, lips barely touching her hair.

“Is that why you were so nervous when you came back?” he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

“How do you tell someone… someone you grew up with that you saw her fucking your husband?” she said, the tears never ending. He held her closer.

“How long have you been holding this in, love?”

“Too long,” she said. She moved her head so she could rest on his collar bone. He pulled her into his lap.

“I’m glad you told me.” His voice drew her eyes up. His finger lifted her chin up. “And I know you know it wasn’t my fault, but you have to know that I was trying to get her off of me without throwing her across the kitchen,” he said. She chuckled.

“I believe you. And I trust you. It’s just… her I don’t trust.”

“I wouldn’t either, Grace. I mean, I don’t know her at all. But if I were in your shoes…”

“She was always… jealous, I guess. Hated the fact that I got married and she still hasn’t,” Grace explained. She had mostly stopped crying, but her breathing was still unsteady. Grace was suddenly aware of where they were. “Can we go home and talk about this?”

Shay looked around. “What, you don’t think this is romantic?” he asked. She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Alright, let’s go home and talk about this,” he said, standing up with her in his arms.

“I can walk, Shay,” she said, tapping his arms. He pouted his lips at her, fingers gripping her a little tighter. She met his pout with her own, thumbs rubbing along his neck gently. He carefully put her down without anymore hesitation. He held his arm out for her dramatically, which she took with a smile.

“What will your mother say to the fact that we’re not there anymore?”

“Jennifer will probably make up something about you, or us,” she said with a sigh. “But my mother won’t believe her. She’ll probably be upset at me, but I honestly don’t care.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I hate her,” she muttered under her breath. Shay chuckled, the led her to Fort Arsenal.

The walk from the orphanage to their house seemed shorter and shorter every day. They exchanged more glances than usual, more smiles than usual. Shay was amazed at the woman standing beside him. There was no other way to describe her. She had just told him a secret that she didn’t even tell her mother, a secret she held onto for far too long. And her she was, tears dried, smile wide. He knew he wasn’t blameless for that, but it’s something he’d gladly take credit for. Making her smile, making her feel better about herself was something he’d do every day for the rest of his life if he could.

The Fort was coming into view, and he noticed how the rose bushes looked… green. He knew Grace had planted some flowers, but he didn’t remember her taking care of the roses. Another wave of amazement washed over him. Grace had done so much for him, so much for them. He was certain he wasn’t pulling his weight in this relationship, suddenly. His thoughts were clouding his mind, but he was pulled away from them when he felt her hands digging through his pocket. “Impatient, are we?” he asked, chuckling slightly as she took the key from him. She giggled as she walked quickly in front of him to unlock the door. “Where’s your key?”

“I forgot it,” she said, plainly. He laughed as he followed her into the house. She smiled wide as she handed him his key.

“What would you do without me?” he asked, his own smile matching hers.

“Hmm. Not much, I don’t think,” she said, kicking off her boots. He always watched her when she kicked her boots off, mostly because he didn’t want to trip over them. A small part of him watched her, however, because he loved how carefree she was here. She was in charge at the orphanage, always cleaning up after others. Here, she kicked her shoes off and left them in the middle of the floor, all with a smile on her face. He did the same. She propped herself up on the table, sitting and watching him take off his jacket.

“I’m sorry, Shay,” she said, her smile suddenly fading. He draped his jacket over the back of a chair, then moved towards her. He stood in between her legs, hands cupping her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, too, love. Sorry that you had to go through that all those years ago, and by yourself at that. And I’m sorry you had to go through it again today.” She relaxed, her eyes softening around the edges. His thumbs dragged across her cheeks slowly. “I’m sorry that she dropped by unexpectedly. I’m sorry that I didn’t do more to stop her.”

“Don’t apologize for that. I’m sure if you had done more she would have pinned you to the wall or something,” she said.

“And you’re the only one that gets to pin me against a wall,” he said, a smirk on his face. She couldn’t hold back her laughter, and neither could he.

“Shit, I love you,” she said, after her laughter died down. He chuckled again.

“I love you, more, Grace.”

“Alright, since you’ve said that, I need to ask you a dumb question.”

“You could never ask me a dumb question, love.”

“Would you… pick me over-”

“Alright, maybe you can ask a dumb question,” he interrupted. She chuckled, but looked away from him. He pulled her cheeks back so he could look at her. “I’d pick you over anyone in this entire world. No one is more beautiful than you are, no one is more kind than you are, no one is as patient as you are,” he said. Her cheeks grew pink, but her grin grew. “No one loves me like you do, no one ever will love me like you do. So, quite frankly, you are stuck with me, love.”

“I can think of worse fates,” she said, bringing her arms up around his neck. He smiled at her, a smile that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. A smile that made her bring her lips to his, even if it meant not seeing that smile. Kissing him didn’t make the butterflies go away, though. In fact, they made them worse. His lips were gentle but passionate, his fingers tracing gently along her skin, sending fire through her body. She slowed them first, barely pulling away. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“You’re welcome, Grace.” She kissed him again. “I’m keeping you here for a few days. I want you all to myself,” he said, kissing her anywhere but her lips. She hummed her approval.

“I can think of worse fates.”


	45. Push

It was hot. So very hot. Grace and Madeline sat in the front room of the orphanage, both wearing light dresses. The young girl dragged her paintbrush across the paper, almost excruciatingly slow. Grace and her mother had found a set of paintbrushes in the house, while Shay had bought a small set of paint. The girl had never smiled brighter.

Grace hummed as she waved a paper in front of her face. She waved it in front of Madeline’s, too. The only thing Grace hated more than being hungry was being warm. She was about to stand up and get a glass of water when she heard Amanda coming down the hall. “We should act out a play!” she yelled. Grace figured Cara wasn’t very far behind.

“I do that all day, let’s do something else,” Cara sighed. Grace chuckled to herself. Cara was getting offers to do dramas and comedies all over the colonies. She never took any, which Grace never understood. Cara was receiving marriage proposals from suitor after suitor, a life a luxury only a three letter word away. Grace thought she was mad for not taking any of them. But she sat there, listening to her for a few moments. _I have a mansion and I still live here_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe she’s not mad after all. Or we’re both mad_.

The back door opened, the boy’s yelling entering the house. Quick footsteps went up the stairs. “Princess, I’m going to get some water. I’ll be right back, alright?” Grace asked Madeline. The girl looked up at her, brown eyes wide. She simply nodded, then turned her attention back to her painting. “It looks beautiful so far,” Grace added. She heard her chuckle quietly, then she carefully stepped around her to leave.

She walked down the hallway, slower than her usual pace. She was looking down at her feet, when she felt someone standing in front of her. Her eyes shot up, and she was surprised to see Shay standing in front of her. Well, mostly surprised. Shay had begun to spend as much of his free time at the orphanage. At first, he spent his time there following Grace, doing whatever task she needed to do. But lately, he had been coming over on his own accord, finding things to do without being asked. With Samantha about ready to give birth, the extra help was appreciated. She smiled wide as their eyes met. “Help me grab some water from out back?” she asked.

“I’d love to,” he said, his tone all too chipper. She rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her. As she walked past him, he quickly pressed his lips to her cheek, a whispered hello enveloping her skin. A chill washed over her.

“When did you slip past me?”

“Hm?”

“When did you get here today?” she said, rewording her question.

“I’ve been here all day, love. And I’m a wee bit upset you didn’t notice me all day,” he started. Grace knew he was lying. His speech was littered with more slang, his accent more pronounced when he was joking.  

“I have a house full of children and you expect me to notice you?”

“I’d spot ya in a crowded room in a matter of seconds,” he said.

“That’s because you’re taller than me,” she quickly fired back. They both chuckled, but were quickly interrupted by the door bursting open.

“Grace!”

She turned around quickly, her jaw dropping when she saw Paul standing in the doorway. His breathing was heavy and he was about to double over. “Paul, what is it?” she asked quickly.

“It’s…. It’s time, Grace.”

“What? Now?!” she exclaimed.

“Yes now! Let’s go!” he said, waving her back into the house. Grace blindly wandered into the house. Shay followed, still slightly confused. The panic was contagious.

“Mum! Samantha’s having her baby!” Grace called out. Cara and Caroline’s heads popped out of the doorway to the kitchen.

“Right now?!”

“Yes! I have to go!”

“Let’s go, Grace,” Paul said.

“Go, Gracie! Send word when he’s here!” Caroline called out, smile wide on her face.

“Why do you all think it’s going to be a boy?” Paul asked, while ushering Grace out of the house. The women laughed as the door shut behind Grace and Paul. Shay stood in front of the kitchen, momentarily frozen. He slowly shifted his gaze to Caroline, who was giggling like a child as she re-entered the kitchen.

“Alright, Cara. Let’s get some food together for the kids,” Caroline said, her voice suddenly calm again. Shay shook his head slightly.

“Uh, anything I can help with?” he asked, voice still a little unsteady. Shay silently prayed that he wouldn’t have to be there. Childbirth scared the living hell out of him. If Caroline needed him to stay and watch the kids, he’d be more than willing. He looked at her while she surveyed the room quickly.

“Shay, could you head upstairs and keep an eye on the boys for a while?” she asked. Shay tried to hide the relief, but he wasn’t sure how well he managed.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, already turning out of the kitchen. Before he took another step, he heard her voice again.

“And I believe that Grace wanted you to stop by Samantha and Paul’s home in a few hours or so,” she said. _Shit_. “Something about keeping Paul company.” He took a deep breath. No way of getting out of this.

“Alright. Let me know if there’s anything you want me to bring,” he said, voice nearly cracking. He couldn’t be selfish now. Not with so much on the line. He walked upstairs, another deep breath escaping his lips. He hoped he had the strength for this.

  


Several hours later, Shay was slowly making his way to the parents-to-be’s home. Excruciatingly slow. Slow enough that his heart was faster than his feet, slow enough that he had time to think. Grace would laugh at him, all nervous and, quite frankly, terrified. She knew that his mother died giving birth to him, but he wasn’t sure if he knew what that meant to him. There was a chance Grace could lose her best friend tonight. And Grace could be right there when it happens. His heart raced even faster. No, he cannot think like that. It’s Grace he’s talking about; enough bad things have happened to this woman that nothing else could happen. Nothing will happen. _Everything will be fine_ , his brain repeated over and over and over.

The small house came into his view. His hands were fidgeting with each other. Surely he would have dropped anything Caroline would have sent him with. He held out his hand to knock on the door, but froze as he lifted his arm. He cursed under his breath. This about more than him. He could do it. A few deep breaths. A knock on the door.

The door opened up, Allyson’s face meeting Shay’s. “Oh, hello Shay,” she said, surprisingly calm. She stepped back, allowing Shay to enter. He hesitated, partly because of his stuttering heart, but also because of the lack of noise in the house. There were people there, all of them murmuring quietly. His eyes met Paul’s, albeit briefly. His head quickly fell to his lap, hands rubbing the sides of his head. _Poor bastard_ , Shay thought. “Grace said that Sam’s doing well,” he heard Allyson say quietly. “Although, we haven’t heard from them in a little while. Probably why that one’s a mess.”

“Yeah, probably,” Shay responded, his voice just as quiet. He politely greeted everyone in the room, most of them Grace’s friends and their husbands. He gave Paul a quick tap on the shoulder, trying to be reassuring. Paul gave a quick grin, eyes immediately darting away from Shay’s. This was going to be a long night.

  


Samantha’s wailing could be heard throughout the house. Grace’s affirmations could also be heard, but were more than often drowned out by Sam. Suddenly, late in the evening, her screaming had stopped. When it was silent for more than thirty seconds, everyone became nervous. All too aware of their surroundings. Shay’s heart started to beat fast. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. “Well, dammit!” Grace said, turning the corner. Paul jumped up quickly, but didn’t quite turn around to her. Shay’s eyes found her, taking in her appearance. Her hair was messed up, strands coming out of the bun she always wore. Dress covered in stains. “I can’t believe I was wrong.”

“Grace…” Paul started.

“I thought for sure it’d be a boy. But, anyway,” she said, a smile growing on her face. She looked exhausted, but her joy shined through any fatigue. “Paul. Would you like to meet your daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn arielle....back at it again with the inconsistent updating..... (i'm so sorry and thank you all for being so patient with me! i'm starting to feel more WRITE lately so I don't think it'll be that long for another update)


	46. Smiles

For the next week, Grace found herself bouncing between the orphanage, Fort Arsenal, and Samantha’s house. An hour or two here, a few hours there, her fatigue was starting to catch up with her. The sun was peeking through the window in her and Shay’s bedroom, the man beside her was starting to stir. It was time to wake up, although Grace’s body argued the fact diligently. She rolled over towards Shay, leg clinging to his body. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her half-asleep body as best he could. He was still half-asleep too, after all. She was slowly drifting back asleep, her need for rest severely out-weighing the want to help her friend and mother.  Shay’s fingers brushed over her shirt, Grace barely feeling his touch. Two days in bed was what Grace really needed. Maybe three. She practically fantasized about the chance to sleep in as she dozed off, but was very rudely awoken. 

“Grace,” Shay whispered so softly, her name barely escaped his lips. 

“No,” she said back, her voice groggy. He chuckled, his palm now flat against her back, moving slowly. 

“You didn’t even let me finish-” 

“Shush… sleep,” she said, rolling over in his arms. He moved his arms, hands moving along her hips and waist. She settled back against him, taking a deep breath when she stilled. 

“I thought you were headin’ to Sam’s today,” he whispered in her ear. “Helping the new mum out.” She sighed. 

“Tired…” 

“I know, love. But you only promised to help her for a few more days,” he reminded her. She groaned, rolling onto her back. Shay propped himself up on his elbow, eyes watching the woman underneath him. There were dark circles under her eyes, a few pimples dotting her face. She was in over her head, he knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but admire just how helpful she was to everyone around her. His thumb brushed across her cheek lightly, the corner of her lip turning up ever so slightly. The sight made Shay’s smile grow, made his heart forget to beat. Grace always had a beautiful smile, but the just-awoken ones, the too-tired-to-do-anything-but-smile smiles; those were the ones he missed most while he was away. Away. Something he would probably have to be soon. His eyes slowly looked past her, trying to remember what he had to do and where he had to do it. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when she turned to face him, her head buried in his chest. 

“Don’t be right this early in the morning,” she warned, her tone less threatening than she had planned. He chuckled, running a hand down her side, across her back, wherever his palm lead him. 

“Someone’s gotta keep ‘ya in line,” he said, earning him a giggle. One deep breath from her, and he knew she was getting up. He watched her routine, her little ticks that were persistent every morning. A deep breath, a yawn, she rubbed her eyes, stretched her entire body out, fiddled with her hands over head, then finally opened her eyes. If he was looking at her when she opened her eyes, he got a smile from her. A smile that set the tone for the day, a smile that made him believe again. “Mornin’,” he whispered, leaning down over her. 

“Hi.” She brought her hand up to his neck, cradling it gently as he kissed her softly. He pulled back slowly, trying to decide whether or not to kiss her again. He always wanted one more kiss, selfish as he was. But, the only reason he was encouraging her to get out of bed was because she was being selfless, helping her best friend when she needed it. The least he could do was learn by her example, and be a little less selfish. 

“Was there anything you needed me to get for you to bring to Samantha’s?” he asked, sitting up completely. She rubbed her eyes one more time. A humming escaped her lips, pondering his question. He aimlessly traced her thigh over the blanket. 

“Don’t think so. Which means there probably was something,” she said, stirring a little as she savored her last few seconds laying down. 

“Well, I’m in no rush today. Just a few things to pick up here and there, so I’ll have some time to help out, if need be.” 

“Hush, love. You don’t need to help me,” she insisted as she sat up. He twisted his body so he could face her, so he could see her bedhead. Strands fell in front of her face, and she was slow to move them. He loved pushing them back for her; she got a dopey grin on her face whenever he did it. And he would take all of the smiles he could get before they went their separate ways for the day. 

“You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid. Shit like this will keep happening,” he playfully teased. Another giggle, another grin. 

“Well. That’s just my luck, isn’t it?” A different grin this time, a teasing smile. It made him feel different than other smiles, but he loved it all the same. 

“Maybe you should start makin’ your own, then,” he said, untwisting his body and getting up from the mattress. She laughed, slowly getting out of bed. 

“I think you make enough for the two of us.” 

“Love, you say the word. I’ll make enough for the two of us to be the luckiest people in the world,” he said, walking towards Grace. She was already halfway to the kitchen, already needing tea. 

“Deal,” she said, giggling. She found the tin with the tea leaves in it, he went to fetch water. What was once a routine done by one of them, for the other person, has turned into a joint effort. A task done together, for each other. Before he walked out of the door, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, his foot already half a pace away from her by the time his lips were on her skin. He was nearing the door when she gasped quietly. “Bread,” she said under her breath. She continued measuring tea when she felt Shay’s eyes on her, didn’t hear his footsteps. “I need to get bread for Sam and Paul,” she informed him, barely glancing up from the table. 

He chuckled as he recontinued oh his quest for water. The well wasn’t far from the house, which was always nice. In the winter, it’s far too cold for early-morning water runs. In the summer, it was nearly too damn hot for early-morning water runs. Having the water close by made it that much easier. He filled the kettle quickly, brown eyes taking in the harbor briefly. Cloudy, but he wasn’t thinking rain. A muggy day was ahead of them. Turning on his heels, he headed back inside, her humming immediately audible upon entering. He grinned as he approached her, setting the kettle down beside her. “Did you want me to pick some bread up for you?” he asked, already knowing what her response was going to be. 

“That’s alright, Shay. I have to drop by mum’s quickly before I head to the new mum’s house. The bakery is right by the orphanage, so I’ll stop there,” she explained, turning her head around to find him. Crouched by the fire, he stopped and looked towards her. 

“Is there anything your mum needs?” 

“Shay, she would have no problem asking you herself if she needed anything.” 

He chuckled, turning his attention to the fireplace. He was quite effective at starting fires, especially since there was a woman in the house who would get very impatient if she had to wait too long for tea. She brought the kettle to him, their hands meeting as they both tried to place the kettle over the fire. As soon as it was safely on its hook, hanging over the fire, their bodies found each other. His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulled her close. “Hm, waiting’s always the worst part,” she said, leaning back against him. 

“I know,” he said, pressing his lips to the top of her head. 

“Don’t mind waiting with you, though.” 

“Took the words right outta my mouth, love,” he responded. And so they waited, together. For the tea they made, together. To start their days, separate.  She leaned her head back, craning her neck to see his face, to give him one more smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [shows up 2 months late for st patricks day with cheesy luck jokes] aesthetic


End file.
